Sorprendida
by roanva
Summary: Hay grandes sorpresas en el horizonte para Darien y Serena mientras ellos tratan de hacer frente a lo que les ha deparado la vida. Los demonios del pasado amenazan con destrozar la apasionada relación que han conseguido labrar a pesar de su promesa de que nada les separaría. Una devastadora y terrible pérdida sumada a la posibilidad de un nuevo futuro les abre los ojos...
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Prólogo**

_Londres, julio de 2012_

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La observo. Recuerdo cómo era sentirla. Cómo se movía y los sonidos que emitía. Todo; recuerdo todo de ella.

Sin embargo, ella no me ve. Al principio me molestaba, pero ahora sé que no importa porque lo hará. Dentro de poco me verá.

El destino la puso en mi camino hace muchos años y el destino volvió a hacer de las suyas cuando aquel accidente de avión. Nunca me he olvidado de la dulce Serena Tsukino. Nunca. He pensado en ella durante años y nunca imaginé que nos volveríamos a ver. Sabía que se había ido de Estados Unidos y se había mudado a Londres, pero hasta que no vi las fotos de ella posando no me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba volver a verla. Ahora lo he hecho.

Los astros se han alineado. Se ha producido todo a la vez. Puedo conseguir lo que quiero y tenerla a ella mientras tanto. Serena se lo merece. Ella es un tesoro. La única joya de la corona. Algo para saborear y disfrutar todo el tiempo que quiera.

Todos somos peones. Ella lo es tanto como yo. Peones en un juego que yo no inventé, pero al que desde luego puedo jugar. Estoy luchando por hacer justicia. Esta es la oportunidad de mi vida y no voy a dejar que se me escape, igual que no voy a dejar que Serena se me escape de las manos.

Ella es un valor añadido y estoy deseando que llegue el día en el que pueda demostrarle lo mucho que la he echado de menos, a ella y al tiempo que pasamos juntos.

En mi defensa he de decir que intenté que ella me ayudara directamente. Me la hubiera ganado y habría sido maravilloso. Ella se hubiera alegrado de verme. Sé que lo hubiera hecho. Esos cretinos no la merecen, y desde luego que se han ganado su merecido. Sin embargo, ahora eso no importa.

Están fuera de la ecuación y eso mejora las cosas para mí. En cualquier caso, al final yo seré el único beneficiario.

Ahora bien, Shields es otra historia. Ese capullo ha aparecido y se la ha llevado a su vida. Sé que ha conseguido que ella se fije en él con su aspecto y su dinero, y es una maldita pena, porque sin él todo habría ido sobre ruedas.

Shields ha echado a perder mis planes originales, pero no del todo.

Lo cierto es que tiene buenos instintos, lo admito. Pensé que ella era mía cuando él salió a fumarse un cigarro a la parte trasera del edificio durante esa gala benéfica. No podía creerme la suerte que tenía. Él estaba fuera; ella dentro. La alarma saltó puntual como un reloj. Mi único fallo fue no darme cuenta de que él tenía su móvil. Eso fue una sorpresa tremenda.

Pero, aun así, quería que supiera de mi existencia. Debería saber quién soy. Antes que él yo tuve a Serena durante años.

Entonces sucedió algo a su favor. No estoy seguro de qué pasó, pero Serena no estaba donde debería haber estado y no salió a la calle como se suponía que haría. Si hubiese tenido el teléfono con ella cuando le mandé el mensaje estoy seguro de que ahora estaríamos juntos, retomándolo donde lo dejamos hace siete años.

La perdí con la multitud… y con ella, mi oportunidad de oro. Eso me desagrada mucho. Alguien deberá recibir su castigo para que todas las cosas recuperen su equilibrio y su posición correcta en el mundo. Pero eso no es un problema. A la larga todo saldrá como yo quiero.

Ahora Shields la tiene bien protegida, pero también me voy a ocupar de él. Él no tiene todas las respuestas, y me aseguraré de darle unas cuantas pistas más para confundirle. Mi especialidad.

No, no me voy a rendir. Todavía guardo cartas en la manga y puedo ser muy paciente. Todavía hay tiempo más que de sobra para mi jugada, y cada vez estoy más cerca.

_Más cerca. _Entonces no lo sabía, pero cuando esos imbéciles eligieron esa canción dieron en el clavo. _Es _perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 1**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Los ojos de Darien se posaron en mí mientras tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, con sus manos firmes en mis caderas, su grueso sexo llenándome y moviéndose dentro de mí. Su boca por todo mi cuerpo, sus dientes en mi piel.

Todo eso del hombre que había atravesado los muros que yo misma construí y que me había capturado. Eran demostraciones de caricias y placer, un medio para consolidar la conexión entre nosotros, de mantenerme cerca. Él era así. Sin embargo, no necesitaba preocuparse. Darien me tenía.

A pesar de todo el caos de esta noche, me tenía en sus brazos y debajo de su cuerpo y su virilidad controladora se hacía cargo de mí tal y como había sido desde el principio. Me mantenía a salvo. Aquella noche en la calle cuando me persuadió para que me subiera a su coche y a continuación me llamó por teléfono exigiendo atención, fue solo el principio de mi relación con Darien Shields. Ese hombre escondía muchas más cosas de las que pude imaginar entonces. No me iba a ir a ninguna parte. Estaba enamorada de él.

—Quiero mi polla dentro de ti toda la noche —dijo con voz ronca mientras sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz de la luna a la vez que se movía. Estaba encima de mí y tenía el control, manipulaba mi cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles a medida que la luz que entraba por la ventana del balcón iluminaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Manos, boca, sexo, lengua, dientes, dedos…, él lo usaba todo.

Darien me hablaba durante el sexo. Me decía palabras inesperadas que me excitaban muchísimo, que fortalecían mi confianza y que me demostraban lo mucho que él me deseaba. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Darien era mi respuesta y él sabía exactamente lo que yo anhelaba. No sé cómo me conocía tan bien, pero no cabía duda de que así era. Esa noche me lo confirmó alto y claro. Creo que por fin puedo admitir que necesito a otra persona para ser feliz.

Esa otra persona era Darien.

Había dejado que alguien entrara en mí. La dura corteza que rodeaba mi corazón se había visto comprometida y además de forma plena. Darien lo había hecho. Me había dedicado tiempo, me había presionado y exigido mi atención. Él nunca se rindió y siempre me quiso a pesar de mi maraña de problemas emocionales. Darien hizo todo eso por mí. Y ahora podría regodearme en el hecho de que me amaba un hombre al que yo también amaba.

—Mírame, nena —me ordenó con un jadeo ahogado—. ¡Sabes que tienes que tener tu mirada fija en mí cuando te poseo! —Su mano había subido hasta mi cabello para agarrarlo y tirar de él. Sin embargo, nunca me hacía daño. Darien sabía cuál era la presión justa y era totalmente consciente de que me volvía loca. Yo no sabía que tenía esa necesidad de que le mirara y me aferré a sus feroces ojos azules con todo mi ser.

Pero Darien sabía más cosas de mí que yo de él.

—¡Vas a ser la primera en correrte! —gruñó al tiempo que embestía hondo y con fuerza y daba con el punto sensible dentro de mí que necesitaba encontrar para que yo cumpliera su orden.

A medida que sentí que la presión aumentaba me dejé llevar a un perfecto estado de éxtasis, sujeta bajo el cuerpo de Darien, el cual estaba entrelazado con el mío, y tenía sus ojos azules a escasos centímetros de mí.

Se dirigió a mi boca y me besó justo cuando el orgasmo me rasgaba, llenando otra parte de mí, haciéndome entenderle más, uniéndonos de una manera más profunda.

Su orgasmo siguió al mío en cuestión de segundos. Siempre sabía que estaba cerca por la inhumana dureza de su sexo cuando estaba a punto de correrse. La sensación se alejaba de este mundo y era intensa y fortalecedora. Que pudiera suscitar esa reacción en él y despertar ese tipo de sensaciones en otra persona me hacía consciente de muchas cosas.

Cosas que me curaban poco a poco cada vez que ocurría; gracias a Darien y su modo de demostrarme su amor hacía que las cosas dentro de mi cabeza siguieran mejorando. Tenía ciertas esperanzas de que al fin pudiera ser feliz y vivir una vida normal.

Darien me había dado eso.

—Dime, nena —farfulló en un susurro seco, pero podía oír la vulnerabilidad que acompañaba la seguridad en sí mismo. Darien también tenía sus propias inseguridades, era un simple mortal igual que el resto.

—¡Siempre seré tuya! —dije sintiendo cada una de mis palabras mientras notaba cómo entraba dentro de mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos un poco más tarde me di cuenta de que debía de haberme quedado dormida un rato. Darien nos había recolocado en la cama y ahora estábamos más o menos de lado, pero seguíamos unidos. Le gustaba quedarse enterrado dentro de mí durante un tiempo después del sexo. A mí no me importaba porque era algo que él deseaba y a mí me encantaba hacerle feliz.

Simplemente me gustaría que me contara más cosas sobre su pasado y sus lugares oscuros. Sin embargo, él tenía miedo de compartirlo conmigo y, aunque me molestaba, entendía su miedo. Me preguntaba si los motivos de necesitar tocarme todo el tiempo y poseerme de tal manera durante el sexo, y después también, tenían algo que ver con el tiempo que estuvo prisionero. _Le torturaron y atemorizaron y le hicieron daño_. Solo el recordar cómo se había sentido esa noche cuando sus pesadillas le despertaron presa del pánico me dolía.

Le recorrí el hombro y la espalda con los dedos. Imaginé las alas del ángel de su tatuaje y las palabras debajo de ellas. Y también sentí las cicatrices. Darien abrió los ojos y me embistió con fuerza.

—¿Por qué alas? Son preciosas, ya sabes.

—Las alas me recuerdan a mi madre —dijo después de un segundo o dos de silencio—, y cubren la mayoría de las cicatrices. —Me incliné hacia delante, besando sus labios con dulzura. Le puse las manos en la mandíbula y decidí arriesgarme. No quería espantar a Darien y más si estaba enfadado, pero pensé que tenía que intentarlo de nuevo en algún momento.

—¿Y la frase? ¿Por qué esa?

Él se encogió de hombros y susurró:

—Creo que esa noche morí un poco.

Significaba mucho para mí que se abriera y compartiera cosas. Él no estaba dispuesto a hurgar más en su pasado. Me daba cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que moriste un poco?

—Cuando no te podía encontrar después de que llegara ese mensaje a tu móvil. —Me acarició la mejilla con el dedo y a continuación los labios; fue un roce ligero y sentí que me invadía un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Bueno, al final me encontraste, y que sepas que no está permitido morir, señorito. Eso sería un problemón. —Traté de bromear para que se alegrara un poco, pero no parecía funcionar. Cuando Darien se ponía serio no desconectaba así de fácil.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor —hizo una pausa y apretó las caderas contra las mías con una nueva erección hasta hundirse dentro de mí —, porque necesitaba estar así contigo, me moría de ganas.

—Estoy aquí y me tienes —murmuré contra sus labios mientras me ponía las piernas sobre sus hombros y tomaba el control de otra ronda de placer. Una sola ronda casi nunca era suficiente.

Darien me hacía sentir deseada. Me hacía sentir guapa y sexi, desde las palabras que salían de su boca hasta el roce de su cuerpo con el mío cuando me hacía el amor. Y después, cuando me sujetaba contra su pecho como si fuera importante.

Alguien me deseaba, a pesar de todo lo que me había sucedido en el pasado. Alguien estaba dispuesto a luchar por mí. Yo era importante para otra persona. Para Darien lo era. Saber eso me cambiaba la vida.

La atención de Darien era extrema y al principio resultaba difícil de aceptar, pero conmigo funcionaba. Darien y yo funcionábamos. Él podía mostrarme lo mucho que me deseaba, y por primera vez tenía esperanzas de que pudiéramos hacer que esta relación funcionara. La parte «tomémoslo con calma» que habíamos acordado la primera vez que nos conocimos no se había cumplido. Pero si hubiéramos ido con calma, dudo muchísimo de que en este momento estuviera desnuda en la cama con él en la costa de Somerset, en una casa solariega inglesa digna de un rey y que resultaba ser de su hermana, y de que me estuviera follando hasta el borde de otro magnífico orgasmo. Una chica tiene que aceptar las cosas como vienen.

Me llevó un rato espabilarme después de la segunda ronda de sexo salvaje, pero conseguí escabullirme de sus brazos y dirigirme al baño para asearme y prepararme para dormir. Me encantaba cómo me tocaba todo el rato. Lo necesitaba, así de claro, y Darien lo sabía. Era otra cosa en la que éramos compatibles.

Llené un vaso de agua y me tomé la pastilla que me había mandado la doctora Roswell para los terrores nocturnos. Tenía mi propia rutina. La píldora y vitaminas por la mañana y la pastilla para dormir por la noche, siempre y cuando fuera a dormir. Sonreí al espejo del elegante baño que parecía salido del palacio de Buckingham y me di cuenta de que _cama _y _dormir _casi nunca eran sinónimos cuando estaba con Darien. Pasábamos una gran parte del tiempo en la cama _sin _dormir, pero no me quejaba.

No esperaba encontrármelo despierto cuando salí del baño, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y me recorrió con la mirada a cada paso hasta que volví a la cama. Alargó la mano y me sujetó la cara, algo que solía hacer cuando estábamos así de cerca.

—¿Cómo es que sigues despierto? Debes de estar muerto después de un viaje tan largo —hice una pausa para darle énfasis— y después de un sexo tan increíble.

—Te amo y no quiero soltarte nunca —interrumpió.

—Pues no lo hagas. —Le miré a sus ojos azules, que me abrasaban bajo la luz tenue.

—Nunca lo haré —dijo con cierta contundencia, y sentí que iba en serio.

—Yo también te amo, y no voy a irme a ninguna parte. —Me incliné para besarle en los labios y el roce de su barba ya se había convertido en algo muy familiar. Me devolvió el beso pero me di cuenta de que tenía más cosas que decirme y podía notar su nerviosismo, lo que resultaba sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la de orgasmos que me acababa de dar.

—La cosa es que nece… necesito algo más serio. Necesito que estés conmigo todo el rato para poder protegerte y poder estar juntos todos los días… y todas las noches.

Sentí que el corazón me empezaba a latir a toda velocidad y me invadía el pánico. Justo cuando estaba a gusto con un aspecto de nuestra relación, Darien me presionaba y me pedía más.

Él siempre ha sido así…

—Pero ahora estamos todo el día juntos —le dije.

Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos una fracción de segundo.

—No es suficiente, Serena. No después de lo que ha pasado esta noche y de la mierda del mensaje ese que a saber quién te lo mandó. Tengo a Andrew trabajando en el rastreo de tu móvil en este momento y llegaremos al fondo del asunto, pero necesito algo más formal que le haga ver al mundo que estás fuera de su alcance y que eres intocable sea lo que sea que tengan planeado para ti.

Tragué con dificultad, mientras sentía cómo sus pulgares empezaban a moverse por mi mandíbula mientras trataba de imaginar adónde quería llegar con todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _formal? _¿Cómo de formal? —Dios, me temblaba la voz y sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho en cuestión de segundos.

Me sonrió y se inclinó para darme un beso suave y dulce que me calmó un poco. La verdad es que Darien siempre me calmaba. Si estaba intranquila o asustada, él sabía consolarme y acabar con el estrés del momento.

—¿Darien? —le pregunté cuando por fin se apartó.

—No pasa nada, nena —respondió con suavidad—, todo va a salir bien y yo cuidaré de ti, pero sé lo que necesitamos hacer, lo que necesito que suceda.

—Ah ¿sí?

—Mmm, mmm. —Me dio la vuelta y me sujetó la cara de nuevo, apoyado en sus codos y atrapándome debajo de su cuerpo escultural, fuerte y suave contra mis partes más íntimas.

—Estoy seguro de eso, de hecho. —Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y me besaron en la oreja y luego en la mandíbula y la garganta, para volver a subir a la otra oreja—. Muy, muy seguro —susurró entre dulces besos—. Me he dado cuenta esta noche en cuanto llegamos aquí y vi que llevabas eso puesto. —Me besó en la parte hueca de la garganta, donde pendía el colgante de amatista que me había regalado.

—¿De qué estás tan seguro? —Mi voz era débil, pero cada palabra resonó en el poco espacio que nos separaba y parecía que le estuviera gritando.

—¿Confías en mí, Serena?

—Sí.

—¿Y me quieres?

—Sí, claro. Y lo sabes.

Volvió a sonreírme.

—Entonces está decidido.

—¿El qué está decidido? —imploré a su preciosa cara, la cual me había fascinado desde el principio, y vi cómo la comisura de su bonita boca se levantaba con confianza mientras me tenía bien sujeta debajo de él de la manera posesiva tan típica de Darien.

—Casémonos.

Le miré fijamente, segura de que las palabras habían salido de su boca y no de una escena de una novela romántica. Quizá estaba soñando. Ojalá.

Darien se movió encima de mí y su idea me dejó por los suelos. ¡Santo querido!

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo —dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa —. Haremos un comunicado que pegue fuerte, que explique que estás conmigo de manera oficial, y dejamos saber a todo el mundo que tu prometido se dedica a la seguridad.

—¿Estás loco? —le corté, y vi cómo con su mirada me recorría el rostro, estudiando mi reacción a sus palabras—. Darien, no puedo casarme. No quiero hacerlo. Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a tener una relación. Es pronto, prontísimo para siquiera considerar algo así entre nosotros.

Él sonrió, totalmente tranquilo y seguro.

—Lo sé, nena. Es muy pronto, pero el mundo no tiene por qué saber eso. Para ellos parecerá que estás a punto de ser la mujer de un antiguo miembro de las fuerzas de seguridad y del importante presidente de Shields S. A. Quien sea que esté ahí fuera con intenciones ocultas recibirá el mensaje alto y claro. Ya pueden mantenerse alejados de ti porque no serán capaces de ponerte la mano encima de ningún modo, manera o forma, ni serán capaces de acercarse lo bastante a ti como para pestañear y mucho menos para soltarte amenazas como la mierda esa de anoche. —Me besó con suavidad y parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Es un plan brillante.

Seguí mirándole fijamente, segura de que era producto de algún sueño fantástico que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

—También es deshonesto, Darien. ¿Has pensado siquiera en lo que me estás pidiendo que haga? ¿Mentir? ¿Engañar a nuestras familias y amigos para que se crean que después de dos meses nos vamos a casar?

Se puso rígido y apretó la mandíbula.

—Si se trata de protegerte haré lo que sea. Contigo no voy a correr ningún riesgo, es demasiado tarde para eso. Te dije que todo o nada y eso no ha cambiado en las últimas horas.

Su mirada penetrante era más que un poco intimidatoria incluso a pesar de la tenue luz. Traté de explicarme.

—Bueno, no, mis sentimientos tampoco han cambiado, pero eso no significa que tengamos que…

Mis palabras se fueron apagando mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de decirme con tanta seguridad: que casarse sería una buena idea, del mismo modo que lo era comer más verdura o ponerse crema para el sol. Me pregunté si el virus estomacal de esta noche me estaba haciendo alucinar.

—No hay ninguna razón que nos lo impida. —Darien parecía un poco dolido mientras me estudiaba con detenimiento, y sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento, pero solo durante unos segundos. Lo que me estaba proponiendo era una absoluta locura. Apenas podía asimilar el hecho de estar enamorada de un hombre que había irrumpido así en mi vida, de manera atrevida y sin miramientos, hacía dos meses. ¿Cómo narices iba a aceptar que nos casáramos únicamente para protegerme de una misteriosa amenaza anónima con motivaciones desconocidas?

—E… estoy…, ¡se te ha ido la cabeza por completo! Darien, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás proponiendo?

Afirmó con la cabeza, con la cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Lo cierto es que en este momento yo tampoco sabía lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Él quería las cosas a su modo, eso lo sabía, pero lo que más me sorprendía eran sus razones. Sabía que él me quería. Se aseguraba de repetírmelo a menudo. Y yo sabía que mis sentimientos hacia él eran los mismos…, pero… _¡¿matrimonio?! _Estaba segura de que no podía haberme sugerido algo más impactante que esto teniendo en cuenta mi pequeño y frágil estado emocional. Era evidente que Darien no quería una esposa. Era demasiado pronto.

—Sí, Serena, sé perfectamente lo que te acabo de decir. —Mantuvo la cara neutral pero firme, de forma inexpresiva.

—Quieres casarte conmigo, una chica que conociste hace solo ocho semanas, que tiene fobia a las relaciones y…, y… un pasado de mierda.

Me calló con un beso controlador que no dejaba la menor duda de la seriedad de su propuesta. ¡Dios! ¿Estoy en el mundo bizarro? Dejé que su boca saqueara la mía durante unos segundos y a continuación me llevó la mano detrás de su cabeza. Yo también tiré de él y le acaricié la mejilla, buscando de nuevo sus ojos.

—Nena…, lo de esta noche me ha asustado —susurró—. No tenía nada de esto planeado; simplemente sé lo que creo que es lo correcto. Quiero tenerte a mi lado. Ya no necesitarás ningún visado de trabajo. Tendrás tiempo para encontrar el trabajo perfecto sin la presión de tener que lidiar con las leyes de inmigración, y lo más importante: podremos estar juntos. Eso es lo que quiero. Puedo protegerte si soy tu marido. Puedo asegurarme de que siempre estés protegida. No hay nada que no hiciera para mantenerte a salvo. Te quiero. Y tú me quieres a mí, ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema? Es la solución perfecta. —Inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera siendo una tonta insensata.

—Ni de lejos estoy preparada para esto, Darien, independientemente de lo que sienta por ti.

—Yo tampoco y el momento es horrible, pero creo que es la única opción que tenemos. —Me apartó el cabello de la cara con cuidado—. Yo estoy dispuesto… y creo que deberías al menos considerarlo. —Me miró con las cejas arqueadas—. No voy a tolerar otro episodio como el que hemos vivido esta noche en la Galería Nacional.

Empecé a protestar pero me acalló con otro beso controlador tan típico de él. Me tenía sujeta debajo, apretándome contra el suave colchón y acariciándome la boca con su habilidosa lengua. Permití que me besara y durante unos segundos me dejé llevar, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de procesar lo que acababa de decirme.

—Antes de que te pongas a la defensiva y te preocupes más, quiero que por ahora solo pienses en ello. Podríamos estar comprometidos durante mucho tiempo, pero el comunicado es lo que hará que la gente reaccione y tome nota. Hemos tenido una noche dura y hay millones de cosas que solucionar, pero al final lo importante es que estamos juntos y que eso no va a cambiar. —Me besó en la frente—. Y tú te vienes a vivir conmigo. — Me quedé mirándole mientras asimilaba sus palabras—. La última parte no es una pregunta, Serena. Lo que ha pasado esta noche ha sido una verdadera locura y no podemos vivir en dos sitios diferentes.

—Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Reprimí un bostezo y me di cuenta de que la pastilla me estaba dejando grogui. Sabía que no sería capaz de continuar esa conversación durante mucho más tiempo. Se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que quizá Darien estuviese utilizando todo eso a su favor. Por eso Darien era bueno al póquer.

—Estás muerta, y para ser sinceros yo también.

Volví a bostezar y le di la razón.

—Sí…, pero sigo sin saber qué decirte a lo que estás sugiriendo —le dije, mirándole a los ojos, que estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos.

Me acurrucó sobre él para prepararnos para dormir y enterró la cara en mi cuello.

—Vas a dormirte ahora mismo y a pensar sobre el tema… y a confiar en mí… y a mudarte conmigo de manera oficial.

—¿Así de fácil? —pregunté.

—Sí, así de fácil. —Sus labios se deslizaron por mi nuca—. Es tal y como tienen que ser las cosas. —Sentí cómo me raspaba la piel con la barba a medida que apretaba—. Te quiero, nena. Ahora duérmete.

Que los fuertes brazos de Darien me rodearan me producía una sensación maravillosa aunque pensaba que se le había ido la cabeza. Pero saber que haría algo así de drástico para protegerme, que me quería tanto, me hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que me sentó _jodidamente bien, _por citar las palabras militares de mi amor.

Entonces me dormí a salvo en sus brazos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 2**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

C_uando salíamos a patrullar veíamos todo tipo de mierdas horribles. La_

_democracia es algo que la mayoría de la gente en realidad nunca tiene la_

_oportunidad de apreciar. Supongo que para gran parte del mundo eso es_

_algo bueno, pero aun así les da que pensar a aquellos que ni siquiera_

_saben lo que tienen en la vida. Lo que más me molestaba es la enorme_

_pérdida de potencial. La gente reprimida y aterrada pierde todo su_

_potencial, tal y como les gusta a los dictadores del tercer mundo._

_Ya la habíamos visto pidiendo por las calles de Kabul antes, pero nunca_

_con el niño. Los militares tenían prohibido interactuar con las mujeres_

_afganas. Era demasiado peligroso, y no solo por las tropas, los hombres_

_excitados son las criaturas más predecibles y estúpidas del planeta._

_Buscan sexo y se meten en líos casi todo el tiempo. Tenía sentido asumir_

_que era una prostituta. No es común en Kabul pero existen burdeles,_

_aunque yo nunca he estado en uno. Sin embargo, algunos hombres_

_corrieron el riesgo, así de estúpidos que son, pensando con la polla. Yo me_

_apañaba con el porno y con algún polvo a escondidas con alguna «colega»_

_del ejército cuando se podía hacer en secreto. Despertaba el interés de las_

_mujeres del ejército y tenía bastantes ofertas. La discreción era la clave_

_para tener sexo en la base. Las soldados tenían motivos para ser_

_precavidas, pues los hombres las superaban ampliamente en número._

_El nombre de la mujer era Leyya y murió de forma inhumana. Los_

_talibanes la ejecutaron en mitad de la plaza de la ciudad por sus delitos. El_

_principal delito era trabajar para dar de comer a su hijo. Los gritos del_

_niño nos alertaron. Tenía unos tres años y estaba sentado entre la sangre_

_de su madre en medio de la calle. Más tarde me pregunté si alguien de esa_

_ciudad lo habría recogido, o si le habrían dejado morir ahí junto al cuerpo_

_ultrajado de su madre. En realidad no tenía sentido preguntárselo._

_Me ponía enfermo dejarle ahí cuando habían descartado la posibilidad_

_de una bomba suicida. Joder, tardaron siglos en darnos permiso. Fui yo_

_quien salí a apartarle del cadáver. Fui corriendo y le cogí en brazos. Él no_

_quería separarse de ella y agarró con fuerza el burka, arrastrándolo por la_

_cara de su madre mientras le levantaba. Le habían rajado la garganta de_

_oreja a oreja y tenía la cabeza casi colgando. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas_

_que fuera lo bastante pequeño para no recordar a su madre así._

_Tuve un presentimiento terrible casi de inmediato. Una sensación_

_heladora me invadió mientras le sacaba de ahí corriendo. Y de repente_

_dejó de llorar. Oí un silbido y entonces… sangre. Demasiada sangre para_

_un niño tan pequeño. Un segundo más tarde todo se volvió un caos…_

—Cariño, estás soñando —me dijo una voz con suavidad al oído. Me giré

hacia la voz, tratando con dificultad de encontrarla. El sonido me calmó

como nada antes lo había hecho. Quería esa voz. Y entonces de nuevo—:

Darien, cariño, estás soñando.

Abrí los ojos, cogí aire mientras la miraba y asimilé sus palabras.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, murmurabas y te movías de un lado a otro. —Me puso una mano

en la nuca y me miró fijamente—. Te he despertado porque no quería que

soñaras algo terrible.

—Joder, lo siento. ¿Te he despertado? —Seguía sintiéndome

desorientado, pero estaba despejándome rápidamente.

—No pasa nada. Quería despertarte antes de que se volviera… peor. —

Sonaba triste y sabía que intentaría que le hablara sobre este sueño como

hizo la última vez.

—Lo siento —repetí. Me sentía avergonzado por molestarla otra vez con

esta mierda.

—No tienes que disculparte por soñar, Darien —dijo con firmeza—. Pero

me encantaría que me contases de qué se trata.

—Oh, nena. —La acerqué más a mí y le acaricié la cabeza y el cabello

con la mano. Posé los labios en su frente e inhalé. Solo respirar su aroma

me ayudaba muchísimo, al igual que el tacto de su pecho contra mi

acelerado corazón a medida que la sujetaba cerca de mí. Era real, estaba

aquí, ahora. A salvo conmigo.

Estaba excitado. Excitado y empalmado contra su suave piel.

—Sigo sintiendo mucho haberte despertado —dije pegado a ella cuando

mis labios encontraron los suyos. Adentré la lengua en su boca, hondo y

con fuerza, decidido a conseguir más. En este momento solo me podía

ayudar Serena. Ella era la única cura.

Y lo _lamentaba, _pero esto ya me había sucedido antes con ella.

Despertarme en mitad de la noche necesitando sexo para quitarme la

hiperansiedad o lo que fuera que me hubiera sucedido esa noche en mis

sueños.

—Todo está bien —me consoló con voz ronca contra mi boca.

Su respuesta me volvió loco. Casi todo lo que hacía me excitaba. Me

gustaba ser controlador, pero me encantaba cuando Serena me demostraba

que era receptiva y que me deseaba del mismo modo que yo la deseaba a

ella. De forma instintiva supe que le atraía. Era otro ejemplo de la gran

comunicación que teníamos. Ojalá todos los aspectos de nuestra relación

fueran así de fáciles. La parte del sexo la habíamos resuelto muy rápido,

desde el principio. Sí, el sexo siempre había sido salvaje y maravilloso

entre nosotros.

Le di la vuelta, la coloqué debajo de mí y le separé bien las piernas con

las rodillas, abriéndola mientras agachaba la cabeza. Aparté las mantas y

bajé los ojos a su precioso y receptivo cuerpo, en el que iba a estar

enterrado muy hondo en cuestión de segundos. _Joder, gracias, Dios._

—Bien, porque necesito follarte hasta que te corras diciendo mi nombre —

afirmó de ese modo tan característico suyo—. Entonces voy a sacar la

polla de tu precioso coño y voy a follarte tu bonita boca. Y a observar tus

dulces labios envolverla y lamerla hasta que me dejes seco. —Sus ojos se

encendieron y su torso escultural se movía mientras respiraba

entrecortadamente a medida que se colocaba—. Sí, nena, voy a hacer todo

eso. Darien y su sucia boca. Era una locura, pero esas palabras obscenas

provocaban algo en mí.

Me excité por la expectación de lo que haría conmigo y gemí cuando

embistió contra mí fuerte y hondo, llenándome tanto, acercándonos tanto,

que mi mente volvió a pensar en lo que me había dicho antes. _Casémonos_.

No era una pregunta, sino una orden que solo Darien podría dar y salirse con

la suya, tal y como había hecho tantas otras veces desde que nos

conocimos.

Darien tenía mis muñecas sujetas con una mano y me recorría el cuerpo

con la otra mientras cabalgaba sobre mí con fuerza. Lo hacía a un ritmo

frenético, casi enfadado. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba enfadado

conmigo. Luchaba contra su sueño. Necesitaba sacárselo de la cabeza.

Entendí perfectamente lo que pasaba. No me importaba. Era una

participante completamente entregada en esta forma de autodisciplina.

Me tenía abierta del todo y ahondaba en mi dulce sexo con su pene con

una perfección tal que no tardé mucho en forcejear contra un orgasmo,

sintiendo mis músculos contraerse listos para la explosión que me llevaría

al paraíso en una supernova de calor y luz.

Me pellizcó el pezón, que estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal, y el

dolor me cegó durante un instante. Grité cuando el clímax empezaba a

recorrer mi cuerpo. Calmó la zona delicada con su lengua y dijo:

—¡Di mi nombre! Tengo que oírlo.

—¡Darien, Darien, Darien! —coreé contra sus labios mientras él sumergía

la lengua en mi boca y se tragaba mis palabras. Me estremecí y contraje los

músculos internos alrededor de su sexo, inmovilizada y totalmente

entregada. Y más satisfecha que nunca. Él tomaba el control de mi placer y

nunca me soltaba. Pero él no había terminado. Recordaba lo que me había

dicho antes.

Darien gruñó un sonido muy primitivo y se separó de mí. Protesté por la

pérdida pero agradecí que me tirara en la cama y sentir el calor de su pene

llenando mi boca a medida que él reajustaba el lugar de penetración. Podía

sentír el sabor de mi esencia mezclada con la suya y el erotismo fue

enorme. Le agarré las caderas y le empujé más hondo hasta el final de mi

garganta. Justo después de que mis labios acariciaran su sexo sentí salir la

explosión de semen. Los sonidos que emitió eran carnales y extrañamente

vulnerables para ser así de controlador. Siempre me sentía poderosa

cuando Darien se corría. _Lo conseguí._

Él me estaba mirando, observándolo todo tal y como él quería, nuestros

ojos conectados mucho más allá del acto físico.

—Oh, Dios —susurró mientras salía de mi boca y volvía a acercarse a

mí para abrazarnos con fuerza. Me envolvió de nuevo, esta vez con

cuidado, se deslizó dentro de mí hasta encajar a la perfección ambos

cuerpos antes de que su erección desapareciera. Podía sentir los latidos de

su corazón fundiéndose con los míos.

Me sujeté a él y dejé que siguiera. Me besó y me tocó durante un buen

rato, con la necesidad de seguir dentro de mí más tiempo, diciéndome que

me quería y haciéndome sentir amada. Entendía tanto a este hombre y su

modo de pensar… Tanto… excepto por una cosa que quería saber de él y

que desconocía por completo.

El pasado de Darien seguía siendo un misterio para mí tal y como lo

había sido siempre.

—Me encanta que me hayas traído aquí. —Volví a sentir que me invadía

el sueño, y estaba decidida a hablar con él de sus pesadillas al día

siguiente, pese a ser consciente de que no le gustaría, pero que le den, iba a

hacerlo de cualquier modo. Me pregunté si él sentía lo que yo. Darien tenía

la asombrosa habilidad de predecir mis intenciones.

—Y a mí me encantas tú.

Me colocó entre sus brazos y me acarició el pelo. Inhalé su olor a clavo,

sexo y colonia y me dejé llevar, sabiendo que estaba en los brazos del

único hombre que había conseguido que me quedara ahí.

Al amanecer me desenredé con mucho cuidado del cuerpo que estaba

envuelto en mí. Darien tan solo suspiró en su almohada y se enrolló entre

las mantas. Debía de estar agotado del estresante altercado de la Galería

Nacional de anoche y de las tres horas posteriores al volante rumbo a la

costa. Y no podía olvidar el tiempo dedicado al sexo una vez que llegamos

aquí. O su pesadilla. Y el sexo de después. Su mirada y su naturaleza

controladora fueron igual que cuando tuvo la pesadilla la otra vez. Yo sabía

lo que me decía. La reacción no había sido tan extrema como la anterior,

pero sentí que Darien se había esforzado mucho en controlarse para no

dejarse llevar tanto como la última vez. Mi pobre pequeño… Nunca se lo

diría, pero me dolía verle herido; sobre todo porque no podía hacer nada al

respecto, ya que él se negaba a compartirlo conmigo. Los hombres eran

muy pero que muy frustrantes.

Me enjaboné la piel con fuerza con el gel de ducha y me apresuré para

terminar, dispuesta a vestirme y salir de la habitación sin despertar a Darien

de su necesitado sueño.

Me metí el teléfono en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y salí de puntillas de

la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado al salir. Me quedé de pie y

miré hacia el vestíbulo desde el ala en el que estaba situada nuestra

habitación, en una esquina de la casa. Este lugar era increíble, una mezcla

entre el Pemberley del señor Darcy y el Thornfield Hall del señor

Rochester. No podía esperar a hacer un tour oficial, todavía fascinada con

el hecho de que la hermana de Darien y su marido fueran los dueños de este

lugar.

Bajé la mitad de las escaleras y me paré en seco. En la pared estaba el

cuadro más impresionante del mundo. Lleno de vida y sin duda de un

artista que conocía bien. Un retrato pintado nada más y nada menos que

por la mano de sir Tristan Mallerton estaba colgado en la pared de esta

casa privada. _Guau. Esta familia está tan fuera de mi liga…_

Saqué el teléfono y llamé a Mina.

—No te creerás lo que estoy mirando ahora mismo —le dije a un

adormilado «dígame» que solo podía ser de mi compañera de piso aunque

no desprendiera para nada la seguridad que le caracterizaba.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué puede ser? Y es un poco temprano, ¿no?

—Lo siento, Mina, pero no podía resistirme. Se te caería la baba si vieras

esto…, oh…, un Mallerton de mitad de siglo a menos de treinta

centímetros de mis ojos. Podría tocarlo si quisiera.

—Es mejor que no hagas eso, Sere. Cuenta —me ordenó, y ya sonaba

más a ella misma.

—Bueno, debe de ser de unos tres por dos metros y es preciosísimo. Un

retrato familiar de una mujer rubia, su marido, y sus dos hijos, un niño y

una niña. Ella lleva puesto un vestido rosa y unas perlas que parecen de la

colección de joyas de la realeza de la Torre de Londres. Él parece tan

enamorado de su mujer. Dios, es precioso.

—Mmmm, ahora no lo ubico. ¿Puedes preguntar si te dejan hacerle una

foto para verlo?

—Lo haré en cuanto conozca a alguien al que le pueda preguntar.

—¿Ves su firma?

—Claro. Es lo primero que busqué. Abajo a la derecha, T. MALLERTON

con esas mayúsculas tan distintivas suyas. Es sin lugar a dudas auténtico.

—Guau —soltó Mina con voz neutra.

—¿Estás bien? Anoche fue una locura y no te volví a ver después de que

saltara la alarma. No me encontraba muy bien y Darien estaba estresadísimo

por otras cosas que pasaron.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Hum, no sé muy bien todavía. Me llegó un mensaje muy raro a mi

móvil antiguo y Darien lo tenía con él. La persona que fuera mandó una

locura de mensaje y la canción de…, eh…, ese vídeo que me hicieron.

—Mierda, ¿hablas en serio?

—Sí. Eso me temo. —Solo contarle eso hacía que se me revolviera un

poco el estómago. No quería enfrentarme a eso ahora. Ignorar las cosas me

había funcionado en el pasado y volvería a hacerlo ahora. Estaba segura.

—No me sorprende que Darien estuviera estresado, Sere. ¿Por qué no lo

estás tú?

—No lo sé. Solo prefiero creer que nadie va detrás de mí y que es solo

una falsa alarma que desaparecerá cuando acaben las elecciones. Confía en

mí, Darien está a cargo de todo.

—Sí, bueno, está bien que alguien lo haga —refunfuñó. Decidí en ese

momento que no iba a contarle lo de la «propuesta» que me hizo Darien la

noche anterior. Necesitaba un café antes de afrontar algo de esa magnitud.

Mejor esperar antes de contarle el ultimátum de Darien de que tenía que

irme a vivir con él. Mina no tendría ningún problema en decirme lo que

pensaba. Y en este momento no necesitaba oír ninguna advertencia.

—Oye —le pregunté—, no me has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Estás

bien? Anoche fue un caos. Sé que intercambiamos mensajes y que todo

estaba bien, pero aun así… —Silencio—. ¿Minako? —la llamé otra vez,

aumentando la intensidad al utilizar su nombre completo.

—Estoy bien. —Su voz sonaba plana y sabía que se estaba conteniendo.

—¿Dónde fuiste? Quería presentarte al primo de Darien, pero eso nunca

pasó, obviamente.

—Me distraje… y entonces saltó la alarma esa y tuve que salir como

todo el mundo. Esperé en la calle durante un rato hasta que recibí tu

mensaje. Una vez que supe que estabas a salvo encontré un taxi y me fui a

casa. Lo único que quería era una ducha y meterme en la cama. Fue una

noche muy rara. —Sonaba más a como era ella, pero yo tenía que

preguntarme si me estaba poniendo alguna excusa—. Fiore también

llamó. Lo vio todo en las noticias y estaba preocupado por nosotras. Hablé

con él durante un buen rato.

—Vale…, ya veo. —Mina era muy cabezota y si no estaba de humor

para hablar sobre algo, el teléfono no ayudaba mucho. Tenía que verla en

persona.

—Pero quiero conocer al primo de Darien y su casa llena de Mallertons

algún día. A lo mejor lo puedes organizar —dijo en lo que parecía una

ofrenda de paz.

—Sí, a lo mejor. Lo comentaré con Darien.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta de que ya no

estaba sola. Me giré y vi la cara solemne de la niña más guapa del mundo,

con unos ojos azules que me recordaban mucho a otro par que conocía

bien.

—Lo he pillado, Mina. Te llamo luego y veo qué puedo hacer con lo de la

foto del cuadro. Besos.

Colgué y me metí de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo. Mi compañera de

carita seria seguía mirándome. Le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa, con sus

largos rizos enmarcando una cara que estaba segura de que algún día se

convertiría en una gran belleza. Me moría de ganas de verla con Darien.

—Soy Serena. —Saqué la mano—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté,

aunque lo sabía de sobra.

—Zara. —Me cogió la mano y apretó—. Sé quién eres. El tío Darien te

quiere y ahora bebe cerveza mexicana por ti. Le oí a mamá decirle eso a

papá.

No pude evitar soltar una risita.

—Yo también sé quién eres, Zara. Darien me dijo lo mucho que admira

que lidies así de bien con tus hermanos.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Ajá —afirmé mientras ella me miraba asombrada—. ¿Dónde vamos?

Zara no compartió esa información conmigo, pero le dejé que tirara de

mí de todas formas, y fuimos serpenteando por habitaciones y pasillos

hasta que vi las luces de una acogedora cocina y me invadió lo que era con

total seguridad un olor maravilloso a café.

—Mamá, la tengo —anunció Zara mientras tiraba de mí hasta entrar en

la cocina.

—Ah, ya lo veo, cariño —contestó una mujer morena muy guapa que

solo podía ser la hermana de Darien, Hotaru. Esta me sonrió mientras

respondía a su hija y esa expresión me recordó a Darien durante un segundo.

No había duda del parecido, pero ella se semejaba más a su padre, pensé,

que Darien. Hotaru tenía el mismo pelo y la piel oscura, pero sus ojos no

eran azules como los de Darien. Tenía los ojos grises. Y era menuda

mientras que Darien era musculoso y alto. Resultaba interesante cómo la

genética conseguía mezclar los genes según fueras hombre o mujer para

crear combinaciones que tenían todo el sentido del mundo—. Bienvenida,

Serena. Es un placer conocerte —dijo, al tiempo que se echaba hacia

delante y me analizaba rápidamente—. Hotaru Tomoe, madre de la

pequeña secuestradora que está ahí y hermana mayor de un hombre que

nunca imaginé que me pondría en esta situación. Me he dado cuenta de que

sigue siendo una caja de sorpresas.

Me reí por lo que acababa de decir y me gustó su honestidad de

inmediato mientras nos dábamos la mano de manera efusiva.

—Lo mismo digo, Hotaru. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacer este

viaje. Darien habla con tanto cariño de ti. Conocí a vuestro padre. Es todo

carisma, como seguro que sabes.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Ese es mi padre sin duda alguna. —Me señaló

una taza de café y extendió la mano hacia la mesa donde estaban el azúcar

y la leche—. D me contó lo mucho que te gusta el café. —Sonrió y le guiñó

el ojo a Zara.

—Gracias. —Inhalé profundamente el delicioso aroma del café y le

guiñé también el ojo a la niña—. Tu hija me ha dicho que ahora Darien bebe

cerveza mexicana por mi culpa.

Ella abrió la boca fingiendo estar enfadada con Zara.

—¡No me digas que ella…! —La niña se rio—. Mi hermano está

prácticamente irreconocible, Serena. ¿Cómo narices lo has hecho y dónde

está, por cierto?

Le eché azúcar y leche al café.

—Bueno, puedo decir con toda la sinceridad del mundo que no tengo ni

idea. Darien…, ah…, está siempre tan concentrado… Salvo ahora. —Me reí

—. Estaba destrozado y le dejé dormir. Entre el viaje de ayer y lo… rara

que terminó la noche… —Miré a Zara, que estaba asimilando cada palabra

de nuestra conversación, y pensé que cuanto menos dijera, mejor. Los

oídos pequeños pueden ser muy grandes, y la verdad era que no les

conocía, a pesar de lo encantadores que se mostraban conmigo.

—Sí, me lo contó cuando me llamó. —Se encogió de hombros y negó

con la cabeza—. Está claro que hay mucho loco ahí fuera. Y sobre lo de la

concentración de D, no es nada nuevo. Siempre ha sido así. Mandón,

testarudo y un poco insufrible de niño.

Sonreí y me apoyé en la encimera que tenía enfrente, donde parecía que

estaba haciendo pan. Así que Hotaru era cocinera.

—La casa… es increíble. Justo acabo de hablar con mi compañera de

piso sobre el Mallerton que está colgado en las escaleras.

—Has encontrado a sir Jeremy Tomoe y a su Georgina, los

antepasados de Sammy… Y estás en lo cierto, el artista es Mallerton.

Afirmé con la cabeza y le di un sorbo al café.

—Estudio restauración de arte en la Universidad de Londres.

—Lo sé. Darien nos lo ha contado —Hotaru hizo una pausa antes de

añadir—. Para nuestra sorpresa.

Ladeé la cabeza de forma interrogante y acepté el desafío.

—¿Sorprendida de que os hablara de mí?

Asintió poco a poco con una ligera risita.

—Ah, sí. Mi hermano nunca me ha hablado de ninguna chica ni ha traído

a alguien a mi casa un fin de semana. Todo esto es —hizo un gesto con las

manos— muy _diferente _para Darien.

—Mmmm, para mí también es muy diferente. Desde el momento en que

le conocí fue muy difícil llevarle la contraria. —Di otro trago—.

Imposible, en realidad.

Me sonrió.

—Bueno, me alegro por él, y me alegro de haberte conocido por fin,

Serena. ¿Siento que os quedan muchas cosas por vivir?

Hotaru lo formuló como una pregunta y tenía que reconocer que era

muy intuitiva, pero desde luego no iba a contarle la locura de pedida de

matrimonio que Darien me propuso la noche anterior. Ni de broma. Todavía

necesitábamos una larga charla sobre esa idea. Así que me encogí de

hombros.

—Darien está muy… seguro de las cosas que quiere. Nunca ha tenido

problemas en decírmelo. Creo que a mí me cuesta más escucharlas que a él

decirlas. Tu hermano puede ser muy duro de pelar.

Se rio de mi afirmación.

—También lo sé. La palabra «sutileza» no está en su vocabulario.

—Ni que lo digas. —Mis ojos percibieron una foto en un estante del

armario. Una madre con dos niños, un niño y una niña. Me pregunto si…

Me acerqué más y miré durante largos segundos a quienes no tenía duda de

que eran Darien y Hotaru con su joven y preciosa madre, sentados sobre un

muro como si estuvieran casi posando, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera

la magia de haber capturado el instante perfecto—. ¿Sois vosotros dos con

vuestra madre?

—Sí —respondió Hotaru con suavidad—. Justo antes de que falleciera.

El momento fue un poco extraño. Sentía mucha curiosidad mientras me

impregnaba de la imagen de Darien con cuatro años y de la mujer que le

había dado la vida, pero no quería ser maleducada y traer tristes recuerdos.

Aun así, la curiosidad impedía que apartara la mirada. La señora

Shields era increíblemente hermosa, de una manera aristocrática,

elegante pero con una sonrisa cálida. Llevaba el pelo recogido y un vestido

muy elegante de color burdeos y unas botas altas negras. Tenía un estilo

increíble para la época. No quería dejar de mirar. En la foto Darien estaba

apoyado sobre ella, acurrucado en su brazo y con la mano en su regazo.

Hotaru estaba sentada al otro lado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el

hombro de su madre. Era un momento dulce y cariñoso congelado en el

tiempo. Había muchas preguntas que quería hacer, pero no me atrevía. Eso

me parecía inoportuno e indiscreto.

—Era muy guapa. Os parecéis mucho. —Y la verdad era que Hotaru se

parecía a la mujer de la foto, pero a quien yo quería mirar era al pequeño

Darien, durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Su carita redondeada e inocente y su

cuerpecito en esos pantalones cortos y jersey blanco me daban ganas de

abrazarle.

—Gracias. Me gusta cuando la gente dice eso de mí. Nunca me canso de

escucharlo.

—Los dos os parecéis a ella —dije, mirando todavía la fotografía;

deseaba cogerla con la mano pero no quería arriesgarme a pedírselo.

—Nuestro padre nos dio una copia de la foto a cada uno. —Hotaru me

miró dubitativa—. ¿No la habías visto antes?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no está enmarcada en su casa. Tampoco la vi cuando fui a su

oficina.

Sentí una punzada al mencionar su oficina; la última vez que puse un pie

en ese lugar no terminó nada bien. Me enfadé y le dejé, reacia a escuchar

nada de lo que tuviera que decirme. Incluido su «te quiero». Podía recordar

la expresión de su cara herida fuera del ascensor cuando las puertas se

cerraron. _Recuerdos dolorosos y desagradables _. Darien no me había pedido

que me pasara por ahí desde que habíamos vuelto y yo tampoco me había

ofrecido. Era raro. Como si estar los dos en su oficina fuera una herida que

todavía estaba abierta. Pero, bueno, quizá con el tiempo podríamos volver

a sentirnos cómodos en las oficinas de Seguridad Internacional Shields,

S. A.

—Mmm…, interesante…, me pregunto dónde la tendrá. —Hotaru

volvió a su pan y levantó un paño de un cuenco. Yo le di un sorbo al café y

seguí estudiando la foto—. Darien estuvo sin hablar casi un año después de

su muerte. Un día de repente dejó de hablar. Creo que fue la conmoción de

ver que ella no volvía…, y le llevó tiempo aceptarlo, incluso a pesar de ser

un niño de tan solo cuatro años —dijo Hotaru con suavidad mientras

amasaba el pan.

Guau. Mi pobre Darien. Me dolía solo escuchar esa historia. La tristeza

de las palabras de Hotaru era enorme y luché para no decir nada que

sonara estúpido. Ojalá supiera de qué había muerto su madre.

—No puedo ni imaginarme lo duro que debió de ser para todos vosotros.

Darien habla con tanto cariño de ti y de tu padre. Me contó que cuando

vuestra madre falleció os unisteis más y os apoyasteis mucho.

Hotaru asintió mientras seguía amasando.

—Sí, así fue, es verdad. —Dio un golpe a la bola de masa y cubrió el

cuenco con el trapo de nuevo para dejarlo crecer—. Creo que al fin y al

cabo ayudó que fuera así de repentino. No fue una larga enfermedad o

tristes angustias sobre algo que no se puede cambiar, y con el tiempo Darien

volvió a hablar. Nuestra abuela fue maravillosa. —Sonrió con tristeza a

Zara—. Falleció hace seis años.

No sabía qué decir, por lo que me quedé en silencio y le di un sorbo al

café, esperando que me contara más sobre la historia familiar.

—Accidente de coche. De madrugada. Mi madre y mi tía Rebecca

regresaban a casa del funeral de su abuelo. —Hotaru se volvió hacia Zara,

que se había bajado de su silla y estaba saliendo de la cocina—. No

despiertes al tío Darien, cariño. Está muy cansado.

—No lo haré —le contestó Zara a la vez que me miraba y se despedía de

mí con la manita. Se me derritió el corazón mientras me despedía y me

guiñaba un ojo.

—Tienes una niña encantadora. Es tan independiente. Me encanta.

—Gracias. A veces es un poco difícil, y es más curiosa de lo que resulta

recomendable. Sé que tratará de sacar a Darien de la cama para conseguir

sus chucherías.

Me reí con la imagen de esa escena. Ojalá pudiera verlo.

—Y tienes dos hijos más, dos niños, he oído. No sé cómo te las apañas

con todo.

Sonrió, como si pensar en sus hijos le despertara sensaciones bonitas.

Me daba cuenta de que Hotaru era una gran madre y la admiraba por eso.

—Tengo mucha suerte de tener a mi marido y disfruto de contar con

huéspedes aquí. Conocemos a gente muy interesante. A algunos nos

encantaría no volver a verles nunca, pero en general está muy bien —dijo

bromeando—. Y a veces no sé cómo me las apañaría sin Sammy. Se ha

llevado a los niños como voluntarios a un desayuno benéfico con los boy

scouts. Vendrán en un ratito y conocerás al resto del clan.

—¿No tenéis más huéspedes?

—Este fin de semana no. Mi hermano y tú. Por cierto, ¿qué puedo

ofrecerte para desayunar?

Me acerqué más y miré el pan.

—Oh, por ahora estoy bien con el café. Esperaré a Darien. Hasta

entonces, ¿puedo echarte una mano con el pan? Me encanta hornear. Me

servirá como terapia después de la locura de anoche.

Sonrió y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con la muñeca.

—Estás contratada, Serena. Los delantales se encuentran detrás de la

puerta de la despensa y quiero oírlo todo sobre la locura de anoche.

—Eso está hecho —dije mientras iba a por el delantal.

—No soy estúpida. He aprendido con los años que la ayuda es siempre

buena. —Me miró con sus dulces ojos grises—. No me lo preguntes dos

veces.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 3**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

No sé qué me hizo abrir los ojos. Creo que fue el ligero olor a

mermelada, pero en cualquier caso ahora entiendo por qué las películas de

terror en las que salen niños son, sin lugar a dudas, las más terroríficas de

todas. No hay nada como un niño en silencio observándote mientras

duermes o, incluso peor, despertándote.

Me vienen un montón de preguntas a la cabeza, como: ¿cuánto tiempo

llevas ahí mirándome como una de las gemelas malditas de _El resplandor?_

Me aterró durante unos dos segundos.

Y después sonrió.

—¡El tío Darien está despierto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo

que corría hacia la puerta, que dejó abierta de par en par.

—¡Zara! Cierra la puerta, por favor. —Me senté detenidamente,

consciente de que estaba desnudo y con cuidado de seguir bien tapado con

las sábanas. Además estaba solo en la cama, así que me incliné y miré

hacia el baño para tratar de ver a Serena.

Pero ella no estaba ahí.

—Está abajo hablando con mami. Están tomando café. —Zara asomó la

cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Sí? —dije, preguntándome por qué narices había dormido como un

tronco y cuánto tiempo llevaría mi sobrina merodeando a mi alrededor.

¿Nivel de escalofrío? Doce de diez.

Zara asintió de manera contundente.

—Bajó hace siglos.

—¿Qué opinas de ella?

Ignoró mi pregunta e inclinó la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Te has casado, tío Darien?

Estoy seguro de que mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas, porque Zara me

miró fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Hum…, no. Serena es mi novia.

—Mamá y papá están casados.

—Sí, lo están. Yo estuve en la boda. —Sonreí y deseé poder salir de la

cama y alcanzar algo de ropa, pero me tenía bien atrapado.

—¿Por qué duermes desnudo?

—Perdona, Zara, necesito vestirme.

—Papá no duerme desnudo como tú. Serena es simpática. ¿Me llevarás

a tomar un helado con _Rags? _Le encanta el helado y yo dejo que lo lama y

mamá dice que eso es un asco, pero yo le dejo de todos modos. Mami me

dijo que no subiera aquí, pero me cansé de esperar a que te despertaras.

Eres el único que aún duerme.

Increíble. Una niña de cinco años me tenía preso en la cama y lo único

que podía hacer era escuchar, fascinado por su letanía de observaciones,

opiniones y peticiones, mientras rezaba para encontrar un modo de escapar.

Me dirigió una mirada indignada con la última frase. Una que parecía

decir: _¿Qué demonios te pasa, tío Darien? _Y de verdad, estaba de acuerdo

con su lógica de cinco años. Me pasaban un montón de cosas.

—Vale, te diré una cosa, señorita Zara. Veré qué puedo hacer con lo de

ir a por el helado con _Rags _si sales de la habitación para que pueda

levantarme y vestirme. —Le brindé mi mejor movimiento de cejas—.

¿Trato hecho?

—¿Y qué pasa con mamá? —soltó sin cambiar en absoluto de expresión.

Esta niña podría jugar al póquer con los grandes algún día, no me cabía la

menor duda. Mi sobrina era magnífica.

—Si mamá no sabe nada acerca de lo de los helados, no le hará daño.

Ese es mi lema. —Me pregunté cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que esa frase

se volviera en mi contra. Probablemente lo que tardase en llegar al piso de

abajo, pero ¡qué narices! Si servía para conseguir un poco de privacidad

inmediata…

—Trato hecho. —Me miró fijamente antes de ir hacia la puerta y

volverse con sus ojos azules clavados en mí con un mensaje: _Será mejor_

_que muevas el culo enseguida o volveré a por ti._

—Bajaré de inmediato —insistí a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Esperé un largo minuto a levantarme después de que se fuese. Utilicé

una almohada para cubrir mis partes y pegué una carrerilla, y antes de

entrar en la ducha cerré el pestillo del baño. Lo último que necesitaba era

que me pillara una niña con todo al aire. Así que Serena estaba abajo

hablando con Hotaru… Me pregunté qué estarían diciendo de mí y me

apresuré.

La ducha me sentó bien. El agua caliente ayudó a limpiar las telarañas

de mi cabeza. _Joder con el sueño de anoche. _El hecho de que hubiese

tenido otra pesadilla con Serena al lado me cabreaba de verdad. Y aunque

me aliviaba que no fuese tan mala como la última, aún odiaba levantar

mierda de la que no necesitaba preocuparme ahora. Ella quería hablar de

ello otra vez… _No estoy preparado._

Me froté el pene con la mano al lavarme, recordando lo que le había

hecho a Serena tras mi pesadilla. Ella aceptaba todo lo que estuviese

dispuesto a darle en lo que a sexo se refería, sin protestar, sin quejarse,

dispuesta y generosa con su cuerpo en todo momento, ayudándome a salir

del terror. _Lo hace porque te ama_. Tuve que preguntarme si su reacción

tendría algo que ver con su pasado, con las cosas que me contó acerca de su

violación y cómo se había sentido cuando era más joven. Serena parecía

tan segura de sí misma casi todo el tiempo que era duro imaginarla

sintiéndose frágil y vulnerable. Mi postura era sencilla, de verdad. No me

importaba su pasado. No cambiaba nada lo que sentía por ella. Ella era la

única, la persona con la que necesitaba estar. Ahora solo quedaba

convencerla de ello. _Y lo haré… porque la quiero_. Agarré una toalla de

felpa para secarme según salí de la ducha.

Sonreí al espejo mientras me recortaba la barba. La cara que me puso

cuando le dije que deberíamos casarnos no tenía precio. Debería haber

utilizado mi móvil y haber grabado un vídeo. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en

preocupación al pensar en el vídeo que le mandaron anoche. Me recordó

que debía llamar a Andrew en algún momento del día. Quería detalles del hijo

de puta que estaba jugando con ella. No lo haría durante mucho tiempo

más, eso podía jurarlo.

Volver a pensar en la noche anterior rozaba lo doloroso. Cientos de

imágenes cruzaban mi mente. El vestido morado de Serena, el colgante

que le regalé alrededor de su cuello, los perturbadores mensajes de texto y

el vídeo, la amenaza de bomba, cómo la busqué presa del pánico, y luego

ella vomitando a un lado de la carretera. ¡Dios! Todo fue una absoluta

locura. Necesitábamos un poco de paz y algo de descanso. Estaba decidido

a concedernos eso este fin de semana aunque me fuese la vida en ello.

Me sentí culpable de inmediato por ser tan exigente con ella en la cama

anoche. No había mucha paz y descanso para mi chica conmigo al lado.

Recordé la desesperación por estar dentro de ella otra vez… tras ese sueño.

_¡Joder! _Agradecía haber estado menos alterado que la última vez, pero aun

así me preocupaba que fuese demasiado para ella. Que _yo _fuese demasiado.

Pensándolo de nuevo, Serena no parecía estar molesta ni siquiera

después de que le hablara de mis planes de hacer público nuestro

compromiso. Me dijo que estaba loco, eso es cierto, pero no estaba

enfadada conmigo de ningún modo, al menos que yo supiera. De hecho

siguió cuidándome _después _de eso, cuando me desperté destrozado de otro

sueño retorcido que mezclaba todo lo malo de Afganistán con mi

preocupación por ella. _Una-jodida-mierda_. Ella había dicho que me

despertó porque no quería que mi pesadilla fuera a más. ¿Y qué hice con

mi dulce chica para agradecérselo?

Me la follé de nuevo.

La poseí con fuerza y ella aceptó todo lo que hice, me aceptó a mí. Dijo

que no pasaba nada. _Sí, de acuerdo, me quiere._

Era muy consciente de que el tacto de Serena me calmaba como nada lo

había hecho antes. Ella era el único salvavidas al que me quería agarrar

cuando me encontraba en ese estado.

Solo recordar cómo terminó nuestra sesión hizo que mi sangre bombease

y mi mente volara. Fui a buscar ropa y me di cuenta de que ahora pensaba

demasiado en el sexo. Buscar una distracción sería una buena idea sin

duda. Por ahora. Cuando la tuviese de nuevo a solas, bueno, entonces todas

las apuestas apuntaban a que no sería capaz de tener las manos quietas.

Altamente improbable. Era tan solo otra prueba de lo bien que

funcionábamos juntos y de por qué iba a llegar hasta el final con mi chica

americana. Nunca había necesitado a nadie del modo en que la necesitaba a

ella.

En el plan de hoy figuraba un largo entrenamiento, lo había decidido.

Pasar un poco de tiempo haciendo cosas normales con Serena y mi

familia, alejado del trabajo y los demás problemas, sería un agradable

cambio. También quería que Serena se lo pasara bien aquí. Tal vez le

apeteciese ir a correr por el paseo marítimo. Esperaba que se encontrara

bien esta mañana. Me puse unos pantalones de deporte y unas zapatillas y

agarré mi móvil.

Decidí contactar con Andrew antes de bajar. Llamarle me aliviaría la mente.

A veces hablar de un caso era catártico.

—Qué tarde te has levantado hoy, jefe —anunció Andrew tras sonar la

primera señal.

Le gruñí.

—A lo mejor llevo despierto horas, ¿cómo lo puedes saber?

—Es poco probable. Me sorprende que no llamases nada más llegar

anoche.

—Tal vez lo hubiera hecho… si no hubiese estado tan cansado de un

largo viaje y de un sueño poco reparador —le contesté—. Ah, y Serena se

puso mala y tuvimos que parar a un lado de la carretera para que vomitara.

—¡Jesús! Qué desagradable.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Toda la noche fue bastante desagradable.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—No sé. Un virus estomacal o algo así. Ya se encontraba mal en la

galería.

—No supondrás que alguien envenenó su comida o su copa, ¿verdad?

Consideré la idea, aunque me enfureciera.

—No puedo descartarlo por completo. Hay que investigar a Neflyte

Sanjouin. Tiene su número antiguo de móvil y estaba en la galería, pero

ahora la llama al número nuevo. Por otro lado, le ofreció un vaso de agua.

—Quería tener a ese gilipollas a solas en una habitación. Podría descubrir

toda clase de cosas, estoy seguro. Procuré centrarme en mi conversación

con Andrew—. El tema es que la persona que mandó el mensaje se encontraba

allí. Tal vez no en el evento, pero estaba viéndome fumarme un cigarrillo.

Y la alarma saltó justo un segundo o dos después de que enviaran el vídeo

con la música.

—Sanjouin estaba limpio cuando le investigaste anteriormente.

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor. —Si ese hijo de puta estaba

involucrado, juro que sería hombre muerto. Serena y yo necesitábamos

hablar sobre su historia con Sanjouin, una idea que me resultaba más

desagradable que el desastre de la noche anterior—. Tan solo mira qué

puedes averiguar. ¿Ha habido suerte con la localización de la llamada al

móvil de Serena? —Había dejado la investigación en manos de Andrew,

dispuesto a pasar un fin de semana sin dedicarlo a su caso o a mi trabajo.

—Alguna. La llamada fue hecha desde Reino Unido. Es probable que el

que llamó a su móvil te observase en directo y no a través de una webcam

desde Estados Unidos. ¿Piensas en esa posibilidad?

—Joder. —Un cigarro resultaba muy tentador ahora mismo—. Es poco

probable, pero podría ser. Bueno, no es Blackmoon entonces, está en servicio

activo en Irak. Merodear por Londres le sería complicado cuando está

esquivando misiles en el desierto. Tampoco es Montrose, porque está

disfrutando de una bien merecida siesta eterna. Así que eso nos lleva al

tercer hombre del vídeo. Ese mamón es el siguiente en mi lista. Aún no

tenemos nada de él. Su expediente está accesible en el Q drive. Todo lo que

importa sobre él se encuentra ahí. ¿Puedes indagar un poco? ¿Averiguar

qué hace últimamente? Asegurarte de que no está usando su pasaporte.

Hum…, su nombre es Gurio. Zafiro Gurio, veintiséis años, vive en

Los Ángeles, si la memoria no me falla. Quiero saber si también asistió al

funeral de Montrose. Apuesto a que se esfumó.

—Yo me ocupo, D —concluyó Andrew—. Disfruta de tu fin de semana e

intenta olvidar toda esta mierda durante unos días. Yo me ocupo. Ahora

mismo la tienes a salvo y fuera del punto de mira. No va a pasar nada en

Somerset.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco. Ah, una cosa, ¿puedes dar de comer a

_Simba?_

—No le gusto —dijo Andrew con tono seco.

—Yo tampoco, pero le gusta que le alimenten. Y si no lo haces

empezará a comerse a sus compañeros de pecera.

—De acuerdo. Alimentaré a tu arisco y venenoso pez.

—No tienes que hacerle mimos, tan solo lanzarle algo de krill.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Esa criatura tiene una parte piraña,

estoy seguro.

Reí ante esa imagen.

—Gracias, valiente soldado, por adentrarte en la batalla por mí dando de

comer a mi pez.

—De nada.

—Vigila el fuerte por nosotros, y ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Estaremos de vuelta en la ciudad el lunes por la noche.

Terminé la llamada y salí de la habitación, ansioso por ver a Serena. Era

el momento de enfrentarme a mi chica y ver en qué lío me había metido

por mi mal comportamiento de anoche. Aunque no estaba realmente

preocupado. _Mi chica me quiere y sé cómo darle lo que necesita…_

Me reí ante mis engreídos pensamientos, abrí la puerta del dormitorio y

por poco me choqué con mi sobrina.

Zara estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared,

esperándome al parecer. Tras mi sorpresa me agaché para ponerme a su

nivel.

—Por fin has salido —dijo indignada.

—Perdona, tenía que hacer una llamada, pero ya he terminado.

Me miró esperanzada.

—¿Podemos ir a tomar el helado ahora? Dijiste que iríamos.

—Aún es por la mañana. Los helados son para la tarde.

Arrugó su monísima nariz en respuesta. Supongo que no compartía esa

visión pragmática.

Me señalé la mejilla.

—No he recibido aún unos bonitos buenos días de mi princesa favorita.

—Se alzó, me rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y me besó en la

mejilla—. Eso está mejor —dije—. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? —

pregunté señalándome la espalda.

—¡Sí! —Su expresión se iluminó.

—Bueno, pues sube a bordo entonces —le respondí.

Se subió y colocó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo sujetaba

sus pequeñas piernas enganchadas bajo mis brazos. Gruñí, fingiendo que

me costaba ponerme en pie. Choqué contra la pared con movimientos

exagerados, con cuidado de que no se golpeara la cabeza.

—Dios, pesas mucho. Has estado comiendo muchos helados, ¿verdad?

Rio y golpeó sus talones a cada lado.

—¡Vamos, tío Darien!

—Lo intento —gruñí, al tiempo que continuaba chocando contra las

paredes y tropezando—. ¡Parece que tenga un elefante en la espalda!

—¡No! —exclamó riendo ante mis payasadas, y golpeó más fuerte—.

¡Ve más rápido!

—Sujétate bien —contesté, y salimos vitoreando y gritando todo el

camino hacia la escalera que llevaba a la zona familiar.

Mi hermana y Serena estaban esperándonos cuando aparecimos en la

hogareña cocina. Estoy seguro de que todas las risas y chillidos

precedieron nuestra llegada, pero lo que me dio energía fue la mirada de

Serena. Tenía los ojos como platos, probablemente sorprendida de verme

jugar así.

—Hola Hot —dije, adelantándome a besarla en la mejilla, con Zara aún

colgada a mi espalda y agarrada a mi cuello.

—D. —Me abrazó y su pequeño cuerpo me llegaba justo debajo de la

barbilla, tan reconfortante como lo había sido siempre. Como había

perdido a mi madre tan pequeño, había tenido que sustituirla por mi

hermana mayor en algunos sentidos. Ella siempre se comportaba como mi

madre de todos modos y amoldamos nuestra relación de la única manera

que supimos. Miré a Serena y le guiñé un ojo. Zara rio y botó como si

quisiera que su «caballito» siguiese adelante—. Zara, ¿despertaste al tío

Darien? —le preguntó Hotaru con el ceño fruncido. Noté cómo la niña

sacudía con fuerza la cabeza sin parar y tuve que contener la risa

incriminatoria que amenazaba con aparecer en mi rostro.

—Abrió los ojos él solo, mami —dijo.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Eso ha debido de ser interesante, qué pena habérmelo perdido.

—Zara —la reprendió Hotaru con suavidad—, te pedí que le dejaras

dormir.

—No importa —le dije a mi hermana—. No me ha quitado más que un

año o dos de vida, estoy seguro —bromeé—. ¿Recuerdas a esas niñas en _El_

_resplandor? _—Hotaru rio y me dio un golpe en el hombro. Me giré hacia

Serena—. Buenos días, nena. Parece que tengo un monito en mi espalda.

—Me gustaba ser juguetón por una vez.

—Oh, lo siento, pero no nos conocemos. Me pregunto si tal vez ha visto

a mi novio por aquí. Su nombre es Darien Shields. Un tipo muy serio,

rara vez sonríe y desde luego no da vueltas por casas rurales gritando y

golpeándose contra las paredes con pequeños monos en la espalda. —Le

hizo cosquillas a Zara en la oreja, que rio un poco más.

—No. Ese tipo no está por aquí. Le dejamos en Londres.

Me extendió la mano.

—Soy Serena, encantada de conocerle —dijo con gesto serio.

Hotaru resopló tras de mí y arrancó a Zara de mi espalda mientras yo

tomaba la mano que Serena me ofrecía y la llevaba hasta mis labios para

besarla. Me fijé en su cara y vi cómo se le iluminaban los ojos; luego

sonrió y frunció los labios. Esos labios. Hacía cosas maravillosas con esos

labios… _Mía_.

Hotaru me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Te pareces a mi hermano, y tu voz suena igual, pero definitivamente

no eres él. —Me ofreció su mano—. Hotaru Tomoe. ¿Quién es usted?

Reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—«Tienes que divertirte un poco, D. Sal más y conoce a gente. Relájate

y disfruta un poco de la vida» —dije imitando las palabras que había oído a

mi hermana en más de una ocasión.

—No me malinterpretes, me gusta verte cabalgando y riendo así. —

Hotaru hizo una pausa y me señaló—. Tan solo dame un minuto para que

me haga a la idea.

—Te acostumbrarás —le contesté mientras rodeaba a Serena con un

brazo y le besaba en la sien, perfumada por la esencia floral de su champú.

Siempre olía de maravilla—. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

—Me siento genial —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza—. No sé qué fue

lo de anoche, pero hoy me encuentro perfectamente. —Bebió de su taza—.

Hotaru hace un café delicioso.

—Sí que está bueno —contesté, y me serví un poco—. ¿Has comido

algo?

—No, te estaba esperando. —Sus ojos parecían más marrones que

nunca. Y tenía una mirada que me decía que quería discutir algo. Me

parecía bien. Teníamos mucho de que hablar. Debía convencerla de algo.

_Vamos_.

—No tenías que esperarme…, pero se me ocurre una idea, si estás

interesada —dije mientras volvía a su lado con mi taza de café, de la que

emanaba un delicioso aroma.

—¿Y qué idea es esa, extraño-hombre-que-se-parece-a-mi-novio-peroque-

no-puede-ser-él?

Me provocaba de una manera que me hacía desear lanzarla sobre mi

hombro y regresar a nuestro dormitorio.

—Qué graciosas están las señoritas esta mañana —dije, mirando a cada

una de ellas, incluida la de cinco años—. ¿Dónde están los demás

hombres? Estoy en inferioridad de condiciones.

—Cosas de los scouts. Volverán después de comer —explicó Hotaru.

—Ah, ya veo. —Miré de nuevo a Serena—. ¿Te apetece correr por el

paseo marítimo? Es realmente bonito y hay un café donde podemos tomar

algo después.

Toda su cara se convirtió en algo indescriptible, una mezcla entre

belleza y felicidad.

—Suena perfecto. Iré a cambiarme deprisa. —Se dio la vuelta y salió de

la cocina con una risita. Adoraba cuando era feliz, y especialmente cuando

era por algo que yo hacía.

—Quiero ir —pidió Zara.

—Oh, princesa, vamos a correr muy lejos como para que vengas con

nosotros hoy. —Me agaché hasta su cara otra vez.

—Me prometiste que podríamos llevarnos a _Rags _y comprar… —Zara

no parecía muy contenta con su tío Darien. En absoluto. Eso también

provocaba cosas raras en mi interior. Las niñas descontentas son la leche

de aterradoras. Las niñas grandes también, en realidad.

—Lo sé —la interrumpí, y miré a Hotaru, que puso los ojos en blanco y

cruzó los brazos—. Vamos a ir por la tarde. Recuerda lo que dije… —le

susurré al oído—. Los helados son para la tarde, princesa. Mami nos está

observando. Será mejor que vayas a jugar con tus muñecas o sospechará.

—Vale —me respondió susurrando alto—. No le diré que nos vas a

llevar a mí y a _Rags _a por un helado esta tarde.

Reí bajito y la besé en la frente.

—Buena chica. —Me sentí bastante orgulloso de haber manejado ese

pequeño problema tan bien. Zara me dijo adiós con la mano cuando se fue

a jugar y yo le guiñé un ojo. Me apoyé sobre los talones y alcé la vista

hacia el gesto de burla de mi hermana.

—Me cuesta reconocerte, Darien. Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

Me puse de pie y volví a mi taza de café, dando un trago antes de

contestar a ese comentario.

—Solo iremos a por un helado, Hot.

—No hablo de comprarle chucherías a Zara a hurtadillas, y lo sabes.

La miré fijamente y le respondí.

—Sí, me gusta muchísimo.

Hotaru me sonrió con dulzura.

—Me alegro por ti, D. Dios, estoy encantada de verte así. Feliz…, eres

feliz con ella. —Los ojos de mi hermana se humedecieron.

—Eh, ¿qué ocurre? —La abracé.

Ella me abrazó fuerte.

—Son lágrimas de alegría. Te lo mereces, D. Ojalá mamá estuviese aquí

para verte así… —Sus palabras se fueron apagando y era evidente que

estaba emocionada.

Miré la fotografía que reposaba en el estante, una en la que estábamos

los tres juntos, Hotaru, mamá y yo sentados en el muro de casa de mis

abuelos.

—Y lo está —dije.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 4**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien me guio a lo largo de la costa por un sendero escarpado que

dominaba el mar de la bahía de Bristol, con su centelleante agua azul

titilando en un millón de fragmentos brillantes a causa del viento. Lo

seguimos durante un buen rato hasta que el camino viró hacia el interior.

El sol brillaba y el aire era fresco. Se podría pensar que el esfuerzo físico

despejaría mis dispersos pensamientos y los pondría en orden, pero no

hubo suerte. No. Mi cabeza simplemente continuaba dando vueltas.

_¿Comprometernos? ¿Irnos a vivir juntos? ¿¡Matrimonio!? _Necesitaba

organizar una cita con la doctora Setsuna para cuando regresáramos a

Londres.

Mientras observaba a Darien delante de mí, el modo en que se movía, su

agilidad natural y su sigilo, sus músculos definidos impulsando su cuerpo

hacia delante, al menos apreciaba también esas vistas. _Mi chico, mis vistas_.

Sí, el paisaje _y _mi hombre estaban muy bien.

Lo cierto es que me encantaba estar ahí y estaba contenta de que me

hubiera llevado, a pesar del rumbo que había tomado nuestra conversación

de la noche anterior. Darien había bajado esta mañana alegre y cariñoso,

como si no hubiéramos discutido algo importante. En realidad me

molestaba mucho que él pudiera soltar algo como lo de casarse sin más, ¡ni

que fuera tan sencillo como sacarse el carné de conducir!

Sin embargo, me gustaba que saliera a correr conmigo. Si no llovía,

salíamos a correr por las mañanas en la ciudad cuando me quedaba a

dormir en su casa. Darien mantenía un ritmo competitivo y yo esperaba que

él no me tratara con mano suave solo porque podía hacerlo.

El sendero serpenteaba junto al litoral e iba descendiendo hacia la costa

y la playa que se extendía debajo, hasta que al final llegamos a un cabo

pedregoso. Darien se giró y me dirigió una sonrisa de modelo de portada,

algo que me afectaba cada vez que lo hacía. Tenía una sonrisa espléndida

que hacía que me derritiera. Eso significaba que él era feliz.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó mientras me detenía.

—Sí que tengo. ¿Adónde vamos?

Señaló un diminuto edificio con forma de mirador situado en lo alto de

las rocas.

—El Ave Marina. Dan unos desayunos geniales en ese pequeño lugar.

—Suena muy bien.

Puso mi mano en la suya y la llevó hasta sus labios, besándola con

rapidez.

Yo le sonreí y observé su precioso rostro. Darien era un regalo para los

ojos, pero me resultaba curioso que él pareciera no pensar mucho en ello.

Quería saber más sobre esa mujer de la noche anterior, Priscilla. Sé que se

había acostado con ella en algún momento del pasado; se limitó a decir:

«Salimos una vez juntos». No había que ser un genio para saber que había

aceptado libremente tener sexo con ella. En el bar no paró de ponerle las

zarpas encima. No me gustaba nada su mirada. Demasiado depredadora.

Neflyte no obstante parecía interesado. Los vi juntos fuera, en la acera,

después de que evacuaran la Nacional.

—¿En qué estás pensando, nena? —preguntó Darien dándome un

golpecito en la punta de la nariz—. Puedo ver moverse el engranaje ahí

debajo. —Me besó en la frente.

—En muchas cosas.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

—Creo que deberíamos —dije asintiendo—. Creo que no tenemos

opción, Darien.

—Sí —respondió, al tiempo que sus ojos perdían el brillo de felicidad

que habían tenido hasta ese momento.

La camarera pelirroja le miró de arriba abajo mientras nos sentaba junto

a la ventana, algo a lo que me había habituado cuando salía con Darien. Las

chicas no disimulaban demasiado su interés. Yo siempre me quedaba

pensando en cómo actuarían otras chicas o qué le dirían si yo no estuviera

presente. ¡Ja! «Este es mi número, por si quieres venir a mi casa y tener un

poco de sexo rápido y sucio. Haré todo lo que quieras». Argh.

Esperó hasta que ella se marchó y entonces fue directo al grano.

—Bueno…, volviendo a nuestra conversación de anoche. ¿Te sientes

más receptiva a la idea?

Bebí primero un poco de agua.

—Creo que todavía estoy conmocionada por el hecho de que quieras…

—vacilé.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo a pronunciar las palabras, Serena —

dijo mordaz, sin parecer ya tan feliz conmigo.

—Bien. No me puedo creer que quieras «casarte» conmigo —contesté

marcando el gesto de las comillas y observando cómo se le contraía la

mandíbula.

—¿Por qué te sorprende?

—Es demasiado pronto y apenas hemos empezado a salir juntos, Darien.

¿No podemos seguir tal y como estamos?

Su gesto se endureció.

—Seguimos estando como estábamos. No sé adónde te crees que

estamos yendo, pero te puedo asegurar que será a un lugar en el que

estaremos juntos —contestó entornando los ojos, que brillaron un poco—.

_Todo o nada, _Serena, ¿o es que ya lo has olvidado? Anoche dijiste que

querías lo mismo.

Juraría que estaba más que un poco frustrado conmigo.

—No lo he olvidado —susurré, y hojeé la carta que tenía frente a mí.

—Bien.

Él cogió la suya y no dijo nada durante un minuto o dos. La camarera al

final regresó y anotó la comanda de nuestros desayunos de una forma

bastante desagradable, tonteando con Darien a lo largo de todo el tortuoso

proceso.

Fruncí el ceño en cuanto se giró y se marchó con paso tranquilo.

Darien continuaba mirándome, sin pestañear, mientras hablaba.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que no me importan las mujeres como esa

camarera ni cómo intentaba flirtear conmigo mientras tú estás aquí

sentada? Ha sido de muy mal gusto y lo detesto. Cosas así me han pasado

durante toda mi vida adulta y puedo asegurarte con sinceridad que es

terriblemente molesto —dijo mientras alargaba la mano por encima de la

mesa y me cogía la mía—. Yo ahora quiero que solo una mujer flirtee

conmigo, y tú sabes quién es esa mujer.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de algo tan importante como el

matrimonio? —pregunté retomando nuestro tema.

Empezó a rozar su pulgar sobre la palma de mi mano, en un gesto que

iba más allá de lo sensual.

—He decidido lo que quiero contigo, nena, y no voy a cambiar de

opinión.

—Lo sabes. Sabes que jamás cambiarás de opinión sobre mí o sobre

querer estar conmigo —pronuncié esas palabras con un tono ligeramente

socarrón, pero eran cuestiones que le planteaba de verdad. Dios, si me lo

estaba proponiendo, entonces yo tenía que escuchar el _porqué _de las cosas

—. No tengo ningún buen ejemplo en el que inspirarme. El matrimonio de

mis padres era una farsa.

—_No _cambiaré de opinión, Serena —dijo entornando los ojos, en los que

pude atisbar algo de dolor—. Tú eres todo lo que quiero y necesito. Estoy

seguro de eso. Solo deseo hacerlo oficial ante el mundo de forma que

pueda protegerte de la mejor manera que sé. La gente se casa por mucho

menos. —Bajó la mirada a nuestras manos y volvió a alzarla hacia mí—.

_Te quiero_.

Mi corazón se derritió ante la explosión de intensidad que provenía de él

y me sentí de nuevo una verdadera bruja. Ahí estaba Darien, desnudando sus

sentimientos, contándome lo mucho que yo significaba para él, y yo se lo

estaba haciendo pasar mal.

—Sé que me quieres, y yo también te quiero. —Asentí y giré la mano

para sostener la suya, sintiendo mis palabras con todo mi corazón—. De

verdad. Nadie más ha sacado eso de mí antes… excepto tú.

—Bien.

Ahora parecía vulnerable, y yo quería consolarle, hacerle ver que me

importaba. Porque era la verdad. Darien me importaba. Muchísimo. Le

acaricié la palma de la mano con un dedo, rozándole de un lado a otro.

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido una locura y yo solamente

estaba tratando de mantener la calma. Lo que Darien me proponía me

agobiaba, pero también me hacía sentir amada. Era un buen hombre que

deseaba comprometerse conmigo, y que únicamente pedía lo mismo a

cambio. ¿Por qué tenía tantos problemas para admitirlo? La verdad era

algo que entendía demasiado bien, aunque odiara reconocerlo al haberla

enterrado en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. Estar con Darien me obligaba a

enfrentarme a mis demonios.

—Me mudaré contigo. ¿Qué tal eso para empezar?

—Es solo eso, un comienzo —contestó de manera seca—. Te expliqué

que en cualquier caso esa parte era innegociable.

—Lo sé. Me dijiste muchas cosas, Darien —respondí sin poder evitar el

sarcasmo en mi voz, pero le sonreí, sentado frente a mí con toda su belleza

masculina, tan confiado y seguro.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y cada palabra que he dicho iba en serio.

La camarera apareció con nuestra comida justo en ese momento,

sonriendo e inclinándose sobre la mesa de un modo descarado que hizo que

se me revolvieran las tripas. Los huevos y el beicon que colocó frente a mí

ya no parecían tan apetecibles. Alargué primero la mano hacia la tostada.

No pude evitar volver a entornar los ojos mientras se marchaba

pavoneándose, contoneando las caderas para conseguir el máximo efecto.

Darien rio con suavidad y me tiró un beso.

—Hablemos un poco más de este plan tuyo cuando volvamos a Londres,

¿vale? Quiero disfrutar de nuestro tiempo aquí juntos el fin de semana, y

olvidar el mensaje de anoche, y pasarlo bien… —Y no pude evitar añadir

con un ligero tono mordaz—: Aunque contemplar cómo se te abalanzan las

mujeres no es que sea pasarlo bien que digamos.

Se rio con más fuerza.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, nena. Dios, si ayuda a mi causa ponerte

celosa, quizá debería dar un poco más de alas a mis admiradoras —dijo

señalando en dirección a la camarera.

Le miré echando chispas por los ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra, Shields —contesté apuntando hacia su entrepierna

—. No ayudará para nada a tu causa ni a conseguir lo que tanto te gusta.

Mordió el último trozo de beicon e ignoró mi amenaza, al tiempo que

me abrumaba con ojos sensuales y pausados.

—Me gusta _mucho _tu yo celoso. Me pone cachondo —dijo en voz baja.

¿Qué _no _te pone cachondo? Sentí cómo el hormigueo de la excitación se

agitaba en mi interior mientras me escudriñaba con la mirada. Darien podía

excitarme con el más mínimo gesto. Noté cómo se le contraían los

músculos bajo la camisa, y quería arrancársela y proceder a lamerle su

precioso y esculpido torso, para después bajar hacia su abdomen y a esa V

que culminaba en su grandiosa…

—¿En qué estás pensando ahora? —me preguntó arqueando la ceja, e

interrumpiendo mis perversas fantasías.

—En cómo me gusta salir a correr contigo —contrarresté, orgullosa de

mi concisa réplica cuando me cazó comiéndomelo con los ojos sin ningún

tipo de vergüenza, peor de lo que había hecho la pelirroja que nos había

servido el desayuno.

—Ya —dijo totalmente escéptico—. Yo creo que estabas soñando con

desnudarme y echar un polvo.

Estaba horrorizada y me quedé mirando mi comida, mientras me

preguntaba por qué estaba tan sexual esos días. Mis hormonas debían de

estar alteradas otra vez. Por-su-culpa.

—Hablando de sueños… —Pensé que ese era un buen momento para

cambiar de tema y dejé que mi comentario flotara en el aire un instante

entre los dos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y frunció el ceño.

—Sí, tuve otra pesadilla. Lo siento mucho por molestarte mientras

dormías. De verdad. No sé por qué he empezado a tenerlas otra vez después

de todo este tiempo.

—Quiero saber de qué tratan esos sueños, Darien.

Se hizo el distraído y cambió otra vez de conversación.

—Pero tienes razón, nena, no debería haber sacado el tema de vamos-a casarnos

de forma tan repentina. No estuvo bien soltarte eso en mitad de la

noche, a pesar de que sigo convencido de que es nuestra mejor opción.

Podemos hablar más sobre ello cuando volvamos a la ciudad y te hayas

mudado a mi piso. Ya te dije que el suceso de la otra noche en la Galería

Nacional me hizo enloquecer —continuó moviendo la cabeza lentamente

—. Cuando no podía encontrarte…, fue lo peor Serena. No puedo pasar por

eso otra vez. Mi corazón no puede soportarlo.

Le miré fijamente, frustrada de que estuviera cerrándose en banda una

vez más, y endurecí mi postura.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablarme de tus pesadillas? _Mi _corazón no puede

soportar _eso_.

Bajó la mirada y después la alzó, implorándome con los ojos.

—Cuando volvamos a casa. Te lo prometo —dijo jugando con mi mano,

acariciando mis nudillos con mucha delicadeza—. Pasémoslo bien juntos

este fin de semana como tú quieres, sin sacar a colación nada desagradable.

¿Por favor?

¿Cómo podía negarme? Su mirada aterrorizada me era suficiente para

darle una tregua. Unos pocos días más sin saberlo no importaban. No

obstante, sí sabía algo, que cualesquiera que fuesen los hechos que había

sufrido Darien, habían sido terribles de verdad, y me producía pánico

siquiera imaginarlos. Dijo que eran de su época en la guerra, y recordé las

palabras que Andrew me dirigió una vez: «Él es un milagro andante, Serena».

Sí, es un buen milagro. Mi milagro.

Para regresar a la casa tomó un sendero distinto ya que quería mostrarme

los alrededores. Ese camino era mucho menos agotador, y lo agradecí; pero

por alguna razón estaba otra vez cansada. Sentí que me sonrojaba al

reconocer el porqué: muchísimo sexo la noche anterior. Otro milagro,

teniendo en cuenta que había empezado y terminado la noche vomitando.

Argh. Aunque Darien se había portado muy bien conmigo. Era

verdaderamente un hombre atento y solícito, y con una gran sensibilidad

para no haber crecido con una madre al lado. Tendría que darle las gracias

a su padre, Mamuro, cuando le viera de nuevo por haber hecho tan buen

trabajo.

La zona se volvió más boscosa a medida que nos alejábamos de la costa.

El sol se filtraba entre las hojas verdes y las ramas, trazando dibujos de

luces y sombras en el suelo. Todo el lugar resultaba apacible. Un pequeño

cementerio oculto bajo unos robles muy antiguos parecía un sitio perfecto

para detenerse un rato. El lugar parecía sacado de una novela gótica, con

las ramas sobresaliendo y las lápidas profusamente decoradas.

Darien esperó a que le alcanzara en la puerta y extendió la mano. Nada

más tocarle, me acercó contra su cuerpo, envolviéndome.

—¿Quieres echar un vistazo por aquí y descansar un poco? Pensé que te

apetecería, teniendo en cuenta lo que te gusta la Historia.

—Me encantaría. Esto es precioso —dije mirando a mi alrededor—. Tan

tranquilo y sereno.

Caminamos por el terreno, leyendo en las lápidas los nombres de las

personas que habían vivido y muerto en la zona. Una cripta de mármol

señalaba el lugar donde reposaban los restos de la familia Tomoe, los

antepasados del marido de Hotaru, Sammy. Distinguí los nombres de

Jeremy y Georgina y recordé que eran las personas que Hotaru había

mencionado del bellísimo retrato que había descubierto esta mañana en la

escalera. Los del Mallerton. Supe sin la menor duda que el cuadro de sir

Jeremy y su preciosa Georgina era el original, y esperaba que la familia me

permitiese tomar algunas fotografías solo para catalogarlas. Quizá podría

traer a Fiore aquí y hacer algunas buenas fotos. Mina querría verlo y la

Mallerton Society estaría muy interesada en cualquier cosa relacionada con

el estatus actual de la pintura. Mi mente se agitaba con todas las

posibilidades mientras dejábamos el cementerio privado y continuábamos

hacia el interior por el camino del bosque.

Llegamos a una imponente puerta de hierro, del tipo que se ven en las

películas que ganan Oscars. Sujeto en el hierro había un cartel de una

agencia inmobiliaria que anunciaba el lugar como Stonewell Court.

—¿Conocías esta casa? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca había venido por este camino. Parece que está en venta. —

Probó con la aldaba de la puerta y, para nuestra sorpresa, esta se abrió con

un desagradable chirrido—. Echemos un vistazo. ¿Quieres?

—¿Crees que no pasará nada?

—Claro que no —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando el cartel.

—Entonces sí.

Di un paso adelante para seguirle al interior. La oxidada puerta se cerró

tras nosotros con un ruido metálico. Le cogí la mano a Darien y me acerqué

más a él mientras descendíamos por el serpenteante camino de gravilla.

Parecía que volvíamos a dirigirnos hacia la costa.

Se rio con dulzura.

—¿Te da miedo que nos metamos en algún lío?

—Para nada —mentí—. Si alguien viene detrás de nosotros por entrar

sin permiso, pienso hacerles saber que todo fue idea tuya y que tú dijiste

que no pasaba nada.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de permanecer seria, esperando poder

aguantar la risa unos segundos más.

Hizo que nos detuviéramos en el sendero y me miró fingiendo estar

enfadado.

—Muy bonito. ¡Vas a abandonarme con tal de salvar tu precioso y

pequeño trasero!

—Bueno, me aseguraré de ir a la cárcel a visitar tu precioso y sexi

_trasero _—dije con suavidad, enfatizando la pronunciación británica de

«trasero» mientras pensaba que sonaba mucho más elegante cuando la

decía él. Era pésima intentando imitar el acento británico.

Bajó el brazo para meterme mano y me hizo cosquillas en el costado con

la otra mano.

—Oh, ¿lo harás ahora? —preguntó pronunciando lentamente. Me

rompió la compostura con facilidad haciéndome cosquillas sin piedad.

—¡Sí! —grité, zafándome de su sujeción y corriendo entre los árboles.

Él salió detrás de mí, riendo todo el tiempo. Podía sentirle acercarse y

me esforcé más para mantenerle a distancia, apurando la extensión del

camino de entrada a la casa con cada zancada.

Darien me alcanzó justo cuando girábamos por una curva del camino y se

las apañó para tirarnos a ambos con dulzura sobre la suave hierba, rodando

sobre mí y haciéndome cosquillas sin parar. Yo me retorcía y me

zarandeaba, intentándolo todo para escapar, pero era un ejercicio inútil

contra su fuerza.

—No tienes escapatoria, nena —dijo en voz baja al tiempo que me

inmovilizaba sin esfuerzo alguno las muñecas con una mano y me sostenía

la barbilla con la otra.

—Por supuesto que no —susurré a su vez, sintiendo ya el rubor del

calor, excitándome de manera salvaje. Darien hacía que pasaran todo tipo de

cosas en mi cuerpo. Ya me había habituado a ello.

Sus ojos se encendieron con pasión mientras su boca descendía hacia la

mía, abriéndola por completo para cubrirme los labios y devorarlos. Yo

gemí de placer y le dejé entrar. Darien sabía besar. No me gustaba imaginar

lo mucho que habría practicado, pero valoré su talento mientras su lengua

me exploraba a fondo. La presión de su peso sobre mí no hacía sino

acentuar mi estado.

Atacó mi labio inferior, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo, antes de soltarlo

con un suave ruido de succión.

—Has huido de mí —me regañó, con su boca sobrevolando justo encima

de la mía.

—Me manoseaste el culo —dije con un tono indignado—, lo que hace

que salga corriendo, por cierto. No creas que voy a olvidar también esto,

Shields.

—No puedo resistirme a tu _culo, _jamás. Ahí está, lo dije como tú —

añadió mientras me lamía el lóbulo de la oreja—. A ti en cambio te gustan

mis besos.

—Sinceramente, podría vivir sin tus besos —mentí, poniendo una cara

inexpresiva que no podría sostener más de dos segundos.

—Está bien…, ¿de modo que no te importará si no te beso nunca más?

—bromeó, inclinando su frente para tocar la mía cuando giré la cabeza.

Entonces mis ojos vislumbraron la casa y no pude evitar quedarme

mirándola. Darien siguió mi ejemplo y suspiró—. Santo cielo.

Los dos nos quedamos contemplando la grandiosa fachada de una

bellísima casa georgiana de piedra gris que se alzaba justo en el saliente

del litoral dominando el mar. Me quitó el aliento, con sus hileras de

ventanales, su tejado alto, angosto, puntiagudo. No era una mansión

enorme pero estaba situada en un lugar perfecto y tenía un diseño elegante.

Apostaba a que la vista desde las ventanas que daban al mar era

sobrecogedora.

Darien se apartó para ponerse de pie en primer lugar y después me ayudó

a mí a levantarme.

—Guau. —No tenía más palabras que decir en ese momento.

—Está aquí oculta, tan en secreto… No tenía ni idea de que sería así…,

o ni siquiera de que existiera —dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía—.

Vayamos a echar un vistazo. Quiero contemplar las vistas desde la parte

trasera.

—Me has leído el pensamiento —contesté mientras le daba una

juguetona palmada en el culo con la otra mano.

—Y tú estás muy pero que muy traviesa hoy.

Me agarró la mano con la que le había azotado y la llevó hasta sus labios

para besarla, como había hecho tantas veces conmigo en el pasado, pero

era algo de lo que nunca me cansaba y que jamás dudaba que haría. Darien

poseía un conjunto de dones que combinaba el chico-malo- dios del sexo

con un caballero romántico y cortés; algo tan inusual y cautivador que yo

era incapaz de resistir la atracción. Le sonreí y no dije nada.

—Tendré que pensar un buen castigo acorde con tus delitos.

—Haz lo que te plazca —le respondí con descaro mientras rodeábamos

la casa hacia los jardines. Los jardines de la parte posterior eran increíbles.

Podía imaginar a los antiguos propietarios haciendo fiestas aquí en días

soleados, con la vista de la costa de Gales al otro lado de la bahía. Pensé en

la de horas que habrían pasado pintando esta escena que yo contemplaba

justo ahora. Me apostaría todo a que muchas.

Paseé más lejos por el césped, hasta donde este se encontraba con las

piedras de la costa. Ahí, incrustada en la base, había una estatua de un

ángel. No, esperad. No era solo un ángel, sino más bien una sirena con alas

de ángel, con finos detalles y tranquila en medio del viento. En la base de

la estatua había un nombre tallado: _Mamuro_.

Darien se acercó por detrás y se abrazó a mí con fuerza, su barbilla

descansando encima de mi cabeza.

—El nombre de tu padre —dije a media voz—. La estatua es

cautivadora. Una sirena alada. Es increíble, y nunca había visto nada

parecido. Me pregunto quién sería Mamuro.

—Quién sabe. Este sitio tiene como mínimo doscientos cincuenta años

de antigüedad y no creo que haya estado ocupado, incluso aunque no haya

estado a la venta estos últimos años. Hotaru y Sammy deben de saber si

hubo gente viviendo aquí.

—¿Quién no querría vivir en una casa tan hermosa? —dije mientras me

giraba para mirarle.

—No lo sé, nena. No me malinterpretes, me encanta la ciudad, pero el

campo también tiene su encanto —argumentó admirando de nuevo la casa

—. Quizá murió alguien, o eran demasiado mayores y no podían

mantenerla.

—Puede que tengas razón. No obstante, es triste que algo así se

desprenda del legado familiar. Imagina si Hotaru y Sammy hubieran

perdido Hallborough.

—Habría sido trágico. Ella ama esa casa, y es el lugar perfecto para criar

niños.

—Toda esta zona es fascinante. Estoy muy contenta de haber venido hoy

por aquí y haber descubierto este camino. Es como encontrar un lugar

secreto y escondido. —Me puse de puntillas para besarle—. Gracias otra

vez por traerme aquí. Es maravilloso estar fuera contigo.

Darien me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó justo debajo de la oreja.

—Sí, lo es —susurró.

Comenzamos el regreso a Hallborough, con el brazo de Darien

rodeándome suavemente. Incliné la cabeza hacia él, feliz por confiar y por

las fuerzas que me daba. De pronto algo pasó por mi cerebro. Era la

imagen de los dos, como estábamos justo aquí en este momento, con el

enorme brazo de Darien sobre mis hombros, cerca de mí. Supe entonces que

al final se saldría con la suya. Tendría todo lo que me había pedido.

Mudarme con él, comprometernos y, seguramente, incluso la boda.

Dios mío.

Darien era un verdadero as jugando sus cartas.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 5**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Es la tercera vez que bostezas. ¿Podrás llegar a casa o tengo que cogerte

en brazos antes de que te desplomes?

—Sí, claro —se burló ella—. Los dos sabemos por qué estoy tan cansada

hoy. —Me dedicó una descarada sonrisa de suficiencia que hizo que me

dieran ganas de hacerles cosas sucias a esos bonitos labios suyos.

_Sí, bueno, la tuviste despierta la mitad de la noche follando, ¿cómo_

_esperas que esté? _El recuerdo me hizo sonreír. Mi chica nunca me

rechazaba, ni cuando era un depravado. Soy un hombre con mucha, mucha

suerte. Pero eso no es nuevo y ya hace tiempo que lo sé.

—Lo siento, cariño. Te alegrará saber que he disfrutado cada minuto que

te he mantenido despierta. —Alargué el brazo y le estrujé su bonito trasero

y la observé saltar.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó, y me dio un empujón.

—Loco por ti —contesté yo, rodeándole con el brazo y estrechándola

contra mí—. De todas formas, ya casi hemos llegado. Espero que Sam y

los chicos estén en casa para que puedas conocerlos.

—Lo estoy deseando —afirmó ella mientras trataba de reprimir otro

bostezo.

—¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! ¡Pienso meterte en la cama para que

duermas la siesta en cuanto lleguemos!

Se rio de mí.

—No es mala idea. Me están empezando a encantar las siestas.

Los sonidos de voces masculinas y el olor a pan recién hecho nos dieron

la bienvenida en la puerta cuando llegamos. Eso y los gamberros de los

hermanos mayores de Zara, que se me echaron encima en una caótica

explosión de gritos.

—¡Los chicos! Dios, estás enorme, Jordan. Y, Colin, ¿cuántas citas has

tenido esta semana?

Los dos me ignoraron y se quedaron mirando a Serena. Creo que fui

testigo de un flechazo de Jordan mientras Colin simplemente se ponía

colorado.

—Chavales, esta es Serena Tsukino, mi… novia. —Le sonreí de oreja a

oreja—. Serena, estos son los demás engendros de mi hermana, quiero

decir, mis sobrinos. Jordan y Colin Tomoe.

—Encantada de conocerla, señorita Tsukino. —Jordan le ofreció la

mano.

Colin me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Es verdad que ahora tienes novia —comentó asombrado.

Serena le dio la mano a Jordan y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

—Veo que has aprendido de tu tío Darien o puede que hasta de tu abuelo

—le dijo después de que él le plantara un beso en la mano—. Tienes muy

buenas maneras, Jordan. —Le guiñó el ojo y luego se dirigió a Colin—: Tú

no tienes que besarme la mano, Colin, pero estoy encantada de conocerte.

Este asintió con la cabeza y la cara se le fue poniendo cada vez más roja.

—Un placer —repuso entre dientes con un rápido apretón de manos.

—Y ese tío tan guapo de ahí es el que procreó a los engendros, es decir,

a todos estos niños que me acosan. —La pequeña Zara había aparecido y se

me había pegado como con pegamento a un lado para no quedar excluida

—. Sammy Tomoe, mi cuñado, un brillante médico rural, el amor de la

vida de mi hermana y el culpable de todo esto. —Levanté las palmas de las

manos.

Sam se acercó a saludar a Serena y me echó una mirada que significaba

que más tarde querría detalles, de hombre a hombre.

—Serena, es un gran placer conocerte por fin en persona. He escuchado

hablar tanto de ti —Sammy me miró entrecerrando los ojos—. Casi todo a

través del padre de Hotaru, eso sí; Darien no me cuenta nada. —Derrochó

todo su encanto con Serena, algo que se le daba bien, al ser médico y eso.

—Gracias por este fin de semana en tu preciosa casa. Está siendo

realmente perfecto —le dijo Serena—. Tienes una familia encantadora.

Seguro que el pobre estaba muy alucinado de verme con alguien.

Conocía a Sammy desde hacía más de quince años y no recordaba haberle

presentado nunca a una novia. Así que supongo que podría contar con

algún tipo de interrogatorio por su parte. Este era otro de los que sabía

muchos de mis secretos, pero no todos. Quizá debiera hablarle a Sam de

los sueños y las pesadillas. _Pero no puedo. _Bloqueé ese desagradable

pensamiento y observé a Serena cautivar a mi familia hasta convertirlos en

sus fans.

—Ese pan huele de maravilla, Hotaru. —Serena se acercó a la encimera

de la cocina para ver las barras de pan recién horneadas—. Hacía mucho

tiempo que no hacía pan. Ha sido divertido hacerlo esta mañana.

—Para mí también —dijo Hotaru—. ¿Quieres un poco? Estaba

preparándome para tomar un té con Sammy y los niños. Pan recién hecho y

mermelada de fresa casera.

—Suena divino, pero la ducha me llama después de una carrera tan larga

y de caminar hasta aquí. —Intentó aguantarse otro bostezo, pero fue

imposible. Se tapó la boca con una elegante mano y murmuró—: De

verdad que lo siento. No sé por qué estoy tan cansada. Debe de ser el aire

fresco, que me da sueño.

Pillé la miradita de complicidad entre mi hermana y Sammy mientras

nos íbamos. Simplemente negué con la cabeza y seguí a Serena escaleras

arriba. Estoy seguro de que empezaron a reírse de mí en cuanto salimos de

la habitación. Qué divertido que ahora mi familia meta las narices en cada

detalle de mi vida privada, pensé. _Supongo que será mejor que te vayas_

_acostumbrando._

Serena se dirigió a la ducha y yo comprobé si tenía mensajes en el

móvil. Mi ayudante, Telu, había prometido mandarme cualquier cosa

potencialmente apremiante, pero me alegró ver que solo eran cosas sin

importancia que podían esperar. Ahora mismo necesitaba lavarme y

Serena estaba desnuda en la ducha.

—Eres consciente de que hay escasez de agua en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —

pregunté mientras me metía detrás de ella, toda resbaladiza con gel y agua

caliente, y me volvía loco como siempre.

Se dio la vuelta para alcanzar el champú y me miró de arriba abajo.

—Creo que lo he visto en las noticias, sí.

—Así que supongo que tendremos que compartir el agua siempre que

sea oportuno.

—Ya veo —dijo ella despacio, mientras sus ojos bajaban hasta mi sexo,

que empezaba a despertar—. ¿Y crees que ahora mismo es oportuno?

—Extremadamente oportuno.

—Entonces por supuesto, adelante. —Se apartó del agua para que yo

pudiera meterme debajo.

—Oh, voy a necesitarte más cerca si queremos sacar el máximo

provecho de compartir el agua, nena.

—¿Así de cerca está bien? —Dio un paso y la visión de su piel

enrojecida y mojada provocó que se me hiciera la boca agua al pensar en

probarla.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. Sigues estando a kilómetros de mí.

—Creí que te gustaba mirarme —dijo con coquetería.

—Oh, sí, nena. Me gusta mucho. —Asentí con la cabeza—. Pero lo que

más me gusta es mirarte y tocarte al mismo tiempo.

Dio otro paso, lo que la situó a unos centímetros de distancia, nuestros

cuerpos alineados pero aún sin tocarse mientras el agua caliente caía a

raudales en el pequeño espacio que nos separaba.

Saboreé el momento de calor erótico que se arremolinaba entre nosotros,

la expectación de lo que iba a llegar, porque sabía que muy pronto la

estaría devorando con todos mis sentidos.

—Pero solo me estás mirando y no me tocas —susurró—, ¿cómo es eso?

—Oh, lo haré, nena. Lo haré. —Puse la boca en su cuello e inhalé el

aroma de su piel, el jabón y el agua, todo mezclado en un embriagador

elixir que solo me puso más caliente—. ¿Cuántas ganas tienes de que te

toque?

—Muchísimas.

Podía escuchar el deseo en su voz, y me elevó aún más alto. No había

nada más excitante que saber que ella quería eso conmigo. Presioné los

labios en el punto justo debajo de su oreja y sentí un delicioso escalofrío

por su parte.

—¿Aquí? —pregunté.

—Sí. —Se arqueó ligeramente hacia atrás, haciendo que la punta de sus

duros pezones me rozara la piel justo debajo del pecho.

—¿O tal vez aquí es mejor? —La lamí desde el cuello, arrastré la lengua

por su deliciosa piel, y seguí hacia abajo para encontrarme con uno de esos

pezones endurecidos que suplicaban que los chupara.

—Ahhh, sí. —Ella se estremeció, se puso de puntillas y dejó esa

preciosa, suave y rosada piel al borde de mis labios.

Saqué la lengua y le lamí solo la punta y en respuesta la escuché gemir

con un sonido más suave. Empezó a levantar los brazos hacia mí y yo

retrocedí rápidamente.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. Nada de tocarme, nena. Esto es todo

para ti. Saca las manos y apóyalas contra los azulejos, y quédate así para

mí. Podía ver cómo sus pechos se elevaban y bajaban cuando respiraba; sus

ojos tenían destellos de un color verde grisáceo que me recordaba al color

del mar de nuestra carrera de esa mañana. Se puso en posición y también

echó la cabeza hacia atrás, a la espera de que le diera la próxima orden.

Verla someterse a mis instrucciones me afectaba. Estos juegos que

practicábamos no se parecían a nada de lo que había experimentado antes

con otra persona. También me empujaban hasta terrenos emocionales que

tampoco había deseado nunca antes con nadie. Solo ella. Solo Serena me

llevaba a ese lugar.

—Joder, estás tan sexi ahora mismo.

A ella le dio un escalofrío y tensó las caderas cuando pronuncié esas

palabras; a continuación abrió bien los ojos y me miró con algo más que un

poco de frustración. Volví a acercarme a ella y la observé temblar un poco

más y respirar con más dificultad.

—Por favor…

—¿Por favor qué, nena? —pregunté antes de tocarle rápidamente la

punta del pezón con la lengua.

—Necesito que me toques —gimió en voz baja.

Le volví a lamer el pezón, esta vez formando un círculo alrededor de la

oscura punta.

—¿Así?

—Más que eso —jadeó, mientras luchaba por mantener las manos

apoyadas en los azulejos de la ducha.

Pasé al otro pecho, lo agarré fuerte con la boca y terminé con un

pellizquito con los dientes sobre el pezón. Se puso rígida bajo mi tacto y

emitió el jadeo sexual más bonito que he escuchado nunca, suave,

abandonado y precioso.

—Me gusta escuchar ese sonido salir de tu dulce boca, nena. Quiero

escuchártelo una y otra vez. ¿Puedes volver a hacer ese sonido para mí? —

Le capturé el otro pezón de la misma forma con la boca y deslicé la mano

que tenía libre justo entre sus piernas—. Oh, joder, estás tan mojada, nena

¡Quiero escucharte! —Me concentré en su resbaladiza hendidura. Deslicé

la mano de un lado a otro en su clítoris hasta que se derritió contra la pared

de la ducha para mí en una perfecta sumisión sexual.

También hizo ese sonido para mí otra vez.

Dejé la mano en su sexo y la mirada en su cara, observando cada

exquisita sacudida y ondulación de su cuerpo mientras la hacía tener un

orgasmo. Después de un momento levantó la vista poco a poco hasta mis

ojos y la mantuvo ahí.

—Eso ha sido precioso verlo —dije.

—Ahora quiero esto —susurró ella mientras me agarraba la polla y la

hacía resbalar contra ese paraíso mojado y caliente que tenía entre sus

piernas.

—Dilo con palabras. —Eché hacia atrás las caderas.

—Quiero tu polla dentro de mí.

—Conque sí, ¿eh? —Presioné hacia dentro, deslizando mi miembro de

un lado a otro por sus labios vaginales, consiguiendo una buena fricción

para mí y una segunda ronda de placer para ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor! —suplicó.

—Pero has sido mala y has quitado las manos de la pared. Te he dicho

que las dejaras ahí —espeté, mientras seguía acariciándola dentro y fuera a

través de sus resbaladizos pliegues.

—Lo siento…, no podía esperar…

—Eres tan impaciente, nena.

—¡Lo sé!

—¿Qué quieres de mí ahora? —pregunté, con mi boca en su cuello y mi

polla aún moviéndose despacio ahí abajo.

—Quiero que me folles y que me hagas correrme otra vez —respondió

ella con una voz tan baja, tan suplicante…, como si de verdad le fuese a

hacer daño si no la follara. Se me encendió una bombillita cuando lo dijo

de esa forma. Me daba permiso para llevarla más lejos de lo que habíamos

llegado antes, de conseguir que se entregara más. Fue la mejor sensación

del mundo. De todo el puto mundo.

—Ponme los brazos alrededor del cuello y sujétate. —La agarré por

debajo de los muslos y la levanté—. ¡Envuelve las piernas a mi alrededor,

nena, para que pueda darte lo que quieres!

Ella apretó las piernas en torno a mis caderas y la espalda contra los

azulejos. Dijo mi nombre.

—Darien…

—¿Sí, preciosa? —Ella jadeó—. Estás tan guapa esperando a que te folle

contra la pared de la ducha… Te encanta que te follen contra las paredes,

¿verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron y balanceó sus caderas abiertas contra mí con

frustración.

—¡Sí!

—Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, nena.

—¡¿Qué?! —protestó ella, sin una gota de paciencia.

Coloqué la punta justo a las puertas de su sexo y me sumergí hasta los

testículos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó ella mientras me tomaba dentro y sus ojos se

ponían en blanco por un instante.

—Me encanta follarte contra las paredes. —Empujé fuerte; la apretada

presión de su sexo latía alrededor del mío y me hacía tambalearme en una

bruma de placer inmediato tan intenso que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a

poder aguantar. Quería que durara para siempre—. ¿Recuerdas la noche

que te follé contra la pared en tu piso? —dije con los dientes apretados—.

Me gustó tanto entonces como me está gustando ahora.

—Sssssssí —siseó temblando a través de la potente embestida, con las

manos agarradas con fuerza para hacer palanca—. Quería que lo hicieras.

Me encantó. Odié que te fueses después.

Ahora ella estaba casi llorando mientras llegamos juntos hasta el frenesí,

fundidos en cuerpo y mente. Serena estuvo allí mismo conmigo todo el

camino. Conectamos tan perfectamente que casi dolía sentirlo. No casi…,

_¡dolía _de verdad!

El sexo con Serena también dolía del gusto. Siempre lo había hecho y

sabía que siempre lo haría.

—¿Y qué te pedí que me dijeras aquella noche, nena? Fue la primera vez

que me lo dijiste.

Sus ojos parpadeantes, cubiertos de placer, me apuñalaron con violencia,

igual que mi polla estaba apuñalando su coño ahora mismo.

—Que soy tuya —susurró en voz baja.

—Sí. Eres-mía. —Empecé a añadir un pequeño giro circular a mis

golpes y sentí sus músculos internos contraerse más—. Y ahora te vas a

correr encima de mí. ¡Una-vez-más!

Serena se tensó mucho y sentí los espasmos comenzar en sus

profundidades, exprimiendo mi sexo todo lo que pudo. _¡Oh, joder, sí! _Se

estremeció debajo de mí y se puso a hacer esos suaves sonidos que me

encanta escucharle, los que me hacen volar. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

perdió totalmente el control en mis brazos mientras la atravesaba y el agua

caliente caía a chorros sobre nosotros.

Me mandó hasta los límites del maldito sistema solar y luego más allá.

Y menos mal que se corrió entonces, porque si hubiese tenido que

aguantarme un segundo más creo que habría muerto. Vi cómo sus ojos se

encharcaban cuando llegó al clímax y disfruté al saber que yo había hecho

que eso sucediese, y luego del glorioso ascenso y colisión de mi propia

descarga cuando explotó dentro de ella…

Mis dientes estaban mordisqueándole el cuello y mi polla aún daba

sacudidas dentro de ella cuando tomé conciencia de nosotros. No sé lo que

me mantuvo de pie, sinceramente. Solo una reacción automática, creo,

porque la estaba sujetando y no quería soltarla, pero no era consciente de

mucho más aparte de eso. Estaba inmerso en la completa y total confusión

sensual de Serena y mi amor por ella. De la forma en que siempre me

sentía después.

Le rocé el cuello con la lengua y bombeé el último resquicio de placer

entre nosotros, busqué su boca y la besé con pasión. Si había una forma de

colarse dentro de ella, entonces yo estaba allí. No sé por qué era así con

ella y con nadie más. Simplemente lo era.

Abrió los ojos despacio, tan hermosa en su confusión posorgásmica, y

me dedicó una soñolienta sonrisa.

—Ahí está —dije.

Ella tragó saliva e hizo que su garganta se moviera, lo que llevó a mis

ojos hasta la marca roja que le había dejado en el cuello con los dientes.

Eso lo hacía mucho, y siempre me sentía culpable después. Aunque ella

nunca se quejaba. Ni una sola vez había protestado por lo que le hacía

cuando follábamos. A veces apenas parecía real.

—Voy a dejarte en el suelo, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Salí de Serena despacio y disfruté hasta del último segundo a la vez que

me invadía una punzada al separarme de ella; se estaba tan bien ahí dentro.

Se quedó de pie y me rodeó con los brazos. Nos quedamos allí bajo el agua

de la ducha un par de minutos antes de lavarnos todo el sexo. _Qué pena_. Sé

que me convertía en un cavernícola, pero me encantaba tener todo mi

semen en ella.

Cerré el grifo y salí para acercar unas toallas. Ella me dejó que la secara,

algo que me encantaba hacer cuando tenía tiempo, como ahora.

—Tengo que secarme el pelo —dijo con un suspiro.

Me envolví la toalla alrededor de la cintura y alcancé el batín de raso

color crema que se había traído. La ayudé a ponérselo y le até el cinturón,

mientras hacía pucheros porque ya no estaba desnuda.

—Qué pena que tengamos que taparlas. Una verdadera tragedia. —

Rodeé sus dos preciosas tetas con las manos y las estrujé sobre el sedoso

tejido.

Ella se encogió de dolor.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—En realidad no, es solo que están sensibles. —Bostezó y se puso la

parte de delante de la muñeca sobre la boca para reprimirlo.

—Ahora de verdad que necesitas una siesta. Te he dejado totalmente

hecha polvo. Lo siento, nena, es que no puedo evitarlo. ¿Me perdonas? —

Le agarré la barbilla y le acaricié los labios con el pulgar.

—Perdonarte ¿por qué? ¿Por el polvo en la ducha? De eso nada,

Shields. —Negó con la cabeza de manera brusca.

—Entonces ¿ahora estás enfadada conmigo? —Me asaltó la duda y odié

esa sensación.

—Para nada. Me ha encantado retomar la pared contigo. —Se rio de mí

y borró todo mi temor.

—Muy bien, mi preciosa provocadora, siéntate y deja que te peine. —Le

di una ligera palmada en el trasero y me reí de su pequeño saltito sobre el

banco del tocador.

—Cuidado, Shields —me advirtió.

—¿O qué? —la desafié.

—Te quedarás sin futuros polvos contra la pared. Puedo hacerlo,

¿sabes…?, si quiero. —Me miró en el espejo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Le pasé el peine con cuidado por una parte del pelo y luego seguí con

otra zona enredada.

—Ah, sí, podrías, pero ¿por qué diablos harías eso, nena? Te encantan

mis polvos contra la pared casi tanto como que te peine. Probablemente

más.

Ella suspiró.

—Cómo odio cuando tienes razón, Shields.

Quince minutos más tarde, Serena tenía aún más sueño y el pelo seco,

así que la metí en la cama. Ella me miró mientras me vestía, y estaba muy

sexi jugando con un mechón de pelo con el dedo.

—¿Qué les vas a decir? —preguntó.

Me acerqué y la besé en la frente.

—Que te he follado hasta que te has quedado dormida.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—No serías capaz…

Era mi turno de reír.

—No soy tan idiota, nena —dije mientras me señalaba el pecho con el

pulgar—. ¿Qué crees que les voy a decir? Que estás durmiendo la siesta.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Van a pensar que soy una vaga por quedarme frita.

—No es verdad. Estás agotada y ayer estuviste enferma, y aún no creo

que estés bien del todo. Me he dado cuenta de que no has desayunado

mucho esta mañana y te quedabas atrás en la carrera.

Ella farfulló y me miró enfurecida.

—_¡No _me he quedado atrás en la carrera, idiota!

¿Una cosa sobre Serena? Es lo más competitiva que os podáis imaginar.

Juro que podría competir en motivación y determinación con algunos de

los tíos que conocí en las Fuerzas especiales. Y _nunca _insinuéis que es

débil físicamente. La pone furiosa.

Joder, pero qué guapa está cuando se enfada.

Me mordí el labio para no reírme de manera descarada y levanté las

manos en señal de rendición.

—Vale, solo te has quedado atrás un poquitito. —Traté de calmarla con

unos besos—. No hay nada malo en ello, puesto que estuviste enferma la

noche pasada, nena. Tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse. Descansa y te sentirás

mejor. —Asentí con la cabeza—. Quiero que lo hagas.

Ella bajó la vista hasta la manta y la pellizcó de forma distraída.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estoy durmiendo?

—Tengo una cita con una belleza del pueblo. —Me encogí de hombros

—. Es una auténtica rompecorazones. Pelo oscuro, grandes ojos azules,

absolutamente despampanante. Aunque es muy bajita. —Hice un gesto con

la mano—. Tiene predilección por los helados.

Ella se rio mientras volvía a bostezar.

—Siento perderme tu cita y no tomar helado con la belleza del pueblo.

Es adorable. ¿Le harás una foto con el móvil para mí?

—Claro, nena. —Otro beso—. Ahora vete a dormir.

Mi chica ya estaba frita cuando salí de la habitación.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 6**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Por qué los peces no van a la escuela? —me preguntó Zara.

Me encogí de hombros con un gesto exagerado.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué los peces no van a la escuela. ¿Tú lo

sabes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza muy seria.

—Porque se les mojan los libros.

Me reí de su carita engreída, manchada de helado de fresa, que atacaba

por un nuevo ángulo su cucurucho medio derretido.

—¿Quieres un poco, _Rags? _—Le ofreció su manjar al golden retriever

que estaba sentado de manera fiel bajo la mesa al aire libre.

_Rags _dio un par de lametazos con su larga lengua rosa y yo fruncí el

ceño. Zara me miró para ver lo que iba a decir, menudo diablillo era. Yo

me encogí de hombros.

—No me importa si quieres babosos gérmenes de perro en tu helado.

Haz lo que quieras.

Ella soltó una risita y dio patadas a la silla al mover las piernas.

—Serena habla raro.

—Lo sé. Se lo llevo diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me hace

caso. —Negué con la cabeza con tristeza—. Lo sigue haciendo. —Saqué el

móvil para hacerle unas fotos y comenzó a posar en el momento en que se

dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me partía de risa con Zara, era

indomable. A sus padres les esperaba una buena cuando llegara a la

adolescencia. _Dios mío._

Más risitas.

—Habla como las palabras de _Bob Esponja._

Abrí la boca fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! ¿Se lo dirás? —Ella se encogió de

hombros—. Es simpática y creo que no puede evitarlo. —Zara me echó una

mirada de censura y volvió a su helado de fresa. Parecía querer decir: _Solo_

_un auténtico gilipollas se burlaría de la forma de hablar de alguien, idiota_.

No podía negar que era hija de su madre.

—Bien hecho, D. Dejar a tu sobrina compartir el helado con el perro. Lo

he visto todo desde el escaparate de la tienda. —Hotaru parecía indignada

con los dos cuando llegó—. Me voy un par de minutos…

—Ha dicho que no le importaba, mamá —interrumpió Zara, que me

vendió sin pensarlo.

—Oh, yo creo que _Ragssey _está bastante sano. —Le di al perro una

palmadita en la cabeza—. ¡Y tú eres una pequeña traidora! —Señalé a Zara

con el dedo—. Pues denúnciame, Hot. Yo aquí solo soy el tío. Dejarla

campar a sus anchas sin miramientos es mi trabajo.

—Sí, bueno, yo no tengo el trabajo de tía permisiva… todavía.

Le lancé una mirada y distinguí algo en su expresión. No estaba seguro

de qué, pero reconocía la sospecha en mi hermana solo con verla. Tenía la

mente ocupada.

—¿Qué significa ese comentario tan críptico?

—Tú y Serena. —Negó un poco con la cabeza—. Esto es realmente

serio, ¿verdad? Nunca te he visto así.

Miré hacia el mar, con sus millones de ondas cegadoras, y me ajusté las

gafas de sol.

—Quiero casarme con ella.

—Me lo imaginaba… Bueno, suponía que ibas a ir por ese camino. Lo

que he hablado con ella esta mañana prácticamente lo ha confirmado, y

luego, cuando ha dicho que necesitaba una siesta, he empezado a atar

cabos.

_¿Y qué tiene que ver en esto que Serena necesite una siesta?_

—Entonces ¿lo apruebas? —pregunté.

Hotaru me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Que si apruebo que Serena y tú os caséis? Pues claro que te apoyo.

Quiero que seas feliz y si la quieres y ella te quiere a ti…, bueno, pues

entonces así es como tiene que ser. —Me alcanzó la mano por encima de la

mesa—. Esto pasa muchas veces. Nadie es perfecto. Sam y yo empezamos

de la misma forma, D, y no cambiaría absolutamente nada de nosotros o de

cuando llegaron nuestros hijos. Son una bendición.

Le cogí la mano y le di un beso.

—De verdad que lo son, y puede que algún día…, pero una familia no

entra en los planes ahora mismo. Solo estoy intentando que se acostumbre

a la idea de atarse para empezar.

Hotaru pareció aliviada.

—Oh, bien. Ahora me cae aún mejor. Debo admitir que estaba

preocupada por si te habían atrapado y odiaba pensar que te pasara eso,

hermanito. Me alegro por ti si es algo que quieres.

Resoplé.

—Sí, claro…, _ella _es la que necesita que la atrapen. Es muy difícil hacer

que Serena se comprometa y le asusta tener una relación. Seré afortunado

si consigo llevarla al altar de aquí a un año. Estoy intentando convencerla

de que un noviazgo largo funcionará mejor.

Hotaru asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuviera asimilando

la información.

—Así que esperaréis hasta después para celebrar la boda… Es una

opción, pero papá lo va a odiar. Recuerda cómo se puso cuando Sammy y

yo nos precipitamos con Jordan. Papá nos hizo casarnos en un mes. —Se

burló de las palabras que dijo mi padre en aquel entonces—. «¡Ningún

nieto mío será un bastardo! A tu pobre madre se le rompería el corazón si

estuviese aquí para verlo…».

—¡¿Qué?! —Me quedé boquiabierto—. Serena no está…, o sea, estás

muy equivocada si eso es lo que estás insinuando. —La fulminé con la

mirada, estupefacto por sus elucubraciones—. Creías que… —Negué

enérgicamente con la cabeza—. ¡No, Hot! Mi chica no está embarazada.

Es imposible. Ha sido muy cuidadosa con la píldora. La veo tomársela cada

mañana. Joder, estoy seguro de que la he escuchado esta mañana en el baño

cogiendo sus pastillas.

Hotaru negó lentamente con la cabeza; sus ojos grises parecían

compasivos y extrañamente sabios, pero aun así no me lo tragaba.

—¿Crees que está embarazada? ¿Y que por eso me quiero casar con

ella? —Estaba realmente estupefacto y me pareció un insulto que mi

hermana nos imaginara tan irresponsables—. No podrías estar más

equivocada, Hot. ¡Dios! Oh, mujer de poca fe —dije con desdén mientras

cogía mi café.

—Entonces quizá vosotros dos deberíais hablar con Sammy —comentó

ella—, porque yo me apostaría mi casa a que Serena está muy embarazada

y a que vais a ser padres te guste o no.

Me atraganté con el café y asusté al perro, que se dio contra la pequeña

mesa y la hizo repiquetear en mitad del patio adoquinado.

Hotaru bajó la vista hacia Zara, que para todos los efectos parecía estar

escuchando cada palabra de nuestra conversación.

—Sé buena y lleva a _Rags _al césped para que juegue, ¿vale?

Zara reflexionó un momento antes de decidir que enfrentarse a su madre

era inútil y se marchó con _Rags _como le había pedido, con el helado

derretido en la mano.

Se me aceleró el ritmo cardiaco al instante y sentí miedo combinado con

ansiedad y entusiasmo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—No vamos a hablar con Sammy…, ¡espera un puñetero segundo,

Hotaru! Pero ¡¿qué narices?! Quiero saber lo que te hace estar dispuesta a

apostar tu magnífica casa a que está embarazada. —Ahora estaba gritando

—. ¡Dímelo! —Me pasé la mano por la barba y sentí brotar el sudor

mientras miraba enfurecido a mi hermana y esperaba que dejara ya ese

equivocado intento de gastarme una broma.

Hotaru miró alrededor de la zona del patio de la tienda de golosinas y

sonrió con amabilidad a los demás clientes, que ahora nos ponían mala

cara.—

Frena, hermano. ¿Y si damos un paseo? —Cogió sus bolsas, se puso

de pie y me brindó una mirada paciente que decía claramente: _Escucha a tu_

_hermana mayor, pedazo de idiota._

Pensé en dejar a mi hermana y a mi sobrina allí mismo, en el centro del

pueblo, volver corriendo a la casa a por Serena, subirla en el Range Rover

y conducir de vuelta a Londres. Podríamos alejarnos de aquí y fingir que

todo esto solo había sido un extraño e imposible sueño o malentendido. Lo

pensé en serio. Durante unos cinco segundos.

De algún modo me puse de pie a pesar de que de repente me fallaban las

rodillas, cogí la bolsa con la compra de la tienda de antigüedades en la que

habíamos parado antes y seguí a mi hermana.

—¿De cuánto es el retraso? —preguntó Hotaru mientras andábamos.

—¿Retraso? ¡Joder, yo no sé nada de esas cosas! Dijo que las pastillas

que se toma hacen que se le retire la regla algunas veces.

—Ah, entonces no se enteraría si tuviese un retraso. Tiene sentido. Me

ha contado que anoche vomitó. Ha dicho que tuviste que parar a un lado de

la carretera. También ha mencionado que anoche además estaba mareada.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —dije yo a la defensiva—. A lo mejor fue algo que le

sentó mal.

Hotaru me dio un golpe en el hombro.

—No seas tonto. He tenido tres hijos, D, conozco los síntomas del

embarazo y mi marido es médico. Sé de lo que estoy hablando.

Sentí una línea de sudor por mi espalda.

—Pero… no puede ser.

—Oh, deja de quejarte y cuéntame los hechos. Te aseguro que puede ser.

¿Qué pasó cuando Serena se mareó?

—Tuvo que sentarse y dijo que tenía sed.

—La sed es un síntoma —explicó Hotaru con sonsonete.

—Joder, y después de eso tuvo que vomitar. Oh, Dios.

—Algunas mujeres tienen náuseas matutinas por la _noche _—anunció—,

Sam incluso te dirá que es muy común.

—¿Qué más te pasaba a ti?

—Me podría muy malhumorada y sensible. Es por las enormes

cantidades de hormonas descontroladas.

_Visto. _Mi broma sobre su transformación en Medusa de hacía un par de

semanas de repente ya no le hacía gracia.

—Extremo cansancio, necesidad de siestas. —Giró la cabeza todo lo que

pudo hacia un lado—. Nunca en mi vida he dormido la siesta excepto las

tres veces que he estado embarazada.

_Visto_. Serena estaba durmiendo ahora mismo en casa de mi hermana.

Yo quería un cigarro y luego otro, y seguir hasta terminarme el paquete

entero.

—Los pechos se vuelven muy sensibles al tacto, un poco doloridos. De

nuevo, son las hormonas que están empezando el proceso de lactancia para

alimentar al bebé.

Me quedé pasmado mirándola, estoy seguro de que tenía la boca abierta

de par en par como el tonto del pueblo mientras hablaba de hormonas y

pechos y producción de leche. _Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede. No_

_ahora._

Pero mi hermana siguió divagando, aterrándome con cada frase que salía

de su boca.

—Esta última parte es algo que pasa y, créeme, preferiría no decirlo,

pero supongo que debo contártelo de todas formas ya que me has

preguntado. —Levantó la mano para que no le hablase—. No quiero

escuchar si es verdad o no. _De verdad _que no necesito saberlo.

—¡¿El qué?! —le grité—. ¡Deja de andarte por las ramas y dímelo,

joder!

Hotaru me lanzó una mirada asesina y luego poco a poco la cambió por

una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Las mujeres embarazadas se excitan mucho y quieren sexo todo el

tiempo. Por lo general los hombres son demasiado estúpidos para darse

cuenta de por qué tienen la suerte de contar con esos polvos de más. —

Estoy seguro de que le encantó decirme eso—. Definitivamente son las

hormonas. —Hotaru se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

—Tenemos que volver —dije con una extraña voz. Incluso para mis

oídos, no soné normal. Todo lo que podía ver era a Serena suplicándome

que la follara en la ducha. _Oh, Dios mío_. Hablar de conmoción petrificada

no cubría ni de lejos el impacto de esta bomba.

Mientras estaba allí de pie junto a mi hermana, mirando la costa de

Somerset en un cálido día de verano, con mi sobrina persiguiendo a un

perro sobre el césped, supe dos cosas que eran verdades irrefutables.

La primera era que Serena no se tomaría la noticia nada bien.

De la segunda parte me di cuenta enseguida y con una extrema claridad.

La reafirmación de que era un hombre muy, muy afortunado por razones

que solo podía decirme a mí mismo. Ni siquiera se lo contaría a Serena.

Solo podía saberlo yo y mantenerlo en privado. Una lógica muy simple, en

realidad. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más fácil era aceptar la posibilidad.

_Si Serena realmente va a tener un hijo mío…, entonces nunca podrá_

_abandonarme._


	7. Capitulo7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 7**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Cuál podría ser la causa de que no le funcionara la píldora? Serena me ha dicho que lleva tomándosela desde hace varios años. Explícamelo —exigí una respuesta.

Sammy me miró con compasión.

—Relájate, tío. No es el fin del mundo. No va a estar obligada a hacer nada. Vivimos en el 2012. Hay opciones.

—¡Oh, joder! —Con la idea de que pudiese estar embarazada ya tenía bastante que procesar en ese momento, pero pensar en lo que Sam podría estar insinuando era aún peor—. ¿Te refieres a un aborto?

—Sí. Está en su derecho, y es una opción. La adopción es otra —dijo en voz baja.

Me dejé caer en una silla y apoyé los codos en las rodillas y la frente en las manos. Me quedé allí sentado y respiré. Aun en estado de shock, sabía que el aborto estaba descartado. No era una posibilidad. De ninguna forma iba a permitir que matasen a un hijo mío o que se ocultase su existencia.

Solo esperaba que Serena pensase de la misma forma que yo. _¿Y si no es así?_—

Bueno, vosotros dos tenéis que hablar y luego ella deberá hacerse un test para confirmarlo. Si quieres que le haga uno y hable con ella lo haré, pero primero tienes que ir tú, D, y discutirlo entre los dos.

Asentí con la cabeza entre mis manos y levanté el culo del asiento. Sam me dio una palmadita en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Pero ¿cómo? Si se toma la píldora, ¿por qué iba a pasar esto? — insistí. Tal vez en el fondo esperaba que si alargaba mi patético intento de negación, en algún momento me haría ver la luz y me diría cómo tenía que reaccionar.

Sammy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Las cosas cambian, otros medicamentos pueden disminuir los efectos de los anticonceptivos, los preservativos se rompen, la gente se emborracha y se deja llevar, cogen enfermedades que alteran la capacidad del cuerpo para metabolizar los fármacos, y lo que es más importante: _nada _es cien por cien efectivo. Excepto el celibato. —Me echó una mirada

—. ¿Preservativos? —Negué con la cabeza y miré al suelo—. Ah, bueno, pues si haces depósitos en el banco, amigo mío, puede pasar con mucha facilidad.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

—¿Cómo voy a ir al piso de arriba a decirle que la he dejado preñada y que tiene que hacerse un test? ¡¿Cómo?!

Sammy fue al minibar, me sirvió un vodka doble y me lo pasó. Me lo bebí de un trago y me dio una palmadita en la espalda por segunda vez.

—No creo que vayas a tener que ir al piso de arriba para hacerlo —dijo Sam.

Levanté rápidamente la cabeza para preguntarle qué quería decir y noté que se me aflojaban las rodillas de nuevo.

Zara y Serena entraron en la habitación de la mano y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba tan contenta… y hermosa… y… embarazada.

—Oh, hola. —Sonreí a Darien y me pregunté por qué me miraba como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza—. ¿De qué estáis cotilleando aquí, chicos? ¿Cosas de hombres?

Darien soltó una risita nerviosa y estaba un poco pálido. De hecho parecía aterrorizado. _Eso es muy raro._

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Te ha llamado Andrew? —pregunté, mientras empezaba a sentirme intranquila yo también—. ¿Ha averiguado quién mandó el mensaje anoche? —Me puse la mano que tenía libre en el cuello y traté de detener el pánico que empezaba a invadirme de repente.

Lo que pasa con Darien es que él es el que nos mantiene con los pies en la tierra. Él es el seguro, rebosa confianza a cada paso. Me hace sentirme a salvo, así que verle de la forma en que estaba entonces… me preocupó…, bueno, me asustó muchísimo.

Vino hacia mí y me estrechó fuerte contra su pecho.

—No. Nada de eso. —Me besó en la frente y me agarró la cara, lo que le hacía parecerse mucho más al Darien que conozco y quiero—. Aún está trabajando en tu teléfono. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ni se te ocurra pensar en ese maldito mensaje, ¿vale? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Por qué no te sientas y descansas los pies? —Nos llevó hasta el sofá y prácticamente me sentó de un empujón.

—Esto…, vale. —Negué con la cabeza y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras articulaba—: _¿Qué diablos te pasa?_

—Nada, cariño. Es que pareces cansada. ¿Qué tal la siesta? —Su voz sonaba extraña.

Fruncí el ceño.

—La siesta genial, pero no ha sido muy larga. —Zara se subió en mi regazo y comencé a acariciarle sus largos rizos—. Mientras estabais fuera tomando un helado he hecho un tour por Hallborough y algunas fotos del retrato de Mallerton de sir Jeremy y su Georgina para Mina… y se las he enviado.

—Qué bien —dijo Darien, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

—Sí…, qué _bien. _—Eché una ojeada a Sammy y noté algo extraño en él también. Habíamos tenido una buenísima conversación antes mientras los demás no estaban y me había enseñado la casa. Ahora parecía que solo quería largarse de la habitación—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué actuáis los dos de una forma tan extraña?

Darien se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos con impotencia.

—Cariño…

Sammy vino adonde yo estaba y extendió los brazos hacia Zara.

—Ven con papá, pequeña. El tío Darien quiere hablar con Serena.

—Oh, vale —dije, y se la entregué de mala gana—. Quería que me contaras qué tal fue tu excursión a comprar helado con el tío Darien. —Le puse una cara triste a la niña.

—El helado estaba bueno —respondió desde los brazos de su padre—. Mami le contó al tío Darien que se apostaría su casa a que tú estás muy embarazada y vais a ser padres te guste o no. —Sonrió con dulzura—.Compartí el helado con _Rags _para que el tío Darien y mamá pudiesen gritar sobre tu embarazo.

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Estaba de pie en vez de en el sofá, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Podía verme a mí misma de pie, justo en el centro del precioso salón georgiano de Hallborough, con sus elegantes muebles y cuadros y alfombras. Podía ver la hermosa cara de Darien y el sol de la tarde filtrándose por los ventanales.

Y esas partículas que se arremolinan en el aire, las que suelen ser invisibles pero que cuando la luz del sol les da de la forma adecuada puedes verlas flotar perezosamente, suspendidas como por arte de magia.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo también estaba flotando. El techo impedía que me fuese a la deriva por el cielo y probablemente llegara hasta el espacio exterior. Habría seguido flotando y alejándome. Sé que lo habría hecho de no haber sido por el techo.

Darien soltó una palabrota y dio un traspié hacia mí. No paraba de oír mi nombre. Una y otra vez escuchaba decir mi nombre. Podía verlo todo. Estaba allí de pie. Darien volaba hacia mí. Sammy salía de la habitación tan rápido con Zara que parecía una película borrosa a cámara rápida. La temperatura de la habitación subió de repente, hacía mucho calor. Como un horno. Miré hacia abajo desde el techo y vi a Darien precipitarse hacia mi «yo» que estaba de pie en el salón. Extendió los brazos, pero luego todo se ralentizó. Muy lento. Darien siguió moviéndose pero su velocidad se redujo aún más. No pensé que fuera a alcanzarme. Parpadeé e intenté entender lo que Zara había dicho. Pero Sammy ya se la había llevado de la habitación, así que no podía preguntárselo. Incluso escuché una vocecita preguntarle a Sammy:

—Papi, ¿qué es embarazada?

—Te quiero. —Me desperté con esas palabras que salieron de los labios de Darien. Estaba de vuelta en el sofá, pero esta vez estaba tumbada. Darien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y me acariciaba la cabeza y el pelo con muchísima preocupación en los ojos—. Has vuelto… —Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir. Parecía bastante conmocionado, probablemente igual que yo. _Ponte a la cola, colega. Acabo de hacer un viaje astral. _Ya podía tacharlo de mi lista de cosas pendientes.

Recordé.

Y el peso del conocimiento me comprimió el pecho hasta que jadeé, cogí una bocanada de aire y traté de incorporarme con dificultad. Darien me mantuvo tumbada y me hizo callar. La necesidad de escapar era muy grande. Era como si mi subconsciente supiera que el pánico no ayudaría en absoluto pero, como con una adicción, lo haces de todas formas aunque sabes que solo empeorará las cosas.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, Darien. _No _estoy embarazada. Me tomo la píldora y nunca se me ha olvidado…

Él siguió acariciándome el pelo con una mano y apoyó la otra en mi hombro.

Le daba miedo que fuese a salir corriendo. Conozco a Darien y a veces puedo ver lo que está pensando. Me estaba aguantando en ese sofá para que no pudiese abandonarlo, o escapar, o levantar el vuelo, o salir huyendo.

_Eres un hombre muy sabio, Darien Shields._

Porque eso es justo lo que quería hacer.

—Recuerda lo que te acabo de decir, Serena. —Su voz era firme pero también vulnerable. Podía notar la preocupación en ella.

—¿Que me quieres? —Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sin quitármelas manos de encima—. Pero no estoy embarazada —insistí—. Deja que me levante.

—Serena, tienes que hacerte un test y entonces lo sabremos con seguridad. Hotaru y Sam creen que podrías… —Fue bajando la voz, parecía muy inseguro—. Hotaru me ha ayudado a comprar unos test de embarazo en la farmacia para que…

Le empujé con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame!

—Serena…, cariño, por favor, escúchame…

—Suéltame. ¡Ahora!

Retrocedió. Me senté y crucé los brazos bajo el pecho. Tenía tanto calor y sed y me sentía tan mal en aquel momento que no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

—No pierdas los papeles, ¿vale? Tenemos que discutir esto como adultos. —Le hacía ruido la mandíbula al rechinar los dientes.

—Sí. —Le miré con desprecio—. Discutirlo. Eso habría sido una buena idea antes de que les hablaras de mí a tu hermana y a Sammy. ¿¡Darien!? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Por qué?

—No lo he hecho. No tenía ni idea. Hotaru sacó el tema y luego Sam se involucró. Creen que podrías estar embarazada. Los vómitos de anoche, que estés siempre con sueño y… otras cosas.

—¿Qué otras cosas?

Daba la sensación de que Darien preferiría tragarse un puñado de cristales antes que tener esta conversación conmigo en este momento.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Puedes simplemente hacerte el test?

—¡No! ¡No voy a hacerme un test simplemente porque tú y tu familia penséis que debería! ¡¿Qué otras cosas?! —La irracionalidad que sabía que debía controlar estaba atravesando la barrera de seguridad_. Bienvenida al país de los horrores. Por favor, deje el coche en el aparcamiento. Está realmente jodida y diríjase a la puerta principal, donde la recibirá su peor pesadilla._

Él puso las manos en mi pecho, me cogió una teta con cada una y apretó. Me doblé del dolor y el pánico subió otro escalón. Recordaba ese tipo de dolor de antes. Lo había sentido anteriormente. _¡Noooooo!_

Le aparté las manos con brusquedad.

—¡¿Has hablado de esto con ellos?! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—No ha sido así, Serena. No he hablado de ti. Hotaru simplemente supuso algunas cosas y cuando le pedí explicaciones me habló sobre los… síntomas. —Bajó la voz—. Tienes todos esos síntomas. Vomitas y duermes la siesta y te duelen… —Hizo un gesto hacia mi pecho y se quedó en silencio; la cautela de su voz me hacía sentirme como una cerda otra vez.

Sabía que podía sacar la mala leche en cuestión de segundos cuando la ocasión lo mereciese. Esta podía considerarse una de esas ocasiones. Me incliné hacia delante, enterré las manos en mi pelo y me quedé allí sentada sin más, mirando al suelo mientras intentaba procesar la información. Darien me dejó tranquila, algo muy bueno porque quería tirarme a su yugular y morder como lo haría un animal encerrado.

_Síntomas… _Mis reglas nunca son abundantes y se me había retirado por completo en otras ocasiones. Mi médico me aseguró que era normal por el tipo específico de píldoras anticonceptivas que tomo, así que nunca me preocupé por ello. A decir verdad, nunca tuve que preocuparme, porque _¡cuando no te estás acostando con nadie no tienes que preocuparte por quedarte embarazada! _Antes de Darien, el sexo era esporádico y siempre con protección. No era tan tonta como para dejar que un tío no se pusiera un preservativo cuando no nos conocíamos bien. _Entonces ¿por qué lo hice con Darien, tonta del culo? _Joder, Darien solo había utilizado preservativo _una _vez. Una. _Montones y montones de oportunidades para que esos pequeños nadadores encontrasen la forma de entrar. De nuevo, soy tonta del culo._

Vomitar la noche anterior había sido raro, porque tan pronto como vomité fue como si no me hubiese pasado nada en absoluto. Lo mismo había pasado esta mañana en el desayuno. Tenía mucha hambre y luego, cuando llegó la comida, solo quería una tostada. Ahora que lo pienso, en ese momento tenía el estómago débil. Ese sándwich de carne asada del almuerzo no me había sentado bien. También me dolían los pechos. Había dormido siestas los últimos dos días.

Todo se iluminó y tomó forma en un instante de entendimiento y apareció una terrible ansiedad. ¿Por qué estaba Darien tan tranquilo? También debería estar en shock si esto fuera verdad.

—No puede ser cierto. No puede ser —le dije a nadie en particular.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Serena —pidió él algo nervioso.

Alargué la mano y él la cogió, yo estaba demasiado abrumada para contestarle. ¿Qué podía decirle de todas formas? ¿Siento que mis píldoras anticonceptivas hayan fallado? ¿Soy un desastre y siempre lo he sido, así que por qué no quedarme preñada para joderme la vida un poco más? O: sé que esto es complicar tu estresante vida, Darien, lo siento muchísimo de verdad, pero estamos embarazados.

Tragué con ansiedad. La acuosa saliva se me empezó a acumular en la garganta. Vino más, y luego más, y supe que iba a vomitar otra vez. Me esforcé por controlar los efectos de las náuseas, que me sorprendieron así de repente.

Perdí.

A trompicones, corrí hacia el baño más cercano mientras mi mente intentaba desesperadamente recordar el plano de este enorme laberinto de casa. Con la mano sobre la boca, me tropecé con el aseo situado junto al solárium y me lancé sobre el inodoro. Vomité hasta que ya no quedó nada que expulsar. Quería huir.

Era la segunda vez que estaba en esta situación con mi chica en menos de veinticuatro horas y era una mierda. Sobre todo para ella. Hablar parecía no servir de nada, así que no lo hice. Solo le sujeté el pelo y la dejé concentrarse en echar lo que tuviera en el estómago. Mojé un trapo con agua fría del lavabo y se lo pasé. Ella lo cogió, se lo puso en la cara y gimió. Me sentí un completo inútil. _Tú le has hecho esto y te odia por ello._

Mi cuñado llamó a la puerta, que estaba abierta.

—Visita a domicilio —dijo amablemente.

—¿Puedes darle algo, Sam?

Serena se quitó el trapo de la cara; estaba pálida y a punto de llorar. Sam sonrió.

—Te puedo dar un antiemético, pero será solo sintomático.

—Por favor —contestó ella, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Qué significa eso de solo sintomático? —pregunté yo.

Sam se dirigió a Serena.

—Querida, no me siento cómodo dándote un tratamiento si no tenemos la confirmación. ¿Estás preparada para hacerte el test? —le inquirió con cariño—. Entonces lo sabremos seguro y tú y D podréis decidir qué es lo mejor para los dos. Pero antes necesitamos esa prueba. —Hizo un gesto rápido de aprobación con la cabeza.

—Vale. —Eso fue todo lo que ella dijo, y le habló a Sam, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Parecía bastante fría y algo distante, como si ahora fuésemos extraños. Eso dolía. Quería desesperadamente que me mirase a los ojos, pero no lo hizo. Solo se sujetó el trapo mojado en la cara y mantuvo los ojos clavados en la pared.

Sam dejó dos test de embarazo en la encimera del lavabo. Hotaru me había ayudado a elegirlos antes en el pueblo, porque yo no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Después de esa conversación con mi hermana, me había convencido de que tenía que comprarlos. La situación era surrealista. De verdad que lo era. Aquí estábamos los tres, de pie en un cuarto de baño intentando fingir que esto era un procedimiento estándar cuando, en realidad, era un desastre. Mi Serena prácticamente obligada a punta de pistola a hacerse un test de embarazo sorpresa y yo descubriendo su pasado y la otra vez que estuvo embarazada.

_¡JODER! _Quería volver a darle un puñetazo a la pared pero en este lugar no me atrevía. Estas paredes eran demasiado caras.

Un montón de ideas locas me inundaron el cerebro_. ¿Y si me odia por dejarla embarazada? ¿Y si esto rompe nuestra relación? ¿Y si quiere abortar? ¿Y si después de todo ni siquiera está embarazada y esto la espanta? _Estaba aterrorizado pero con todo quería saberlo. Ya. Necesitaba respuestas.

—Bien —dijo Sam—, hablaremos en un rato y trataremos de hacer que te sientas mejor, querida. —Salió despacio de la pequeña habitación pero volvió sobre sus pasos para decir algo más. Y allí estaba Serena, rígida, mirando al suelo como un animal acorralado. Me rompió el corazón presenciarlo. Vaya que si lo hizo—. Serena, estamos aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo lo que podamos. Lo digo en serio y sé que Hotaru también.

—Gracias —contestó con voz tímida.

Cuando Sam se fue nos quedamos solos. Serena no se movía, seguía ahí de pie. Era incómodo. Quería tocarla pero me daba miedo.

—¿Serena?

Levantó los ojos y tragó; estaba abatida y pálida. En cuanto me acerqué a ella dio un paso atrás y levantó la mano para mantenerme alejado

—Ne… necesito estar sola… —Le temblaba el labio inferior mientras se atragantaba con las palabras. Tan diferente a cuando se elevaba en una sonrisa sexi. Serena solía sonreír mucho más que yo. Se le iluminaba la cara cuando lo hacía. Cada vez que sonreía, hacía que yo también quisiera sonreír. También conseguía que quisiera muchas cosas que nunca antes me habían importado. Pero ahora no estaba sonriendo. Estaba aterrorizada. Me mataba verla así.

—Cariño, recuerda lo que te he dicho. —Salí del baño aunque no quería hacerlo. Deseaba estar a su lado cuando lo averiguara. No quería dejarla sola. La quería en mis brazos diciéndome que me amaba y que podíamos hacer esto juntos. Ahora mismo necesitaba eso de ella y sabía que no lo iba a conseguir. —Me miró a los ojos cuando empezó a cerrar la puerta despacio—. No lo olvides —dije justo antes de que la cerrara, y me quedé frente a una elegante puerta tallada en lugar de estar frente a mi chica, que estaba pasándolo mal al otro lado.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras esperaba a que saliera. Mi temor crecía con cada minuto que pasaba. Miré el móvil para ver si tenía mensajes y estaba respondiendo a algunos de ellos cuando recibí uno de

_Andrew: «Tengo noticias d Gurio. Dnuncia d dsaparcn»._

Marqué y esperé a que lo cogiera, mientras miraba fijamente la puerta del baño y me preguntaba qué estaba pasando ahí dentro. Mi mente se puso en alerta cuando accioné el modo protector.

—Jefe.

—¿Desaparición? ¿Gurio está desaparecido? Por favor, dime que no es cierto.

Andrew suspiró.

—Sí, la denuncia la pusieron sus padres hace solo unos días. Viven en algún lugar del noreste; Pensilvania, creo. El último contacto confirmado es del 30 de mayo. Según la denuncia, no fue a trabajar. Su apartamento está limpio. Se dejó el pasaporte y no hay pruebas de una huida precipitada. El consulado, por supuesto, no tiene ningún registro de viajes fuera de Estados Unidos.

—Joder, eso no son buenas noticias, tío.

—Lo sé. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Su padre sospecha que se trata de juego sucio, y así lo ha hecho saber en las entrevistas a los periódicos.

—Apuesto a que el equipo de Blackmoon está encantado con la cobertura — dije con sarcasmo.

—Sin embargo, no ha hecho ninguna acusación. No menciona al senador Blackmoon, así que no se han relacionado a Montrose y Gurio con Diamante Blackmoon.

—Entonces extrapolemos esto. El avión del congresista Woodson se estrella a principios de abril. El nombre de Blackmoon empieza a sonar como sustituto casi de inmediato. Montrose se mete en una pelea en un bar y recibe múltiples puñaladas en el cuello y el pecho el 24 de abril. El muy cabrón muere dos días después en el hospital. Kenji Tsukino se pone en contacto conmigo y yo empiezo a trabajar aquí el 3 de mayo con Serena en la Galería Andersen. La última vez que Gurio es visto es a finales de mayo. Todo está tranquilo durante un mes. El mensaje de ArmyOps17 al móvil de Serena llega anoche, el 29 de junio.

—Sí.

—¿Qué te dice tu instinto sobre Gurio? Tú has visto los informes.

—Yo creo que está muerto en algún hoyo en alguna parte o quizá en el

Pacífico alimentando a los peces.

—¿Crees que está relacionado con Blackmoon?

—Es difícil de saber. Zafiro Gurio tenía problemas con las drogas. Cocaína, aparentemente.

Una de las razones por las que Andrew y yo trabajábamos tan bien juntos era porque nuestros modos de razonamiento estaban muy bien sincronizados. Andrew no era muy hablador. Decía lo necesario y no rellenaba la conversación con estupideces inútiles. Solo hechos. Y sus instintos daban en el clavo, así que cuando decía que no lo sabía, eso significaba que las cosas todavía no encajaban.

—Está bien. Tenemos a dos de los autores del vídeo fuera de juego, uno muerto y otro desaparecido. El tercero está de servicio activo en Irak y es un sospechoso muy improbable. El mensaje llegó desde dentro del Reino Unido y de alguien que había visto el vídeo en algún momento, puesto que sabía la canción que aparecía en el original.

—Eso parece correcto.

—¿Cómo ves un viajecito a California?

—Podría hacerlo. Puedo currarme el bronceado y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—De acuerdo entonces. Dile a Telu que te lo arregle para principios de la semana que viene. No quiero que te vayas hasta que yo no vuelva a la ciudad.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Serena? Espero que esté mejor —preguntó Andrew en voz baja.

Gemí al teléfono y traté de pensar qué contestar. _¡No le voy a contar nada!_

—Eh…, aún está enferma. Pero Sam la está ayudando. —Le dije adiós de manera apresurada y corté rápido la llamada. Podría hablar de trabajo todo el día, pero no tenía ninguna experiencia con las cosas personales ni deseaba ponerme a hablar del tema.

Miré el reloj y me dirigí a la puerta. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que la cerró. Ahora parecían siglos. Toqué con los nudillos un par de veces.

—¿Serena? ¿Puedo pasar?

Nada. Agité el picaporte y volví a decir su nombre, esta vez más alto. Silencio.

Pegué la oreja a la puerta y escuché. No podía oír nada de lo que estaba pasando dentro del baño y empecé a imaginarme la distribución de la habitación. Después de todo, conocer la estructura de los edificios y la forma más rápida de salir de ellos es parte de mi trabajo. A veces cuando ves las cosas claras de repente es aterrador. Esa fue una de esas ocasiones. El solárium lindaba con el baño al otro lado de la casa.

Entonces lo supe. Lo supe antes de que me llegara el mensaje al móvil un momento después: _«Tngo q hacerlo… lo siento mucho. WATERLOO_».


	8. Capitulo8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 8**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Por favor, dame fuerzas para hacer esto, recé. Lo único que pude ver fue la cara de Darien antes de que cerrara la puerta. ¿En qué estará pensando ahora? Probablemente desearía no haberme conocido nunca. Me sentía tan avergonzada y estúpida… Aunque eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por él. Le quería igual que antes. Solo que no sabía cómo íbamos a enfrentarnos a algo así y sobrevivir como pareja. ¿Cómo podríamos?

Abrí el grifo y bebí unos cinco litros de agua, me enjuagué la boca y me lavé la cara. Parecía la novia de Frankenstein de la película antigua en blanco y negro. Mis ojos eran aterradores, tan abiertos como los de Elsa Lanchester en aquel filme. Quería fingir que esto no estaba pasando, pero sabía que no podía. Así es como piensa una niña, pero ¡yo no soy una niña!

Voy a cumplir veinticinco años dentro de dos meses. ¿Cómo puede una persona cometer tantos errores en veinticinco años?

Agarré la caja del test y la abrí. Me temblaban las manos mientras sostenía la prueba de embarazo y las instrucciones, que estaban clarísimas. Signo negativo: «No estás embarazada», y signo positivo: «Estás super embarazada, zorra irresponsable». Sentí otra vez esa sensación de que mi cuerpo parecía querer irse flotando. Cerré los ojos y respiré, intentando recomponerme para seguir adelante, y entonces escuché la metódica voz de Darien al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba hablando por teléfono, casi seguro que de trabajo. De repente me entró la risa tonta por lo absurdo de la situación. Yo estaba aquí dentro haciéndome un test de embarazo y él al otro lado siguiendo tranquilamente con su vida. ¿Cómo diablos podía hacerlo?

Miré a mi alrededor, a las preciosas paredes de mi prisión, y entonces la vi. Una puerta. No creo que la utilizaran nunca, pero eso no significaba que no se pudiera usar. No pensé, tan solo hice lo que deseé hacer cuando Zara lo mencionó de pasada.

Salí corriendo. Parecía que apenas hubiera pasado algo de tiempo, pero me encontré llegando a la costa rocosa que habíamos recorrido esa mañana y supe que había transcurrido un buen rato. Cuanto más lejos corría, más culpable me sentiría por marcharme sin decir una palabra. Darien estaría muy dolido.

¿Dolido? ¡Va a estar cabreadísimo! Iba a arder Troya. Me preguntaba si ya sabría que me había marchado. Cerré los ojos ante la idea de él al darse cuenta de que no estaba y supe que tenía que ponerme en contacto. Recordé algo que me había dicho hacía mucho tiempo. Fue cuando me pidió que eligiese una palabra de seguridad. Darien me dijo que era para cuando necesitara mi espacio y que lo respetaría. Había mantenido su promesa la otra vez que la utilicé.

Darien era sincero conmigo. Estaba segura de que mantendría su palabra, así que le mandé el mensaje, puse el móvil en silencio y seguí corriendo. No sé lo que esperaba conseguir, pero el esfuerzo físico me ayudaba. Tenía que quemar la adrenalina de alguna forma, y esto era algo que al menos podía controlar.

Acabé al final del muelle, justo en la cafetería El Ave Marina, donde habíamos comido hacía solo unas horas. _Qué rápido pueden cambiar las cosas en un solo día._

Darien me había insistido: «Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Serena». Lo había repetido varias veces. Quería que supiera que me amaba. Así era Darien, siempre tranquilizándome cuando me volvía irracional. Pero esto… Esto era demasiado, y no quería enfrentarme a ello. No quería enfrentarme a la verdad…, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Correr como una loca por ahí en un pueblo costero no iba a ayudar en absoluto. _Cálmate, Tsukino._

Bien, eso me dio fuerzas para empujar las puertas de la cafetería. Caminé hasta la primera empleada que encontré y le dije que había desayunado allí esa mañana y que creía que me podía haber dejado las gafas en el baño. Me permitió pasar y allí que entré.

Me saqué el test del bolsillo e hice lo que tenía que hacer, muy enfadada conmigo misma por estar en un baño público en vez de en casa con Darien esperándome. Apoyándome. Sus últimas palabras fueron muy contundentes: «No lo olvides». Me aseguró a su manera que estaba ahí para lo que necesitara. _Soy tan estúpida._

Intenté aguantarme las ganas que tenía de llorar y ni siquiera miré el resultado. Cerré el test de embarazo y me lo metí de nuevo en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, me lavé las manos y me fui. Nunca me había sentido tan débil, patética y perdida. _Bueno, sí que lo has hecho. Hace siete años fue mucho peor._

El calor del sol empezaba a decaer al final de la tarde y se había levantado viento, pero no tenía frío. No. Estaba sudando mientras seguía el camino de vuelta por el que Darien me había llevado esa mañana. Sabía adónde quería ir. Podía sentarme allí y pensar un rato… y luego… Luego ¿qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer después?

El camino del bosque no tenía tanta luz como esta mañana y era evidente que había perdido algo de su aspecto de cuento de hadas, pero seguí adelante hasta mi destino y apenas me di cuenta. El pestillo de la puerta de hierro se abrió igual que lo había hecho unas horas antes y emitió un fuerte sonido metálico detrás de mí en cuanto entré. Corrí por el largo camino de grava, levantando piedrecitas por detrás de mí al abrirme paso. Me apresuré; de alguna forma necesitaba verla otra vez. Suspiré aliviada cuando apareció la estatua del ángel sirena. Sí, aún estaba allí. Me reprendí a mí misma por pensar que sería de otra manera. Era real y no un producto de mi imaginación_. Se te va la cabeza._

Me senté allí mismo, a los pies de la estatua, y sentí mi corazón palpitar. Latía con tanta fuerza que estoy segura de que hasta movía la piel que lo cubría. No estaba vestida para correr, pero al menos los zapatos que llevaba valían.

Me quedé allí sentada durante mucho, mucho tiempo. El mar parecía más oscuro y más azul que por la mañana. El viento era más intenso y había un rastro de lluvia en la brisa. El olor me gustaba: a tierra, agua y aire, todo mezclado. Olor a vida. Vida.

¿Había una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de mí? Todo el mundo parecía creerlo. La idea de ellos tres hablando sobre mí como si fuera una especie de rata de laboratorio aún me enfurecía. Secretos otra vez. Darien sabía que no quería secretos. Simplemente no puedo soportarlos y dudo que nunca sea capaz de hacerlo. Cuando soy la última en enterarme de las cosas, aunque sean insignificantes, me recuerda al momento en que vi por primera vez ese vídeo mío en la mesa de billar siendo… ultrajada como si fuera basura. Despreciable. Feo. Feísimo. Es mi trauma. Mi cruz. Espero que llegue el día en que pueda cerrar la tapa de esa caja de Pandora y mantenerla cerrada, pero eso todavía no ha sucedido. Desde que conocí a Darien la tapa se ha soltado varias veces.

Pero no es culpa suya. Eso lo sé. Es mía. Yo he tomado decisiones igual que el resto del mundo. Tengo que vivir con ellas. El viejo dicho «cosechas lo que siembras», de hecho, tiene mucho sentido.

Aún no estaba preparada para mirar la prueba de embarazo, simplemente no podía. Supongo que eso significaba que era débil, pero nunca he dicho que fuera muy fuerte emocionalmente. Ese es el trabajo de la doctora Setsuna y le he dado a la pobre mujer muchísimas cosas en las que trabajar en los últimos años. Haría su agosto con esta noticia. Necesitaría un tercer empleo solo para pagar la terapia adicional.

Volviendo a lo que podría pasar. Embarazada. Un bebé. Un niño. Un hijo de Darien. Nosotros dos padres… Estoy bastante segura de que cuando Darien sugirió que deberíamos casarnos no tenía en mente convertirse en padre. _Aunque sería un padre maravilloso. _Lo había visto con Zara y los chicos. Era bueno con ellos. Un poco gamberro pero con sentido común. Sería el tipo de padre que tenía yo. El mejor. Si eso era algo que él quería ser alguna vez. Y estaba aterrorizada porque no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Imaginarme a Darien en el papel de padre es lo que me rompió. Las lágrimas brotaron entonces, no podía aguantarlas ni un segundo más. Estaba llorando en mitad del césped de un hermoso palacete de piedra situado en la costa de Somerset, a los pies de una sirena alada que miraba al mar. Lloré hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas y era hora de saltar a la siguiente etapa de este duelo. Ya había pasado por la negación y la ira.

¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Negociación? Darien tendría algo que decir al respecto. Me volví a sentir culpable por haberle dejado en casa. Seguro que me odiaba…

Para mi sorpresa el ataque de llanto ayudó porque me sentí un poco mejor. Aunque con muchísima sed. Necesitaba agua y me imaginé que la deshidratación era la culpable. Tanto vomitar y correr es lo que tiene. Miré alrededor en busca de un grifo y localicé uno. Caminé hasta él y giré la manivela para dejar correr el agua un poco antes de poner la mano y llevármela a la boca. Sabía tan bien que bebí sin parar hasta que estuve satisfecha. También hice lo que pude con mi cara, intentando secarme las lágrimas, limpiarme los mocos y acabar con el terrible aspecto que tenía en ese momento.

Volví a mi sitio bajo el ángel sirena y miré el mar otro rato. La brisa me refrescó la cara mojada hasta que se secó al viento. _Ya es hora de mirar._

Hora de mirar y ver lo que me deparaba el destino. Nunca voy a estar preparada, decidí. Cuando me metí la mano en el bolsillo para coger la prueba de embarazo, sentí que otra oleada de náuseas se apoderaba de mí y me pregunté cómo era posible vomitar así.

Por lo visto, ni el agua era bienvenida en mi estómago, así que me limité a arrodillarme sobre las rocas y a soportar de nuevo las arcadas mientras toda esa agradable y refrescante agua volvía a salir.

Me mantuve alejado todo el tiempo. Le di el espacio que me pidió y respeté sus deseos. Hasta que volvió a vomitar.

No podía dejarla pasar por eso sola. No a mi chica. No cuando necesitaba ayuda y compasión de alguien que la quisiera. Verla allí sentada bajo la estatua de la sirena y luego llorando a lágrima viva había sido duro de presenciar. Pero no tenía elección. No iba a dejarla salir sola cuando se encontraba en peligro. Eso no iba a pasar. Me había asegurado de que el GPS estuviese activado en su móvil después de aquella mañana en la que se fue a por café y se encontró con Sanjouin en la calle. _El chupapollas_. Y como llevaba el móvil encima y encendido, había podido seguir sus movimientos casi todo el camino. Aunque la parada en El Ave Marina me sorprendió. Me preguntaba qué habría hecho allí. La estatua tenía mucho más sentido para mí. Este era un lugar muy tranquilo. Entendía a la perfección por qué había venido aquí para estar sola.

—Te tengo —dije al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda y le recogía el pelo otra vez, perdida la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho.

—Oh, Darien… —contestó con la voz entrecortada debido a las arcadas —. Lo siento…, lo siento…

—Shhhh, no pasa nada. No te preocupes, cariño. —Le acaricié la espalda con una mano y le sujeté el pelo con la otra—. Solo es el agua que has bebido.

Cuando por fin terminó, se desmayó como una flor marchita y se encorvó en el suelo con muy mal aspecto. Sabía que necesitaba llevarla de vuelta a casa lo antes posible. Necesitaba con urgencia que la atendiese Sam y que descansara.

La levanté hacia mí con piernas temblorosas, ya que su terrible estado me destrozaba por dentro. Además, no podía evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable.

—Gra… gracias por venir a bus… buscarme —dijo mientras le castañeteaban los dientes y con los labios más azules que nunca. Estaba helada y tiritando, así que me quité la camisa y se la puse encima de la suya, confiando en que esta nueva capa de tela le hiciera entrar un poco en calor.

Fue obediente, me permitió hacerme cargo, y eso supuso un gran alivio. Cuidar de ella era algo que podía hacer. No necesitaba mucho, solo la seguridad de que quería mi ayuda. De que me quería a mí.

—Siempre te encontraré. —La cogí y empecé a caminar por el largo sendero de Stonewell Court hasta la puerta donde había aparcado. Ella cerró los ojos y me puso la mano en el pecho. Justo en el corazón.

Siempre me sorprendía lo fácil que era llevarla en brazos. Sabía por qué. Era porque _ella _llevaba mi corazón consigo dondequiera que fuera. Mi corazón estaba en sus manos, y tal vez llevarla en brazos era en cierto modo instinto de supervivencia. Llevarla a ella era llevarme a mí. No podía explicarlo, pero yo lo entendía. Para mí tenía mucho sentido. Lo dije otra vez.

—Siempre te encontraré, Serena.

En cuanto la llevé de vuelta a Hallborough, Sam me dijo que la llevara al piso de arriba, a nuestra habitación, y la metiera en la cama. Estaba dormida cuando lo hice. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando le quité los zapatos y la arropé con la manta.

Mi pequeña tenía un aspecto horrible. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero era así. Aunque eso no significaba que no siguiese siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Para mí lo era. Mi preciosa chica americana.

Sam se acercó por el otro lado de la cama y le pellizcó el brazo unas cuantas veces. Le tomó el pulso en el cuello y luego la temperatura.

—Está muy deshidratada y tiene el pulso alto. Me gustaría ponerle una intravenosa. Necesita líquidos ahora mismo o podría tener problemas. Su masa corporal es baja y no puede permitirse…

—¿Puedes hacer eso aquí para no tener que ingresarla en el hospital?—Puedo pero tengo que ir corriendo a la clínica a coger lo que necesito, y alguien tendrá que vigilarla todo el tiempo.

—Yo lo haré. —La miré dormir, esperanzado de que al menos estuviese soñando algo bueno. Se lo merecía—. No la voy a dejar.

—¿Y cuál es el veredicto? ¿Voy a ser tío o no?

—No lo sé, Sam. No me lo ha dicho. Aún no lo sabemos… —Aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de saberlo.

En cuanto Sam se fue, aparté las mantas para quitarle los vaqueros. Quería que estuviese cómoda en esta cama, ya que iba a tener que quedarse un buen rato. _¡Joder, y tanto! _Iba a descansar aunque tuviese que atarla a la maldita cama.

Encontré unas mallas suaves para cambiárselas por los vaqueros y un par de calcetines de pelo de color morado que a ella le gustaba ponerse por la noche. Serena tenía unos pies preciosos y le encantaba darse masajes. La había visto echarse crema por las noches y luego ponerse unos calcetines como estos. Ella decía que por eso los tenía tan suaves.

Le desabroché los vaqueros y se los bajé por sus largas y sexis piernas con delicadeza. Arrastraron sus braguitas azules. Podía ver su cuerpo como lo había visto muchas, muchas veces, tan perfecto y sumamente cautivador, pero ahora mismo no pensé en sexo. Miré fijamente su vientre, tan plano y firme, y en su lugar pensé en lo que podría estar creciendo ahí dentro.

_¿Vamos a tener un hijo?_

Serena podría tenerle un miedo atroz a esa posibilidad, pero si era cierto no tenía ninguna duda de que sería una madre maravillosa. Mi chica era brillante en todo lo que hacía.

Movió la cabeza inquieta en la almohada, pero no se despertó. Le susurré unas palabras al oído y esperé que pudiera escucharlas de algún modo. Le puse las mallas y a continuación los calcetines, agradecido de tener las manos en su piel solo para ayudarla y ser útil.

Tenerla de vuelta y a salvo era lo más importante. Aun así, un «Waterloo» dirigido a mí por segunda vez en nuestra relación no me había sentado bien. Pero al fin y al cabo me alegraba de que lo hubiera utilizado cuando lo necesitaba. Me había puesto «lo siento» antes de escribir la palabra en su mensaje. Suspiré. Sabía que Serena estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, y al menos era sincera cuando necesitaba su espacio y un poco de tiempo. Yo sentía que me estaba comportando de la única forma que sabía hacerlo. No sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer.

Ponerle una camiseta holgada era un poco más difícil. Me decidí por su camiseta de Hendrix porque era muy suave y quería que estuviera lo más a gusto posible. Agradecido por que el cierre de su sujetador estuviera situado en la parte delantera, lo abrí para revelar sus preciosos senos y pensé que no notaba ninguna diferencia_. Solo perfección, eso es todo_. Pero las apariencias engañan, y había visto cómo había reaccionado cuando la toqué antes. _¿Cómo narices la he dejado embarazada con lo cuidadosa que es con la píldora?_

A pesar de todo, la estúpida de mi polla reaccionó al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Me entraron ganas de retorcerla y arrancármela por habernos metido en este lío, pero sabía que era inútil. La única forma de mantener a esa traidora lejos de Serena sería desde la tumba.

Lo que podría ser pronto, dada la velocidad a la que avanzábamos. Por Dios, apenas podía mantener el ritmo y sentía que en las últimas veinticuatro horas había envejecido años.

Con prisa por terminar de vestirla, la levanté de la cama con delicadeza para meterle la camiseta por la cabeza y pasársela por la espalda. Después la estiré hasta que su hermosa piel desnuda estuvo cubierta de nuevo.

No pude resistirme a besarla en la frente antes de meterle los brazos por las mangas. No se despertó en todo el proceso, lo que no me tranquilizó en absoluto. No quería que estuviera enferma, necesitaba tenerla _de vuelta_.

Desesperadamente. Intenté mantener mis sentimientos a raya pero no fue fácil, sobre todo cuando mi Bella Durmiente no iba a despertar de su sueño solo porque la besara. ¿Dónde me dejaba eso en este despropósito de fin de semana? Los cuentos de hadas en realidad son mentira.

Cuando agarré las mantas para taparla, algo cayó a los pies de la cama, haciendo un ruido sordo. ¿Su teléfono? Seguro que era el móvil de Serena que se había salido del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Me agaché para recogerlo del suelo y vi algo más que se había caído del bolsillo. Estaba allí tirado sobre la tela azul. Un palito blanco de plástico con una tapa morada en la punta que predecía una parte de nuestro futuro.

Sabía lo que era ese palito blanco de plástico, pero aún no conocía su secreto. La pantalla del indicador estaba boca abajo, mirando al suelo.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 9**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Darien dormido en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama. Tenía los brazos cruzados y las largas piernas estiradas en la otomana a juego. Era tan guapo que casi me dolía mirarle mucho rato. Aún estaba asombrada de que hubiese venido a buscarme. ¿Cómo podía querer esto? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué no estaba huyendo a toda prisa?

Sentí algo raro en el brazo izquierdo y averigüé por qué en cuanto vi que tenía un tubo que llevaba directo a la bolsa de suero que colgaba de uno de esos aparatos con ruedas.

Me senté en la cama y miré el reloj para ver la hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? En el reloj eran poco más de las diez y media. Los acontecimientos de la tarde se me vinieron encima en una repentina oleada y me preparé para más dolor y sufrimiento, pero nunca llegó. Supongo que tanto correr, llorar y vomitar me había dejado sin capacidad de reacción.

En su lugar, estaba calentita en una cómoda cama con Darien cuidándome y con una vía en el brazo. Bueno, eso daba un poco de miedo. Mi estado cuando Darien me trajo aquí debía de ser horrible si necesitaba suero intravenoso.

Me acomodé bajo las mantas y me di el gusto de mirarle dormir en el sillón. No podía ser muy cómodo para él. Pobrecito. Debía de estar exhausto por todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que habíamos hecho en el último día y medio.

Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a todo, pero me sentía mucho mejor de lo que lo había estado en horas y… a salvo. Muy a salvo con los cuidados de Darien, de la forma en que me había hecho sentir desde la noche que le conocí y me llevó a casa en su coche. Me dejé llevar por el sueño otra vez, contenta de saber que, al menos por ahora, no estaba sola.

La siguiente vez que me desperté, el sillón de Darien estaba vacío. El reloj de la mesilla marcaba poco más de la una y cuarto de la madrugada, así que supuse que debía de haberse ido a la cama. Otra cama. En algún otro lugar. Respiré hondo y traté de aguantar el tipo. Ponerme a llorar como una magdalena no iba a ayudarme. Pero qué bien sentaba a veces derrumbarse, sobre todo si tenías a alguien que te recogiera. _Como Darien…_

Me di cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño, así que aparté las mantas y me bajé con cuidado de la cama. Me temblaban un poco los pies y tenía los músculos muy doloridos, sobre todo los de las piernas y los abdominales, pero tuve que sonreír por los calcetines que llevaba. Darien debía de habérmelos puesto. _Realmente tiene que quererme_. La verdad es que creía que me quería, pero supongo que me asustaba que un embarazo acabara con nuestro amor, tan nuevo y frágil. Estábamos avanzando demasiado deprisa para que esto pudiese funcionar_. ¿Verdad?_

Tuve que llevarme el aparato del suero conmigo, o me arriesgaba a arrancarme la aguja que llevaba en la muñeca. Me estremecí al mirar esa cosa tan fea y me alegré de no recordar el momento en que me la clavaron.

El aparato era un poco incómodo, pero me las arreglé para entrar y ocuparme de mis asuntos. Lo primero que hice después fue lavarme los dientes. Incluso gemí al sentir el divino sabor de la pasta de dientes y la sensación de una boca fresca y mentolada después de tantos asquerosos ataques de vómitos. _Son las pequeñas cosas…_

Lo siguiente fue ocuparme de mi pelo, tengo que decir que lo tenía espantoso. No quería ni pensar en lo que podía tener ahí dentro. La verdad es que quería una ducha, pero sabía que no había manera de poder dármela yo sola mientras siguiera enganchada a un gotero. Cepillarme el pelo y hacerme una larga trenza a un lado en cierto modo mejoró las cosas, pero aún estaba horrorosa. Miré de arriba abajo la bañera.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —vociferó Darien desde la puerta, con el ceño fruncido en su preciosa cara.

—Tenía que ir al baño.

—¿Y has terminado?

Asentí con la cabeza y miré con anhelo la magnífica bañera de mármol. Sus ojos siguieron a los míos hasta la bañera.

—Ni lo pienses. Te vas a la cama —señaló, aún con la mirada asesina. Levanté las cejas.

—¿Me estás diciendo adónde tengo que ir?

—Sí. Y es en esa dirección. —Movió el pulgar para darle énfasis, vino hacia mí y me levantó los pies del suelo sin ningún problema—. Agárrate al aparato, cariño, que también se viene con nosotros.

Di un grito y agarré el suero. Su ropa estaba fría cuando me estrechó contra él. Darien no perdió el tiempo: me volvió a meter en la cama y me colocó bien el gotero.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué necesito esto? —pregunté.

Él se inclinó hacia mí y puso sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

—Porque según Sam estabas tan deshidratada cuando te encontré que era para ingresarte en el hospital. —Sus ojos eran serios y su voz suave cuando me dijo la cruel verdad.

—Oh… —No sabía qué más decir y estaba empezando a sentir emociones que amenazaban con superar mi precario control de la situación. Llevé la mano que tenía libre a su mejilla y la acaricié, y pude sentir su barba de varios días, suave y áspera al mismo tiempo, algo que a estas alturas ya me resultaba muy familiar. Darien cerró los ojos como si estuviera saboreando mis caricias y eso me entristeció. Él también necesitaba consuelo.

—Estabas fuera fumando, ¿a que sí?

Asintió con la cabeza y vi sus ojos vacilar mostrando arrepentimiento o puede que incluso vergüenza. Me sentí aún peor. Definitivamente ahora mismo no necesitaba mis críticas. Al pobre le había hecho sudar la gota gorda en el último día y la última noche, y aún estaba aquí a mi lado. Había venido a por mí, me había dicho que me quería y me había cuidado cuando estaba enferma. Había hecho todo eso y ¿qué había hecho yo? Había salido corriendo sumida en la autocompasión y me había puesto tan enferma que ahora mismo estaría en un hospital si Sammy no fuese médico.

—Lo siento mucho… —susurré—. Te he vuelto a hacer daño…, siento mucho, muchísimo haberlo hecho.

—Shhh. —Puso sus labios en los míos y me besó con dulzura, con olor a menta y clavo, y me hizo saber que aún estaba allí conmigo. Mi pilar, mi apoyo.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí. Me he despertado antes y te he visto durmiendo en el sillón…, y la siguiente vez te habías ido…

—¿En qué otro sitio querría estar, cariño? —Me pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—¿Lejos de mí?

Negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Nunca.

—Pero aún no sé lo que dice el test, porque no lo he mirado. —Empecé a desmoronarme.

—Yo tampoco —respondió él mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—No lo sé —contestó bajito—. Cuando te quité los vaqueros se cayó al suelo.

—¿Y no lo miraste? —pregunté incrédula.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No. Quería esperarte y hacerlo juntos.

Lancé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y me derrumbé. Intenté al menos no hacer mucho ruido. Darien me abrazó y me acarició la espalda. Era demasiado bueno conmigo y sinceramente me preguntaba qué había hecho yo para merecer a alguien como él.

—Métete en la cama conmigo —dije pegada a su hombro.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

—¡Sí, estoy segura de que eso es lo que quiero! —contesté, balbuceando entre más lágrimas sensibleras.

A Darien debió de gustarle mi respuesta porque no perdió un segundo en prepararse para acompañarme.

Yo me dediqué a secarme los ojos mientras Darien se quitaba los vaqueros. Pero se dejó los calzoncillos puestos. No es que nunca hubiesen tenido un efecto disuasorio cuando queríamos estar desnudos, pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros fuese capaz de mucho más que dormir ahora mismo. Los dos estábamos adentrándonos en un terreno por el que parecía que teníamos que andar con pies de plomo.

Darien se metió bajo las mantas y puso el brazo debajo de mí como hacía a menudo. Yo me acomodé y me acerqué a su cuerpo para poder apoyarme en su pecho. Mi mano izquierda tenía la vía, lo que me obligaba a mantenerla encima, pero aun así tracé círculos sobre su pecho por encima de su camiseta. Me acurruqué contra él y respiré su delicioso aroma.

—Hueles tan bien… Yo debo de oler a cerdo podrido.

—En realidad no te lo sabría decir, preciosa, porque nunca he estado lo bastante cerca de un cerdo podrido para saber cómo huelen. —Notaba que estaba sonriendo con suficiencia—. ¿Cuándo lo has estado tú?

Sonreí y murmuré:

—Digo cerdo podrido en plan metafórico, y para el caso es lo mismo. Bueno, o incluso mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Me quedo con el cerdo podrido metafórico antes que con los de verdad sin pensarlo. —Me masajeó la nuca y bromeó—: Si es cierto que hueles a cerdo podrido, entonces huelen bastante bien, la verdad. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que me encanta el olor a cerdo podrido.

Funcionó. Hizo que al menos me riera un poco y eso me ayudó a encontrar el valor para decirle que estaba preparada para enfrentarme a lo que me deparara el destino.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí, nena?

—¿Cómo supiste que volvería allí, al ángel sirena?

—Puse un GPS en tu móvil no hace mucho. —Sus músculos se contrajeron y me apretaron un poco más—. A pesar de que no me gustó ver la palabra «Waterloo» en ese mensaje —dijo, e hizo una pausa para respirar—, me alegro de que hicieras lo que necesitabas hacer. —Me dio un beso en la frente—. Y de que llevaras el móvil encima y encendido. Voy a tener que insistir en que siempre lo lleves contigo cuando estemos separados. También tenemos que volver a hablar sobre tu seguridad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Desestimó mis preguntas con más besos y luego murmuró un muy firme «Luego» contra mis labios.

Noté por su tono de voz que tenía que ver con algo de trabajo y lo dejé ahí. De todas formas llevaba razón. Teníamos otras cosas de las que encargarnos antes.

—Quie… quiero mirar ahora la prueba de embarazo.

—Antes de que lo hagas, necesito decir algo. —Ahora Darien era el que sonaba preocupado. Podía sentir cómo tensaba el cuerpo y no me gustó nada ese cambio. Me daba miedo lo que pudiera decir. Y si decía lo que me temía, entonces sería el final para nosotros. Había una cosa que simplemente no podía hacer. Sabía que no sería capaz. Ya había pasado por eso antes y no podría volver a hacerlo y sobrevivir.

—Está bien. Habla. —Se me encogió el estómago a causa de los nervios, pero estaba decidida a escucharlo. Tenía que saberlo. Cerré los ojos.

—Mírame. —Me pasó el dedo por la mejilla y acabó en los labios—.Necesito que me mires a los ojos cuando te diga esto.

Los abrí y me encontré con toda su atención centrada en mí. La intensidad con la que me expresaba sus necesidades era casi cegadora.

—Serena, quiero que sepas… No, quiero que _estés segura _de que sea lo que sea lo que diga el test, no cambiará mis sentimientos. Puede que ese no sea el plan que tenía en mente contigo, pero si está en el camino…, entonces no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Sé adónde quiero llegar y a quién quiero conmigo. —Me puso la mano en el vientre y la mantuvo ahí—. A ti. Y cualquier otra persona que hayamos concebido tú y yo se viene _conmigo_.—Su expresión denotaba determinación, pero podía ver también algo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, casi miedo.

Sus palabras fueron seguras, incluso un poco duras. Pensé que había entendido lo que me estaba diciendo, pero quise asegurarme. Un rayo de esperanza empezó a surgir en mi corazón y excavé hondo, más hondo de lo que lo había hecho nunca, para encontrar el valor de preguntarle lo siguiente:

—Entonces…, entonces no me pedirías que abor…

—¡Joder, no! —Me cortó—. No puedo permitir que abortes, Serena. Eso estaría mal…, y de verdad espero que tú sientas lo mismo.

Me estremecí y exhalé un profundo suspiro.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —Sentí las lágrimas brotar en mis ojos—. Porque sé que yo no podría someterme a un aborto, aunque tú me lo pidieras. Mi madre ya lo intentó conmigo y simplemente…, simplemente me volvió loca. Sé que no sería capaz de…

Él silenció con besos el resto de mi respuesta y luego apoyó su frente en la mía.

—Gracias —susurró, mientras sus suaves labios me acariciaban la cara.

Yo solo respiré un momento y le dejé abrazarme fuerte contra su cuerpo. Necesitaba asimilarlo todo y entender sus sentimientos; y estaba tan aliviada…

—Así que ¿te… alegrarías?

Él no lo dudó.

—No sé si «alegre» sería la palabra que utilizaría para describir cómo me hace sentir la posibilidad de convertirnos en padres, pero sé lo que me dicta mi conciencia, y si estamos embarazados…, entonces supongo que es cosa del destino, y es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Los ojos de Darien estaban tan azules en ese momento que estaba segura de que podría ahogarme en ellos.

—¿Crees en el destino?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Sin palabras; en su lugar hizo un gesto que fue mucho más íntimo que si lo hubiera pronunciado.

—Vale, ¿dónde está?

—Dónde está ¿qué?

—Mi prueba de embarazo. Estaba en el bolsillo delantero de mis vaqueros.

Se quedó bloqueado durante un instante y luego se echó a reír. Era bastante atípico incluso para Darien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—¿Dónde está la gracia? —exigí.

—Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que no la tengo. Es Sammy el que sabe el resultado. Él es el único que sabe la verdad.

—¿Cómo es que él lo sabe y tú no?

—Bueno, Sam tenía que ir a su clínica a por los suministros que necesitaba para tu gotero y mientras estaba fuera, descubrí que se había caído. —Me besó en la sien—. Yo estaba mirando el test en el suelo cuando llegó. Me preguntó si lo iba a comprobar. Le dije que lo hiciera él, pero que no me lo dijera. Y eso es lo que hizo. Lo miró y luego se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa, creo. Estaba muy concentrado en proporcionarte los fluidos, y francamente yo también. Estabas completamente ida. No te despertaste ni cuando te desvestí. Estaba muerto de miedo. —Me estrujó un poquito—. No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, por favor.

—Créeme, no quiero volver a ponerme así de enferma, muchas gracias. Es horrible… —fui bajando la voz y me di cuenta de que aún no teníamos respuesta a la pregunta y realmente la necesitaba—. Espera, la segunda prueba de embarazo… —le recordé.

—Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando yo. Me pregunto si aún está en el baño del piso de abajo. —Darien se sentó en la cama y alcanzó sus vaqueros—.De verdad espero que sí, por el bien de Sam, porque dudo que aprecie que le despertemos a las dos de la mañana para que nos dé el resultado.

—¿Vas a bajar a buscarlo?

—Sí —contestó él—. Llevo horas esperando a saber la verdad y no quiero esperar más. —Me dirigió otra intensa mirada mientras se ponía los pantalones—. ¿Te parece bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y respiré hondo otra vez.

—Yo también quiero saberlo.

Se puso de pie y revisó mi bolsa de suero antes de agacharse para darme un beso rápido en los labios.

—No te muevas de aquí, cariño.

—Oh, no lo haré —respondí con sarcasmo—. Quiero quitarme esto. —Señalé mi muñeca.

—Por la mañana —dijo él—. Te lo quitarán entonces. —Me arregló el pelo de esa forma suya tan dulce y relajante—. El gotero ahora va muy lento. —Me dedicó una bonita sonrisa, que me encantó ver. Me encantaba cuando Darien sonreía, punto. Porque le cambiaba toda la cara y parecía realmente… feliz.

—Entonces estaré aquí mismo esperándote. —Asentí con la cabeza.

Perdió la sonrisa, se puso serio otra vez y se giró hacia la puerta en vaqueros y con los pies descalzos, el pelo alborotado y la barba con aspecto desaliñado. Me dejó sin aliento.

Mientras bajaba las elegantes escaleras respiré tranquilo por primera vez en horas. Bueno, tal vez tranquilo no era la palabra más indicada, pero el terror que me había estado presionando como un yunque en el pecho se había aliviado lo suficiente como para permitirme respirar sin dolor físico.

Por un lado, ella había vuelto al mundo de los vivos. Por otro, éramos de la misma opinión en cuanto a embarazos no planeados. Del resto tendríamos que encargarnos paso a paso. El primer paso era encontrar el otro test de embarazo.

No estaba en el baño donde lo había visto por última vez y eso tenía sentido, ya que esta casa funcionaba como un hotel la mayor parte del tiempo. Hotaru no dejaría algo así en una habitación donde los huéspedes pudieran encontrarlo. No esperaba que estuviese allí de ninguna forma. Lo siguiente fue la cocina. Tenía una idea de dónde podía haberlo puesto, así que encendí las luces. La despensa era enorme, con una pared entera dedicada a artículos no comestibles y suministros para el negocio.

Examiné cada estante y entonces, bingo, ahí estaba. La caja que había comprado en la farmacia de Kilve ese día se encontraba en la repisa con los jabones. Leí el paquete otra vez. «Fiabilidad superior al 99 por ciento» y «Tan preciso como una prueba médica» tenían que significar algo, ¿no?

Cuando me volví para salir de la cocina pasé por la estantería donde estaba la fotografía de mi madre con Hotaru y conmigo. Me detuve y la cogí. Mientras estudiaba la imagen, me di cuenta de que esta era la forma en que siempre la imaginaba. Su belleza había sido capturada en esa foto por última vez antes de que se marchase y se convirtiese en otra cosa. Miré la imagen de mí mismo con cuatro años, cómo me apoyaba en ella y cómo ella me tocaba, mi mano en su pierna, y me pregunté si alguna vez le dije que la quería. Lo había hecho en mis sueños y en mis rezos, por supuesto, pero me preguntaba si en alguna ocasión le había dicho a ella esas palabras para que las escuchara de mi boca. Pero no había nadie a quien se lo pudiera consultar. Y aunque lo hubiera, no creo que pudiera hacerle esa pregunta. Sería cruel obligar a mi padre o a Hotaru a recordar algo así.

Pensé hacia dónde me dirigía y lo que Serena y yo estaríamos haciendo dentro de unos minutos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre hubiera podido vernos juntos. Que pudiera llamarla y decirle: «Tengo noticias, mamá, y espero que te alegres al escucharlas».

Acaricié con el dedo la imagen de su preciosa cara y la volví a dejar en la estantería. De alguna forma sentía que la conexión estaba ahí y que era posible que ella supiera todo sobre mí. Guardé esa esperanza cerca de mi corazón mientras apagaba la luz y regresaba al piso de arriba con mi chica.

Serena estaba sentada en la cama, preciosa y nerviosa, y el impulso protector que manaba de mí era tan intenso que me obligó a hacer una pausa. Y me di cuenta de algo importante. Supe en ese momento que cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar hacerle daño a ella o a nuestro posible hijo tendría que matarme a mí primero para llegar a ellos. Guau.

No le di importancia porque de todas formas me daba igual. Si alguna vez le pasaba algo yo estaría acabado. Esa era mi verdad.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —preguntó ella con su dulce voz.

Agité la caja con la mano delante de mí mientras me acercaba.—El test desaparecido.

—Vale, estoy preparada —dijo en voz baja, y alargó la mano.

Puse la caja en su regazo y le cogí la mano derecha. En vez de besarle el dorso, le di la vuelta y presioné mis labios en su muñeca. Podía sentir latir su pulso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así que sonreí y le dije la verdad:

—Todo saldrá de la forma en que tenga que ser, cariño. No tengo ninguna duda.

—¿Cómo puedes no tener dudas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo sé que vamos a estar juntos, y si esto es parte de nuestro futuro, entonces mejor será que sigamos adelante con ello. —Aparté las mantas y la ayudé a salir de la cama.

—Puedo andar —me dijo—. Y te prometo que esta vez saldré por la misma puerta por la que entre. —Miró al suelo, avergonzada.

En ese momento podía permitirme ponerme chulo, así que aproveché la oportunidad aunque me convirtiese en un cretino.

—Sí, estoy bastante seguro de eso, preciosa. Me temo que te costaría mucho bajar las escaleras con ese aparato sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Perdió la vergüenza de inmediato y me miró con sus preciosos ojos enfurecidos.

—Se me está ocurriendo un buen uso para ese aparato.

—Esa es mi chica. —La llevé hasta el baño, ayudándola con el aparato del suero, incapaz de cerrar la bocaza—. En realidad es un aparato muy fino, ¿sabes? Probablemente tiene bastantes usos prácticos…

Ella me cerró la puerta del baño en la cara y me dejó de pie al otro lado por segunda vez, a la espera de una información que ahora deseaba que fuese positiva. Es raro, pero desde el principio acepté la idea, casi desde que la insinuaron. La idea de un bebé era una perspectiva abrumadora, claro, pero éramos personas inteligentes y teníamos más a nuestro favor que la mayoría de la gente cuando empieza una familia. Nuestro hijo nos afianzaría de una forma más sólida, y eso era algo precioso a mis ojos. Sabía lo que me decía, aunque no pudiese admitírselo a una sola persona en este mundo. _Si he dejado embarazada a mi chica y hemos hecho un bebé juntos y está creciendo dentro de ella ahora mismo, entonces nunca la perderé, nunca me dejará, nada podrá alejarla de mí. _

No concebía que nada ni nadie pudiese cuestionar mi lógica. Una vez más, tenía mucho sentido para mí.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 10**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño para salir, con la prueba de embarazo en la mano, Darien aún estaba donde le había dejado cuando la cerré en su sonriente cara. Dios, cómo le quería por intentar bromear y hacer que esta estresante situación fuera un poco más llevadera. Por lo que veía, diría que estaba llevando la posibilidad de ser padre _muy _bien.

De hecho, casi parecía desear que estuviese embarazada. Me preguntaba por qué, y definitivamente podía decir que en esto él y yo no teníamos la misma mentalidad en absoluto. Para nada. Darien era mucho mayor. Ocho años mayor. Años que marcaban una gran diferencia cuando nos enfrentábamos a las inminentes posibilidades del matrimonio y una familia. La vida estaba pasando demasiado rápido y me aterrorizaba. Lo único que me impedía volverme loca era su actitud ante la situación de que podíamos hacer esto.

Aún no sabía realmente cómo era posible que me hubiese quedado embarazada. Tenía unas cuantas preguntas para mi médico, eso estaba claro. Como, por ejemplo, ¿cómo narices pueden fallar las píldoras anticonceptivas cuando nunca se me ha olvidado ninguna y llevaba años tomándomelas religiosamente?

Me rodeó con el brazo y me acompañó con el aparato del suero de vuelta a la cama.

—¿Has estado aquí esperando? —Le eché una mirada furtiva.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Darien, y me cogió la barbilla y la mantuvo elevada para que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos en un beso lento, deliberado y muy apasionado. Lo necesitaba. Siempre parecía saber cuándo precisaba afecto y consuelo y era muy generoso repartiéndolo.

Le puse el test de embarazo en la mano y observé cómo se le abrían los ojos.—Quiero que lo mires tú primero. Lo miras y luego me lo dices. Tarda unos minutos en dar el resultado. —Mi voz sonaba trémula, así era como me sentía.

Él me sonrió.

—Vale. Puedo hacerlo. Pero primero mi chica tiene que volver a la cama.

Me besó en la frente y luego dejó el test en la mesilla de noche y ahí se quedó. Me metió en la cama, se volvió a quitar los vaqueros y trepó junto a mí. Me acercó a él y nos acomodó igual que estábamos antes. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y puse una mano sobre sus duros músculos. Tenía mucho que decir, pero apenas sabía por dónde empezar. Mejor hacerlo por la parte más importante de mi discurso.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero mucho.

En el instante en que susurré esas palabras todo su cuerpo se relajó. Noté cómo su dureza se ablandaba y supe que había estado esperando que hiciera esa declaración, probablemente desde hacía bastante tiempo, a lo largo de las muchas horas de este día-barra-pesadilla. Sabía que no podía decir esas palabras tan a menudo y con la facilidad de Darien y, aunque trataba de demostrárselo, me di cuenta de que se lo ocultaba un poco, y no estaba bien hacerle eso. Me esforzaría por él.

—Yo también te quie…

Lo hice callar con los dedos sobre sus labios y levanté la cabeza.

—Sé que me quieres. Me lo dices todo el tiempo. Se te da mejor que a mí expresar tus sentimientos y quiero que sepas que me doy cuenta. Lo veo en cómo me cuidas y en cómo me tocas y en cómo me lo demuestras estando _ahí _cuando te necesito. —Respiré hondo.

—Serena…, es la única forma…

—Por favor, déjame terminar. —Volví a poner los dedos en sus labios —. Necesito decir esto antes de que miremos el test de embarazo y me derrumbe por completo, porque estoy segura de que lo haré sea cual sea el resultado.

Sus ojos azules decían infinidad de cosas, aunque su boca se mantuviera cerrada. Me besó los dedos, que aún cubrían sus labios, y esperó a que continuara.

Volví a respirar hondo.

—Es la última vez que salgo huyendo de ti. No volveré a hacerte daño con un «Waterloo». Ha sido horrible marcharme así y estoy muy avergonzada por haber sido tan débil y egoísta. He actuado como una niñata y ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que tu familia piensa de mí ahora mismo. Deben de estar rezando para que no esté embarazada, y solo se trata de una gripe horrible, porque estoy segura de que me ven como una loca americana que está intentando echarte el anzuelo…

—No. No, no, no, no, no piensan eso —interrumpió él mientras sus labios encontraban los míos y silenciaban mi discurso para siempre. Me hizo rodar debajo de él, con mucho cuidado con mi muñeca izquierda, y me estiró el brazo hacia arriba para que no me lo golpeara. Muy propio de Darien. Hacerse cargo de mí de la única forma que sabía… y de la forma en que lo necesitaba. _¿Cómo lo sabía siempre?_

Me besó concienzudamente, me inmovilizó debajo de él y se adentró hondo con la lengua, haciendo un movimiento circular una y otra vez alrededor de la mía. Se apoderó de mí la misma maravillosa sensación de ser invadida que tenía cada vez que estábamos juntos. Su necesidad de estar dentro de mí sumada a mi necesidad de tenerlo allí.

Levantó la cabeza y me mantuvo debajo de él, apoyando su cuerpo con una mano y sosteniéndome la barbilla con la otra. Ahora tenía la cara seria.

—Sé la verdad, Serena. He estado contigo desde el primer día, ¿recuerdas? Sé lo mucho que tuve que esforzarme para conseguirte. —

Agachó la cabeza y arrastró su barba incipiente por mi cuello para lamerme debajo de la oreja—. Te deseaba entonces, te deseo ahora y te desearé siempre —susurró entre mordisquitos por el cuello y la garganta, mientras volvía a mi boca para devorarme otra vez.

Florecí bajo sus íntimas caricias y encontré la forma de llegar a donde necesitaba estar.

Él retrocedió y sus hermosas y duras facciones reflejaron las sombras de la única lámpara de la habitación. Y allí mismo, a altas horas de la noche, sumidos en una situación que tenía el poder de cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre, mi Darien pronunció las palabras más perfectas que existen.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerte el amor ahora mismo. Ahora. Antes de que sepamos lo que dice…, porque no cambiará nada de lo que siento aquí… por ti. —Me cogió la mano derecha y se la puso en el corazón.

—Sí, por favor —alcancé a decir antes de caer en un lugar tan profundo de mi amor por él que me dejaba expuesta. Lo que teníamos él y yo era verdaderamente irreversible.

Se levantó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Sus penetrantes ojos azules me pedían permiso, porque así es como él era siempre conmigo. Darien sabía lo que quería y lo tomaría de mí, pero necesitaba saber si yo estaba dispuesta.

Lo estaba. No hubo intercambio de palabras porque no eran necesarias. Realmente no.

Levanté el otro brazo despacio para igualarlo con el izquierdo y arqueé la espalda para ofrecerme a él como sé que le encanta. Me entregué a su cuidado y sabía que nos llevaría a un lugar donde podríamos estar así juntos de la forma que entendíamos tan bien.

Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró. Mis ojos se empaparon de sus esculturales abdominales y las sólidas curvas de sus deltoides y bíceps. Podría mirarle durante horas y nunca me cansaría.

Tiró de mi camiseta hacia arriba, me la pasó por encima de la cabeza y la dejó apelotonada alrededor de mi brazo izquierdo. Tendría que quedarse ahí, porque yo seguía conectada a la vía. Bajó las manos, planeando sobre mi piel, sin tocarla mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Me recordaba a un pianista justo antes de empezar a tocar una pieza. Era precioso de ver.

Se inclinó sobre mí, empezando por el hueco de la garganta y siguiendo a continuación hacia abajo tan lejos como pudo. Arrastró su lengua despacio sobre mi esternón, por mi estómago y hasta mi ombligo, donde prestó especial atención a la hendidura. No se acercó a mis pechos y esa obvia evasión me hizo vibrar por él, mi cuerpo totalmente encendido anhelando sus caricias.

Levantó la vista de mi ombligo justo antes de alcanzar la cinturilla de mis mallas. Descendió con la lengua mientras sus manos me bajaban las mallas, trazando una línea recta, para lamerme el sexo. Su lengua empujó entre los pliegues y encontró mi clítoris excitado y deseoso de él. Me doblegué fuera de la cama y gemí mientras me devoraba con sus labios y su lengua hasta el borde del orgasmo.

—Todavía no, preciosa —dijo con voz ronca contra mi sexo, aminorando los golpes de su lengua para mantenerme al borde del clímax sin llegar a alcanzarlo. Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre mi estómago y con la otra se las arregló para quitarme del todo las mallas con un poco de ayuda de mis caderas elevadas.

Me separó una pierna, la levantó con una mano a la vez que emitía un sonido de puro deseo carnal y miró cómo me abría para él, con la otra mano aún colocada sobre mi vientre. Darien me tenía totalmente expuesta y desnuda, inmovilizada bajo sus manos, cuando descendió otra vez y hundió la lengua dentro de mí y me penetró tan hondo como pudo. Hizo magia con esa lengua suya y me sentí caer al vacío a medida que mi cuerpo rozaba el orgasmo. Podría haber muerto si no me lo hubiese dado.

—Dímelo ahora —ordenó con una brusca respiración junto a mi sexo. De nuevo lo entendí. Sabía exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

—¡Te quiero, Darien! Te quiero. Te quiero mucho… —declaré entre sollozos, apenas capaz de formar palabras perceptibles.

Pero me escuchó.

Darien envolvió su perfecta lengua alrededor de mi perla y lamió fuerte. Exploté como una bomba nuclear, despacio al principio y luego una pausa de ebullición antes del estallido incendiario que me hizo pedazos. Pedazos de mí que solo un hombre podía recoger y ensamblar de nuevo. Solo Darien podía hacerlo. Esta verdad la entendía incondicionalmente. El único que tenía el poder de desarmarme era el mismo que poseía el poder de volver a recomponerme.

Los ojos azules de Darien planeaban sobre mí cuando abrí los míos. Había vuelto a ascender por mi cuerpo, su mano donde acababa de estar su boca: sus largos dedos se deslizaban lentamente dentro de mí mientras el pulgar presionaba el núcleo de emociones y desencadenaba una ardiente sensación de placer.

Seguí flotando, aún respirando con dificultad, mirando y aceptando su beso y sus íntimas caricias. El sabor a mí en sus labios siempre me hacía sentir querida. Como si quisiera compartir su experiencia conmigo. Sacó los dedos de donde habían estado clavados, los sumergió, curvados, en mi boca y los deslizó por la lengua. Era intimidad añadida a más intimidad.

Darien me susurró cosas eróticas sobre el aspecto que tenía, sobre mi olor, mi sabor y sobre lo que me iba a hacer a continuación.

Pero yo estaba impaciente por recibir más, especialmente porque sentía su sexo duro y enorme contra mi pierna y me había dado cuenta de que se había quitado los calzoncillos en algún momento. Intenté acercarme girando las caderas contra su rígido miembro. Él se rio entre dientes y susurró algo sobre que se tomaría su tiempo para dármelo.

Volví a pensar que para entonces podría estar muerta.

—Mi Darien… —Intenté tocarlo con la mano, pero él me arrastró el brazo de vuelta por encima de mi cabeza y me echó una mirada que no necesitó traducción. Giré la cabeza de un lado a otro, necesitaba más y estaba desesperada.

—Dime lo que quieres —canturreó contra mi cuello.

Me arqueé otra vez, tratando de unirnos, pero Darien controlaba la velocidad.

—Quiero…, quiero sentirte dentro de mí —le supliqué.

—Mmmm…, lo tendrás, nena —cantó con voz ronca—. Ahora lo tendrás. Voy a darte mi polla muy…, muy… despacio. Tan despacio y profundamente que sentirás cada molécula mía… dentro de ti.

Me _moriría._

Noté que cambiaba de posición entre mis piernas y me abría más, su dura envergadura ya balanceándose lentamente contra mi piel empapada, pero aún sin penetrarme. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba saboreando, prolongando la expectación, regalándome cada pequeña sensación de tacto y placer, tan despacio, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tenía a un dulce y muy paciente Darien amándome esta noche. Se apoyó con las manos y fue contoneando las caderas poco a poco con un movimiento lento y controlado mientras la punta de su pene me embestía con golpes minúsculos y besaba mi acalorado sexo una y otra y otra vez. Su cuerpo palpitaba sobre mí y nos miramos a los ojos enardecidos cuando agachó la cabeza para juntar su frente con la mía. Solo una vez que establecimos esa conexión empujó con fuerza dentro de mí hasta el final y sucumbió a la consumación del acto, enterrándose todo lo que pudo mientras el jadeo más erótico salía de su garganta.

Grité por la gloria del momento.

Darien encontró de nuevo mis labios y hundió la lengua al ritmo de las elegantes embestidas de su sexo, tomándose su tiempo para llevarme con él. Sabía que aguantaría hasta que me volviera a correr o estuviese a punto.

Su ritmo se incrementó de forma constante y contraje los músculos internos todo lo que pude a su alrededor, intentando abarcar cada pedazo de él. Supe que estaba funcionando cuando se tensó aún más y empezó a respirar con brusquedad con cada empujón. Los sonidos que emitía me parecían preciosos y se me metían en la cabeza junto con los apasionantes latidos de mi sexo propulsándome hacia otro clímax.

Cuando me cubrió un pezón con la boca y tiró del otro con un suave pellizco de repente sentí que me estrellaba incontrolablemente como hace un maremoto, llevándoselo todo a su paso. Darien me miró fijamente mientras estallaba con un rugido estremecedor y me llenaba de calientes ráfagas con unas últimas acometidas furiosas y rápidas antes de aminorar la velocidad a suaves rotaciones que sonsacaron las últimas gotas de placer entre nosotros hasta caer en una calma total.

Ahora estaba llena de él y no quería que esa sensación desapareciera. Deseaba quedarme así para siempre. En ese momento me parecía que para siempre era una maravillosa posibilidad.

Pero él rodó hasta quedarse boca arriba y me llevó con él hasta que estuve encima, mi muñeca izquierda completamente intacta después de todo lo que habíamos conseguido. Ahora me permitió usar las manos para tocarlo. Se las puse en el pecho y las extendí, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra mis palmas.

Él me cogió la cara y me besó durante un rato, mientras me susurraba que era suya, lo mucho que me quería independientemente de lo que sucediera en nuestras vidas y que nunca dejaría de quererme. Me pasó la mano por la espalda, siguiendo la columna vertebral arriba y abajo.

Después conmigo aún en sus brazos, murmuró con un suave roce de sus labios con los míos:

—No te duermas todavía.

—No lo haré.

—¿Estás preparada?

Asentí con la cabeza y susurré:

—Sí.

—Y nada nos va a cambiar.

—_Nada _cambiará que nos queremos —aclaré.

—Desde la primera vez que te escuché hablar supe que además de belleza tenías cerebro —dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Alcanzó la prueba de embarazo, que descansaba en la mesita, y la puso a la luz.

Se me aceleró el corazón, y no era por los preciosos orgasmos.

—Sale un signo menos para negativo y un signo más para positivo — solté.

Darien me miró levantando una ceja.

—Gracias por la aclaración. Creo que esa parte me la podría haber imaginado, nena.

Dirigió la vista hacia el test de embarazo con los ojos entornados. Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho y traté de respirar. Miró el test y luego sus manos empezaron a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo por la curva de mi columna como antes.

Me pareció que habían pasado siglos, pero él se mantuvo en silencio mientras me acariciaba la espalda distraídamente con la mano, aún conectados, su sexo todavía enterrado dentro de mi cuerpo incluso en su estado medio duro, hasta que no pude soportar otro segundo de espera.

—¿Qué dice? —susurré.

—Tienes que mirarme.

La falta de confianza en mí misma que había conocido durante años, con la que tenía una relación estrecha y personal, volvió sigilosamente para sembrar el caos en todas las buenas sensaciones que acabábamos de disfrutar juntos. Ese miedo casi me paralizó, pero Darien no lo permitiría. Continuó acariciándome, e incluso me dio algún empujoncito para liberarme del miedo que me inmovilizaba.

—Olvídate de todo lo demás y mírame, Serena.

Tomé un trago de valentía y levanté la vista.

Desde el primer momento que conocí a Darien, sus sentimientos siempre fueron evidentes, desde las expresiones de su cara al tono de su voz y su lenguaje corporal. Resultaba fácil saber si estaba satisfecho, molesto, relajado, excitado o incluso contento. La expresión de Darien contento no era muy frecuente, pero la había visto lo suficiente como para reconocerla.

Cuando miré a la cara que me estaba mostrando ahora, estuve segura de una cosa. Mi Darien estaba contento, realmente contento por el hecho de que iba a ser padre.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 11**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Por los informes que ha mandado el doctor Tomoe, estoy de acuerdo con sus conclusiones de que está de unas siete semanas, señorita Tsukino.

—El médico ya tenía una edad y a mí me habían enseñado a respetar a mis mayores, pero no me gustaba nada dónde tenía las manos ahora mismo. El doctor Thaddeus Burnsley le había metido una sonda de ecografía envuelta en un preservativo por la vagina y buscaba con determinación el latido del corazón de nuestro bebé.

Menos mal que estaba concentrado en el monitor y no en su sexo. Resultaba bastante incómodo, pero, joder, era parte del proceso, así que más me valía acostumbrarme. Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo alguien podía hacer ese trabajo. ¿Todo el día mujeres embarazadas con sus partes íntimas expuestas? Dios santo, el hombre debía de tener mucho aguante.

Sam nos lo había recomendado, así que ahí estábamos, en nuestra primera consulta. Darien Shields y Serena Tsukino, futuros padres del bebé

Shields, que nacerá a principios del año que viene.

—Entonces ¿debió de ser sobre mediados de mayo? —Serena levantó la mirada hacia mí. Le guiñé el ojo y le tiré un beso. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Estaba calculando que la había dejado embarazada casi de inmediato. Además tendría razón. El cavernícola que llevaba dentro estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo e hice el metafórico gesto de Tarzán golpeándome el pecho. Menos mal que fui lo bastante inteligente como para mantener la boca cerrada.

—Eso parece, querida. Ah, ahí está. Escondido, como les gusta hacer cuando son tan pequeños. Justo ahí. —El doctor Burnsley dirigió la atención hacia una pequeña mancha blanca en mitad de una mancha negra más grande en la pantalla que latía a toda prisa, mientras flotaba en su mundo acuoso y daba a conocer su existencia.

Serena soltó un pequeño jadeo y yo le apreté la mano. Los dos nos quedamos paralizados por lo que significaba lo que estábamos viendo. Lo que te dice un test de embarazo se convierte en algo muy diferente cuando puedes verlo con tus propios ojos e incluso oírlo con tus propios oídos.

_Estoy mirando a otra persona. Que hemos hecho juntos. Voy a ser padre. Serena será madre._

—Tan pequeñito —dijo ella en voz baja.

No podía imaginarme cómo estaba asimilando Serena todo esto, porque yo me sentía más que abrumado. No sé por qué, pero de repente me di cuenta de que esto era real y de que íbamos a ser padres nos gustara o no.

_Las palabras exactas de Hotaru._

—Aproximadamente del tamaño de un guisante y todo indica que muy fuerte. Tiene un latido robusto y los niveles están correctos. —Pulsó un botón, imprimió una hoja con imágenes y sacó la sonda—. Por lo que parece, sale de cuentas a principios de febrero. Puede vestirse y luego les espero en mi despacho. Tenemos que hablar un poco más.

El doctor le dio las imágenes a Serena y se marchó.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Intentando asimilarlo todo —dijo ella—. Es diferente verlo de verdad… o verla … —Se sentó en la camilla y miró las imágenes, estudiándolas—. Aún no puedo creerlo. Darien, ¿por qué estás tan tranquilo?

—En realidad no lo estoy —respondí con sinceridad—. Joder, me tiemblan las piernas. Quiero un cigarro y un trago y estoy seguro de que serás brillante en todo y yo seré un idiota y un completo inútil.

—Guau. Eso es muy diferente a lo que decías el fin de semana. —Me sonrió. Ya habíamos pasado por esto con Sam. Sabía que no estaba enfadada. Lo habíamos hablado y los dos habíamos perdido los papeles en distintos momentos y lo habíamos superado. Esta era solo la primera visita oficial al médico y habría muchas más. Los dos habíamos aceptado que el sol seguía saliendo y la tierra seguía girando, así que lo mejor sería seguir adelante.

Me acerqué y eché un vistazo a las imágenes.

—Así que del tamaño de un guisante, ¿eh? Es asombroso que ese mocoso pueda ponerte tan enferma.

Me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—¿Acabas de llamar _mocoso _a nuestro bebé? ¡Por favor, dime que no te he oído decir eso! —se burló.

—¿Ves? Ya lo estoy haciendo. Un idiota y un completo inútil que insulta a nuestro bebé tamaño guisante. —Me clavé el pulgar en el pecho.

Ella se rio y se inclinó hacia mí. La rodeé con los brazos y le levanté la barbilla, muy contento de ver un brillo en sus ojos. Si podía hacerla reír, sabía que lo estaba llevando bien. Serena no sería capaz de fingir sus sentimientos conmigo. Si estuviera triste o pasándolo realmente mal con esto, yo lo sabría seguro. Joder, los dos estábamos aterrorizados, pero sabía sin ninguna duda que a ella se le daría muy, muy bien la maternidad. No había ni un asomo de inseguridad en mi mente de que no fuera a ser así.

Sería una madre perfecta.

—Te quiero, madre de nuestro bebé tamaño guisante. —La besé y le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras pensaba que estaba radiante.

—Gracias por ser como eres conmigo. Si fueras diferente…, no creo que pudiera quererte como te quiero, ¿sabes? —susurró lo último.

Yo también susurré y asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí que lo sé.

Ella bajó de un salto y se puso la ropa interior de encaje y luego los pantalones marrón claro y los zapatos.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer para que te lleves mejor con el guisante. — Hizo un gesto señalándose el vientre—. Tengo contactos.

Ahora me hizo reír ella a mí.

—Está bien, desvergonzada, vamos a hablar con el doctor Sonda-Plátano para ver si podemos irnos de aquí.

—Qué gracioso. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo sexi que sonáis los británicos cuando decís «plátano?».

—Lo acabas de hacer. —Le agarré el trasero y la volví a besar—. Te daré mi plátano si quieres.

Abrió la boca sorprendida y me dejó sin habla. Mi chica alargó la mano y la llevó a mi paquete. Me dio un buen tirón y apretó sus bonitas tetas contra mi pecho.

—Tu _plátano _necesita espabilarse un poco si quieres hacer algo bueno con él.

—Dios, mi hermana tenía razón. Las hormonas hacen que las mujeres embarazadas os muráis por un pene. Tanto sexo podría matarme.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala de reconocimiento.

—Sí, pero sería una forma divertida de morir, ¿no?

La agarré de la mano y la seguí, dándole gracias a los dioses por las hormonas del embarazo y sonriendo, no me cabe duda, como un bobo.

—Todo parece estar muy bien. Quiero que empiece a tomar vitaminas prenatales y apruebo los antieméticos que le recetó el doctor Tomoe, así que continúe tomándolos mientras los necesite. ¿Ha dejado de tomar la otra medicación? —preguntó el doctor Burnsley de esa forma suya tan eficiente.

—Sí —contestó Serena—. El doctor Tomoe dijo que lo más probable haya sido que mis antidepresivos reaccionaran con mis píldoras anticonceptivas y así es como…

—Pueden ser reactivas, sí. Por eso las instrucciones recomiendan doble precaución. Me sorprende que el farmacéutico no le recomendara otra medicación.

—No recuerdo si lo hizo, pero no es bueno tomarlas estando embarazada, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. Ni alcohol ni tabaco ni medicamentos aparte de las vitaminas y los antieméticos que la ayudarán a sobrellevar el próximo mes. Después verá que su apetito aumentará y tendrá menos problemas con las náuseas, así que no los necesitará. Pero de verdad quiero que consuma más calorías. Está muy delgada. Intente ganar algo de peso si puede.

—Está bien. ¿Y el ejercicio? Me gusta correr unos cuantos kilómetros por las mañanas.

Buena pregunta. Estaba impresionado por sus inteligentes y razonadas preguntas mientras continuaba repasándolo todo con el médico y simplemente me quedé allí sentado escuchando e intentando no parecer demasiado estúpido. Tampoco se me escapó la parte del tabaco. Escuché ese mensaje alto y claro. Tenía que dejarlo. Era imperativo que dejara el maldito tabaco. No podía fumar cerca de Serena o el bebé por el bien de su salud. _Si no lo hago, ¿en qué lugar me dejaría eso? _Sabía que era algo que tenía que pasar, pero no sabía cómo me las arreglaría.

—Ahora mismo puede continuar con todas sus actividades normales, incluidas las relaciones sexuales.

La larga pausa del médico en este punto me hizo pensar en mi hormonal novia y en todas las formas en que podía ayudarla. Ella, por otra parte, estaba preciosa ruborizándose y me excitó; garantizando que el resto de mi jornada laboral en la oficina pasaría demasiado lento mientras me torturaba con montones de pensamientos eróticos sobre lo que me esperaría al llegar a casa. _Soy un cretino con suerte._

—Y el ejercicio con moderación siempre es saludable.

_Oh, le daré mucho ejercicio, doctor._

El doctor Burnsley echó otra ojeada a su gráfica.

—Pero aquí veo que trabaja en una galería restaurando cuadros. ¿Está expuesta a disolventes y sustancias químicas de esa naturaleza?

—Sí. —Serena asintió con la cabeza y luego me miró—.Constantemente.

—Ah, bien, eso es un problema. Es dañino para el desarrollo del feto que inhale vapores que contengan plomo, y como trabaja con piezas muy antiguas, eso es justo con lo que estará en contacto. Las pinturas domésticas modernas no son un problema, son los compuestos químicos más antiguos los que son preocupantes. Tendrá que dejarlo de inmediato. ¿Puede solicitar que le asignen otro tipo de trabajo durante su embarazo?

—No lo sé. —Ahora parecía preocupada—. Es mi trabajo. ¿Cómo les digo que no puedo tocar disolventes durante los próximos ocho meses?

El doctor Burnsley levantó la barbilla y ofreció una agradable expresión que no nos engañó ni por un momento.

—¿Quiere un bebé sano, señorita Tsukino?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es que no me esperaba… —Se agarró a los brazos de la silla y respiró hondo—. Encontraré la forma de solucionarlo. Es decir, seguro que no soy la primera restauradora que se queda embarazada. —Hizo un gesto con la mano y luego se la pasó por el pelo—. Hablaré con mi tutor de la universidad a ver qué pueden hacer.

Serena le dedicó una falsa sonrisa que me informó de que no estaba contenta con ese pequeño contratiempo, pero no iba a discutirle sus consejos médicos. Mi chica era sensata con las cosas que importaban.

Sabía lo importante que era su trabajo para ella. Le encantaba. Era brillante en lo que hacía. Pero si había peligro con los químicos, entonces el trabajo tendría que esperar por el momento. El dinero nunca había sido un problema entre nosotros. En realidad nunca habíamos hablado de ello. A todos los efectos ya se había mudado a mi piso y no había duda de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos en el futuro. Sería mi esposa, y lo que era mío sería suyo. Íbamos a tener un hijo. Nuestro camino estaba claro, pero los aspectos prácticos aún no los habíamos resuelto. Yo sabía lo que quería, pero ahora mismo era un momento tan infernal que literalmente no tenía ni un minuto para profundizar en la logística. No hasta que pasaran las Olimpiadas, por lo menos.

Después de que la bomba del fin de semana del embarazo nos cayera encima, volvimos corriendo a Londres y de vuelta al trabajo. Ni siquiera se lo habíamos dicho aún a nuestros padres, y le había pedido a mi hermana y Sam que nos guardaran el secreto, bajo pena de muerte si divulgaban la noticia antes que nosotros.

Estábamos intentando asimilarlo todo y a mí además se me acumulaban las obligaciones de mi empresa, ya que estábamos a tan solo veintiún días para los Juegos. Ahora mismo no teníamos tiempo para organizar nada. Deseaba un cigarro. O tres. Una vez que salimos de la consulta del médico la rodeé con el brazo y le besé la coronilla.

—Ha sido divertido, nena. El doctor Burnsley es un tío encantador, ¿no crees?

—Sí, es genial —dijo de forma sarcástica con los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho.

—Oh, venga, no ha estado tan mal —exclamé con zalamería—. Utilizó la sonda-plátano contigo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, eres un idiota! —Me dio un empujón en el hombro y se rio en silencio—. ¡Solo tú podrías hacer un chiste sobre una situación tan delicada y que sea gracioso!

—Pero ha funcionado, y de eso se trataba —le dije mientras caminábamos.

—Estoy un poco preocupada por mi trabajo. Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de tener que dejarlo. —Parecía triste.

—Pero tal vez una excedencia sería algo bueno. Te daría tiempo para planificar lo que está en camino. —Bajé la vista hasta su tripa pero intenté ser optimista y no darle demasiada importancia. Mejor no ahondar mucho ni recordarle que iba a tener que renunciar a algo que le encantaba durante los próximos meses—. Sé que a mí me encantará tenerte más en casa y seguro que necesitarás mucho descanso. A lo mejor de esta forma puedes empezar un proyecto o algo en lo que hayas querido trabajar pero no hayas tenido tiempo antes.

—Sí —contestó evasiva. Me pareció ver los engranajes de su bonita cabeza dándole vueltas a las ideas. Era difícil saber cuáles eran, porque si Serena no estaba de humor para compartirlas conmigo, entonces era evidente que yo no lo sabría—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Por supuesto que sí. —La estrujé y la acerqué un poco más a mí. Odiaba tener que dejarla y volver a la oficina. Quería pasar horas en la cama enredados el uno en el otro. En realidad eso era lo único que quería. Me detuve en la acera y la giré hacia mí.

—Pero, por favor, no te preocupes demasiado por eso. Yo os voy a cuidar a los dos. —Puse las manos en su vientre—. Tú y el moco… so…, eh, o sea…, guisante, ahora sois mi principal prioridad.

Ella sonrió y a continuación le empezó a temblar el labio inferior y sus preciosos ojos, que se veían muy azules bajo el cielo de verano, se humedecieron. Serena puso una mano sobre las mías. Observé cómo le caía por la hermosa mejilla una lágrima solitaria.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Me encantaba tenerla de esa manera. Que necesitara que cuidara de ella y saber que me dejaría hacerlo. En realidad no exigía mucho. Solo su amor y que aceptara el mío y mis cuidados.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco avergonzada.

—Mírame. ¡Ahora mismo soy una trastornada emocional!

—Te _estoy _mirando y se te ha olvidado algo, nena: eres una _preciosa _trastornada emocional. —Le sequé la lágrima con el pulgar y lo lamí—. Quiero decir, si vas a darlo todo y a ser una trastornada, también podrías estar preciosa mientras lo haces. —La hice reír un poco—. Ahora, ¿te apetece un sándwich para almorzar? —Miré el reloj—. Ojalá tuviese más tiempo para algo un poco mejor que comida para llevar.

—No, está bien. Yo también tengo que irme. —Suspiró y luego me sonrió—. Tengo que explicarlo todo en el trabajo, por lo que parece. —Me cogió la mano y la entrelazó con la suya mientras caminábamos.

Resultó que estábamos justo enfrente de la tienda de peces de agua salada cuando salimos del _delicatessen _con nuestros sándwiches y nos sentamos en un banco a comer. Se lo señalé a ella y le pregunté si le importaba parar un segundo en cuanto terminásemos de comer porque quería encargar la revisión de los seis meses de mi pecera.

Serena volvió a mirar la tienda y sonrió.

—Fountaine's Aquarium. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras daba otro bocado a su sándwich de pavo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace sonreír como el Gato de Cheshire?

No respondió a mi pregunta, sino que me hizo una ella a mí.

—Darien, ¿cuándo compraste a _Simba?_

—Hace seis meses, te lo acabo de decir.

—No, ¿qué día te lo llevaste?

Lo pensé un momento.

—Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, creo que de hecho era Nochebuena. — La miré y ladeé la cabeza de manera inquisitiva.

—¡Eras tú! ¡Eras tú! —Se le iluminó la cara—. Yo estaba buscando un regalo para mi tía Zirconia y hacía un frío helador. Todavía tenía que andar bastante, así que me metí ahí para refugiarme del frío unos minutos y dentro se estaba muy bien. Oscuro y calentito. Miré todos los peces. Vi a _Simba_. —Se rio para sí misma y negó con la cabeza con incredulidad—.Incluso le hablé. El dependiente me dijo que estaba vendido y que el dueño iba a venir a recogerlo.

De repente caí en la cuenta.

—Estaba nevando —dije asombrado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Yo fui a la puerta para salir y enfrentarme al frío otra vez y tú entraste. Olías muy bien, pero no te miré porque no podía apartar la vista de la nieve. Había empezado a nevar mientras yo estaba dentro de la tienda entrando en calor…

—Y tú estabas estupefacta cuando miraste por la puerta y viste la nieve. Me acuerdo… —interrumpí su historia—. Ibas de morado. Llevabas un sombrero morado.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, preciosa, y tal vez un poco petulante. Juro que Serena podría haberme tirado contra los adoquines con el meñique si hubiera querido, así me quedé de pasmado con lo que me dijo. Vaya con los designios del destino.

—Te vi salir a la nieve y mirarte en el reflejo de la ventanilla de mi Range Rover antes de marcharte.

—Lo hice. —Se puso la mano en la boca—. No puedo creer que fueras tú… y _Simba, _y que incluso hablásemos, dos extraños el día de Nochebuena.

—Apenas puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación —repetí; el asombro todavía era evidente en mi voz.

—Y estaba tan, tan bonito cuando salí… —Me miró radiante mientras lo recordaba—. Nunca olvidaré esa imagen.

—Así que olía bien, ¿eh?

—Muy bien. —Agitó ligeramente la cabeza—. Recuerdo que pensé que la chica que pudiera olerte todo el tiempo tendría mucha suerte.

—Dios, me perdí que me olieras durante meses. No sé si me alegro de saber esto o no —bromeé, pero en realidad lo decía bastante en serio.

Habría estado bien conocernos antes de todo este lío. A lo mejor ya estaríamos casados…

—Oh, cariño, eso es muy bonito —me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera loco pero me quisiera de todas formas.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas «cariño».

—Lo sé, y por eso lo digo —susurró bajito de esa forma suya tan dulce.

La que hacía que me volviese loco por poseerla y tenerla tendida y desnuda debajo de mí para poder tomarme mi tiempo y abrirme paso dentro de ella, haciéndola correrse y correrse un poco más, gritando mi nombre…

—¿En qué estás pensando, _cariño? _—preguntó, e interrumpió mis desvaríos eróticos, justo como debería haber hecho.

Le dije la pura verdad, en un susurro, por supuesto, para que nadie más pudiera oírme.

—Estoy pensando en cuántas veces puedo hacer que te corras cuando llegue a casa esta noche del trabajo, te tenga desnuda y esté encima de ti.

Serena no respondió con palabras a mi pequeño discurso. En vez de eso, su respiración se entrecortó y tragó fuerte, haciendo que el hueco de su garganta se moviera lentamente mientras el rubor empezaba a invadirle la cara. Se me hizo la boca agua…

La suave brisa hacía que los mechones de su bonito pelo castaño bailasen por su cara de vez en cuando, por lo que tenía que apartarlos cada cierto tiempo. Serena tenía algo especial, una _alegría de vivir _muy característica. Cuando la tenía a mi alcance de esta forma, era difícil mirar hacia otro lado. Sabía que también era difícil para otros. No me gustaba que la gente se fijara en ella y la mirara. Eso me daba miedo, y sabía por qué. El hecho de despertar interés la hacía vulnerable y la convertía en objetivo fácil, y eso era algo totalmente inaceptable para mí.

Mis ojos rastrearon el patio por costumbre y analicé a los clientes del _delicatessen _mientras entraban y salían. Hacía un buen día de julio y estaba abarrotado. Las Olimpiadas iban a convertir este lugar en una aglomeración de enormes proporciones. Eso también me preocupaba.

Miles de personas iban a venir a Londres de vacaciones. Cada día llegaban más atletas y equipos. Gracias a los dioses, no tenía que encargarme de ellos. Mis clientes VIP ya supondrían bastante trabajo y dolor de cabeza.

Aún era cauteloso todo el tiempo con Serena, y tenía una muy buena razón para serlo: hasta que no supiera quién había mandado el mensaje a su teléfono, no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Sobre todo con Andrew en Estados Unidos. Volvía el sábado con lo que esperaba fuesen algunas pistas sobre quién era ese hijo de puta. Si me llevaban de vuelta al equipo del senador Blackmoon, entonces iba a hundir a ese pedazo de cabrón. Conocía a unos cuantos en el Gobierno y pediría favores si fuera necesario. Ponerme a prueba amenazando a Serena era como golpear a una serpiente de cascabel. Estaba preparado para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado de darle mordiscos a su sándwich.

—Sí. Ahora tengo que ir pasito a pasito. —Se puso la mano en el estómago—. Literalmente.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que comer. Te lo ha dicho el doctor Sonda-Plátano. Lo he escuchado claramente y él es una autoridad absoluta en estos temas. —La miré arqueando las cejas.

—Bueno, estoy bastante segura de que el médico también evitaría la comida si pasara tanto tiempo como yo inclinado sobre un inodoro vomitándolo todo después de comer algo.

—Pobrecita, y tienes mucha razón, preciosa. —Me incliné para besarla en los labios—. ¿Qué te he hecho?

Ella se burló y me devolvió el beso.

—Creo que es bastante obvio, teniendo en cuenta dónde acabamos de pasar la última hora.

—Pero los medicamentos ayudan, ¿verdad? —Le acaricié la mejilla y mantuve cerca nuestras caras. Joder, cómo odiaba ver sufrir a mi chica. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Hace milagros. —Se puso de pie para ir a tirar el envoltorio de su sándwich a la papelera. Incluso ese pequeño gesto llamó la atención de los que estaban cerca. Localicé al menos a tres hombres y a una mujer que la observaron. No me extraña que los fotógrafos quisieran que posara para ellos. _Malditos cretinos._

Serena era completamente ajena a todo eso, lo que la convertía en un ser aún más excepcional.

Entramos en Fountaine's Aquarium y sonreímos cuando cruzamos el umbral, al recordar el día que hablamos como dos extraños y el destino tuvo algunas cosas que decir. La tienda estaba concurrida y tuvimos que hacer cola hasta que otro dependiente vino al mostrador a ayudar.

Junto a nosotros había una mujer que llevaba a su hijo en una mochila como en una especie de cabestrillo. Recordé que Hotaru utilizaba un artilugio similar con Zara cuando era un bebé. Excepto que a este niño no le gustaba. Ni siquiera un poquito. Estaba bastante seguro de que si el chavalín pudiese hablar, el aire de la tienda se habría llenado de «Que te den y vete a tomar por culo». Gritaba y daba patadas, intentando escabullirse. La madre lo ignoraba sin más como si no hubiese nada de malo en llevar a un minihumano a la espalda llorando, retorciéndose y chillando tan alto que podría hacer añicos el cristal del escaparate.

Busqué la complicidad de Serena y me puso los ojos como platos.

¿Estaba pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Hará eso nuestro bebé? _Oh, por favor, Dios, no._

Avanzamos en la cola y solo teníamos a una persona delante de nosotros cuando el niño de cara roja y grandes pulmones se puso a berrear con todas sus fuerzas. Creí que me iba a explotar la cabeza. La mujer retrocedió y me puso al pequeño demonio en la cara. La tienda era tan estrecha que me arrinconó contra el mostrador sin poder moverme. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pude y pensé que quizá hubiera sido mejor llamar a la tienda y concertar el servicio por teléfono.

Serena estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de mí cuando la situación degeneró aún más, lo que nunca pensé que fuera posible. Oh, era muy posible. La criatura se tiró un pedo a menos de treinta centímetros de mí. No solo poseía el poder de arrancar la pintura de las paredes, sino que sonó muy suelto, lo que confirmó que no podía haber sido una simple ventosidad. Ese chiquillo estaba retorciéndose en su caca y yo estaba demasiado cerca ahora mismo. La madre se dio la vuelta y me echó una mirada furiosa como si hubiese sido yo. _¡Dios, sácame de aquí! _

Serena estaba temblando a mi lado con la mano sobre la boca cuando el dependiente me preguntó en qué podía ayudarme. Intenté no saltar sobre el mostrador y suplicarle una máscara de oxígeno. No sé cómo pude gestionar mi pedido con los gritos y el repugnante olor, y luego Serena se apresuró hacia la puerta diciendo que me esperaba fuera. _Sí, sal, nena, antes de que te asfixies. ¡Corre, corre y no mires atrás! _Es una chica lista, eso no es ningún secreto.

Cuando conseguí escapar de la tienda, Serena estaba en la acera mirando el tránsito peatonal. Me vio y se echó a reír. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y tomé una enorme bocanada de aire. Puro, fresco. Aire londinense. Bueno, puede que puro no, pero al menos ya no me lloraban los ojos. O puede que sí, veía borroso y me moría por un cigarro.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, pensando si esa ofensiva en la tienda la había hecho vomitar.

—¿Y tú? —siguió riéndose de mí.

—La madre que lo parió. ¡Por todos los santos, eso ha sido aterrador! ¡Dime que era una encarnación de Satán! —Asentí con la cabeza—. ¿No es así? Aún riendo, se agarró de mi brazo y me llevó caminando hacia el coche.

—Pobre Darien, que ha tenido que aguantar a un bebé maloliente —se rio.— Vale, ¡eso no era un bebé maloliente! —_Era más bien una forma realmente efectiva de disminuir la tasa de natalidad_—. Dios santo, no creo que existan las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que era eso.

—Oh, estás asustado. —Puso cara de falsa preocupación.

—Joder que si estoy asustado. ¿Por qué no lo estás tú? —Serena se rio aún más fuerte—. Por favor, dime que nuestro pequeño guisante nunca se comportará así.

Temblando de la risa, se puso de puntillas para besarme y me volvió a decir lo mucho que me quería.

—Creo que necesito una foto de este momento, cariño. Sonríe para mí.

Sacó el móvil e hizo una foto, mientras seguía riendo de esa forma suya tan hermosa que me recordaba el regalo que me había hecho la vida cuando decidió que ella también me quisiera.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 12**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La preciosa pluma color turquesa de la doctora Setsuna emitía el sonido más maravilloso del mundo sobre su cuaderno a medida que tomaba notas.

—La universidad no puede cambiar el programa por mí. Tendré que hacer las prácticas de restauración en algún momento. Pero aceptaron darme permiso para faltar a Rothvale y han aprobado mi sustitución en algunos trabajos de investigación.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con respecto a eso? —Sabía que iba a preguntármelo.

—Humm… Estoy decepcionada, por supuesto, pero no tenía elección. — Me encogí de hombros—. Es raro, pero aunque esté muerta de miedo por tener este bebé, me da más miedo hacer algo que pueda dañar a mi hijo.

La doctora Setsuna me sonrió.

—Vas a ser una madre maravillosa, Serena.

_Bueno, eso aún está por ver._

—No tengo ni idea de cómo ser madre ni de cómo he llegado a esta situación. —Alcé las manos—. Ni siquiera reconozco mi vida comparada con cómo era hace dos meses. No sé si seré capaz de conseguir el trabajo para el que me he preparado todos estos años. Hay muchas cosas que no sé.

—Eso es muy cierto. Pero te aseguro que es así para todo el mundo, en cualquier parte.

Reflexioné acerca de esa afirmación tan sabia y elocuente. Esa mujer podía decir tanto con tan poco… ¿Cómo podríamos cualquiera de nosotros predecir el futuro o saber en qué vamos a acabar trabajando? Es imposible saberlo.

—Sí, supongo —dije al final.

—¿Y qué pasa con Darien? No has hablado mucho acerca de lo que él quiere.

Pensé en él y en lo que podría estar haciendo en ese preciso instante. Trabajar duro para mantener a salvo a todas esas celebridades en las Olimpiadas, dando órdenes en las reuniones, más órdenes en las videoconferencias y estresándose. Me preocupaba por él pero nunca se lo diría. Simplemente se centraba en sus cosas sin quejarse. _Pero sus pesadillas siguen ahí, ¿sí o no?_

—Oh, Darien es muy práctico con todo esto. Me ha mostrado su apoyo desde el primer momento. No parecía asustado ni atrapado ni… nada por el estilo. Sinceramente, esperaba que lo hiciese. No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y la mayoría de los hombres saldrían huyendo en dirección contraria al tener que enfrentarse a un embarazo no planeado, pero él no.

—Negué con la cabeza—. Él insistió en que no rompiésemos. Me dijo que no podría hacerlo. Que el bebé y yo somos su prioridad ahora.

Me sonrió de nuevo.

—Parece que está encantado y eso debe darte cierta seguridad.

—Desde luego. Quiere que nos casemos tan pronto como podamos organizarlo cuando terminen las Olimpiadas. Quiere que hagamos público el compromiso. —Me miré el regazo—. Yo he estado posponiendo esa parte y eso no le hace mucha gracia.

Anotó algo e hizo la siguiente pregunta sin levantar la mirada:

—¿Por qué crees que eres reticente a anunciarlo públicamente?

—Oh, Dios…, no lo sé… La única manera que se me ocurre para describirlo es como una sensación de impotencia, una falta de control en mi vida. Es como si me llevase la corriente. No estoy luchando por mantenerme a flote o en peligro de ahogarme, pero no puedo salir de ella.

La corriente me arrastra y me lleva a lugares a los que nunca creí que llegaría. —Comencé a emocionarme un poco y deseé no haberle dicho nada, pero era demasiado tarde. Las verdades empezaron a brotar de mi interior—. No hay marcha atrás. Tan solo puedo seguir adelante, me guste o no.

—¿Quieres abandonar? —La doctora Setsuna me ofrecía opciones, tal y como supe que haría—. Porque no tienes por qué tener el bebé, o prometerte, o casarte, o cualquiera de esas cosas. Lo sabes, Serena.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia mi barriga. Pensé en lo que habíamos creado y me sentí culpable por haber confesado en voz alta mis preocupaciones.

—No quiero abandonar. Amo a Darien. Él me dice que me quiere todo el tiempo. Y le necesito… ahora.

—Serena, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

Me encontré con su mirada sonriente y supe que iba a soltar el resto.

—Necesito a Darien. Le necesito para _todo_. Le necesito para poder ser feliz y para que sea el padre de este bebé que hemos concebido, y para quererme y cuidarme…

Mi voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un sollozo que sonó tan patético que me odié en ese instante. La doctora Setsuna habló con suavidad.

—Da mucho miedo, ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y cogí un pañuelo.

—Sí. —Sollocé. Tuve que tomarme un segundo para seguir hablando—. Le necesito tanto…, y eso me hace totalmente vulnerable… ¿Y qué haré si algún día decide que ya no me desea?

—A eso se le llama confianza, Serena, y es de lejos lo más difícil de conseguir.

Tenía razón.

Cenar sola era un asco. Pero no me quejaría a Darien. Entendía lo ocupado que estaba en el trabajo y había tenido un montón de eventos nocturnos últimamente. Limpié los restos de la cena, que consistió en una sopa de verduras y pan francés, que por ahora permanecían en mi estómago.

Gracias a los antieméticos, porque estoy segura de que si no ya estaría muerta. Parecía que con comida muy ligera y tomando las medicinas con regularidad era capaz de dejar atrás los vómitos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tanto Sammy como el doctor Burnsley dijeron que padecía algo llamado hiperémesis gravídica, o, en cristiano, náuseas severas matutinas. En mi caso comenzaron como náuseas nocturnas y deshidratación seria, y con el tiempo podría causar malnutrición si no me lo trataba. Maravilloso. Así que no hace falta que diga que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por comer.

Había recibido un mensaje de texto de Darien hacía una hora en el que me decía que llegaría tarde a casa y cenaría en la oficina. Lo entendí, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que gustarme. Las Olimpiadas eran un evento enorme y resultaba apasionante ver cómo iban tomando consistencia los preparativos para la ceremonia de inauguración. De verdad entendía las obligaciones a las que Darien estaba sometido en el trabajo y me hacía sentir mejor saber que él lo odiaba tanto como yo, si no más. Me decía todo el tiempo lo mucho que desearía poder quedarse a una de mis cenas caseras y achucharnos frente a la televisión y hacer el amor como postre.

_Sí, a mí también._

Era un manojo de emociones y lo sabía. Estaba sola y con las hormonas a flor de piel, y muy necesitada en estos momentos. Odiaba sentirme necesitada. Miré con anhelo la cafetera Miele, que debía de costar más que mi colección de botas, y me enfurruñé mientras pasaba el trapo a la encimera de granito. No poder tomar apenas café en los próximos seis meses iba a ser tan horrible como la solitaria cena de hoy. No me iba el descafeinado e imaginarme la tortura de aguantar con una sola taza diaria no merecía la pena.

En su lugar estaba buscando mi zen interior y acrecentando mi relación personal con los tés de hierbas. Los de frambuesa y mandarina habían resultado una grata sorpresa, he de admitirlo. Preparé una taza del de frambuesa y llamé a Fiore.

—Hola, reina.

—Te echo de menos. ¿Qué haces esta noche? —pregunté, esperando no sonar muy patética.

—Ricardo ha venido y acabamos de hacer la cena.

—Ah, entonces ¿por qué has cogido el teléfono? Debes de estar ocupadísimo con otras cosas. Perdona por interrumpir, tan solo quería darte un poco de cariño.

—No, no, no, gordi. No tan rápido. ¿Qué te ocurre? —Fio era sin lugar a dudas el hombre más intuitivo del planeta. Podía percatarse de la más mínima insinuación y desarrollar los posibles escenarios. Le he visto en acción las veces suficientes como para saberlo.

—No me ocurre nada —mentí—. Estás ocupado y tienes compañía. Llámame mañana, ¿vale?

—No. Ricardo está solucionando un par de asuntos de negocios por teléfono. Empieza a hablar. —Suspiré. ¿Por qué había llamado a Fio?—. Estoy esperando, querida. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Fio, estoy bien. Todo va bien. Acabo de mudarme con Darien y él está saturado de trabajo con la preparación de los Juegos. Yo estoy con mis cosas.

—Así que estás sola esta noche. —Fio iba a pedirme detalles, uno tras otro. A veces soy estúpida.

—Sí. Él está muy liado ahora con las reuniones de la organización.

—¿Y por qué narices no me llamaste? Te habría llevado a dar una vuelta.

—No, tú tienes planes con el maravilloso y guapo Ricardo, ¿recuerdas?

De todos modos, no me apetece mucho salir estos días.

—¿No te encuentras bien?

_Joder_.

—No, Fio, de verdad que estoy bien. Lo único es que estaba sola en casa y echaba de menos a mi amigo y quería oír su voz, eso es todo. No hemos hablado desde la sesión de fotos que me hiciste con las botas.

—Oh, Dios, son preciosas. Te enviaré algunas de las pruebas a tu e-mail.

—Me muero de ganas de verlas. —Y me moría de verdad, pero seguro que Darien no. Aún mostraba su desaprobación a mis posados, pero no iba a ceder en eso. Especialmente ahora. Si no podía trabajar en el Rothvale con los cuadros, entonces podía estar segura de que iba a tener mucho tiempo para mi otro trabajo como modelo. Al menos ahora, antes de que mi cuerpo se volviera enorme. Esperaba incluso hacer un par de sesiones embarazada.

Era algo que se me pasaba por la mente, aunque no pudiera compartir mis novedades con nadie. Fio no sabía nada todavía, tampoco Mina. Ambos me iban a matar por no contárselo.

—Así que te has mudado con Shields, ¿no es así?

—Sí, Fio, lo he hecho. Darien me lo pidió. Después de lo que ocurrió en la Galería Nacional la noche de la gala Mallerton, tomamos la decisión. Mantengo el alquiler de mi piso para ayudar a Mina hasta final de año, pero sí, ahora vivimos juntos.

—¿Cuándo es la boda? —preguntó Fio en tono soñador.

Me eché a reír.

—¡Para!

—Hablo en serio, chica. Vas directa a ello, y si sé algo seguro es que ese Shields te quiere bien y mucho, querida.

—¿De verdad se lo notas?

Fio se echó a reír al otro lado del teléfono.

—Tienes que estar ciego para no verlo. Me alegro por ti. Te lo mereces, y mucho más.

_Oh, aquí viene._

—Me echaré a llorar si pronuncias una sola palabra más, Fio, lo digo en serio. —No mentía esta vez. Parecía haber captado mi estado y alegró el tono.

—Tienes que dejarme ayudarte a elegir tu vestido. Prométemelo —me rogó—. _Vintage, _a medida, con el encaje hecho a mano. —El tono soñador había vuelto—. Parecerás una diosa, lo sabes, si te pones en mis manos.

Sonreí y pensé en lo mucho que se sorprendería Fio si supiese que él y Darien estaban de acuerdo en ese tema.

—No diré una palabra, malvado. Tengo que dejarte, pero me ha encantado escuchar tu voz. He estado sin ella mucho tiempo.

—Yo también, preciosa. Mándame un mensaje de texto con tus días libres y déjame que te lleve a almorzar la semana que viene.

—Lo haré, Fio. Te quiero.

_Vaya, eso ha estado cerca, _pensé al pulsar el botón de colgar. Mejor no llamar a Mina. Y eso era extensible a papá, mamá y la tía Zirconia. Con tan solo mirarme, Mina sería capaz de planearme todo el embarazo y tener el hospital listo. Sabía que no podría ocultarlo mucho más tiempo. Darien me estaba presionando con lo del anuncio de nuestro compromiso y si algo sabía sobre Darien era que generalmente conseguía lo que quería.

No tenía suficiente todavía y lo siguiente que hice fue entrar en mi Facebook.

En el buzón había un mensaje de Molly, mi compañera de instituto.

Habíamos estado en contacto a través de Facebook desde que me mudé a Londres. No tenía muchos amigos en mi página y lo mantenía muy privado. Darien lo había comprobado en profundidad y había dado su aprobación. Me dijo que la amenaza estaba en gente que ya me conocía, que sabía dónde vivía y trabajaba, así que tener una cuenta de Facebook no importaba mucho de todos modos:

_Molly Osaka: Hola, guapa, ¿cómo estás? Yo sigo con el mismo trabajo_

_y la misma vida, y no adivinarías con quién me topé hoy. Rubeus Black,_

_de Bayside. ¿Te acuerdas de él? ¡Aún está megabueno! Jajaja. Me pidió_

_mi número de teléfono :D_

_Rubeus ha estado trabajando en Seattle y acaban de trasladarle de vuelta_

_aquí, a Marin. Me encontré con él en el gimnasio. Todavía voy a First_

_Fitness cerca de Hemlock. Veo a tu padre allí a veces. ¡Y tenemos el_

_mismo entrenador personal! Tu padre es un amor y está muy orgulloso_

_de ti. __A __Habla de ti todo el tiempo y dijo que seguías con lo de modelo y_

_que te encantaba. Me alegro por ti, Sere. ¡Me encantaría volver a verte!_

_¿Cuándo vas a volver a SF a visitarnos? __c _Molly

Vaya, eso sí que fue una bofetada del pasado. No Molly, sino Rubeus. No creo que ella lo recuerde, pero desde luego yo sí. Rubeus fue el chico con el que salí durante un tiempo una vez que Diamante se marchó a la universidad.

Rubeus, el que hizo que Diamante se pusiera terriblemente celoso cuando descubrió que yo no me había quedado esperando a que volviese de la universidad para echar un polvo, o eso fue lo que me contaron. La razón por la que Diamante y sus colegas abusaron de mí en la mesa de billar y pensaron que sería divertido grabarlo en vídeo.

Nunca volví a ver o a hablar con Diamante, ni siquiera con Rubeus. Sé que este intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo un par de veces antes de que me enviasen a Nuevo México, pero yo no quería verle, ni a él ni a ninguno de mis viejos amigos, a excepción de Molly. No podía regresar a ese lugar; esa era la misma razón por la que no había vuelto a mi ciudad natal en cuatro años. No tenía intención de regresar nunca.

Era raro pensar en todo eso de nuevo. No sentía rencor hacia Rubeus, sencillamente no sentía nada. En realidad Rubeus me había tratado bastante bien, considerando mi reputación en el instituto, pero me encerré en mí misma tras el incidente y no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a nadie que hubiese visto esas imágenes de mí en ese vídeo. Me pregunto qué pensó Rubeus cuando lo vio. ¿Intentaba consolarme porque sentía lástima por lo que había ocurrido o estaba buscando un poco de acción conmigo? Quién sabe.

Estoy segura de que no lo sabía entonces, ni me importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada buscando salir de esa vida.

Escribí un mensaje muy pero que muy feliz y agradable a Molly deseándole buena suerte con él y salí de Facebook. Ahora tenía una nueva vida. En Londres…, con Darien… y el bebé que iba a tener.

Andrew se sentó frente a mí y parecía más afectado de lo que le había visto en toda mi vida.

No le culpaba, en realidad. Decirle que ya no necesitábamos preocuparnos de si habían envenenado la comida o la bebida de Serena en la gala había sido tan solo el principio de su conmoción.

—¡No me jodas!

—He esperado una semana para decírtelo. Aún no se lo hemos contado a nuestras familias y ella lo está pasando muy mal con las náuseas.

Giró la cabeza con un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Eres tú, D? Deberías oírte hablar.

—¿Qué?

No podía esperar a que Andrew estuviese en mi situación. Dios, él se iba a casar en un par de meses y apostaría lo que fuera a que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que entrase en mi despacho como si le hubieran dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

—Actúas como si no fuese nada. Vas a ser padre, colega.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? No es que planeásemos que su píldora fallara, y en realidad no cambia nada entre nosotros —contesté sonriendo

—. Gracias por la aclaración. Estoy al tanto.

A Andrew se le dibujó una sonrisa.

—Estás encantado —dijo riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estás encantado con esto, ¿verdad?

Lo estaba y no había razón para mentirle.

—Sí, lo estoy. Además me voy a casar con ella. Y ocurrirá antes de que tú y Eudial lo hagáis —le desafié, y él levantó las cejas—. Cuanto antes hagamos el anuncio, mejor. Dejemos que el senador y los idiotas que le rodean lo lean en la prensa rosa. BLACKSTONE SE CASA CON UNA MODELO AMERICANA, EL PRIMER NIÑO ESTÁ EN CAMINO. Cuanta más publicidad, mejor. ¿Qué tal: MODELO AMERICANA EMBARAZADA SE CASA CON UN ANTIGUO CAPITÁN DE LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES ENCARGADO DE LA SEGURIDAD DE LA FAMILIA REAL ? Eso suena algo mejor, creo. La lista de invitados será impresionante, puedo prometértelo. Todo famoso que conozca recibirá una invitación. Cuanto más alto sea su estatus, más les costará acercarse a ella. ¿Puedes imaginar que a un oficial norteamericano se le pillara poniéndole la mano encima? Probablemente se declararía una guerra. Si quieren ver hasta dónde puedo llegar estoy absolutamente preparado para joderles de lo lindo. —Fingí una sonrisa.

Andrew asintió.

—Me alegro por ti, D. Serena es tu cura. Cualquier persona con ojos en la cara se daría cuenta. —Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar—: ¿Cómo se ha tomado ella lo de ser madre?

No pude evitar el arrebato de orgullo que creció en mí cuando Andrew preguntó eso último.

—Ya sabes cómo es Serena. Es muy prudente con las cosas importantes y esta es una de ellas, pero sé que está tan asustada como cualquiera en su lugar. ¡Joder, es aterrador!

Alcancé un Djarum Black y lo encendí.

—Sí, pero vosotros dos os las arreglaréis para salir adelante, estoy seguro —dijo Andrew antes de cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué tal lo hizo Len mientras estuve fuera?

—Bien. Firme, fiable. De hecho, se encuentra en el apartamento ahora mismo e imagino que según se acerque a la ceremonia de inauguración, estará con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Voy a necesitarte para que te encargues de todo esto cuando me ausente.

Len era el sustituto de Andrew para vigilar a Serena. La llevaba en coche donde necesitara ir y básicamente estaba al tanto de la entrada del apartamento en el momento en que yo no estuviese allí con ella. No podía ni quería arriesgarme a que se expusiera a nada. Cuanto más indagábamos en la campaña del senador Blackmoon, más pistas apuntaban a la posible implicación del senador en lo que ahora creo que fueron los asesinatos astutamente encubiertos de Montrose y Gurio. Había pistas que señalaban a que Gurio estaba muerto, pero no decían nada del cadáver, si es que lo había. Andrew había identificado a los del Servicio Secreto rondando por el apartamento abandonado de Gurio en Los Ángeles. Ese cabrón había sido asesinado, apostaría mi Cruz de la Victoria.

—Hora de largarse, jefe. Es demasiado tarde para que estés por aquí y tu chica está sola en casa —dijo Andrew.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Suspiré ante la idea de las largas noches que me esperaban las próximas semanas, di una larga calada al cigarrillo y lo apagué. Realmente estaba progresando en eso de reducir el consumo. A veces tan solo los dejaba consumirse sin llegar a fumármelos.

Andrew me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al salir.

—Así que papá… En cuanto tengamos una oportunidad necesitamos emborracharte para celebrarlo. Has dejado embarazada a tu chica y te vas a poner los grilletes. —Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza como si siguiese sin creérselo—. Tú no haces nada a la ligera, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no —gruñí.

El apartamento estaba a oscuras y en silencio cuando entré. Lo único que quería era ponerle las manos encima. Siempre sufría un momento de pánico si entraba y sentía el lugar vacío, pero era una estupidez porque llegaba tardísimo a casa del trabajo y acababa de liberar a Len de sus quehaceres en la puerta. ¡Por supuesto que estaba en casa! Estaría dormida y la casa a oscuras.

Me deshice de la chaqueta y empecé a desanudarme la corbata según me dirigía al dormitorio. Me alegré de no llegar a entrar, porque habría sufrido un ataque al corazón al encontrar la cama vacía.

Me quedé de piedra cuando la vi estirada en el sofá, con su e-reader descansando sobre su vientre y el iPod conectado con música, y simplemente la contemplé. Miré sus largas piernas enredadas en una manta, su brazo estirado sobre la cabeza, su cabello suelto bajo el cuerpo.

Lo único que iluminaba la habitación eran las luces de la ciudad que entraban por los ventanales, pero era suficiente para verla. Llevaba puesto uno de mis calzoncillos negros de seda y un pequeño top verde que mostraba lo suficiente de sus suaves curvas como para excitarme. De todos modos, no se necesitaba mucho para devolverme a la vida. Cuanto más tiempo estábamos obligados a pasar separados, peor llevaba mis necesidades irracionales. La deseaba. Todo el tiempo. Querer. Necesitar. Desear. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y estaba bastante seguro de que Serena lo sabía. Se preocupaba por mí y eso me hacía quererla mucho más. Por fin tenía a alguien que se interesaba por mí, no por mi aspecto o por cuánto dinero tenía.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me encontraron. Me quedé inmóvil a dos metros de ella y me quité los zapatos. Ella se recostó en el sofá y se estiró, arqueando la espalda y el pecho hacia mí a modo de invitación.

No nos habíamos intercambiado una palabra todavía pero ya nos habíamos dicho un montón de cosas. Íbamos a hacerlo como bestias y sería increíble. Como siempre. Entonces…, haremos un estriptis a la vez, ¿eh?

_Me parece perfecto._

Yo primero. Yo tenía más ropa que quitarme que ella. Creo que no dejé de sonreír. Aunque no se notara por fuera, por dentro estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Me desabroché los botones de la camisa lentamente, mientras veía cómo me miraba a medida que sus ojos se iban encendiendo. Me quité la camisa y dejé que cayera al suelo. La aparté de una patada y le guiñé un ojo a Serena.

_Te toca, preciosidad._

Hizo un movimiento que me encantó, uno que hace tan bien que debería ser ilegal. Levantó los brazos y cruzó las manos detrás del cuello y las arrastró entre su pelo hacia arriba, estirando el cuello antes de volver a bajarlas hasta el borde de su camisetita verde. Me miró e hizo una pausa.

De mi garganta salió un leve gruñido. Puramente instintivo e imposible de contener. Necesitaba devorarla en ese mismo momento.

Con lentitud se subió ese trozo de tela verde, revelando la sedosa piel de su estómago, y la camiseta hizo una ligera parada sobre los montículos de sus pechos, que a continuación tuvieron una pequeña caída cuando se liberaron a medida que la tela volaba ligeramente por el aire. Ella estiró los brazos y puso las manos en el sofá.

Me acerqué un paso mientras me quitaba el cinturón, que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Me relamí los labios al tiempo que pensaba en el maravilloso sabor de sus tetas cuando las tuviera en mi poder. Dulce.

Me desabroché el botón, me bajé la cremallera y dejé que los pantalones se deslizaran por mis caderas. Recibieron la misma patada en el suelo que la camisa.

Serena se metió dos dedos en la boca y los sacó lentamente, trazando círculos alrededor de uno de sus pezones, ahora erizado y de color rosa oscuro.

_Dios, esta noche muero, seguro._

La sujeté fuerte, deseando que me entendiera. _Necesito esa boquita tuya en mí, nena_.

Me miró con ojos cansados e interceptando el mensaje. Coló las manos bajo la cinturilla de los calzoncillos que tanto le gustaba ponerse y elevó las caderas para bajarlos por sus largas piernas. Dejó caer la tela de seda negra por la punta de sus dedos y se acostó como una diosa en un pedestal con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, un brazo estirado, el otro doblado.

Era una pose. Como las que hacía cuando la retrataban. Pero esta pose era solo para mí.

Estaba tan hermosa que casi no quise moverme. Necesitaba beberla primero. Necesitaba emborracharme de ella. Nunca podría cansarme de mirar a Serena.

Di un paso y me deshice de uno de mis calcetines. Un paso más y perdí el otro. Ya solo quedábamos mis calzoncillos y yo.

Serena se mojó los labios cuando me acerqué al borde del sofá y esperé a que me tocara.

Mi cuerpo estaba todo lo tenso que podía estar, me dolían los testículos e hice todo lo que pude por no lanzarme encima de ella y enterrarme en su interior.

Se echó hacia delante y me tocó el pene por encima de la seda. Empujé hacia arriba y se lo llevé a su mano a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Noté los calzoncillos rodar por los muslos y salí de ellos rápido. Mi pene estaba atrapado en una mano, mis testículos en otra. Y entonces sentí su suave lengua en mi piel.

—Jooooder, nena… —jadeé cuando ella me agarró la polla y se la empezó a meter y sacar en su boca en profundas embestidas. Levantó sus preciosos ojos y se encontró con los míos mientras me llevaba hasta lo más profundo de su garganta una y otra vez. Excitante. Profundo. De manera experta. Quería controlar mi orgasmo, pero supe que no sería capaz si seguía haciéndome eso. Era increíble y lo necesitaba demasiado. Estaba perdido en ella y la sensación era tan maravillosa que no quería que me encontraran. Quería perderme para siempre en ese momento con ella. Podría morir felizmente en ese instante y seguro que con una sonrisa en la cara.—Ahhh, jodeeer, ¡me corro!

Se sacó la polla de la boca y me lamió y me apretó los testículos. Envolví el puño alrededor de mi sexo y me masturbé con fuerza. Una. Dos. Tres veces, y empecé a eyacular justo en su boca. La experiencia más erótica del mundo, joder. Mi chica recibiéndome así, su boca abierta con la lengua fuera, esperando recibir mi semen.

_Santo Dios, volveré a hacer esto_.

Un estremecedor rugido salió de mí cuando me corrí y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Cuando recuperé el sentido, estaba de rodillas con Serena acariciándome el pelo y mi mejilla descansando sobre su regazo. Aún iba a necesitar un minuto o dos para regresar a la Tierra.

—Sabes cómo darle la bienvenida a tu chico tras un día de mierda — murmuré mientras le acariciaba su pierna.

—Te he echado de menos esta noche —dijo con dulzura mientras me seguía acariciando la cabeza. Su tacto siempre se sentía maravilloso.

—Yo más —refunfuñé—. Odio estar lejos de ti por las noches. Se relajó un poco. Lo noté cuando se acomodó debajo de mí. Respiré hondo, inhalando su perfume. El aroma floral mezclado con el de su piel me enviaba a una confusión sexual tan primitiva y profunda que creo que enterré parte de mi naturaleza humana. Mi bestia apareció con la fragancia de su excitación. Hacía que me entraran ganas de hacerle cosas muy sucias.

Levanté la cabeza y mis manos fueron hasta sus rodillas. Le abrí las piernas ante mí y miré su sexo depilado. Estaba preciosa cuando la tenía expuesta para mí. _¿Solo para mí? _Dejé a un lado ese pensamiento doloroso y me centré en mi tesoro en ese momento.

—Dios, estás empapada, mi amor. Necesitas un poco de atención, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —susurró con la boca abierta mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

—He sido muy descuidado. —Tiré de sus caderas hasta el borde del sofá y la mantuve abierta—. Debes disculparme.

Lamí su hendidura y adoré la respuesta que recibí: caderas ondulantes y un suave y sexi gemido. Los sonidos que ella era capaz de hacer…

Mi polla estaba lista para más acción solo con oír ese ronroneo gutural. Me sumergí y le lamí el sexo, separándole los labios para llegar hasta el punto mágico y tan placentero. Arqueó las caderas de nuevo y emitió más sonidos sexis para mí.

Me di un festín. No hay otro modo de describirlo. Chupé y lamí y mordisqueé, y podría haber permanecido ahí durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Su sabor siempre me hacía enloquecer.

Cuando la sentí contraerse alrededor de mi lengua y dos de mis dedos habían encontrado el camino hasta el interior de su maravilloso sexo, me preparé para lo que venía sin ninguna duda. Ella encima de mí.

—¿Estás lista, nena? —conseguí preguntar, con mis labios contra los suyos.

—Síííí…

Su grito salió con suavidad y se ahogó en una respiración vibrante. Tan hermosa para mí que casi odiaba hacerla llegar al clímax y perder ese sonido.

—Córrete para mí. —Me centré en su clítoris y lo pellizqué con los dientes—. ¡Ahora mismo!

Era una orden, y, como las otras veces, lo hizo a la perfección. Todo su cuerpo se arqueó, dejando escapar un grito ahogado y tembloroso desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando apreté los dedos en su interior. Observé con mis ojos, saboreé con mi lengua, oí con mis oídos y sentí con mis dedos cómo mi preciosa chica alcanzaba el clímax. El único sentido que no utilicé cuando se corrió fue el del habla. No había palabras para describirla ni nada que pudiera decir con cierta coherencia en ese momento; era una obra de arte, y yo me había quedado sin palabras.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 13**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien me tomó en brazos. Levanté la mirada y sentí esa ola de emoción de nuevo cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos. Le amaba tanto que entendía lo que se decía del miedo. Había oído a otras personas hablar sobre ello. Lo había leído en libros. Ahora lo comprendía. El miedo que sientes cuando por fin entregas tu corazón a otra persona. Te hace muy vulnerable ante la pérdida. Si nunca amas a nadie, entonces no te herirán cuando no seas correspondido o cuando te abandonen.

Yo por fin tenía la experiencia práctica para comprenderlo.

Era un asco.

Darien sintió lo que acababa de averiguar. Creo. Me estudió con sus intuitivos ojos, que se veían muy azules en ese momento, y agachó la cabeza para besarme. Me besó frente a la ventana mientras me tenía desnuda en sus brazos. Me derretí en él y sucumbí a mis malditas emociones.

Me llevó a través del vestíbulo hasta la habitación y se separó del beso para dejarme sobre la cama. Entonces me vio.

—Oh, nena…, no llores —susurró al tiempo que me acariciaba la cara y se acomodaba a mi lado.

No podía evitarlo. Había demasiado guardado en mi interior como para dejarlo ahí.

—Es solo que te quiero tanto, Darien… —Sollocé, y entonces cerré los ojos en un intento de escapar un poco de mis emociones.

Él tomó las riendas de la situación, echándose sobre mí para que nuestros cuerpos se alinearan de la cabeza a los pies, y comenzó a besarme.

Por todas partes.

—Yo te quiero más —me susurró mientras sus labios seguían el rastro de mis lágrimas y las borraba. Continuó hacia la mandíbula, el cuello y la garganta, y el cálido tacto de su lengua sobre mi piel me proporcionaba algo de fuerzas para controlar mis ansias de llorar—. Sé lo que necesitas y siempre estaré aquí para dártelo. —Su mano subió para sumergir los dedos en mi cabello mientras su boca me agarraba un pezón y me lo lamía. Y así, sin más, me llevó a otro mundo. Un lugar donde yo era valiosa y donde podía olvidarme de la época en la que no me atrevía a soñar con ser querida así.

Darien jugueteaba con la lengua en mis pezones, pellizcándolos con los labios, tirando de ellos y endureciéndolos hasta dejarlos ligeramente doloridos a la vez que me agarraba el cabello con fuerza. Al tirarme del pelo se me arqueaba el pecho hasta que se encontraba con su boca.

Necesitaba lo que me hacía, lo necesitaba tanto…

Cuando apartó la cabeza de mis pechos, protesté por la pérdida de su boca y el placer que me daba. Darien quería mirar lo que me hacía con las manos. Le encantaba mirar nuestros cuerpos durante el sexo. No había ni una parte de mí que no hubiese visto bien o no hubiese tocado de una manera u otra. Me daba confianza cuando me miraba y sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Te gusta cuando te lamo tus preciosas tetas y hago que se te endurezcan los pezones? —preguntó mientras me tiraba del pelo.

—¡Sí! Me encanta que me las lamas. —Empezaba a sentirme desesperada.

—¿Te gusta cuando las muerdo? —Clavó los dientes sobre una, no tan fuerte como para hacerme verdadero daño, pero lo suficiente para provocarme una sacudida de placer junto a una punzada de dolor que me hizo gemir—. Creo que tomaré eso como un sí —murmuró—. Eres tan sexi cuando haces esos ruidos, joder…

Me mordió el otro pezón, lo que me hizo jadear y tener ansias de más.

Darien me había mostrado, sin la más mínima duda, que yo era una persona sexual. Cuando me tenía en ese estado, hasta yo me incluía en la categoría de ninfómana.

Su mano me soltó el pelo cuando bajó para abrirme bien las piernas y poder mirar mi sexo.

—Pero esto es lo que quiero ahora —dijo con voz ronca mientras acariciaba mi hendidura y esparcía la humedad de mi anterior orgasmo hacia atrás para lubricar mi otra abertura. Habíamos estado trabajando en eso durante un tiempo y Darien me estaba preparando poco a poco para llegar hasta ahí. Nunca había practicado sexo anal con nadie; él sería el primero. Era bonito ser virgen de ese modo y darle algo que no le había ofrecido a nadie más.

Hundió dos dedos dentro de mí y me miró al hacerlo.

—Quiero esto, nena. Quiero estar en cada parte de tu cuerpo porque eres mía y siempre lo serás.

El ardor de la presión al llenarme hizo que me doblara ante la invasión.

—Lo sé —jadeé contra sus labios, que acariciaban los míos. Sus palabras solo me ayudaban a sentir más lo que necesitaba saber de él, así que me centré en eso y me dejé llevar a un lugar seguro en mi cabeza. _Eres mía y siempre lo serás_.

—Relájate para mí. Déjame entrar, haré que te encante. —Empezó a acariciarme suavemente con los dedos, adentrándose un poco más con cada penetración—. Nena…, es tan jodidamente estrecho… Lo quiero esta noche.

—Hazlo —resollé, y eché la cabeza hacia un lado—. Quiero que… por fin lo hagas…

Darien me agarró de la barbilla y me giró la cabeza para que le mirara a medida que hundía más los dedos en mi interior y tomaba posesión de mi boca con la suya, empujando hondo la lengua con fuertes espirales.

—Te quiero —dijo con brusquedad—, tanto que no sé qué hacer sin ti la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sé que quiero hacer esto. —Sacó sus dedos y luego volvió a deslizarlos en mi culo virgen. —Grité por la intensidad de la penetración, que me quemaba por todo el cuerpo—. Tengo que conocer cada parte de ti, Serena. Soy avaricioso y he de tenerlo todo, nena. — Empezó a acariciar lentamente mi clítoris con el pulgar a la vez que me penetraba con los dedos—. Tengo que estar dentro de tu hermoso y perfecto culito porque eres tú y quiero saber qué se siente al estar ahí.

Me estremecí bajo su cuerpo y su tacto, incapaz de decir algo más que un simple sí. En cuanto di mi consentimiento, tiró de mí y me dio la vuelta.

Se tomó su tiempo hasta colocarme como él quería. Tiró de mis caderas hacia atrás, así que me apoyé sobre las rodillas. Mis brazos estaban estirados e intentaban agarrarse al cabecero de la cama, y tenía las rodillas separadas, y después… nada. Podía escucharle respirar y sabía que me estaba estudiando de nuevo. Mi Darien tenía un toque de _voyeur _que solo conseguía excitarme más al saber que estaba satisfaciendo sus fantasías.

Me quedé expectante cuando me envolvió, su pecho presionando sobre mi espalda, su boca en mi oído.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con el cálido roce de sus labios mientras me lamía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Sííííí. —Dejé escapar mi respuesta con un largo jadeo.

Sus labios se encontraron con mi nuca y me recorrió la columna en una deliciosa caricia. Cuanto más se acercaba a su destino, más se encendía mi cuerpo con sensaciones que me nacían bajo el vientre. Empecé a temblar.

—Tranquila, preciosa, te tengo. —Me presionó con la mano en los riñones y después me acarició una de las nalgas—. Eres bellísima de esta manera —murmuró, y rodeó el otro cachete para agarrarme la cadera—. Absolutamente bella y perfecta.

Noté que se movía detrás de mí y escuché abrirse el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Escurridizas gotas de lubricante cayeron sobre mi piel mientras él lo extendía.

—Respira por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a tener mucho cuidado.

Asentí para hacerle saber que le oía, pero no podía hablar. Todo lo que pude hacer fue tomar aire e imaginarme cómo sería sentirle ahí.

La punta de su pene se adentró entre mis pliegues y se deslizó de manera placentera a lo largo del clítoris, encendiéndome de tal manera que me eché hacia atrás en busca de más contacto.

—Sí, nena. Lo vas a tener. —Empujó contra mí con su sexo. La presión era enorme y no pude evitar que se me contrajeran los músculos—.Relájate y respira. —Empujó de nuevo y la punta estaba dentro, de modo que mi hendidura se estiró para acomodarse a su tamaño—. Una vez más, nena. Ya casi está. Voy despacio pero firme, ¿de acuerdo? —Sus manos me sujetaban las nalgas mientras su pene se adentraba más, impulsado por el deseo de ambos de completar esta unión. Había algo de dolor, pero era una sensación muy erótica que liberó algo dentro de mí. Quería sentirlo. De verdad. Necesitaba entenderlo, así que necesitaba entregarme más a Darien.

La inmensa presión aumentaba y producía una respuesta en mí que me llevaba hacia el orgasmo. Empujé hacia su sexo para hacerle saber que podía continuar.

—Ahhhh…, oh, Dios —dije temblando mientras él embestía de nuevo, sintiendo cómo la dilatación se transformaba en un dolor incalculable y mi cuerpo empezaba a arder. Entonces, de repente, me llenó por completo con una embestida aguda que le llevó muy dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos cuando gritó y la sensación me dejó helada.

—¡Joderrr, qué gusto! —Se quedó quieto y me acarició las nalgas—. Nena…, oh, fóllame…, ¿vale?

Darien estaba teniendo problemas a la hora de hablar y yo lo entendía. Yo tenía problemas para mantenerme quieta y podía notar cómo regresaban los temblores. Las convulsiones no eran causadas por el dolor, sino reacciones involuntarias al increíble asalto a mi zona erógena. El dolor era mínimo porque Darien me había preparado poco a poco para esto, tratándome con cuidado, como hacía con todo.

—Mira, estás temblando. —Me acarició las caderas con veneración—. Pararé si me lo pides. Nunca querría hacerte daño, nena —dijo claramente, pero yo podía oír la tensión en sus palabras—. Qué gusto. Es…, es…, ¡joder, es increíble! —Podía notar que sentía lo mismo que yo ahora que se había detenido, a la espera de mi reacción. Darien y yo siempre habíamos conectado muy bien en lo que al sexo se refiere. No sé por qué todo era tan fácil, pero así era y siempre lo había sido.

—Es… estoy bien —tartamudeé—. Quiero que sigas.

—¡Joder, te quiero! —gruñó bruscamente.

Darien se separó despacio, volví a sentir chispas en mi interior y después empujó hondo de nuevo. Cada penetración era lenta y controlada. Cada entrada un poco más profunda que la anterior. Me asombró cómo aumentaba el placer en mi interior a medida que él tomaba un ritmo constante. Sus manos me sujetaban y su sexo era mi dueño en todo momento, hasta el final.

Algo crecía en mi interior y se dirigía hacia algo explosivo, y podía ver que Darien se encontraba en la misma situación apremiante. Empezó a decir frases sucias y respiraba de manera agitada mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia mi clítoris para acariciarlo en círculos.

Su tacto en ese cúmulo de sensaciones me volvió loca.

—¡Voy a correrme! —sollocé. Cuando agaché la cabeza contra las sábanas para recibir esa avalancha de placer sentí una dureza inhumana crecer dentro de mí mientras sus embestidas continuaban con un ritmo incesante.

—¡Oh, jodeeerrr! ¡Yo también! —gritó entre las estocadas que nos unían una y otra vez.

Me sacudí debajo de su cuerpo y me corrí, sin poder moverme siquiera, capaz tan solo de dejarme llevar mientras él continuaba con su propósito.

Un momento después noté cómo se separaba de mí y me daba la vuelta, mi cuerpo aún tembloroso tras la explosión de placer más increíble que había experimentado en mi vida.

—¡Mírame! —ordenó.

Abrí los ojos y los fijé en su mirada azul y feroz. Su aspecto era magnífico. Parecía un Dios pagano, resbaladizo por el sudor y con todos los músculos en tensión cuando se arrodilló entre mis piernas, se sujetó el pene y eyaculó sobre mis pechos y garganta. ¡Estaba tan guapo en ese momento!

Un segundo más tarde escuché correr el agua de la bañera y abrí los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, adormilado y satisfecho. Darien estaba allí, observándome, con expresión seria e intensa mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi pelo.

—Aquí está mi chica. —El gesto severo se suavizó cuando se inclinó para acariciarme los labios con la nariz—. Te quedaste dormida después de hacer que te corrieras.

—Creo que necesitaba una pequeña siesta después de eso. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Ha sido demasiado? Lo sien…

Le callé tapándole la boca.

—No —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si hubiese sido demasiado lo habría dicho.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó con suavidad mientras se atisbaba un gesto de preocupación en sus preciosas facciones.

—Oh…, sí.

—¿Te hice daño? —El tono de preocupación de su voz hacía que me derritiese más y más.

—Solo de manera agradable —contesté con sinceridad.

El ceño fruncido desapareció y lo sustituyó una mirada de alivió.

—¡Oh, joder, Dios, gracias! —exclamó mirando al cielo como si estuviese rezando, y luego volvió a mí, lo que resultaba absurdo: ¿agradecer al cielo por el sexo anal y soltar un taco al dar las gracias cuando yo había dado mi consentimiento?—. Porque de _verdad _quiero hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez. —Se le veía tan aliviado y es posible que hasta un poco engreído. Yo estaba contenta de haberle hecho feliz y satisfecha de demostrarle, de nuevo, que podía confiar en él con mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Se superaba a la hora de cuidarme. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que él quería hacerlo y de lo bueno que era. Tanto sexual como emocionalmente.

Darien era muy honesto con ciertas cosas, a veces tanto que su franqueza me ruborizaba. Sin embargo, para mis adentros sabía que era una de las razones por las que funcionaba tan bien conmigo. Aunque también tenía que reírme un poco. Solo Darien conseguía sonar dulce al hablar acerca de sus esperanzas de tener más sexo anal y sin que sonara grosero o brusco.

_¿Cómo narices lo hacía?_

Mi sucio, malhablado y romántico caballero inglés. La combinación perfecta, en mi opinión.

—Vale… —le dije, y me acerqué para besarle.

Me besó durante un rato de manera suave y delicada, como solía hacer. Me moría de ganas por la sesión de besos que seguía al sexo. Darien siempre quería besarme después, y parecía que me estuviese haciendo el amor otra vez, solo con sus labios y su boca. Me abrazó y me sujetó bajo su esculpido cuerpo, sus caderas entre las mías, sus labios por todo mi cuerpo: mis labios, mi garganta, mis pechos… No paraba hasta que se sentía completamente satisfecho.

Darien sabía cómo pedirme las cosas. Y estoy bastante segura de que sus instintos son solo órdenes innatas y primarias que no puede evitar complacer. Lo creo porque a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Quiero aceptar todo lo que me da, y entregarme durante el sexo es una manera de darle a Darien esas cosas que me pide con tanta franqueza. Además me excita mucho.

Adoro las cosas que dice y que me pide cuando estamos sumidos en el acaloramiento del sexo.

Levantó los labios y me miró con ojos vidriosos.

—Te quiero tanto que a veces me asusta. No…, me asusta casi todo el tiempo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Odio dejarte sola aquí tanto tiempo. No está bien. —Suspiró profundamente—. Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. Me he convertido en una especie de loco, y espero que todo esto no sea… demasiado. Que yo no sea demasiado. —Me tocó la frente con la suya—. Cuando te veo tengo que estar contigo así. —Me recorrió el pecho con la mano y la posó sobre los restos de su orgasmo, que parecían haber sido limpiados de mi piel en algún momento. Tal vez lo hizo mientras yo dormía. Me había quedado tan fuera de mí después del abrumador clímax que no tenía ni idea.

—Bueno, yo no me quejo. —Le agarré la cara—. Me gusta tu versión de loco, si así es como lo llamas, y, para que lo sepas, me sentía muy sola esta noche, te echaba de menos y me preocupaba todo, pero entonces llegaste a casa y parecía que ibas a morir si no me tenías y…, bueno, era lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor. Cuando estoy sola con mis pensamientos tiendo a preocuparme por cosas que no debería. La duda aparece. Tú eres la primera persona que realmente me ha ayudado con mis dudas. Cuando me tocas y me demuestras cuánto me deseas haces que desaparezcan.

Se quedó mirándome, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Eres real? —me preguntó al tiempo que me acariciaba la cara con los dedos con ternura—, porque siempre te desearé.

Darien ya me había hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad y me encantaba.

—Cuando dices cosas como esas se me acelera el corazón.

Me posó la mano sobre el pecho.

—Puedo sentir tu corazón. También es mi corazón.

—Es tu corazón, y yo soy muy real, Darien —asentí—. He querido todo lo que hemos hecho juntos y mi corazón ahora te pertenece. —Le acaricié la cara, a tan solo unos centímetros, mientras me ahogaba en sus ojos.

Darien suspiró hondo, pero sonaba más a alivio que a preocupación.

—Vamos, preciosa, date un baño conmigo. Necesito lavarte y abrazarte un rato. —Me cogió y me llevó al baño de mármol travertino y me metió en la bañera. Tras colocarse detrás de mí, me estiré y me apoyé sobre su firme pecho. Sus brazos se movían para mojarme los pechos y hombros.

—Llamé a Fiore esta noche —dije después de un rato.

Darien puso jabón en una esponja y la deslizó por mi brazo.

—¿Cómo está Clarkson? ¿Quiere hacerte más fotos?

—No hemos hablado de eso.

—Pero lo hará. —La respuesta de Darien no era nada nuevo. No le gustaba que posase y tampoco llegaba a entender lo mucho que yo lo necesitaba. No le solía sacar el tema porque no quería que se enfadase y se volviera de nuevo irracional. Cada vez que iba a una sesión de fotos se volvía loco, así que era mejor no recordárselo.

—Creo que Fio empieza a sospechar, y estoy segura de que Mina también lo haría si me viese en persona, pero solo hemos hablado por teléfono.

Darien me pasó la esponja por el cuello.

—Es hora de decírselo, nena. Quiero hacer el anuncio y ha de ser a lo grande. Eso lo tengo claro.

—¿Cómo que a lo grande?

—¿Prensa londinense? ¿Invitados famosos? ¿Un lugar pijo? —Me puse tensa en sus brazos. Me abrazó fuerte y susurró—. Ahora no te vaya a entrar el pánico, ¿de acuerdo? Nuestra boda ha de ser un… acontecimiento de interés para que se entere todo el mundo.

—¿Incluso el senador?

—Sí —dijo e hizo una pausa—. Creemos que Gurio también está muerto. Lleva desaparecido desde finales de mayo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Darien, ¿por qué no me lo contaste? —Me eché hacia delante y me giré para mirarle de manera acusadora.

Me abrazó más fuerte y presionó los labios contra mi cuello. Estaba intentando tranquilizarme, supongo, y por suerte para él sus tácticas normalmente funcionaban. Darien era capaz de calmarme solo con un ligero roce.

—Me lo acaban de confirmar. Lo sospeché cuando estábamos en Hallborough y tú estabas tan enferma… No te enfades. Tuve que contarle todo a Andrew. Sabe que vamos a tener un hijo. Y antes de que te enfurezcas conmigo, has de saber que está muy contento por nosotros. Sabes todo lo que tienes que saber, Serena. —Me besó en el hombro—. No más secretos.

Mi cerebro empezó a asimilarlo todo y la mera idea me puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Te preocupa que intenten ir a por mí y crees que si nuestra relación y nuestra boda se convierten en un acontecimiento famoso entonces no se atreverán? —Podía oír el miedo en mi voz y lo odiaba. No podía imaginar que el senador Blackmoon me quisiese muerta. ¿Qué había hecho yo mal excepto salir con su hijo? Era Diamante Blackmoon quien había hecho todo el daño, ¡no yo! ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con miedo por algo que no hice? Yo era la víctima aquí y, por mucho que me repugnase la idea, era la verdad.

—No puedo arriesgarme contigo y no lo haré, nunca. —Darien me besó en el cuello y me pasó la esponja por el vientre—. Siempre te digo que eres maravillosa porque lo eres. ¿Lo entiendes entonces?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Entiendo que un poderoso partido político puede que quiera matarme, pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar la idea de que nuestra boda sea una tapadera. —Noté cómo Darien se ponía tenso a mi espalda y me imaginé que no estaba contento con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, haré lo que haga falta para protegerte, Serena. Te prometo que el lugar y la lista de invitados no cambian para nada lo que siento. No para mí. En absoluto —dijo bajando la voz—. Y quiero que el hecho de que vayamos a tener un bebé sea parte del anuncio. Eso te convierte en una joya aún más valiosa. —Me sacudió ligeramente—. Algo que ya eres.

Sí, mi chico no estaba feliz en absoluto. Sonaba algo herido, y me sentí culpable una vez más por ser una desagradecida. Supongo que era un punto a tratar con mi terapeuta. Aunque apreciaba mucho que Darien se quisiera casar conmigo y se hiciera responsable de nuestro hijo, odiaba que las amenazas de a saber quién fueran el motor de su proposición.

—Lo siento. Sé que no te lo estoy poniendo fácil, Darien. Ojalá pudiese pensar distinto sobre esto —_lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas_—, pero deberías saber que no es el sueño de toda chica celebrar una boda porque puede que alguien quiera matarla.

—Lo quiero hacer por muchas otras razones —gruñó—, y lo sabes. — Darien tiró del tapón y salió de la bañera. Me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a salir y parecía un poco enfadado, un poco herido… y guapísimo así de desnudo y mojado.

_Sí, un bebé por accidente también es otra de las razones._

Acepté su mano y dejé que me sacara de la bañera. Acercó una toalla y empezó a secarme de arriba abajo. Cuando llegó al vientre se arrodilló y me besó justo ahí, donde el bebé estaría creciendo.

Sollocé y sentí que las lágrimas brotaban otra vez, incapaz de controlar mis emociones y preguntándome cómo iba a sobrevivir a todo eso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

Levantó la mirada.

—Pero te amo, Serena, y quiero estar contigo. ¿No es eso suficiente?

Perdí el control. Completa y totalmente, por una maldita millonésima vez. Lágrimas, sollozos, hipos, todo al completo. Darien se había llevado todo el paquete emocional esta noche. Pobrecito. Sin embargo, mi llanto no parecía inmutarle y me metió en la cama, se echó a mi lado y me acercó a él. Hundió los dedos en mi cabello y sencillamente me abrazó sin pedir más, sin preguntas ni indagaciones. Me dejó en paz, ofreciéndome generosamente su apoyo y fuerza sin pedirme nada a cambio.

Estaba pensando. Podía escuchar cómo giraba la maquinaria dentro de su cabeza reflexionando sobre mí. En realidad Darien hacía eso mucho, pensar sin decir nada.

Yo también lo estaba haciendo. Recordaba algo que la doctora Setsuna me había dicho una vez. Cuando le expresé mis miedos acerca del futuro contestó: «Lo superarás paso a paso y con el día a día, Serena».

Era otro cliché, sí, pero uno que daba en el clavo, como Darien decía a veces. Justo en el clavo.

_Superaré esto paso a paso y Darien estará ahí para ayudarme._

—Es suficiente, Darien —le susurré. Sus dedos seguían en mi pelo—. Es suficiente para mí. Estar contigo es suficiente.

Me besó con suavidad y ternura, su lengua deslizándose poco a poco como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiese preocuparnos en ese momento. Noté las palmas de sus manos sobre mi vientre y las mantuvo ahí, cálidas y protectoras.

—Vamos a estar bien, nena. Lo sé. Los tres.

Le acaricié el pecho con la nariz.

—Cuando lo dices, te creo.

—Lo estaremos. Lo sé. —Me levantó la cara y se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza—. Tengo premoniciones, igual que tú tienes esos superpoderes a la hora de razonar de los que me hablaste una vez. —Me guiñó el ojo.

—¿De verdad? —añadí con más sarcasmo, solo para que supiese que ya no estaba molesta por lo de la boda y que podía llegar a aceptarlo.

—Sí. Tú, yo y nuestro pequeño guisante seremos felices para siempre.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya no tenemos un guisante.

—¿Qué pasó con el guisante? No me digas que te lo has comido. — Fingió asombro.

—¡Idiota! —dije dándole en las costillas—. El guisante ahora es una frambuesa.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa información? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.—

De una página web llamada Embarazo puntocom. Deberías echarle un vistazo. Te dice todo lo que necesites saber sobre frutas y verduras.

—Me encanta cuando juegas conmigo —dijo después de reírse mientras me cogía de la barbilla—. Sobre todo cuando veo ese brillo en tus ojos y pareces feliz. Es todo lo que quiero: que seas feliz conmigo, con nosotros, con nuestra vida en común.

—Tú me haces feliz, Darien. Siento cómo estoy últimamente. Soy un despojo de hormonas llorando por todo, deprimida, poniendo las cosas difíciles, arghh… Odio cómo sueno incluso disculpándome ahora mismo.

—No. No eres así para nada. No necesitas disculparte, nena. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir que sí al anuncio de nuestro compromiso. Lo he escrito hoy. Está preparado para ser enviado.

Parecía convencido de su petición y me di cuenta en ese momento de que el miedo que me daba el matrimonio, el bebé, el acosador, todo lo que me asustaba, había desaparecido por completo. Seguir adelante con nuestra vida era la única opción ahora.

—De acuerdo. Estoy lista.

—¿Lo estás? —Darien estaba más que sorprendido—. Así, sin más, ¿ahora estás preparada?

—Sí, lo estoy. Sé que me quieres y que cuidarás de nosotros. Por fin le admití a la doctora Setsuna que te necesito. Te quiero y te necesito. —Le acaricié la mejilla—. Hagámoslo.

Recibí una de esas espectaculares y raras sonrisas de Darien que hacían que todo mereciese la pena. De verdad adoraba hacer a este hombre feliz.

Me llenaba, me hacía sentir bien.

—Necesitamos decírselo a tus padres y familiares. ¿Cómo y cuándo quieres dar la noticia? —me preguntó con dulzura.

—Hmmm…, buena observación. —Miré el reloj de la mesilla, que señalaba la una de la mañana—. ¿Qué tal ahora? —dije.

—¿Ahora? —Se le vio inseguro durante un momento antes de caer en la cuenta—. Quieres decírselo primero a tu padre. —Podía notar cómo hacía cálculos mentales—. Son las cinco de la tarde de un viernes, ¿crees que podrás dar con él?

—Estoy bastante segura de que sí. Vístete.

—¿Eh?

Salí de la cama y empecé a ponerme unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta.

—Quiero decírselo por Skype. —Sonreí con satisfacción, muy contenta con mi idea—. Dudo que le gustara oír que va a ser abuelo contigo desnudo a mi lado, viéndote como estás ahora —dije mientras le miraba su cuerpo desnudo y musculoso—. Así que vístete, por favor. No puedo garantizarte que no quiera hablar contigo en cuanto le diga lo que me has hecho.

—Princesa, estás tan guapa… Me encanta verte cara a cara por aquí. ¿A qué debo este honor, y qué narices haces despierta a la una de la mañana?

Sonreí a mi padre y sentí mariposas en el estómago ante la idea de contarle nuestras noticias. De algún modo sabía que se alegraría por mí.

Nunca me había juzgado en el pasado y no lo haría ahora.

—Dios, te echo de menos. Daría lo que fuera por tenerte frente a mí para esto, papá. —Mi guapo padre llevaba una toalla de piscina alrededor del cuello y el pelo mojado.

—Acabo de hacer diez largos y me siento genial. Mi fin de semana ha empezado muy bien. El tiempo ha sido muy agradable y me he podido dar un baño en la piscina. Ojalá estuvieses aquí para disfrutarlo conmigo.

—A mí también me gustaría. ¿Te estás tomando las pastillas para la tensión como se supone que debes hacer?

—Por supuesto que sí. Tu viejo padre está en plena forma.

—Oh, por favor, estás lejos de ser un viejo, papá. Cuando imagino a un viejo, tú no eres la imagen que me viene a la cabeza. Incluso recibí un mensaje de Molly por Facebook en el que me decía que te ve en el gimnasio y que eres encantador. Seguro que tienes que quitarte a las mujeres de encima cuando entrenas.

Se echó a reír y evitó mi comentario. Siempre me preguntaba por esa parte de su vida. Nunca hablaba de citas ni mujeres, así que no sabía mucho. Debía de sentirse solo a veces. Los humanos no hemos sido hechos para estar solos. Deseaba que encontrase a alguien que le hiciera feliz.

—Molly es una chica muy dulce. Sobre todo hablamos de ti, Serena. No me has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estás levantada tan tarde?

—Bueno, Darien y yo tenemos algo importante que contarte y no quiero que pase más tiempo antes de hablar contigo.

—Vale…, estás sonriendo, así que creo que deben ser buenas noticias.—Levantó la barbilla y miró de manera engreída.

Mi seguridad flaqueó un poco, hasta que sentí que Darien se acercaba a mi espalda y se sentaba. Me puso las manos en los hombros y se echó hacia delante para que mi padre pudiese verle en la pantalla.

—Eh, Darien, así que vas a pasar con mi hija por el altar, ¿eh? ¿Es lo que queríais anunciarme?

—Ehh…, bien, mmm…, queríamos decirte un par de cosas en realidad, Kenji.

—Bien, me muero de ganas de oírlas —dijo mi padre, encantado de tener a Darien sufriendo por Skype, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Dios, esperaba que se alegrara una vez lo supiera.

Me lancé a ello. Me estaba tirando en plancha al fondo de la metafórica piscina que era mi vida.

—Papá, vas a ser abuelo.

Noté que los dedos de Darien se agarraban más fuerte a mis hombros y vimos cómo la enorme sonrisa de mi padre se transformaba en una cara de completo asombro.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 14**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Me detuve ante la casa de ladrillo rojo en Hampstead donde había

crecido y aparqué en la calle.

—Esta es la casa de mi padre.

—Es preciosa, Darien. Un elegante hogar inglés, justo como lo había

imaginado. El jardín es muy bonito.

—A papá le gusta trabajar la tierra con las manos.

—Siempre he admirado a las personas con mano para las plantas. Me

gustaría tener un jardín algún día, pero no sé demasiado sobre el tema.

Tendría mucho que aprender —dijo ella desde el coche con cierta

melancolía—. ¿Te sientes bien cuando vienes? ¿Lo consideras aún tu

hogar? —Me pareció que hablaba con nostalgia.

—Bueno, sí. Es el único que tuve hasta que conseguí el mío. Y sé que mi

padre estaría encantado de enseñarte lo que hiciera falta. El jardín de mi

madre está en la parte de atrás de la casa. Eso sí que quiero que lo veas. —

Recorrí con la mirada a Serena; estaba preciosa, como siempre, con un

vestido de flores y unas botas moradas. Dios, me encantaba que llevase

botas. La ropa se podía ir, pero las botas podían quedarse… siempre—.

¿Estás nerviosa?

Asintió.

—Lo estoy… y mucho.

—No tienes por qué, nena. Todos te quieren y piensan que eres lo mejor

que me ha pasado. —Le di un suave beso en los labios, saboreando su

dulzura antes de que tuviésemos que estar en público y de que la constante

necesidad de tener mis manos sobre ella hubiese de ser contenida durante

las horas siguientes. _Es un asco ser yo en esos momentos_—. Y lo eres —

añadí.

—Oh, vamos… Recuerdo cuando mi padre te interrogó… y cómo te

falló la voz —dijo riéndose—. Su cara no tenía precio, ¿verdad?

—Supongo. En realidad no recuerdo su cara. En lo único que podía

pensar era en lo agradecido que estaba por tener miles de kilómetros entre

nosotros, ya sabes, para evitar que me cortara las pelotas.

—Pobrecito mío —me consoló mientras se reía con una mano sobre el

estómago.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo se está portando nuestra frambuesa esta

tarde?

Serena me acarició la mejilla.

—La pequeña frambuesa está cooperando por ahora, pero nunca sé lo

que vendrá en un rato. Por alguna razón la noche es mi enemiga. Tan solo

tengo que tomármelo con calma.

—Estás preciosa esta noche. Mi padre va a estar entusiasmado. —Le

cogí la mano, le di un beso en la palma y después la presioné contra su

vientre.

—Vas a hacerme llorar si sigues por ese camino. —Me cubrió la mano

con las suyas.

—No. Nada de lágrimas hoy. Es un momento feliz. Piensa en lo feliz que

estaba tu padre anoche cuando se lo dijimos. Bueno, al menos lo estuvo

después de percatarse de que se hallaba demasiado lejos como para

castrarme. —Le guiñé rápidamente el ojo.

—Te quiero, Shields. Me haces reír, y eso es mucho. Terminemos

con esto.

—Sí, jefa. —Salí, di la vuelta al coche, saqué a mi chica y la acompañé

hasta la puerta. Llamé al timbre y esperé. Sentí un cálido roce en mi

pierna. El gato había crecido desde la última vez que vine.

—_Soot, _tío. ¿Qué tal estás? —Le cogí en brazos y le presenté a Serena

—. Este es _Soot, _el autoproclamado dueño de mi padre. Podría decirse

que él le ha adoptado.

—Ohh…, qué gatito tan lindo. Qué ojos más verdes. —Serena se acercó

a acariciarle cuando _Soot _agachó la cabeza hacia su mano—. Es muy

amistoso, ¿eh?

—Sí que lo es.

La puerta se abrió y se interrumpió ese momento que estábamos

viviendo. La tía de Serena, Zirconia, estaba en el porche de mi padre con una

sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Sorpresa —dijo Zirconia—. Me apuesto lo que sea a que no esperabais

verme aquí, ¿verdad?

Yo reí incómodo, en realidad me había pillado algo desprevenido, pero

me recuperé enseguida a pesar de mi asombro.

—Zirconia, si esta no es la sorpresa más agradable del mundo, no sé cuál

podría ser. ¿Estás ayudando a mi padre con la cena?

—Exacto —respondió ella—. Por favor, entrad.

Nos saludó a los dos con besos y abrazos. Serena y yo intercambiamos

una rápida mirada. Apostaría todo mi dinero a que Serena estaba tan

sorprendida como yo de ver a Zirconia ahí.

En cuanto atisbé a mi padre, supe que ocurría algo. Se limpió las manos

con un trapo de cocina y nos saludó. Un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mano

para mi chica y un más bien frío gesto con la cabeza hacia mí. _Soot _saltó de

mis brazos y se marchó a alguna parte.

—Zirconia y yo ya habíamos quedado para cenar aquí esta noche antes de

que llamaseis para venir —explicó mi padre.

¿De verdad? Serena y yo intercambiamos otra mirada y resultó obvio

que estábamos tratando de disimular. ¿Así que papá y Zirconia estaban…?

Bien. Seguía pensando que Zirconia era muy atractiva para ser una mujer

madura. La idea de que mi padre tal vez estuviese molesto por haberle

interrumpido su noche romántica cruzó por mi mente. Bueno, mierda.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste entonces? —pregunté—. No teníamos por qué

venir esta noche.

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza hacia mí y se quedó en silencio. Si no le

conociese tanto, diría que me estaba ignorando. Pero solo a mí, no a

Serena. Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y dijo:

—Creí que debíais venir esta noche, hijo.

_¿Qué demonios? _¿Sabía ya algo? Iba a partir un par de cabezas si mi

hermana o Sam se habían ido de la lengua. Le miré fijamente. Él se quedó

impávido.

Zirconia rompió la tensión. Gracias, joder.

—Serena, querida, ven a ayudarme con el postre. Bizcocho de

frambuesa, y va a estar de muerte.

Me entraron ganas de sonreír cuando dijo «frambuesa» y mi mirada se

encontró al instante con la de Serena. Me guiñó un ojo y siguió a Zirconia a

la cocina.

—¿Por qué estás así de seco, papá? ¿Hemos interrumpido tu noche o

algo? Podías haberme dicho que hoy no te venía bien, lo sabes.

Mi padre apretó la mandíbula y levantó ambas cejas, haciéndome saber

quién mandaba en esa pequeña discusión. Es increíble cómo un padre tiene

ese poder. Era capaz de llevarme a mi adolescencia y recordarme cuando

me sentaba y me echaba la bronca por meterme en algún lío.

—En realidad sí has interrumpido mi noche, pero eso no tiene nada que

ver. Siempre me alegro de ver a mi hijo. No, lo que no me puedo creer es

que tenga que esperar a que me llames, Darien. —Me apuñaló con la

mirada.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar en código? Obviamente estás molesto por

algo.

—Oh, sí, algo —respondió cortante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —solté un gallito. ¡Joder! Estaba metido

en un lío. ¿Lo sabía mi padre? ¿Cómo?

—Creo que lo sabes, hijo. De hecho, sé que lo sabes.

—¡Lo sabes! —Sí, mi voz seguía cambiando de tono como un cantante

de ópera en escena—. ¿Cómo es posible?

Suavizó un poco su expresión.

—Parece ser que un montón de cosas son posibles, hijo. Imagina mi

sorpresa cuando llamé a Hotaru y mi nieta me contó alegremente que el

tío Darien y la tía Serena están embarazados.

_¡Oh, Dios! _Me froté la barba de inmediato.

—Así que el pequeño monstruo te lo contó, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. —Mi padre aún mantenía una expresión severa—. Zara

tiene bastante que decir al respecto.

Me agarré las manos en señal de rendición.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, papá? Ha sucedido sin más, ¿vale? No fue

intencionado, ¡y te puedo asegurar que nos sorprendió tanto como al resto!

Se cruzó de brazos, sin parecer afectado por haberme pillado

desprevenido.

—¿Cuándo es la boda?

Miré al suelo, de repente avergonzado. No tenía respuesta para él.

—Estoy en ello —murmuré.

—Por favor, dime que te casarás enseguida. —Levantó la voz—. ¡No

puedes esperar a que nazca el bebé como hacen algunos famosos!

—¿Puedes bajar la voz? —le rogué—. Serena está…, bueno, se siente

recelosa con respecto al compromiso. Le da miedo… por su pasado.

Mi padre me lanzó una mirada que mostraba bastante bien lo que

opinaba de mi explicación.

—Demasiado tarde para eso, hijo —resopló—. Ya estáis todo lo

comprometidos que podéis estar. Tener a vuestro hijo sin los beneficios de

un matrimonio legal será incluso más aterrador, te lo aseguro. Para ti y

para Serena. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Olvidad el pasado, tenéis que pensar

en el futuro. —Me miró como un perro miraría un filete—. ¿Le has

propuesto matrimonio siquiera? No veo ningún anillo en su dedo.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy en ello —le contesté. _Y, joder, de verdad que_

_lo estoy, papá_.

—El tiempo no espera, Darien.

—¿De verdad, papá? Gracias por el consejo. —Mi sarcasmo me habría

supuesto un bozal en la boca durante mis años mozos. Ahora solo recibí

una mirada severa y más frialdad. De repente se me ocurrió que tal vez ya

había compartido nuestra noticia—. ¿También lo sabe Zirconia? —pregunté

altivamente.

—No. —Mi padre me regaló otra mirada hostil unida a una hacia el

cielo antes de dirigirse a la cocina con Serena y Zirconia.

Observé cómo se marchaba enfadado y decidí que poner algo de

distancia ahora sería lo mejor. Carecía de sentido tener una pelea familiar

y enfadar _a todo el mundo_. Mejor lo sufría yo solo. Planté mi culo en el

sofá y deseé un cigarro. O un paquete entero.

Es gracioso lo diferente que reaccionaron nuestros padres a nuestras

noticias. Kenji Tsukino se alegró por nosotros, después del asombro inicial,

creo. No nos exigió una fecha de boda, sino que simplemente quería ver

que éramos felices y que yo quería a su hija y estaba dispuesto a cuidar de

ella y de nuestro hijo. Incluso sugirió venir a hacernos una visita a finales

de otoño, algo que entusiasmó a Serena.

La madre de Serena tampoco preguntó por la fecha de la boda. La

señora Moon era otro cantar, de verdad, pero el caso es que yo no le

gustaba, y estoy seguro de que no le agradaba tampoco el hecho de

convertirse en abuela. Era su problema. Un silencio helador fue lo que

recibimos del otro lado de la línea cuando llamamos para darle la noticia.

Serena no había querido decírselo a su madre por Skype como había hecho

con su padre, y ahora entendía el porqué. Su madre nos habría dedicado un

par de miradas malvadas al oír nuestras noticias y mi dulce chica no

necesitaba verlas en absoluto. Ya había sido bastante malo consolarla

después de colgar el teléfono. Sí, había marcado los límites y le había dado

mi opinión. La madre de Serena era una amargada criticona que

claramente se preocupaba más de su posición social que de su hija. Por

suerte, nuestros encuentros serían mínimos.

Así que sí, la instantánea hostilidad de mi padre ante la falta de fecha

para la boda me había pillado por sorpresa. Sobre todo cuando un mínimo

de paciencia habría puesto fin a sus preocupaciones.

Tras unos momentos _Soot _encontró mi regazo y se puso cómodo. Se

quedó mirándome con sus ojos verdes mientras yo le acariciaba el brillante

pelaje y me preguntaba cómo era posible que en una noche agradable

hubiese acabado recibiendo la corona al rey de los idiotas en un cojín de

terciopelo.

—Tengo un plan —le dije al gato—. Lo tengo, solo que aún no se lo he

dicho a nadie.

_Soot _me guiñó uno de sus ojos verdes en señal de total entendimiento y

ronroneó.

Darien me retiró la silla de la mesa y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Quiero enseñarle a Serena el jardín —anunció.

—Pero ¿no deberíamos ayudar a recoger la mesa? —pregunté.

—No, por favor, querida, deja que Darien te enseñe el precioso jardín de

su madre. Quiero que lo veas. —El tono de Mamuro era contundente. Ni

siquiera me planteé discutirlo.

Miré a Darien y le agarré la mano.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, si no os importa. El salmón y la bearnesa estaban

deliciosos. Estoy asombrada con tus dotes para la cocina, Mamuro. —Le

guiñé un ojo a Zirconia—. Sabía que mi tía era la reina de la cocina, pero tú

me sorprendes.

Mamuro se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve que aprender. —Al instante me sentí mal por recordarle a todo

el mundo la pérdida de la madre de Darien. Él había perdido a su madre

cuando era un niño, pero Mamuro había perdido a su mujer y a su alma

gemela. Era algo muy triste, pero Mamuro había tenido muchos años de

práctica lidiando con momentos incómodos como este y no le dio ninguna

importancia—. Zirconia y yo hemos sido un gran dúo esta noche, creo. Yo

hice el pescado y el arroz y ella la ensalada y el postre. —Mamuro le guiñó

un ojo a mi sonriente tía. Me pregunté si estaban… saliendo; era una idea

rara que estuviesen teniendo una relación de pareja, pero me haría feliz si

fuese cierta. Tal vez fueran solo amigos, pero desde luego se les veía muy

tiernos juntos. Me pregunté qué opinaría Darien de ver a su padre con una

mujer.

Darien me colocó la mano en la espalda y me guio al exterior. _Soot _iba

delante de nosotros antes de saltar a la base de ladrillo de una enorme

jardinera que flanqueaba un apartado banco rodeado de consueldas de un

morado intenso y lavanda azul claro.

—Esto es precioso, justo como un jardín inglés sacado de una postal. —

Me encogí de hombros hacia Darien, al que notaba muy tenso para una

simple visita al jardín. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y la mirada fija—. ¿Te

resulta duro ver a tu padre con Zirconia? —pregunté con tacto.

Negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Zirconia es muy atractiva —dijo sonriendo—. A por ella,

papá.

—Bueno, es un alivio. Estaba un poco preocupada. Parecías… tenso

durante la cena.

Me llevó hacia el banco del jardín y me envolvió con sus brazos,

enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello.

—¿Parezco tenso ahora? —murmuró entre mi pelo.

—No tanto —contesté mientras le acariciaba el cuello—, pero tus

músculos están muy tensionados. ¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir? Pensé que

a estas alturas ya lo habríamos hecho.

—Lo haremos cuando regresemos dentro. Necesito un momento a solas

contigo primero.

—Me tomaré ese momento a solas contigo. —Sonreí a su hermosa cara,

que me miraba intensamente; la iluminación de las luces del jardín se

reflejaba en sus ojos azules como diminutas chispas. Se acercó a mí y me

besó y me devoró con su experta técnica. Noté un pequeño cosquilleo en el

estómago y me sentí tan afectada como durante el momento en que nos

miramos por primera vez a los ojos aquella noche en la Galería Andersen a

principios de mayo.

Darien me besó en el jardín de su padre durante mucho más que unos

segundos, pero yo podría haber estado toda la noche. Sus labios y su lengua

seguían siendo igual de mágicos que el primer día. Darien me hacía sentir

especial cuando me besaba. Ningún otro hombre me había hecho sentirme

tan amada en mi vida.

Poco después se retiró y me sujetó la cara entre sus manos. Me acarició

los labios con el pulgar y me deslizó el labio inferior lo bastante como para

enviarme un mensaje. Un gesto que decía «eres mía» y que despertaba

sensaciones extrañas en mi interior. De todos modos, el simple roce de

Darien lo conseguía y ya estaba familiarizada con esa sensación. Tan solo

me hacía quererle más, si es que eso era posible.

—Te compré una cosa cuando estábamos en Hallborough. Lo encontré

en una tienda de antigüedades cuando recorrí el pueblo y supe que era para

ti. He esperado hasta el momento adecuado para dártelo. —Sacó un

pequeño paquete rectangular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo depositó en

mi regazo.

—Oh… ¿Tengo un regalo? —Cogí el paquete y le quité el bonito papel

azul. Era un libro. Un libro muy viejo y muy especial. Mi corazón se

aceleró al darme cuenta de lo que Darien me había dado—. _Lamia, Isabella,_

_la víspera de santa Inés y otros poemas _de John Keats… —Me impactó

tanto que me atraganté.

—¿Te gusta? —La expresión de Darien era vacilante y me di cuenta de

que tal vez tenía dudas sobre el regalo, de si me gustaría o no. Una primera

edición de Keats debía de costar una fortuna, y esta lo era. Tenía la

cubierta de piel verde y todavía se veían las letras doradas en relieve en el

lomo. Para mí era una obra de arte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Sí, puedes estar seguro, cariño. Es precioso, un regalo

maravilloso. Lo querré siempre. —Lo abrí con cuidado y lo acerqué a una

de las lámparas del jardín para poder verlo—. Hay una dedicatoria. «Para

mi Marianne. Siempre tuyo, Darius. Junio de 1837». —Me llevé la mano al

cuello y miré a Darien—. Era el regalo de unos enamorados. Darius amaba a

Marianne y le dio el libro.

—Como yo te quiero a ti —dijo él suavemente.

—Oh, Darien. Me harás llorar otra vez si sigues haciendo estas cosas.

—Bueno, no me importa que llores, de verdad. Nunca me ha importado.

Especialmente si no son lágrimas de tristeza. Puedes llorar de alegría

siempre que quieras, nena. —Se inclinó y posó la frente en la mía—.

Adoro el sabor de tus lágrimas —dijo antes de apartarse.

—Yo también te quiero —susurré al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla

—. Y me haces regalos demasiado caros.

—Nunca, nena. Te daría el mundo si pudiese. Nunca me has pedido

nada. Eres muy generosa y me haces mejor persona con tu espíritu. Me

maravillas la mayor parte del tiempo. De verdad —asintió para enfatizar

sus palabras—. No miento.

—Ahora me toca a mí preguntar si eres real.

Su mirada me recorrió asintiendo de nuevo.

—Creo que me volví real cuando te conocí.

Se me cayó el corazón a los pies en el momento en que Darien se levantó

del banco y se arrodilló frente a mí. Me cogió la mano.

—Sé que soy un poco bruto a veces y que he irrumpido en tu vida, pero

te quiero con todo mi corazón. No lo dudes nunca. Eres mi chica y te

quiero y te necesito conmigo para siempre. Habría querido un futuro

contigo independientemente de las circunstancias. El bebé es tan solo una

señal más de que es lo correcto. Estamos haciendo lo correcto, preciosa.

Estamos bien juntos.

No podía hablar, pero coincidía con él. Estábamos bien juntos.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar sus preciosos ojos y enamorarme más

de todo lo que representaba Darien Shields. Mi increíble hombre.

Los caminos que tomamos en la vida nunca están claros y nadie puede

predecir el futuro, pero la noche en que vi a Darien supe que había algo

especial en él. Cuando fui a su piso la primera vez para estar con él, lo

supe. También supe que la decisión me cambiaría la vida. Para mí lo había

hecho. Él era todo lo que podía soñar en un compañero, e incluso más de lo

que nunca pude haber imaginado. El momento nunca es bueno. Uno tiene

que lidiar con lo que viene cuando entra en tu vida.

Darien era sencillamente… la persona adecuada para mí. Le apreté la

mano. Era la única respuesta que podía darle teniendo en cuenta que mi

corazón latía tan deprisa que estaba segura de que podría salir volando si él

no me sujetase.

—Serena Elizabeth Tsukino, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz de la Tierra

casándote conmigo? Sé mi mujer, la madre de nuestro hijo. —Inclinó la

cabeza y susurró el resto—: Hazme real. Solo tú puedes hacerlo, nena. Solo

tú…

—Sí —asentí con rapidez.

No sé cómo me las ingenié para decirle siquiera esa única palabra. Me oí

hablar en alto, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarle. Mirarle

arrodillado ante mí y sentir el amor que me brindaba. Había muchas otras

cosas que podía haber dicho, pero no lo hice. Quería disfrutar del momento

para después recordar cómo me sentí cuando Darien me pidió que le hiciese

real.

Entendía lo que quería decir con eso. Lo entendía porque yo sentía lo

mismo. Él me sacó de la oscuridad y me llevó a la luz. Darien me había

devuelto mi vida.

Algo frío y pesado se deslizó por mi dedo. Cuando bajé la mirada para

ver lo que era me encontré con que tenía el anillo más bonito del mundo

colocado en el cuarto dedo de mi mano izquierda. Una amatista enorme,

antigua y hexagonal, de color morado oscuro e incrustada en platino con

diamantes, brillaba hacia mí. Lo llevé hacia la luz del jardín para poder

verlo bien. Era imponente, precioso y demasiado lujoso para mí, pero me

encantaba porque lo había elegido Darien. Me tembló la mano y las

lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Era incapaz de contenerlas. Estaba bien que

me acabara de decir que no le importaban mis lágrimas porque caerían

sobre él en cuestión de segundos.

Esas eran definitivamente lágrimas de felicidad.

—Quie… quiero ca… casarme contigo. Lo quie… quiero. Te quiero

muchísimo, Darien. —Mis palabras salieron entre sollozos. Estaba tan

abrumada que no podía asimilarlo todo, y estoy segura de que mi estado

hiperhormonal tampoco ayudaba.

Darien me agarró la mano y la besó, y el familiar roce de su perilla unido

a sus cálidos labios me consolaron de una manera que no podría describir

con palabras. Simplemente me hizo sentir querida, tal y como siempre

hacía. Ahora era suya, y recibí ese hecho con los brazos abiertos. Me había

llevado un tiempo conseguirlo, pero había llegado hasta aquí. Había

aceptado el amor de Darien y le había ofrecido todo mi ser a cambio. Por

fin. Nunca creí que fuese posible ser tan feliz en la vida.

El pelo de su barba jugaba con mi piel. Una lengua cálida se movía

alrededor de mi pezón convirtiéndolo en un duro y sensible bulto. Me

arqueé hacia su boca y gemí de placer, lo que parecía excitarle más.

Alguien estaba bien despierto y dispuesto a hacer que me corriese antes del

desayuno. La mejor manera de empezar el día.

Abrí los ojos y le miré fijamente; mi despertar era como una señal de

tráfico dando permiso para seguir adelante. Me encantaba despertarme con

Darien así: su peso apretándome, sus caderas colocadas entre mis piernas,

sus manos clavando las mías a la cama. Sus ojos se encendieron cuando me

llenó con una decidida estocada. Expresé mi placer y me arqueé para

juntarme a él todo lo posible. Poseyó mi boca con su lengua y encontró

otra parte de mi cuerpo que reclamar.

Me gustaba que Darien me reclamara. Me encantaba.

Se movió despacio y constante, marcando el ritmo con las profundas

embestidas que terminaban con un pequeño giro de cadera. Contraje los

músculos internos, sabedora de que le ayudaría y me llevaría al clímax más

rápido. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas últimamente.

—Aún no, nena. Tienes que esperarte esta vez —me dijo gruñendo—,

me correré contigo, y yo te diré cuándo.

Cambió nuestra posición rápidamente, colocándome a mí arriba, pero no

estaba satisfecho con que yo le cabalgara. Darien se incorporó, se sentó y

me agarró fuerte de las caderas para poder maniobrar conmigo sobre su

sexo, empujándome muy profundo con cada movimiento, nuestras caras a

meros milímetros y nuestros cuerpos conectados. Él podía ver todo lo que

decían mis ojos: cuánto le amaba, cuánto le necesitaba, cuanto le deseaba.

—Ooooh, Dios… —Me estremecí, intentando desesperadamente

controlar el placer que estaba a punto de consumirme, consciente de que

resultaba imposible porque Darien era un maestro en el arte de dármelo. Era

un maestro también dirigiendo el sexo. Su naturaleza dominante brotaba

con toda su fuerza, controlando cuándo correrme. Me hacía esperar. Hoy

era una de esas ocasiones. Sin embargo, no tenía dudas de adónde me

llevaría. La espera solo hacía que lo que viniese al final fuese mucho

mejor.

—Cuando estoy dentro de ti es como estar en el paraíso —dijo; acto

seguido sus labios encontraron de nuevo los míos y sus palabras quedaron

silenciados por el momento—. Estás tan húmeda para mí… y tu sexo tan

contraído… Adoro tu coño, nena. —Esperaba esa parte del ritual en la que

me decía cosas obscenas. Nada me excitaba más que lo que salía de su

boca. Bueno, tal vez lo que de hecho hacía con ella. Y con su pene. Darien

podía soltar la palabra «coño» y conseguir que no sonase sucia. De todas

formas, esa palabra no tenía el mismo significado entre los británicos. No

era tan horrible como en Estados Unidos. Los comentarios eróticos de

Darien me volvían loca de deseo.

Le dejé entrar en mí y que me poseyese, y sentí cómo la fusión de

nuestras lenguas cobraba intensidad a medida que adentraba su sexo en mí

y controlaba mis movimientos, levantándome y dejándome caer una y otra

vez contra su excitado pene. Noté cómo se endurecía y recé para que se

ahogara dentro de mí.

—Por favooor… —rogué con un gemido que él acalló con su boca y su

lengua.

—¿Mi preciosa quiere correrse?

—Sí, ¡me muero de ganas!

Sus manos abandonaron mis nalgas, desde las que me había ido

dirigiendo, y subieron para pellizcarme los pezones.

—Di mi nombre cuando lo hagas. —Las agudas sensaciones me

invadieron, dejando salir la enorme ola de placer que había estado

conteniendo y permitiendo que me inundara.

—Darien, Darien, Darien… —grité, y me derrumbé sobre él, sin ser capaz

de controlar mi cuerpo. Perdí la conciencia tras eso, pero me di cuenta de

cómo se corría. Oí sus duros gruñidos y sentí el calor de su eyaculación

emanando en mi interior, lo que me hizo recordar que así fue cómo

concebimos a nuestro bebé. Justo así. Nuestros cuerpos conectados en un

frenesí maravilloso hasta que el nirvana ocurrió y nada más importó.

Me levantó y giró la cadera despacio para recibir los últimos momentos

de placer de este encuentro. Ronroneé contra su pecho sin querer moverme

de ahí. Nunca.

—Buenos días, señora Shields —dijo mientras sonreía con dulzura.

—Mmmmm…, lo han sido, ¿verdad que sí? —Me moví sobre sus

caderas y me contraje aún excitada, alrededor de su sexo, dentro de mí—.

Todavía no soy la señora Shields.

—Cuidado, preciosa —jadeó—. No te deshagas de mí antes de que

pueda convertirte en una mujer honrada.

Me reí.

—Creo que yo corro más peligro que tú. Dios, me vuelves loca. —Le

acaricié los labios y la nariz con la mía, disfrutando del tiempo que

pasábamos juntos y de la idea de que Darien era totalmente mío durante un

ratito antes de que tuviese que irse a trabajar.

Se encontraba tan tenso con las Olimpiadas y trabajaba tanto que yo

estaba decidida a ayudarle en lo que pudiese. Empezar el día con sexo

maravilloso era una de las formas, y yo también disfrutaba de sus

beneficios.

—Me encanta volverte loca. Te quiero. —Me besó suave y dulcemente

—. Y serás la señora Shields dentro de nada, así que tal vez deberías

acostumbrarte a que te lo llame.

—De acuerdo, creo que puedo hacer eso por ti. —Extendí la mano

izquierda, miré el anillo otra vez y me fijé en que el morado oscuro de la

piedra parecía casi negro con la luz gris de la mañana—. Y yo también te

quiero. —Aún me asombraba un poco verlo ahí, en mi mano. Estaba

comprometida con Darien y de verdad íbamos a casarnos. Y de verdad iba a

tener su bebé. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar todo esto? Seguía teniendo que

recordarme que no se trataba de un sueño.

—¿De verdad te gusta el anillo? —me preguntó suavemente—. Sé que te

gustan antiguos y este era tan poco usual que pensé que te gustaría más que

uno moderno. —Tenía mi cara entre sus manos y me acariciaba las

mejillas con el pulgar—. Pero si quieres uno distinto, tan solo dilo. Sé que

no es un anillo de pedida convencional y quiero que estés feliz.

Me cubrí la mano izquierda con la derecha de forma protectora.

—Me encanta mi anillo y nunca lo vas a recuperar —bromeé—.

¿Sabes?, según la luz, a veces parece casi negro. Una piedra negra, igual

que tu apellido Shields. —Le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa al comprenderlo.

—¿Bien?

—Muy bien, señor Shields. Tiene un gusto exquisito para los

regalos, que son demasiado lujosos pero que me encantan igualmente. Me

estás malcriando.

Movió las caderas bajo mi cuerpo, recordándome que aún estábamos

unidos.

—Tengo derecho a hacerlo, y no he hecho más que empezar, nena.

Espera un poco —contestó guiñándome un ojo.

—Yo no te he hecho ningún regalo —dije mientras tiraba de las sábanas

amontonadas bajo mis rodillas.

—Mírame. —Su voz era seria y había dejado de bromear.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos de un azul centelleante.

—No digas eso. No es cierto. Tú me has dado esto. —Me cogió la mano

y la posó sobre su corazón—. Y esto. —Colocó su mano sobre la mía—. Y

esto. —Colocó nuestras manos sobre mi vientre y las dejó ahí—. No hay

regalos mejores, Serena.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 15**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La expedición de compras demostró mi teoría de que sería una auténtica

locura.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no vas a llevarte estos zapatos? —Fiore

sujetaba lo que resultaban ser unos _stilettos _de Louboutin de quince

centímetros con cristales incrustados—. Son fabulosos. No puedes no

llevártelos, amor. Harán tus piernas kilométricas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y después le miré.

—Y el objetivo de eso es…

—¿Estar sexi?

Sacudí la cabeza hacia Fio.

—No, querido. El objetivo de ese día es casarse, no que parezca que

trabajo para un servicio de prostitutas de lujo. —Me señalé vientre—.

Embarazada, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —dijo sarcásticamente Mina a mi izquierda—. ¡Aún no me creo

que me ocultaras el secreto durante casi dos semanas!

—Lo siento, no era mi intención ¿y he mencionado que todo esto fue un

shock para mí? En todos los sentidos —le contesté con otra buena dosis de

sarcasmo—. Estoy empezando a sentirme humana. —Fruncí el ceño—.

Enfatizo el _empezando_.

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo, y miró a lo largo de un perchero lleno de

vestidos con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiese servir para pasar

por una dama de honor—. Siete semanas, Sere. Tenemos siete semanas

para organizar esta boda. Es de locos.

—Lo sé. Ojalá pudiésemos tener un poco más de tiempo para planearlo

todo, pero Darien quiere hacerlo lo antes posible. Tenemos un margen de

dos semanas tras la clausura de las Olimpiadas. —Bajé la voz hasta

reducirla a un susurro—: Cree que si nos casamos con una gran celebración

pública y anunciamos que estamos embarazados, impedirá que quienquiera

que me esté siguiendo haga algo. Solo espero que esté en lo cierto. —Se

me revolvió un poco el estómago, pero me deshice de cualquier miedo. Lo

cierto es que ya no tenía tiempo de preocuparme de quién podría ir tras de

mí. Iba a tener un bebé y era otra persona a la que proteger. Me sorprendió

lo fácil que era asumir ese papel. Me di cuenta de que la fuerza de la

naturaleza era innata en nosotros. Proteger a mi bebé era tan solo un

instinto natural que debía seguir. Respiré hondo y recordé que Darien me

tenía bien vigilada y que no estaba corriendo ningún riesgo. Nunca más.

No, ese mensaje extraño en mi móvil antiguo me había aterrado

muchísimo, además de la idea de que dos de mis agresores del vídeo

estuviesen muertos con casi total seguridad. Miré hacia donde Len estaba

haciendo guardia; la tienda de novias no le había frenado en absoluto. Esos

días era mi sombra, al estar Darien y Andrew tan ocupados con las Olimpiadas.

Le sonreí y vi cómo suavizaba el gesto durante un momento antes de

regresar a sus obligaciones de guardaespaldas, analizando el lugar y

manteniendo a los locos alejados. Gracias a Dios.

Mina debió de notar mi preocupación, porque me rodeó con el brazo.

—Has sufrido mucho. ¿Cómo has hecho para no enloquecer, tía? —

Apenas hizo una pausa para tomar aliento—. ¿Color? ¿Nos quieres en

tonos morados o lavanda?

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Una pregunta para la que no tengo

respuesta. —Me encogí de hombros—. Me refiero a lo de por qué no he

enloquecido —le dije suspirando—. Y me encantaríais de morado si

encuentras algo que te guste. Quiero que Eudial y tú os sintáis cómodas

llevéis lo que llevéis, Mina. Y vuestros vestidos no tienen por qué ser

iguales en absoluto, o incluso del mismo tono o tela. Quiero que llevéis lo

que os guste. Estaréis preciosas con cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, ya basta de cháchara, señoritas. Tenemos que encontrar un

vestido de novia y el tiempo vuela —anunció Fio de manera imperiosa

mientras miraba su reloj de forma teatral—. ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que

buscas en el vestido, querida? Si sé lo que buscas será coser y cantar. —

Chasqueó los dedos de ambas manos haciendo una floritura.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco ante la afirmación de Fio.

—Eso es un poco osado, Fio. Eres un tío. ¿Qué te hace pensar que

puedes dar con el vestido de Sere entre el millón de tiendas de Londres?

Fio miró a Mina y le chistó.

—Soy gay. Con eso es suficiente, mujer. ¿Cuándo te he aconsejado mal?

—Repasó a Mina de arriba abajo. No era ningún secreto que él siempre le

elegía la ropa y que ella siempre se tomaba sus sugerencias a rajatabla. Fio

era muy bueno con la moda y el diseño. Dios, les quería tanto a los dos…

—Me gusta lo que sugeriste antes, Fiore. Algo de inspiración _vintage,_

un encaje sencillo es bonito, y quiero mangas. Pueden ser cortas, pero nada

de un vestido sin mangas. —Hice un gesto con las manos sobre mi vientre

—. Tal vez un talle alto sea lo mejor, por si acaso me empiezo a hinchar.

¿Un toque de morado tal vez?

Fio miró al cielo.

—Para nada pareces embarazada, querida. —Inclinó la cabeza y dijo,

curioso—: ¿Tendrás barriga el 24 de agosto?

—No lo sé y no empieces, por favor. Todos los invitados saben que

estoy embarazada, así que no es como si intentásemos ocultarlo. Créeme,

ya he tenido que escuchar a mi madre. Como si fingir que no vamos a tener

un bebé fuera a ser más respetable de algún modo. Odio los numeritos que

monta. ¿Por qué no puede tan solo alegrarse por mí? Va a tener un nieto,

¡por el amor de Dios!

Mina posó su mano en mi hombro.

—Con barriga o sin barriga, estarás preciosa, y tu madre tendrá que

superarlo sin más. La sorprenderemos con una boda maravillosa y una

novia tan radiante que no tendrá otra opción que encantarle todo.

Eran muy monos por decirme eso, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de

que mi madre cambiara de opinión. No quería oír hablar de Darien ni de

nuestra relación. De hecho tuvo el valor de decirme que estaba tirando mi

vida a la basura con Darien y el bebé. Me preguntó para qué habían servido

los últimos cuatro años si todo lo que había hecho era quedarme

embarazada de nuevo. Eso duele. Pensaba muy poco en mí. La primera vez

no fue culpa mía y esta vez…, bueno, no pretendía quedarme embarazada.

Sé que Darien y yo fuimos irresponsables, pero no me arrepentía de las

consecuencias. No podría arrepentirme. Me toqué el vientre y lo acaricié

de un lado a otro. Este bebé había sido concebido con amor

independientemente de lo que pensara mi madre o lo que yo opinara de mí

misma. Al menos sabía que eso era cierto. Amaba a Darien y él me amaba a

mí. No tenía más opciones, lo entendiese mi madre o no; no había otra

opción para mí en este mundo.

—Gracias, chicos. De verdad…, no sé cómo habría organizado esto en

tan poco tiempo sin vosotros dos —dije suspirando—. Incluso Eudial y

Hotaru están hasta arriba de trabajo. Espero que podamos de verdad sacar

esto adelante.

—Como si no pudiésemos —se burló Fio—. Tendrías que detenerme a

punta de pistola para evitar que te ayude con esta boda pija, llena de

famosos y organizada en una mansión _¡a la que Su Majestad ha sido_

_invitada!_

—Sí, bueno, recemos para que no venga. Gracias a Dios que Eudial me

puso en contacto con esa planificadora de bodas, Victoria algo. Me ha

asegurado que se hará cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con reinas y

príncipes. No sé nada del protocolo a seguir cuando se tiene a la realeza en

la boda de uno. —Miré a Fio y a Mina, lancé los brazos al aire y tragué al

pensar en todo—. Creo que me estoy poniendo mala.

—No. Nada de ponerse mala, pequeña —dijo Fio con determinación,

colocando sus largos brazos sobre mis hombros—. Vamos a sentarnos para

tomar un agradable almuerzo y coger fuerzas para volver a la búsqueda del

vestido perfecto para tu pija y famosa boda campestre. Que tendrá lugar en

siete semanitas. —Fio miró al cielo y se santiguó—. Podemos hacerlo.

No pude resistirme a mandarle un mensaje a Darien a la hora del almuerzo.

Parecía disfrutar de nuestras bromas y solía contestar si no se encontraba

en una reunión, e incluso a veces aunque estuviera en una. Mensajes

traviesos también. Sonreí según tecleaba. _Es posible q tenga q ir desnuda_

_xa casarme contigo. Aún no tengo vestido. Estás comiendo?__c__»._

No tuve que esperar mucho antes de que mi móvil vibrara.

_«No, nena. No lo entendiste. Vale a lo de ir desnuda SOLO en la luna de_

_miel. Vestido indispensable xa la boda. Xx»._

Me reí en alto y llamé sin querer la atención de mis amigos. Intenté

disimular revolviendo la ensalada.

Era imposible que funcionase.

—¿Mensajes guarros otra vez? —preguntó Fio con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento. Sale espontáneo. —Me encogí de hombros y ladeé la

cabeza—. ¿Culpa de las hormonas? —Merecía la pena utilizar en mi

defensa la excusa de las hormonas al menos una vez.

—Te pillé, querida —dijo Fio con una risita y el radar de cotilla

encendido. Estoy seguro de que podría engatusar a una monja para que se

quitara la ropa si quisiese. Daba miedo el modo en que conseguía las cosas.

—Solo tenían que mirarse el uno al otro para hacer que la sala entrara en

combustión espontánea —añadió Mina burlonamente mientras le daba un

buen sorbo a su copa de vino.

Me dio rabia no poder unirme a ella con otra copa y decidí que no

pasaba nada si sentía celos inhumanos por ella en ese momento.

—No seas mala, Mina, ya me estás dando bastante envidia con el vino.

No puedo evitar que Darien consiga que entre en combustión espontánea.

Mina se echó a reír y volvió a llenar su copa de Chardonnay.

—No me sorprende que Darien te dejara embarazada. Imagino que al

principio apenas comíais o bebíais. Todo lo que hacíais era darle como

conejos.

La miré con cara muy seria. Aguanté unos diez segundos antes de

romper a reír.

—Es cierto, es totalmente cierto.

Estábamos bromeando, haciendo el bobo cuando me sonó el teléfono.

¿Mamá? ¿A estas horas? Nunca me llama por la mañana.

—¡Mierda! Me está llamando mi madre. ¿Creéis que ha notado que

hablaba mal de ella? —Decidí dejar que saltara el buzón de voz.

—¿La melodía de _Psicosis _es el tono para tu madre? —preguntó Mina,

que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Darien fue quien lo puso. —Silencio incómodo—. Siempre está

jugueteando con aplicaciones y esas cosas. —El silencio se hizo aún más

evidente—. Quiero decir que quien se pica… —Intenté zanjarlo con algo

ligero y gracioso.

Fiore me salvó cuando empezó a reírse y me lo contagió. Dios, si tenía

que aguantar el terrible resentimiento de mi madre, también podía intentar

encontrarle la gracia a hacerlo. Fio la había conocido y había sobrevivido

para contarlo. Mi madre le toleraba, pero ella adoraba a Minako, así que

estoy segura de que Mina pensaba que estaba siendo muy dura. No lo era.

Fio era testigo de ello.

Un minuto más tarde vi que tenía un mensaje de voz, lo que no era una

sorpresa. Mi madre me dejaba mensajes de voz todo el tiempo. Sabía que

no le cogía el teléfono y eso le molestaba aún más de lo que ya lo estaba

conmigo. De pronto me sentí cansada. Era agotador mantener esta guerra

entre nosotras. Deseé que hubiese paz. Me pegaría un tiro si tuviese una

relación así de tortuosa con mi hija o hijo.

Mientras me bebía mi limonada me quedé pensativa un rato, contenta de

oír a Mina y Fio hablando sobre distintos estilos de velos y los pros y los

contras del blanco y el crema para una novia embarazada. Hasta que me

empezó a invadir la culpa.

¿Qué decía esto de cómo estaba manejando la situación? ¿Y si algún día

mi hija no quisiera hablar conmigo? ¿O si no aguantara estar cerca de mí?

¿O si pensara que era una perra hipócrita?

Me quedé hecha polvo.

Cogí mi móvil y pulsé el buzón de voz.

—Serena, necesito hablar contigo. Es…, es… una emergencia. Intentaré

llamar a Darien y ver si puedo dar con él.

Un miedo helador me atravesó al instante. Si mi madre se dignaba

llamar a Darien, entonces se trataba de algo realmente malo. _¡No! No dejes_

_que se trate de papá. No dejes que se trate de él_. Ni podía pensar en eso.

Me quedé congelada mirando el teléfono. Su voz no era normal. Sonaba

como si estuviese llorando. Mi madre nunca lloraba.

Me tembló la mano al apretar las teclas de su número. Me di cuenta de

que Darien acababa de mandarme un mensaje de texto, pero lo ignoré. Y

entonces el móvil de Fio se encendió como un árbol de Navidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sere? —Mina se acercó y me tocó el brazo.

—No lo sé. Mi madre… dice que es una emergencia…, estaba llorando.

Las ideas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que

podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar. Fio contestó a su llamada. Su mirada se

cruzó con la mía y dijo:

—Está aquí mismo. Llamando a su madre.

Sabía que Fio estaba hablando con Darien, y sabía que eran malas

noticias. Mi mente estaba aturdida cuando escuché la voz de mi madre al

otro lado de la línea. Todo se movía tan rápido que no podía hacer nada por

pararlo. Quería parar el tiempo. _Párate. Por favor, para todo esto… No_

_quiero saber lo que sea que tiene que decirme._

—¿Serena? Cariño, ¿estás con alguien? —Mi madre nunca me llamaba

«cariño» y nunca sonaba como lo hacía ahora mismo.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy con Fio y Mina. Estamos buscando mi

vestido de novia… —Podía oír cómo mi voz se empezaba a quebrar—.

¿Por qué has llamado a Darien?

El silencio de mi madre fue como la hoja de un cuchillo clavándose en

mi corazón. Sabía que no estaba callada por mi comentario sobre el vestido

de novia. Quería pensar que esa era la razón, pero sabía que no era así.

—Serena…, es tu padre.

—¿Qué le ocurre a papá? ¿Está… bien? —Apenas podía preguntar. Miré

a Fiore y vi su gesto de sincero dolor. Entonces empezó a hablar bajito

por su propio teléfono. No me miraba, mantenía la vista baja. Sabía lo que

estaba haciendo. Fio estaba hablando con Darien y diciéndole en qué

restaurante estábamos para que pudiese venir a por mí.

_¡Noooooooooo! Eso significaba que algo muy malo había ocurrido._

—Serena, cariño, tu padre se ha ahogado en la piscina. Le encontró el

servicio de mantenimiento. —Mis oídos escuchaban las palabras, pero mi

cerebro se rebelaba. No podía aceptarlo. No podía.

—¡No! —la interrumpí.

—Serena…, es cierto. Ojalá no lo fuese…, pero lo es.

—Pero no puede ser, mamá. No puede estarlo… ¡No! ¡No, no me digas

eso! Mamá… ¿Mamá?

—Cariño, estuvo en el agua mucho tiempo. Probablemente fue un ataque

al corazón.

—N… no… —gimoteé—. No puede ser cierto. Papá va a venir a

Londres a visitarme. Vendrá a mi boda…, me va a llevar al altar. Él me lo

dijo. Me dijo que estaría aquí…

—Serena…, se ha ido, cariño. Lo siento tanto. —Estaba llorando. Mi

madre estaba sollozando por teléfono y yo estaba estupefacta porque nunca

la había visto u oído llorar antes.

Se me cayó el teléfono y terminó en mi plato de sopa, que salpicó todo

lo que tenía enfrente. Yo solo me quedé mirándolo y lo dejé en el fondo de

la sopa de pollo. Darien me conseguiría otro. Ese teléfono ya era parte del

pasado. No volvería a tocarlo.

De algún modo me puse en pie, pero no tenía adónde ir. No había ningún

sitio bueno al que ir, estaba atrapada. Así que empecé a flotar como hice

aquella otra vez. Solo yo me di cuenta de lo que me estaba ocurriendo en

ese momento. Agradecí la sensación. La ligereza resulta agradable cuando

tu corazón es tan pesado que te quiere arrastrar hasta la boca del infierno.

Sí, salir de tu cuerpo es mucho más agradable.

Floté más alto hasta que pude verme ahí abajo. Vi a Fio abrazarme y

arroparme en su regazo. Se sentó en el suelo del restaurante sin soltarme.

Mina estaba a su lado hablando con alguien por teléfono. El camarero se

apresuró para echar una mano.

Pero era todo tan absurdo…

¿Por qué estaban todos en el suelo de un restaurante pijo londinense

cuando deberíamos estar comiendo? Teníamos que salir de ahí. Tenía que

encontrar un vestido y organizar mi boda. Mi padre iba a llevarme al altar

dentro de siete semanas. La reina de Inglaterra había recibido nuestra

invitación. ¡Santo Dios! ¡No teníamos tiempo de hacer el idiota así!

Finalmente me di cuenta. La ligereza que sentía tan agradable

desapareció y el peso del dolor y la pena volvieron a su lugar.

No quería regresar a la Tierra. Quería quedarme justo donde estaba.

Eso no era cierto. Quería seguir flotando hacia arriba hasta

desintegrarme. Eso sonaba agradable. Desintegrarme…

Lo único que sentía era un odio absoluto hacia el techo. Ese maldito

techo traidor estaba evitando que siguiera flotando.

_¡Deja que me vaya! Deja que me vaya flotando…_


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 16**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Me senté y contemplé a Serena. Dormía. En una confortable cama de

invitados, en la moderna casa de su padre, en un bonito barrio de las

afueras de San Francisco, mi chica dormía. Estaba destrozada, pero por

ahora descansaba. En este momento se liberaba un poco de la pena.

No podía apartarla de mi vigilancia más de dos horas, así que dejar

Londres e ir a Estados Unidos sin mí para asistir al funeral de su padre ni

siquiera era una opción. ¿Qué ocurriría si intentaban retenerla en suelo

americano? No, no podía arriesgarme. Este era un trabajo de día a día y de

hora tras hora. Mantener a Serena a salvo era mi gran prioridad ahora, a la

mierda las Olimpiadas. Andrew estaba de vuelta en Londres y me había

relevado en el mando, y entre él y Telu tendrían todo bajo control. No

estaba muy preocupado por mi trabajo. No, mis preocupaciones eran más

grandes e infinitamente más aterradoras.

Esperaba esclarecer en este viaje lo que le había ocurrido a Kenji, pero no

albergaba muchas esperanzas. De todas formas, no pensaba quedarme sin

pelear. Podían intentar llevársela, pero tendrían que pasar por encima de

mi cadáver.

La señora Moon quiso que nos quedásemos con ella en la casa que

compartía con su marido, el silencioso Kakeru, pero Serena no quiso oír

hablar de ello. Dijo que quería estar en casa de su padre, con las cosas de

él, en el lugar en el que le había visto por última vez hablando por Skype

con nosotros. Agradecía que la última ocasión en la que conversaron fuese

un momento feliz. No dejaba de repetírmelo.

—Papá se alegraba mucho por nosotros, lo sabía todo y se sentía feliz.

—Sí que lo estaba, cariño. . . —susurré sobre su cuerpo acurrucado. Mi

bella durmiente tenía el pelo enredado en la almohada y la sábana echada

hasta la garganta como si buscara alivio en el peso de la tela sobre su

cuerpo. Aún estaba conmocionada y apenas comía. Temía por su salud y la

de nuestro bebé. Me daba miedo que esto nos cambiase. Que cambiase sus

sentimientos hacia mí. Que se hundiera.

Era muy consciente de su pasado y ese conocimiento calaba hondo en

mí. Mi chica sufrió una depresión. Incluso había intentado suicidarse en un

momento muy trágico de su vida. Ya lo he dicho. Y tampoco me hacía

nada bien saberlo. Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaba recuperada y

era sensata…, pero nada garantizaba que no regresase a esos

comportamientos autodestructivos otra vez o que me mandara a la mierda

y me dejara para siempre cuando todo se hiciese demasiado grande como

para enfrentarse a ello.

Respiré profundo y miré el espejo de las puertas del armario para

observar mi reflejo. ¿A quién cojones estaba engañando? Serena no estaba

sola. La depresión era una dura compañera y tanto ella como yo ya

estábamos familiarizados con ella desde hacía tiempo.

Resistí el ansia de tocarla. Ella necesitaba descansar y yo necesitaba un

cigarro. Miré la hora en el reloj de la mesilla y me levanté con cuidado. Me

puse unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta y me dirigí al exterior para

sentarme junto a la piscina a darle a la nicotina. También quería llamar a

Andrew.

Miré el agua oscura mientras llamaba. La misma agua oscura donde

Kenji Tsukino había pasado los últimos momentos de su vida.

Dejé la puerta entreabierta para poder oír a Serena en caso de que me

necesitase. Había empezado a tener pesadillas de nuevo y, como estaba

embarazada, los medicamentos no eran una buena opción. Suponían

demasiado riesgo para el desarrollo del bebé. Se habría negado a tomarlas

de todos modos. Así que sufría. Y yo me preocupaba.

La luna veraniega se reflejaba en la superficie del agua y pensé en Kenji

muriendo ahí. No era inspector de homicidios, pero se me pasaban algunas

ideas por la cabeza. Ni se me ocurría decirlas en voz alta. Si lo hacía,

entonces condenaba a mi chica a un destino similar. No tomaría ese

camino. Ni de coña.

—Eh, tío.

—¿Vigilando bien el fuerte? —contesté al brusco saludo de Andrew.

—Las cosas están tan caóticas como siempre, así que no tienes nada de

que preocuparte. Todo como siempre, D.

—Cierto. Y además confío en ti. Dile a esos gilipollas que te lo he dicho,

por favor.

—Será un placer, jefe, pero deberías saber que todos los clientes han

sido muy comprensivos. La mayoría de ellos son humanos.

Di una calada profunda, inhalé el aroma a especias y dejé que ardiese al

máximo. Andrew me esperó pacientemente. Nada parecía apremiarle nunca.

Es el tipo más frío que he conocido.

—Cosas como estas reorganizan las prioridades de uno bastante rápido,

¿sabes?

—Sí, apuesto a que sí. ¿Cómo lo está llevando Serena?

—Ella… está haciendo todo lo que puede por mantenerse fuerte, pero le

está costando. No he podido mencionarle aún la posibilidad de que haya

sido un asesinato, y no estoy seguro de que vayamos a tener alguna vez esa

conversación. Parece que fue un ataque al corazón mientras nadaba, y

desde luego podría haberlo sido, pero quiero ver el informe de la autopsia.

—Suspiré—. Ya sabes lo que puede tardar. Los institutos forenses en

Estados Unidos están tan jodidos como en Inglaterra.

—¿Alguna pista en la casa?

—Aún no. Al ser abogado especializado en testamentos, bienes,

fideicomisos, etcétera, todo estaba en regla, como era de imaginar, pero

está todo demasiado bien atado. Como si supiese que su muerte estaba

cerca. Y bien podría haber sido un ataque al corazón. Serena sabía que

tomaba medicación para la tensión y le preocupaba. Nunca lo dirías. Era un

tipo en forma.

—Mmmm. La única gente que se beneficiaría de su muerte serían los de

la campaña del senador Blackmoon.

—Lo sé. Lo odio, pero lo sé. Todo va a ir a parar a Serena; la casa, los

coches, las inversiones. No hay sorpresas, pero me pregunto si Kenji dejó

algo que incriminara a Blackmoon.

—¿Como una declaración en una cinta de vídeo?

—Sí…, exacto. Tal vez lo sepamos mañana. Tenemos una reunión con

su socio a primera hora para solucionar lo del fideicomiso, después el

funeral y la misa. Va a ser un día muy largo.

—¿Cuándo regresas?

—Si podemos dejarlo todo arreglado, en el vuelo de mañana por la

noche. Quiero a Serena lejos de aquí. Me pone muy nervioso. Estoy fuera

de mí.

—Ya. Transmítele nuestras condolencias, por favor. Llámame si me

necesitas. Estoy aquí.

—Gracias…, te veo en veinticuatro horas.

Terminé la llamada, me encendí un segundo cigarro y contemplé cómo

el humo se elevaba en mitad de la tranquila noche. Fumé y pensé,

permitiendo que mi mente volviera a un lugar en el que no había estado

desde hacía tiempo. Me aterraba, y por una razón lógica.

Ahogarse es una manera horrible de morir. Bueno, si estás consciente.

Esto era algo que sabía por experiencia. La heladora y desesperada

sensación cuando el agua te invade la nariz y la boca. Los intentos

imposibles por mantener la calma y aguantar la respiración, cada vez

menor. El dolor de los pulmones faltos de oxígeno.

Creo que los afganos experimentaron conmigo para ver de qué iba todo

eso de la tortura del submarino. No era su método favorito, eso seguro.

Colgarme de los brazos y despellejarme la espalda era el preferido. Eso y

privarme del sueño durante lo que parecían semanas. La mente hace cosas

raras si no la dejas descansar.

Miré a las estrellas y pensé en ella. Mi madre. Era un ángel y estaba ahí

arriba, en algún lugar. Lo sabía. La espiritualidad es algo muy personal y

no necesitaba confirmación de lo que yo creía porque sabía lo que era

cierto en mi corazón. Ella estaba allí arriba observándome de algún modo y

estaba conmigo cuando me despellejaban la…

_No. No iré a ese jodido horror ahora. Más tarde…_

Me levanté rápido y apagué mi segundo cigarrillo. Me guardé el resto

del paquete nuevo y entré en la bonita y moderna casa americana de mi

suegro. Nunca volvería a hablar con él, pero, irónicamente, una de las

conversaciones más importantes que he tenido nunca, al compararla con

todas las que he mantenido a lo largo de mi vida, fue con él. Un correo

electrónico con una petición de ayuda… Y una fotografía.

Cuando regresé a meterme en la cama con Serena, recé. Lo hice. Recé

por que Kenji Tsukino estuviese inconsciente cuando dejó este mundo.

Serena estaba preciosa con su traje de Chanel negro y el pelo recogido.

Terriblemente triste, pero muy hermosa. Su madre le había traído la ropa

que tenía que ponerse. Utilizaban la misma talla, por lo visto, y Serena se

sentía incapaz de ponerse a discutir llegados a este punto. Noté que estaba

tratando de sobrellevarlo y que en realidad no se había permitido la

libertad de sumirse en la pena.

Yo me mantenía al margen y fuera de las discusiones todo lo que me era

posible. Serena no estaba en forma para soportar una pelea familiar, así

que me mordía la lengua para mantener la paz. La señora Moon y yo

manteníamos una tregua; casi evitábamos el contacto directo. No la

escuché en ningún momento preguntarle a Serena cómo se sentía con el

embarazo. Ni siquiera una sola vez. Era como si fingiese que no había

ocurrido. ¿Qué clase de madre se despreocupa tanto de su hija embarazada

como para no preguntarle por ello?

Deseé que todo acabara rápido para poder sacar a mi chica de ahí. La

quería de nuevo en suelo británico. El vuelo a casa de esa noche parecía

que no iba a llegar nunca lo suficientemente rápido.

El funeral había ido bien; si es que una muerte precipitada puede ir bien,

quiero decir. Quería que fuese una desgracia, no un asesinato. Serena no

me había preguntado. No creo que la idea le pasara siquiera por la cabeza,

y me alegraba de ello.

Le reconocí en el momento en que llegó a la reunión tras la misa junto a

la sepultura. Había visto suficientes fotos de ese gilipollas baboso como

para identificarle al verle. Debía de tener los huevos como pomelos para

creerse con derecho a entrar como lo hizo. Fue directo a Serena, la abrazó

y le dio sus falsas condolencias por la terrible pérdida. Creo que ella estaba

demasiado triste como para reaccionar ante su presencia. Su madre estaba

a su lado y se puso a hablar con él con evidente cariño, algo que me cabreó.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Serena? El hijo de ese hombre había violado a

su hija, lo había grabado en vídeo, ¿y le trataba como si fuera un amigo?

Bla, bla, gilipolleces. Crucé la mirada con la de Blackmoon y me aseguré de

que mi apretón de manos fuese muy fuerte.

_Sí, eso es, senador, acabamos de conocernos. Va a ver los huevos que_

_tengo dentro de nada. Vaya que sí._

Tuve que dar un paso atrás y contenerme. Besé a mi chica en la frente y

le dije que volvería en breve. El senador y yo teníamos una cita.

Le seguí e identifiqué a su equipo de seguridad de inmediato. Quiero

decir, es fácil reconocerse en la profesión. Lo único que iba a hacer era

hablar con el senador. Inofensivo, ¿verdad?

Cuando Blackmoon fue al baño me aseguré de ralentizar el paso al seguirle.

El momento perfecto. Los idiotas de sus guardaespaldas estaban ocupados

llenando sus platos de comida. El lavabo de caballeros tenía pestillo, lo que

suponía una ventaja añadida. Mi suerte no tenía límites hoy.

Estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo cuando él salió abrochándose el

cinturón.

—Estamos solos y la puerta está cerrada, Blackmoon.

Se quedó de piedra y evaluó la situación. El senador parecía haber sido

bendecido con un mínimo de inteligencia, eso he de reconocérselo. No se

asustó.

—¿Me está amenazando, Shields? —dijo manteniendo su tono de

voz.—

Recuerda mi nombre. Muy bien. Me temo que no se lo podría decir…

todavía. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Por qué no me lo dice usted,

_senador?_

—He venido a honrar a quien fue mi amigo durante muchos años, eso es

todo. —Fue hasta el lavabo y abrió el grifo.

—Ah, eso es lo que usted dice. Yo diría que es más una visita para su

campaña, ¿no cree?

—La muerte de Kenji Tsukino ha sido un duro golpe para mí y para todos.

Serena es una chica adorable. Siempre lo ha sido. La pérdida de su padre

debe de ser una carga enorme que soportar. Sé lo mucho que Kenji la

quería. Ella era su vida.

Me quedé mirándole, bastante impresionado ante lo teatrero que sonaba.

Debía de estar ensayando para los discursos que tendría en el futuro.

—Enhorabuena por tu futura boda y tu futuro hijo —dijo mientras se

lavaba las manos.

—Así que ya ha leído nuestro anuncio. —Ladeé la cabeza y me planté

frente a la puerta. Ese cabrón no se iría de ahí hasta que yo lo dijese—.

Esto funciona así, senador. Usted escucha, yo hablo. —Tomó una toalla y

empezó a secarse las manos de forma metódica—. Lo sé todo. Montrose

está muerto. Gurio desapareció a finales de mayo. Apuesto a que

también está muerto y seguirá desaparecido. Sé que mantiene retenido a su

hijo en el ejército norteamericano. Puedo unir todos los cabos. Todo el

mundo desaparece. Cuando el informe de la autopsia de Kenji esté

terminado, lo leeré. ¿Se pregunta qué dirá? —Me encogí de hombros.

—No tiene que ver conmigo, Shields. —Sus ojos marrones claro me

aguantaron la mirada—. No soy yo.

Me acerqué a él.

—Es bueno saberlo, Blackmoon. Asegúrese de que es verdad. Tengo cintas,

documentos, grabaciones…, de todo. Kenji Tsukino también las tenía. —No

podía estar seguro de eso, pero sonaba bien—. Y si cree que puede

deshacerse de mí para llegar hasta Serena, desatará una tormenta política

que hará que el Watergate parezca un caso de _De buena ley. _—Di otro paso

al frente—. Mi gente sabe cómo proceder si yo desaparezco —le susurré

—. Descubrirán el pastel y… _puf. _—Chasqueé los dedos para dar más

énfasis.

Tragó casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo oí.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es lo que yo quiero, Blackmoon. Es sobre lo que _usted _quiere. —Le di

un momento para asimilarlo—. Usted quiere continuar su carrera hacia la

vicepresidencia y dormir a gusto en su cama y no en la celda de una cárcel

con un compañero que quiera llegar a _conocerle _mejor. —Sonreí

ligeramente—. _Usted _quiere hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para

asegurarse de que Serena Tsukino, pronto Shields, lleve una vida

encantadora y muy tranquila con su marido y su hijo en Inglaterra, sin

amenazas ni preocupaciones sobre nada que ocurriese en el pasado —

endurecí el tono de mis palabras—. Un vergonzoso suceso del que fue

víctima. Víctima-de-un-atroz-crimen. —Empezó a sudar. Podía ver el

brillo aparecer en sus sienes—. _Usted _quiere asegurarse de eso, Blackmoon.

¿Me ha comprendido? —No movió la cabeza, pero sus ojos asintieron.

Conozco esa mirada y me dijo _sí _con ella—. Bien. Me alegro de que lo

entienda porque este será el único aviso que reciba. Si algo nos ocurre a

cualquiera de los dos…, bueno…, todo estallará. Hablo del Parlamento

británico, el _Washington Post, _el _London Times, _Scotland Yard, el M6, los

servicios de investigación norteamericanos, toda la pesca, como diría

usted. —Ladeé y sacudí la cabeza despacio—. Y con las Olimpiadas en

Londres y los buenos propósitos entre Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña. —

Junté las manos—. No habrá hoyo lo bastante profundo como para que se

oculte en él. —Dejé arrastrar una mano para enfatizar—. Piense en…

Sadam Husein… si quiere. —Abrí el pestillo de la puerta—. Estoy seguro

de que no necesito recordarle más mierda. —Salí del cuarto de baño y me

giré una última vez—. Mucha suerte en las futuras elecciones. Le deseo

una larga y exitosa carrera, _senador. _Salud.

El gorila de seguridad de Blackmoon me empujó y entró en el baño, algo

confundido tras oír mi amistoso comentario de despedida.

Asentí hacia él y fui a buscar a Serena. El amor de mi vida, la madre de

nuestro hijo, mi dulce chica había estado alejada de mi vista demasiado

tiempo y necesitaba regresar a su lado.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 17**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Me sentí aliviada cuando Darien vino a mi lado de donde quisiera que

hubiese estado. Lo necesitaba, y todo parecía más fácil de llevar cuando él

estaba cerca. Eso me hacía sentir muy débil, algo que yo aborrecía, pero no

podía evitarlo y estaba demasiado exhausta como para importarme. Él era

el único salvavidas que tenía aquí. Quería volver a casa. A Londres, a mi

casa.

Cuando subió llevaba consigo dos platos de comida.

—Te he traído un poquito de todo —dijo.

—Oh, gracias…, pero ahora no tengo nada de hambre. No puedo comer

eso —contesté mirando la fruta y el cruasán.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Supe que estaba a punto de tener

una discusión.

—Tienes que comer algo. ¿Qué has tomado hoy además de un poco de

té? —musitó—. Piensa en el bebé…

—No puedes obligar a nadie a comer. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia —la

altiva voz de mi madre interrumpió nuestra discusión.

Nada de opiniones tipo: «Darien tiene razón, Serena, tienes que comer

porque tu bebé necesita comida aunque tú no tengas hambre», o

comentarios como: «Ahora comes por dos, cariño». En fin…, ¿qué podía

esperar?

Vi a Darien girar la cabeza y clavarle la mirada a mi madre. Creo que le

salía un poco de humo de las orejas, pero no perdió el control como

pensaba que podría hacer. Simplemente se quedó helado y la ignoró.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo y toma algo —me dijo con una voz delicada

acompañada de la firme intención de llegar hasta el final.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? No podría. Lo que hacía lo hacía porque se

preocupaba por mí. Yo _necesitaba _comer, a pesar de que mi apetito fuera

inexistente. Darien tenía razón. Tenía alguien más en quien pensar además

de en mí. Sobre todo ahora.

Miré a mi madre y mis ojos deambularon a lo largo de su aspecto en ese

momento impecable, tanto el vestido como el peinado, para el funeral de

su exmarido. ¿Por qué demonios habrá siquiera venido a la misa? Apenas

había hablado con mi padre después de que me mudara a Londres. Puede

que hasta ni sintiera pena por él. ¿Podría? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Me apenaba darme cuenta de que no podría jurarlo, porque no la conocía lo

suficiente para hacerlo. Mi madre y yo no estábamos tan unidas como para

eso. No compartíamos nuestros sentimientos o secretos. Nunca supe por

qué se divorció de pronto de mi padre, o si incluso alguna vez le había

querido. No sabía siquiera por qué se habían casado. ¿Cómo se habían

conocido? ¿Dónde le había pedido él matrimonio? ¿Anécdotas de sus

citas? No tenía nada.

Me giré y fui con Darien hacia la mesa, con mi corazón cada vez más

lejos de ella a cada paso que daba.

—Eres tan guapa —dijo Darien en voz baja mientras yo trataba

denodadamente de ingerir un poco de la comida que me había traído—, por

dentro tanto como por fuera.

Intenté tragar el melón dulce, que por cómo sabía en mi lengua debía de

ser seguro un trozo de serrín húmedo.

—Quiero irme a casa —le dije.

—Lo sé, nena. Yo quiero llevarte a casa. No hay muchas más cosas de

las que preocuparse. Dado que tu padre lo tenía todo en fideicomiso,

podemos volver en unos meses y ocuparnos de todo entonces. El señor

Murdock dijo que en cualquier caso lo mejor sería esperar un poco…, no se

deben tomar decisiones sobre algo tan personal así de primeras —explicó

poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Sí. Pete Murdock era el compañero de negocios de mi padre en la firma

de abogados. O… lo había sido. Lo mejor es un fideicomiso testamentario,

decía siempre mi padre. Ahora yo contaba con una casa en Sausalito, todo

el dinero y las inversiones de mi padre; todas las posesiones materiales que

había adquirido en sus cincuenta y un años ahora me pertenecían.

Yo no quería nada de eso. Solo quería que mi padre volviera.

Una voz amiga interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Serena…, oh, cariño, estás aquí.

Me volví y vi a Molly con los brazos abiertos. Fui hacia ella y abracé a

mi amiga con fuerza. Molly y yo íbamos juntas al colegio. Primer grado, en

la clase de la señorita Monica. Prácticamente inseparables curso tras curso

hasta el último año de instituto. Hasta las vacaciones del Día de Acción de

Gracias, para ser exactos.

Sí, Molly había estado conmigo el día que me ocurrió _eso_. Había sido

una verdadera amiga cuando la había necesitado, pero después de lo

sucedido yo no había estado muy predispuesta a las amistades. Necesitaba

marcharme. Algo necesario en mi proceso de recuperación. Habíamos

seguido en contacto a lo largo de los años desde que estaba en Londres,

pero no nos habíamos visto desde hacía más de cuatro años. Ella seguía

estando bronceada y atlética, con su pelo rubio cortado como un hada como

complemento perfecto a su complexión pequeñita. Me emocionó que

apareciera aquí para darme el pésame.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Serena. Tu padre… era simplemente el hombre

más dulce del mundo… Me gustaban mucho nuestras conversaciones

siempre que nos veíamos en el gimnasio. Le encantaba hablar de ti.

—Oh, Molly… —Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos y que mis

emociones se amontonaban—. Gracias por venir, significa muchísimo para

mí verte aquí. Él te tenía mucho cariño. Pensaba que eras muy dulce. —

Nos abrazamos otra vez y la contemplé bien—. Es maravilloso verte de

nuevo. —Me volví a Darien—. Molly, este es Darien Shields, mi

prometido. —Alcé la mano y mostré mi anillo de compromiso—. Darien,

esta es Molly Osaka, mi amiga desde primer grado.

—Es un placer, Molly —dijo Darien mientras se estrechaban la mano.

Me pregunté si recordaría que Molly era con quien fui a la fiesta aquella

terrible noche de mi vida. Si lo recordaba, no mostraba signo alguno de

ello. Darien disimulaba muy bien en estas situaciones.

Entonces Molly se giró hacia su acompañante e hizo las presentaciones.

Otra cara de mi pasado. Rubeus Black estaba junto a Molly. Guau…,

demasiadas emociones. Necesitaba un momento para asimilarlo, estaba

demasiado abrumada. Ver antes al padre de Diamante Blackmoon había sido de

locos. Me había dejado tan desconcertada que apenas se me había quedado

nada de lo que me había dicho. Mi madre había pasado más tiempo

hablando con el senador que yo. ¿Y ahora Rubeus estaba también aquí?

—Serena, siento muchísimo tu pérdida —dijo Rubeus mientras daba un

paso para abrazarme.

—Hola, Rubeus. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Me sentía incómoda, pero sabía que debía de estar siendo igual de

incómodo para él. Compartíamos una parte pequeña de nuestro pasado,

pero no era eso lo que hacía que a mi corazón hecho pedazos lo estuvieran

estrujando al máximo. Era por el hecho de que nosotros cuatro, que ahora

estábamos aquí de pie, _lo _sabíamos. Y también habíamos visto el vídeo o

teníamos conocimiento de su existencia.

Quería irme a casa ahora más que nunca.

—Gracias por venir hoy. Es muy amable por tu parte.

—Es un placer.

Rubeus concluyó el abrazo y yo escudriñé dentro de sus ojos oscuros.

No vi nada dañino en ellos. Solo amabilidad y quizá algo de curiosidad.

Esodebía de ser normal, ¿no? Nos habíamos conocido en una competición de

atletismo cuando estábamos en mitad de secundaria y luego salimos juntos

al comienzo de mi último año de instituto. Habíamos tenido citas que

terminaban como solían hacerlo todas mis citas en aquellos tiempos: sexo

furtivo en lugares privados. Él me gustaba mucho. Rubeus era entonces un

chico muy mono y ahora era un hombre atractivo. Ambos compartíamos

una pasión por Hendrix y habíamos tenido muchos debates sobre su

música. Molly tenía toda la razón cuando me puso en un mensaje en

Facebook que Rubeus seguía siendo «sexi». Siempre me había tratado bien.

_Nada que ver con cómo me había tratado Diamante Blackmoon_.

Diamante estaba en la universidad y yo era pequeña y estúpida. _Hacía toda_

_una vida de eso. Hacía todo un mundo_. ¿Sabía Rubeus que él fue la causa de

que Diamante se enfadara tanto como para drogarme y después grabarme con

sus colegas aprovechándose de mí sobre una mesa de billar? Si yo no

hubiera salido con Rubeus, quizá Diamante y sus amigos no habrían grabado ese

vídeo la noche de la fiesta. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Y si hubiera…,

y si pudiera… Sí, no me hacía ningún bien seguir por ese camino.

—Me lo dijo Molly, desde luego —dijo y me rodeó con el brazo en un

gesto cariñoso y familiar—, y quería darte el pésame en persona.

Molly le miró y le hicieron chiribitas los ojos. No hacía falta ser un

genio para ver que mi vieja amiga se había enamorado profundamente de

Rubeus Black. Y a él también parecía gustarle. Esperaba de corazón que

les fuera bien. Hacían muy buena pareja.

Forcé una sonrisa y realicé la mejor actuación de mi vida.

—Me alegro un montón de veros. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.

Darien me apretó contra su costado mientras charlábamos con ellos. Era

un gesto posesivo por su parte, que a estas alturas ya me resultaba muy

familiar. Me acariciaba el brazo arriba y abajo mientras ponía toda su

atención en Molly y Rubeus. Sobre todo cuando Rubeus nos dijo que su empresa le

iba a mandar a los Juegos Olímpicos para un viaje de negocios y que

deberíamos quedar cuando estuviera en Londres. _Mmm…, me temo que eso_

_no sucederá, Rubeus_.

Darien se aseguró de mencionar nuestra inminente boda, y la fecha,

mientras unía su mano a la mía y la alzaba hasta sus labios para besar la

parte posterior. Tenía el mismo efecto que un perro haciendo pis en una

farola, solo que hecho con mucha elegancia y siendo yo la metafórica

farola. Darien se las apañaba para salirse con la suya con semejante

comportamiento y hacerlo parecer galante. Siempre lo hacía.

Y, otra vez, me preguntaba si habría sido capaz de sospechar mi

«pasado» con Rubeus. Juraría que había podido imaginárselo. El sexto sentido

de Darien era superagudo cuando se trataba de otros hombres y yo. Al

recordar su arrebato cuando me encontré con Neflyte Sanjouin en la calle

frente a la cafetería, reconocí que los vívidos celos de Darien se disparaban

respecto a mis relaciones pasadas con otros hombres. Yo por supuesto que

tenía un pasado, eso estaba claro. Había habido algunos hombres en mi

vida, y él debía aceptarlo. Aunque quisiera no podía cambiarlo. Pero Darien

también tenía un pasado, y aceptar que había cosas que no se podían

cambiar era parte del aprendizaje para confiar en una relación. Ambos

tendríamos que dejar a un lado algunas cosas. Yo no iba a dejar de hablar

con gente como Neflyte y Rubeus solo porque Darien se pusiera celoso con

cualquier hombre que hubiera estado conmigo antes que él. Yo no estaba

con ellos ahora, estaba con él.

Traté de quitarle importancia. Daba igual. El pasado era simplemente

eso: pasado…, había terminado… de una vez por todas. D incluso aunque

sufría por dentro y estaba totalmente destrozada por la pérdida de mi

padre, aún entendía que había cosas muy importantes. Todo esto me había

abierto mucho los ojos, y así se quedarían. La pérdida de un ser querido te

hace cambiar al instante tus prioridades, eso había aprendido.

Mi padre se había ido, pero mi mente estaba bien.

Sabía qué importaba y qué no. Ahora mi mundo era la persona que me

apretaba contra su cuerpo vigoroso para protegerme con sumo cuidado y la

personita que estaba creciendo en mi interior.

Tener a Serena durmiendo sobre mí en el vuelo de regreso a Londres me

hizo sentirme mejor de lo que había estado en días. Ella estaba totalmente

agotada, y tan exhausta que se había quedado dormida casi de inmediato

después de sentarnos en nuestros asientos. Tampoco la culpaba. La

despedida de su madre había sido… dolorosa, a falta de una descripción

mejor. Yo mismo estaba exhausto por la experiencia. Dios, esa maldita

mujer no me gustaba ni una pizca. Me esperaba un jodido infierno con esta

suegra. Y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer al respecto. Mi

dulce chica tenía una bruja como madre. Era muy guapa en plan diseñador

_chic, _pero una bruja abominable al fin y al cabo. Imaginé a Kenji Tsukino

recibiendo ahora sus alas de santo por haberla soportado todo ese tiempo.

Reprimí un escalofrío.

Su queridísima madre había intentado que Serena prolongara su viaje y

me dejara ir a casa solo. Me rechinaron los dientes al recordarlo. ¡Como si

yo hubiera permitido tal cosa! Seguro que habría intentado influirla para

que me dejara o para que regresara a Estados Unidos.

Al final Serena no le hizo caso a su madre. Simplemente se dio la vuelta

y dijo que volvería a casa a Londres para casarse conmigo y tener a nuestro

bebé. No creo que jamás me haya sentido más orgulloso de nadie como de

mi chica cuando pronunció esas palabras y me miró.

Serena abrió los ojos y yo capté ese momento de inocencia, ese

despertar feliz e inconsciente de todas las cosas malas que le habían

ocurrido en su vida…, como perder a un ser querido. Solo duraba una

décima de segundo, en cualquier caso. Lo sé por experiencia.

Sus ojos brillaron en un primer momento y entonces se nublaron,

mostrando el dolor de su realidad durante unos segundos antes de cerrarlos

para protegerse de pensamientos dolorosos y poder superar el resto de ese

viaje en el que estábamos tan expuestos. Viajar en primera clase era mejor

que en turista, pero aun así estábamos en una cabina, rodeados de extraños

y sin ninguna privacidad. Serena había mantenido la compostura hasta ese

momento. Todavía no se había venido abajo, y debo decir que me

preocupaba bastante, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía sufrir

en su lugar. Tendría que hacerlo ella a su modo y a su tiempo.

La azafata vino para tomar nota de nuestras cenas. Salmón o pollo a la

parmesana encabezaban esa noche el menú. Miré a Serena y obtuve un

minúsculo movimiento de cabeza y una cara triste. Lo ignoré y le dije a la

azafata que los dos tomaríamos salmón, pues recordé cuánto le había

gustado cuando cenamos con mi padre y Zirconia.

—Tienes que comer algo, cariño.

Asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¿Qué…, qué voy a hacer ahora?

Le cogí la mano y la presioné contra mi corazón.

—Vas a volver a nuestra casa y pasarás un tiempo descansando y

haciendo lo que te haga sentir mejor. Irás a ver a la doctora Setsuna y

hablarás con ella. Vas a trabajar en tu investigación para la universidad

cuando te sientas con fuerzas para ello. Organizarás la boda con las chicas

y con Fio. Iremos a ver al doctor Burnsley para concertar una segunda cita

y para averiguar qué tal va nuestra aceituna. Vas a dejar que te cuide y a

seguir adelante con tu vida. Con _nuestra _vida.

Ella escuchó cada palabra. Absorbió cada una de ellas y yo estaba

contento por haberle dado algo que creo que necesitaba escuchar. En

ocasiones, tener a otra persona que te diga que todo va a salir bien es lo que

realmente necesitas para superar los momentos más duros. Sé que Serena

necesitaba escucharlo, tanto como yo decirlo.

—Y yo estaré junto a ti en cada paso del camino. —Me llevé su mano a

los labios—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de la aceituna? —dijo sonriendo un poquito.

—Puse la página de Embarazo en mis favoritos y la visito

religiosamente, como tú me recomendaste. Esta semana es del tamaño de

una aceituna, y la semana que viene de una ciruela pasa. —Le guiñé el ojo.

—Te quiero —susurró en voz muy baja, y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Yo también te quiero, preciosa. Mucho, muchísimo.

La azafata llegó con toallitas húmedas y el servicio de bebidas. Yo pedí

vino y Serena zumo de arándanos con hielo. Esperé a que diera un sorbo.

No quería tener que obligarla a comer, pero recurriría a tácticas

persuasivas si tenía que hacerlo.

Para mi sorpresa y alivio, pareció gustarle el zumo de arándanos.

—Esto sabe muy pero que muy bien. —Dio otro sorbo—. Se me están

pegando tus palabras.

—Puedo asegurarte que todavía suenas como mi chica americana,

cariño.

—Lo sé, quiero decir que se me está pegando tu manera de hablar, como

decir «esto sabe bien» en lugar de decir «esto está rebueno». Se me está

pegando de estar tan cerca de ti —dijo.

—Bueno, dado que jamás te vas a librar de mí, entonces supongo que

significa que en poco tiempo conseguiré que hables como una británica

nativa.

—Bueno, puedes intentarlo, desde luego. —Bebió un poco más de zumo

y pareció algo más animada.

—Para cuando nazca la aceituna, serás una yanqui irreconocible, estoy

seguro.

Su cara se iluminó.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo guay.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunté intrigado pero feliz de verla más

animada de lo que había estado en muchos días.

—Aceituna tendrá acento inglés —dijo arrugando ligeramente la nariz

—. Me resulta un poco extraño…, pero supongo que me acostumbraré a

ello… y me gusta.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Serás la mejor mamá aceituna del mundo.

Me sonrió un momento, pero entonces la sonrisa desapareció tan rápido

como había aparecido.

—No como la mía, eso desde luego.

El dolor y la angustia sonaron alto y claro en sus palabras.

—Siento haberlo mencionado —dije moviendo la cabeza; no quería

hablar mal de su madre, pero me resultaba _muy _difícil no hacerlo.

—Quieres decir _haberla _mencionado.

—Eso también —argumenté. En realidad no quería meterme en las

complejidades de la relación de Serena con su madre, pero si era eso de lo

que quería hablar, entonces podría sin duda darle mi opinión. Solo

esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

Me libró de ello haciéndome otra pregunta.

—¿Y qué hay de tu madre, Darien?

—Bueno, apenas la recuerdo. Lo único que tengo son los recuerdos que

despiertan las fotografías. Creo que puedo acordarme de cosas de ella, pero

quizá solo lo imagino cuando veo las fotos y escucho las historias de ella

que me cuentan mi padre y Hotaru.

—Dijiste que te habías tatuado las alas en tu espalda por tu madre.

_No, no quería hacer esto ahora mismo_.

Casi suspiré, pero justo conseguí retenerlo. Sabía que era mejor dejarla

al margen en ese momento. Serena me había preguntado antes por el

tatuaje y sabía que ahora ella quería que yo compartiera eso, pero

simplemente no me sentía todavía preparado para ello. No aquí, en un

vuelo público bajo circunstancias trágicas. No era para mí el momento ni

el lugar adecuados para dejar salir esas emociones.

El salmón apareció justo entonces y me salvó.

Serena siguió bebiendo zumo y evitando la comida, que no estaba para

nada mal para ser comida de avión.

—Toma —dije ofreciéndole el tenedor con un trocito de pescado, tras

decidir que si ella no iba a comer por su cuenta, entonces tendría que

alimentarla yo mismo.

Escudriñó el trozo con cuidado antes de abrir la boca para recibirlo. Lo

masticó lenta y pausadamente.

—El salmón está bueno, pero yo quiero saber por qué las alas te

recuerdan a tu madre.

De modo que es así como quieres jugar, ¿eh? Chantaje emocional a

cambio de comer… Le ofrecí otro trozo de pescado.

Mantuvo los labios cerrados.

—¿Por qué ese tatuaje, Darien?

Respiré hondo.

—Son alas de ángel, y dado que me la imagino así, me pareció muy

apropiado tener las alas a lo largo de la espalda.

—Es una idea bonita —sonrió.

Le tendí otro pedazo tierno de salmón, que esta vez aceptó sin rechistar.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

—Laurel.

—Es bonito. Laurel. Laurel Shields… —repitió.

—Yo también lo creo —le dije.

—Si aceituna es una niña, creo que tenemos el nombre perfecto para

ella, ¿no crees?

Sentí cómo se me movía la garganta para tragar saliva. Y no se debía a

comer salmón. Su propuesta significaba algo para mí…, algo profundo y

muy personal.

—¿Harías eso?

—De verdad que me encanta el nombre de Laurel, y si tú quieres,

entonces… Sí, por supuesto —respondió, con sus ojos un poco más

brillantes que antes.

Yo estaba conmocionado, completamente agradecido por su generosidad

y buena voluntad al brindarme un regalo tan bonito, sobre todo en un

momento de tristeza tan terrible para ella.

—Me encantaría llamar a nuestra niña Laurel por mi madre —afirmé

con sinceridad antes de sostener en alto un pequeño pedazo de pan.

Ella cogió el trozo de pan y lo masticó lentamente, sin quitar en ningún

momento los ojos de mí.

—Bueno, entonces ya está decidido —dijo con una voz triste y

meditativa.

Imaginé lo que debía de estar pensando, así que fui a ello.

—¿Y si aceituna es un niño?

—Sí, sí, sí. —Comenzó a llorar—. Quiero… llamarle Thom… m… mas

—consiguió decir antes de desmoronarse justo encima del océano

Atlántico, en una cabina de primera clase, en el vuelo nocturno 284 de

British Airways, de San Francisco a Londres-Heathrow.

La acerqué a mí y la besé en la frente. Después la abracé y dejé que

hiciera lo que finalmente necesitaba. Lo hizo en silencio y nadie se fijó en

nosotros, pero aun así me dolía tener que presenciar cómo atravesaba el

siguiente paso del duelo.

La azafata, que llevaba una insignia con el nombre de «Dorothy» y tenía

un leve acento irlandés, se percató y acudió rápidamente para ofrecernos

ayuda. Le pedí que se llevara la cena y que nos trajera una manta más.

Dorothy pareció entender que Serena estaba afligida y se apresuró a retirar

la comida, apagar las luces y traer una manta para taparnos. Cuidó mucho

de nosotros durante el resto del vuelo y me aseguré de agradecerle

sinceramente su amabilidad cuando desembarcamos varias horas después.

Durante el resto del vuelo abracé a mi chica contra mi pecho hasta que

agotó sus lágrimas y se durmió. Yo también descansé, pero a ratos. Mi

mente se movía hacia todas partes. Tenía abundantes preocupaciones y

solo podía esperar y rezar para que el farol que me tiré cuando amenacé a

Blackmoon en el funeral funcionara. Estaba preparado para hacer todo lo que

había prometido si alguien daba un paso hacia Serena, que sabía que

estaría muy vigilada de aquí en adelante.

No sabía quién era el responsable de las muertes de Montrose y Gurio.

No sabía si Kenji Tsukino se había implicado en ese lío y si había sido

asesinado. No sabía quién había mandado ese mensaje al móvil antiguo de

Serena, ni quién había dado el aviso de bomba la noche de la gala

Mallerton. No sabía muchas cosas de las que necesitaba algunas

respuestas.

Sentía miedo dentro de mí.

Un miedo insano, como una locura, que me tenía aprisionado y me

calaba hasta los huesos.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 18**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Dormí durante tres días seguidos una vez que regresamos a Londres. Lo

necesitaba, y volver a mi ambiente me ayudó muchísimo —le dije a la

doctora Setsuna—. Estoy empezando el proyecto de investigación que me

han aprobado en la universidad y tengo buenos amigos a mi alrededor

ayudándome a organizar la boda.

—¿Cómo van los terrores nocturnos ahora que has dejado la

medicación? —me preguntó.

—Son erráticos. Empecé a tenerlos otra vez cuando dejé las pastillas,

pero con todo esto, ahora que mi padre ha muerto, han parado de nuevo.

¿Crees que se debe a que ahora mi cabeza está en otra cosa y eso ocupa el

lugar de lo que soñaba antes?

La doctora Setsuna me observó con atención.

—¿La muerte de tu padre es peor que lo que te ocurrió cuando tenías

diecisiete años? —preguntó.

Guau. Esa era una pregunta importante. Y sobre la que nunca antes había

reflexionado. Mi primer impulso fue responder que por supuesto, que la

muerte de mi padre era peor, pero si era sincera conmigo misma, no creo

que fuera así. Ahora era adulta y podía ver las cosas con más madurez que

cuando era una adolescente; además había intentado suicidarme después

del vídeo de la violación. Ahora ni siquiera tenía pensamientos de ese tipo.

Quería vivir. Necesitaba vivir junto a Darien y, sobre todo, cuidar de

nuestro bebé. No había más alternativa. Allí, sentada en el consultorio de la

doctora Setsuna, en cierto modo todo se me iluminó en un momento.

Vislumbrar por fin la luz me ayudó a darme cuenta de que estaría bien.

Saldría de esta y la alegría volvería a mí, con el tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza y contesté a mi terapeuta con sinceridad.

—No. No es peor.

Anotó eso con su pluma estilográfica color turquesa tan bonita.

—Gracias por ayudarme a verlo todo claro, creo que por primera vez —

le dije.

—¿Puedes explicarme lo que quieres decir con eso, Serena?

—Creo que sí. —Cogí una bocanada de aire e hice mi mejor intento—.

Sé que mi padre me quería y que él sabía lo mucho que yo le quería

también. Tuvimos un tipo de relación en el que compartíamos nuestros

sentimientos todo el tiempo, de modo que ahí no hay remordimientos. Me

parte el corazón que nuestro tiempo se haya truncado de golpe, pero no hay

nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Así es la vida. Mira Darien, él perdió a

su madre cuando tenía cuatro años. Ellos básicamente no pasaron tiempo

juntos, y apenas la recuerda. Yo tuve a mi maravilloso y cariñoso padre

durante casi veinticinco años.

La doctora Setsuna me dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

—Me hace muy feliz escucharte hablar así. Me temo que has descifrado

el código secreto. Muy pronto no tendré excusa alguna para seguir

mandándote una factura por mis servicios.

—Ah…, no, eso no pasará, doctora Setsuna. No se separará de mí en

unos años. Imagine todos los remordimientos que tendré en cuanto sea

madre.

Ella rio con su dulzura habitual.

—Estoy deseando esas charlas —dijo mientras cerraba su cuaderno y

ponía la tapa a su pluma estilográfica—. Bueno, cuéntame esos planes de

boda. Quiero escuchar todos los detalles…

Había descubierto que Facebook era una herramienta más que buena para

organizar una boda. Eudial me lo había recomendado porque ella estaba

metida de lleno en la planificación de la suya y sabía de lo que hablaba. Me

senté con un té Zinger de arándanos y abrí mi cuenta.

Creé un grupo privado para compartir fotos y enlaces comerciales que

estaba compuesto por mí y por mi pequeño grupo de soldados de

infantería: Mina, Fio, Hotaru, Eudial, Zirconia y Victoria, la organizadora

oficial de la boda, que en realidad ahora estaba ganándose el sustento con

lo que debía de ser un trabajo _muy _exigente, en mi opinión. Las cosas

estaban yendo como la seda para contar con tan solo cinco semanas.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba embarazada y llena de hormonas, además de

haber sufrido una devastadora pérdida personal, decidí que lo estaba

haciendo muy pero que muy bien.

Darien estaba tan ocupado en el trabajo que apenas nos veíamos y la

mayoría de nuestras conversaciones eran a través de mensajes de texto.

Sabía que él se preocupaba por mí y que intentaba prestarme toda la

atención que podía, pero apenas había tiempo libre. Entendía la presión a la

que estaba sometido, y yo generalmente necesitaba tiempo para aceptar

todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. Él llegaba a casa muy

tarde y en cuanto lo hacía quería básicamente dos cosas: hacer el amor y

tenerme cerca mientras dormía. La necesidad de contacto físico de Darien

seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre. No me importaba. Yo lo necesitaba

tanto como él, creo. Ambos nos preocupábamos por el otro.

Envié un mensaje rápido a Eudial sobre las fotos que había colgado de

los arreglos florales y le dije en broma que hablábamos más por Facebook

que en persona. En realidad era ridículo, sobre todo porque vivía en el

mismo edificio que yo. Eudial y Andrew estaban tan abrumados con sus

trabajos en Seguridad Internacional Shields como lo estaba Darien.

Nadie tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Lo dejé ahí y miré mi perfil para ver algunos mensajes nuevos que me

habían llegado. Había varias notificaciones de donativos procedentes del

Meritus Collage Fund de San Francisco, que mi padre había apoyado

durante años. Se trataba de una hermosa obra benéfica comprometida con

ayudar a niños desfavorecidos pero motivados a obtener una educación

universitaria. Sé que él lo habría querido así, de modo que anuncié que en

lugar de flores podían mandar donativos directamente a Meritus. La

fundación me enviaba amablemente una notificación cada vez que alguien

dejaba un donativo en nombre de mi padre. Neflyte Sanjouin había ofrecido un

donativo, así como el personal de la Galería Rothvale y el padre de Mina,

Rob Aino. Su consideración me conmovió profundamente y así se lo

dije a través de mensajes personales de agradecimiento.

Subí a mi perfil de Facebook una bonita foto de mi padre sosteniéndome

cuando yo era un bebé. Me había entretenido escaneando fotos de los

álbumes que había cogido de su casa y que me había traído conmigo. En

esta en concreto, ambos estábamos vestidos con lo que parecían ser

pijamas, por lo que debía de ser una foto hecha por la mañana. Mi padre

me tenía sentada frente a él, en su mesa, mirando a cámara, y ambos

lucíamos unas sonrisas enormes en nuestras caras. Me preguntaba quién la

habría sacado. ¿Mi madre? Mi padre estaba tan joven en la foto… y

parecía muy feliz. Al menos tenía recuerdos hermosos como este en el

corazón.

Me puse triste cuando me di cuenta de que no tendría fotos de abuelo,

con él y mi bebé. Ya no… Esa punzada se me clavó en el pecho y tuve que

cerrar los ojos un momento y respirar.

El dolor que se siente al tener que recordarle a tu cerebro que nunca más

los verás, los abrazarás, te reirás con ellos o hablarás con ellos de nuevo…

Es una mierda.

_Aunque Mamuro sí tendrá fotos como abuelo. _Sí, las tendría. Sé que el

padre de Darien será un abuelo muy comprometido. Me hace muy feliz

pensar que Mamuro y Zirconia le cuidarán. Yo tenía a mi tía para ejercer de

«abuela» de mi bebé en caso de que mi propia madre no mostrase interés.

Uf. Cambio de tema, por favor.

Un mensaje nuevo apareció de pronto en una ventanilla con un pequeño

sonido.

_Rubeus Black: Eh, hola. __Acabo de meterme y he visto tu puntito verde._

_He logrado llegar a Londres para los Juegos y esperaba que pudiéramos_

_reconectar mientras esté en la ciudad. En realidad llegué ayer por la_

_mañana. Todavía ando recuperándome del jet lag :/ ¿Qué tal estás?_

Rubeus… Me había encontrado por Facebook poco después del funeral y

habíamos chateado un poco desde entonces. Recordaba que me había dicho

que su empresa le iba a enviar a los Juegos Olímpicos, y Molly también me

lo había recordado. En realidad ella estaba decepcionada por no haber

podido venir con él, ya que le encanta el deporte. Los Juegos tienen mucho

más que ver con ella que conmigo. Aun así, que los XXX Juegos Olímpicos

tengan lugar en donde vives es algo emocionante, lo mires como lo mires.

Serena Tsukino: _Las cosas van mejor… Gracias. ¿Dónde te alojas en_

_Londres?_

Rubeus Black: _¡En Chelsea, por supuesto! No voy a perderme la_

_historia de Jimi si estoy aquí._

Serena Tsukino: _¡Je! Lo recuerdo. Qué gracia, porque el padre de_

_Darien me va a llevar a comer hoy. Él era taxista en Londres y conoce_

_todos los sitios y la historia de lugares como ese. Podrías unirte a_

_nosotros si quieres y recibir una clase exprés de historia._

Rubeus Black: _Me encantaría. ¡Gracias! Envíame un mensaje con el_

_restaurante cuando lleguéis y me reúno con vosotros._

Cerré Facebook y me dirigí a la ducha. Tenía una comida con mi futuro

suegro y después una sesión de fotos. Hoy no había tiempo para el pecado

de la desidia.

—Así que Darien te ha encomendado hoy tareas de seguridad, ¿eh? —le

pregunté a Mamuro mientras comía una ensalada de pollo rica _de verdad_.

Tenía que acordarme de las pasas y el eneldo la próxima vez que la hiciera.

Mi apetito estaba mejorando ligeramente, pero no sabía si se debía al

embarazo o a que estaba aceptando la muerte de mi padre. En cualquier

caso, ahora podía mirar la comida sin que me entraran ganas de girar la

cabeza para no tener que vomitar.

—No sé nada de eso, querida. Quería llevar a mi futura nuera a comer,

eso es todo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros, con un brillo en sus ojos

marrones—, y Darien me dijo que Len estaría fuera hoy.

—¡Ja! Eso pensé. —Me reí—. A estas alturas conozco sus tácticas,

Mamuro. Darien no afloja su protección fácilmente o sin muy buenas

razones —añadí mientras le daba un sorbo al zumo—. Sé que es muy

protector y que lo hace porque me quiere.

—Le conoces muy bien. De hecho, diría que tú has transformado a mi

hijo en la persona en la que yo había esperado que se convirtiera algún día

y a la que temía que jamás vería —dijo Mamuro sonriéndome con mucha

dulzura y sin juzgarme en absoluto.

—¿Por la guerra? —pregunté—. Sé que algo malo le pasó en el ejército,

pero no sé el qué. No es capaz de compartirlo conmigo… todavía.

Mamuro me dio golpecitos en la mano con delicadeza.

—Bueno, en eso ya somos dos. Yo tampoco sé qué le hicieron. Solo sé

que volvió a casa con un brillo atormentado en su mirada y una dureza que

antes no estaba presente. Pero lo que sí sé es que ahora que te ha

encontrado se parece más al Darien de cuando era más joven. Tú le has

hecho volver a ser el que era, Serena. Puedo ver cómo te mira y cómo os

ayudáis mutuamente.—Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza—. En resumen, has

hecho muy feliz a un anciano y le has quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Yo me siento con él de forma parecida en muchos sentidos. En

realidad Darien me ha salvado de mí misma.

Mamuro me escuchó con atención y señaló mi tripa.

—Ya comprobarás que nunca dejas de preocuparte por tus hijos,

independientemente de lo mayores que se hagan.

—He oído decir eso mucho —dije suspirando profundamente—. Ya me

preocupo ahora… por él o ella. —Me toqué la barriga—. Si algo me

pasara…, bueno, entonces… ya me hago una idea de cómo funciona.

—No te va a pasar nada, querida. Darien no lo permitirá y yo tampoco.

En las próximas semanas estarás sumamente ocupada y tu agenda estará

llena de planes y compromisos, pero pronto las cosas se tranquilizarán y

los dos estaréis desentrañando la vida de casados y yo esperando la llegada

de mi cuarto nieto.

Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa de todo corazón. En realidad el

padre de Darien estaba empezando a importarme. Sería un abuelo adorable

para nuestro bebé, y me hacía sentir bien saber que apoyaba a nuestra

pequeña familia. Para muchos resultaba algo insignificante, pero para mí

era enorme. Mamuro me estaba dando algo que mi propia madre no podía

o no quería darme: su simple bendición y sus mejores deseos para la nueva

familia que empezaba.

Estábamos a punto de salir del restaurante cuando divisé a Rubeus entrando

de golpe, con aspecto un tanto agobiado para ser aquel chico tranquilo que

recordaba del instituto.

—¡Serena! Jesús, siento mucho llegar tarde. Recibí tu mensaje, pero

luego me entretuve una y otra vez —dijo sosteniendo en alto las manos—.

Me entretuve con trabajo de la empresa —añadió mientras se acercaba para

abrazarme y me besaba en la mejilla con cariño.

—Rubeus, este es mi… suegro, Mamuro Shields. Mamuro, Rubeus

Black, un viejo amigo de mi ciudad natal. Solíamos competir en

atletismo en los viejos tiempos.

Estrecharon las manos y los tres hablamos un rato. Rubeus parecía

frustrado por haberse perdido nuestra comida y no haber «reconectado»,

como él había dicho. Yo no estaba tan segura de si Darien podría tolerar un

contacto de cualquier tipo entre Rubeus y yo. Sinceramente, yo también

podría vivir sin eso. No tenía nada en contra de una vieja amistad, pero en

este caso existían bastantes emociones añadidas y eso lo hacía un pelín

más incómodo para mí.

—Molly me matará por haber venido hasta Londres y no haber sacado

tiempo para ponernos un poco al día —dijo antes de girarse hacia Mamuro

—, y lamento haberme perdido la oportunidad de obtener sus valiosos

consejos turísticos, señor Shields.

—Si estás interesado en la historia de Hendrix y sus rincones, puedo

contarte lo que conozco. He llevado a cientos de turistas durante más de

veinticinco años por esta ciudad. Creo que los he visto todos.—Mamuro le

dio a Rubeus su tarjeta—. Mándame un correo electrónico y te enviaré lo que

tengo. Imagino que querrás ir al hotel Samarkand, en el 21/22 de

Lansdowne Crescent, Chelsea.

—Por supuesto, así es —dijo Rubeus y cogió la tarjeta de Mamuro y se la

guardó en el bolsillo—. Gracias por todos los consejos que puedas darme.

No tengo mucho tiempo y quiero aprovecharlo bien. —Se giró hacia mí—.

Bueno…, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos quedar otra vez?

Imagino que ahora tendrás cosas que hacer, ¿no?

—Sí, tengo una sesión de fotos en poco más de una hora y necesito

tiempo para prepararme —dije pensando un momento—. Bueno, tú vas a

asistir a los Juegos, ¿no? Darien tiene entradas para todo lo que te puedas

imaginar. ¿Por qué no nos organizamos para vernos en una de las pruebas

de atletismo, como las carreras de obstáculos o los cien metros? La verdad

es que me está apeteciendo mucho ver alguna competición.

—Perfecto —dijo—. Estaremos en contacto entonces.

Rubeus me abrazó de nuevo y nos separamos.

Mamuro estaba callado en el coche mientras me llevaba a la sesión de

fotos. Parecía estar pensando, y yo me preguntaba: ¿qué pensará sobre lo

de posar desnuda? ¿Qué le habrá contado Darien al respecto? ¿Habrá visto

alguna de mis fotos? Supongo que yo no lo sabría si no se lo preguntaba,

pero eso era algo sobre lo que no me gustaba hablar con nadie. Mi faceta

de modelo era personal y no estaba abierta a la negociación.

En lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mamuro paró junto a la

dirección en Notting Hill y esperó a que yo entrara en la elegante casa

blanca en la que transcurriría mi sesión de fotos. Me despedí con la mano

mientras entraba y acto seguido me fui a trabajar, centrando toda mi

atención suavemente en aquello para lo que me habían contratado.

Las preguntas que hace la gente mientras habla son tan ridículas que a

veces me cuestiono cómo no salto sobre la mesa y grito: «¿Cómo hacéis

para ser tan estúpidos y apañároslas para seguir respirando?». Ay de mí…

He aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada aunque me cueste muchísimo.

Estaba a punto de escabullirme para un necesitado chute de nicotina

después de la absurda conferencia telefónica cuando Eudial llamó a mi

despacho. No lo hacía muy a menudo, así que mi curiosidad se

desencadenó de inmediato.

—Darien, creo que deberías venir a recepción.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Muriel…, del quiosco de prensa. Está aquí para entregarte un

paquete en persona y no se lo dejará a nadie, pero…

Salí de mi despacho y corrí antes de que Eudial pudiera siquiera acabar

la frase.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una preocupación instantánea

inundó mi cuerpo. Frené resbalando al atravesar las puertas de la

recepción. Ahí estaba Muriel, esperándome con su bigote y sus horrorosos

dientes en todo su esplendor. Sostenía un paquete entre sus manos

manchadas de tinta y me dirigió una mirada con sus ojos verdes mientras

me acercaba rápidamente a ella.

—Señor, tengo algo para usted —indicó agitando el sobre—. Usted dijo:

algo o alguien sospechoso.

—Eso es. ¿Alguien ha dejado eso en tu quiosco justo ahora? —pregunté

señalando lo que estaba sujetando.

Ella asintió y echó un vistazo a la sala, asimilando la decoración y

probablemente calculando su valor.

—Sí, hace casi una hora. No podía dejar el puesto. Ponía «Shields» y

recuerdo que me dijiste número cuarenta y cuatro.

Intenté que no me sorprendiera que supiera leer y asentí a su vez, con la

adrenalina fluyendo dentro de mí. ¿De qué se trataba esta vez? ¿Más

amenazas de muerte de Seiya?

—Tienes una memoria excelente, Muriel. Gracias por dejar tu puesto

para venir hasta aquí a entregármelo en persona —dije mientras sacaba la

cartera del bolsillo—. Aprecio tu atención.

Le extendí un billete de veinte e hicimos el intercambio. Ella asintió de

manera fugaz y se giró para marcharse. Rompí la cuerda roja y abrí la

solapa del sobre, totalmente consciente de que era idéntico al que había

recibido el día de la gala Mallerton, el mismo sobre que contenía las fotos

de Seiya además de un críptico mensaje que decía: «Nunca intentes asesinar

a un hombre que se va a suicidar», y otras chorradas incoherentes para las

que ahora no tenía tiempo. En cualquier caso, no podía arriesgar la vida de

mi primo. Estaría en primera línea en los Juegos la semana siguiente,

anunciando todas las competiciones de tiro con arco, sumido en el circo

mediático, siendo entrevistado, a la vista de todo el mundo. Si alguien le

tenía en su diana, necesitaba tomar precauciones in situ.

Metí la mano y saqué las fotos, de nuevo como la última vez: blanco y

negro, con brillo, de ocho por diez. Sentí que me atravesaba un miedo

terrible. No eran en absoluto fotos de mi primo. Se trataba de fotos de

Serena…

¡Joder! ¡No! ¡NO!

Las fotos eran una secuencia de instantáneas hechas en la calle: Serena

y yo el día que fuimos a nuestra primera cita con el doctor Burnsley y más

tarde cuando almorzamos al aire libre antes de parar en Fountaine's

Aquarium. Los dos abrazándonos en la acera tras salir de la consulta del

médico. Yo tocando su tripa y besándosela. Los dos comiendo nuestros

sándwiches y hablando sobre nuestro encuentro en Nochebuena en la nieve.

Había incluso una foto de Serena sacándome una instantánea con su móvil,

riéndose porque había sido justo después de salir de la tienda con el bebé

que olía fatal. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que alguien sacaba

fotos. Tendría que haberlos visto. ¿Cómo podía haber fallado? ¿¡Cómo

cojones había fallado!?

Había estado distraído. La distracción es el enemigo número uno en el

negocio de la seguridad y yo había fallado por completo. Estaba distraído

por la visita al médico y después por la locura en el acuario, ¡demasiado

concentrado en dónde estábamos y en la gente de nuestro alrededor como

para ni siquiera percatarme de que alguien nos seguía!

Gruñí y las ojeé de nuevo. No pude encontrar ningún mensaje o nota

ambigua en el reverso de ninguna de las fotos. Alcé la vista y me di cuenta

de que Muriel se había marchado.

—¡Pon a Serena al teléfono y dile que espere! —grité a Eudial—.

Necesito hablar con ella ahora mismo. —Entonces corrí hacia el ascensor

—. ¡Muriel, espera!

La encontré en el vestíbulo mientras salía del edificio. Estaba seguro de

que la gente debía de pensar que estaba loco por el espectáculo que les

estaba ofreciendo, pero no me importaba. Podían pensar lo que quisieran.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Quién? ¿Viste quién dejó el sobre?

Alzó los ojos y brillaron ligeramente. Ahí estaba: el momento de la

verdad en el que ella o bien me ayudaba porque era una buena persona o

bien se aprovechaba de mí porque no lo era.

—Sí, mientras se alejaba. Le vi la espalda.

—¿Qué recuerdas de él? Complexión, color del pelo, ¿algo que me

puedas contar? Es muy importante —supliqué—. Mi chica…, había fotos

de mi mujer en ese paquete. Su vida podría estar en peligro —bajé el tono

—. Por favor, Muriel. Cualquier cosa que recuerdes podría ser de ayuda.

Lo sopesó un momento, sus ojos moviéndose sin cesar.

—Estaba hablando por el móvil y solo vi su espalda mientras se

marchaba. Tenía el pelo castaño y no era tan alto como tú.

Pelo castaño y más bajo que yo. No era de mucha ayuda en un lugar con

millones de personas así. Necesitaba volver arriba y asegurarme de que

Eudial había localizado a Serena.

—Gracias otra vez —dije con tono apagado, y me giré para irme.

—Aunque me di cuenta de algo más —me gritó Muriel—. Su voz… no

era de aquí. Es yanqui.

_El acosador es americano. Debe de ser de la gente de Blackmoon… O quizá_

_Gurio no está muerto después de todo. Quizá esté aquí, en Londres. ¡Oh,_

_no! ¡No, por favor!_

Se me heló la sangre después de lo que me dijo Muriel, con todas las

posibilidades y escenarios dando vueltas en mi cabeza, en un terrible

torrente enrevesado.

Entonces mis piernas comenzaron a moverse.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 19**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Mi móvil dejó de sonar justo cuando salía del vestidor. Por el tono del

teléfono me di cuenta de que era Eudial llamándome desde el trabajo, así

que dejé que saltara el buzón de voz sin escuchar el mensaje. En su lugar le

escribí rápido: _«No puedo hablar… Estoy en sesión fotos. Te llamo_

_después. Bs»._

Puse el móvil en silencio pero lo dejé encendido como me había dicho

Darien (por algo sobre la aplicación del GPS que él había activado), me lo

metí en el bolsillo de la bata y me olvidé de él. Tenía trabajo que hacer y

debía concentrarme.

Las extensiones de pelo me hacían cosquillas en la espalda y el suelo

sobre el que estaba sentada se encontraba muy frío. Hoy no llevaba puesto

el tanga de hilo, pero sí unas preciosas medias negras con lazos rosas

alrededor de la parte superior de los muslos.

Zyocite, mi fotógrafo durante esta sesión, vestía de una forma poco

convencional —sus vaqueros azul eléctrico ajustados, combinados con una

camisa verde limón y unos botines blancos de charol, casi me hacían

necesitar algo para proteger mi retina —y me obligaba a probar unas poses

que jamás había intentado antes. Solo podía temblar ante lo que diría Darien

cuando echara un vistazo a las pruebas.

Las odiaría nada más verlas y después trataría de comprar las imágenes

para que nadie más pudiera tenerlas.

Sentía ráfagas de adrenalina: saber que estaba haciendo algo un poco

extraño que me inspiraba miedo. Me gustaba ponerme a prueba y quería

que esas fotos salieran bien, ofrecer al artista el servicio más profesional

que pudiera.

Daba la espalda a la cámara, con las piernas bien abiertas, las rodillas

ligeramente flexionadas, los pies sobre el suelo, las palmas de las manos

agarradas a la parte interior de las pantorrillas para mantener las piernas

separadas. Se suponía que debían ser fotos provocadoras, pero cualquiera

que pasara frente a mí ahora mismo vería mis partes femeninas exhibidas

en plan porno. _Definitivamente, Darien no aprobaría esto_. Pero no me

preocupaba. Aquí había reglas y todo el mundo las seguía… o no te volvían

a llamar para otro trabajo.

Las puntas de las extensiones llegaban casi al suelo, tapándome de hecho

el culo, lo cual era algo bueno, ya que no quería que se me viera en las

fotos.

Se lo dije a Zyocite y él se rio de mí.

—Serena, cariño, si alguien tiene un culo elegante, esa eres tú.

—Bueno, gracias, Zyocite, pero no, gracias, ya has entendido la idea.

Nada de sonrisa vertical esta vez, por favor.

—Prometido, todo lo que se verá será una insinuación de tus curvas y tus

largas piernas esculpidas. Estás absolutamente radiante, amor. ¿Vitaminas

nuevas? —preguntó distraído mientras disparaba la cámara.

—Bueno, en realidad sí.

—Oh, compártelas conmigo, por favor —dijo—. Necesito cualquier

secreto de belleza que tengas.

Se me escapó una carcajada.

—No creo que quieras lo que estoy tomando, Zyocite…, a no ser que

desees tener pecho.

—Ay, querida, por favor, dime que no te vas a poner implantes. ¡Tus

tetas son perfectas como están!

Me reí de cara a las cortinas que tenía frente a mí, deseando poder ver su

rostro.

—Ejem…, no, no me voy a poner implantes. Van a crecer de forma

natural.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tratamiento es ese?

Podía asegurar que estaba completamente desorientado sobre el lugar al

que quería llegar. Gay o no, Zyocite era un hombre, y ellos la mayoría de las

veces simplemente no entienden las sutilezas en estos asuntos. Supongo

que tiene algo que ver con tener pene.

—El tipo de tratamiento en el que al final tienes un bebé.

Sonreí y deseé más que nunca poder ver ahora su cara.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Te han hecho un bombo, ¿no?

—Esa debe de ser una de las expresiones más desagradables que se os ha

ocurrido a los británicos, pero sí.

—Felicidades, cariño. Espero que sean buenas noticias.

—Lo son.

Me quedé callada un minuto, pensando en todo lo que había cambiado

mi vida en tan poco tiempo, mientras luchaba contra las emociones que

parecían cocerse a fuego lento bajo la superficie estos días. Tal vez podía

culpar a las hormonas que bullían en mi interior, pero en cualquier caso era

una lucha diaria que debía mantener.

Zyocite seguía haciendo fotografías, dirigiéndome con sutiles cambios de

postura y después de iluminación, dándome conversación, fiel a su estilo.

Hablaba sin cesar mientras trabajaba.

—Entonces ¿te vas a casar con tu novio?

—Sí, el 24 de agosto es nuestro gran día. Lo celebraremos en el campo,

en la mansión Somerset de su hermana.

—Suena muy pijo —dijo Zyocite mientras pensaba otra posición—.

¿Puedes inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirarme?

—Sí…, eso también —contesté fríamente—. ¿Quieres venir, Zyocite?

—Cariño, ¡pensaba que no me lo preguntarías nunca! Es la excusa

perfecta para un traje nuevo —masculló, cambiando bruscamente de tema;

pasó a hablar sobre seda italiana y algo sobre un traje verde que había visto

en una tienda de Milán que sería perfecto para una boda campestre.

Pensé en mi padre y en que él no podría llevar un traje nuevo para mi

boda. No estaría ahí para llevarme al altar. No tenía a nadie que hiciera eso

ahora por mí. Tampoco se lo pediría a Kakeru. Mi madre ya lo había

intentado, pero de ninguna manera. Iría por el pasillo de la iglesia yo sola,

no con él. No tenía nada contra Kakeru, pero él no era mi padre en ningún

sentido de la palabra. Era el marido de mi madre y nada más.

Una oleada de tristeza me sobrevino de repente e hice todo lo posible

por esconderla, pero mi postura debió de mostrar signos de fatiga ya que

Zyocite me preguntó: «¿Necesitas un descanso, corazón?».

Asentí, pero no podía hablar. Todo lo que pude hacer fue tragar saliva.

En ocasiones, cuando una persona muestra algo de ternura y tú estás en

un estado vulnerable, todo sale a borbotones sin importar cuánto te

esfuerces por tratar de retenerlo dentro de ti. Eso es lo que me pasó cuando

Zyocite dejó la cámara, se acercó a mí por detrás y me puso la mano en el

hombro, en un simple gesto de apoyo y consuelo.

—He oído lo de tu padre. Lo siento mucho, amor. Debes de estar

pasándolo fatal.

—Gracias…, aún está muy reciente. Algunas cosas me hacen recordar…

y le echo de menos tant…

Y en ese momento Darien irrumpió en la habitación con el aspecto de un

gladiador listo para la arena.

—¡Serena! ¡Qué coj…! —Mi voz se interrumpió. Se alzó y se extinguió en

un rápido y mortal silencio en cuanto miré con atención a mi chica

completamente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, y un pijo con sus manos

sobre ella.

Reaccioné y me moví. Eso es prácticamente todo lo que recuerdo.

Levanté a Serena en volandas y mandé al tipo de la camisa verde al fondo

de la sala.

—¡Darien! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Tratar de encontrarte! ¿Por qué no contestas al jodido teléfono?

—¡Estaba trabajando! —chilló. Permanecía de pie totalmente desnuda

excepto por unas medias negras y algo que le hacía tener el pelo más largo.

—Has terminado aquí. De hecho, ¡toda esta porquería se ha acabado! —

dije agitando las manos mientras me acercaba a ella—. Vístete, te vas.

—No me voy, Darien. ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Ahora estoy trabajando!

_Oh, sí, ¡te vas, cariño! De hecho, estoy seguro de que te vas, porque te_

_voy a sacar yo mismo de aquí_.

El fotógrafo vestido de mil colores decidió hacer algo justo entonces y

sacó el móvil.

—Llama a seguridad…

—_Yo _soy la seguridad cuando se trata de ella —dije señalando en

dirección a Serena mientras le quitaba el móvil y cortaba la jodida llamada

—. Serena ha terminado aquí. Llama a mi oficina si quieres una

compensación por los problemas causados. Pagaré muy a gusto.

Saqué mi tarjeta y se la lancé. Dio vueltas a través del espacio que nos

separaba y aterrizó en el suelo junto a sus pies. Pensaba que estaba siendo

extraordinariamente pacífico, teniendo en cuenta que…

Miró a Serena, que estaba ahí de pie, contemplándonos con la boca

abierta. ¡Y todavía desnuda, joder!

—¡No la mires, cabrón! —le grité.

Chilló como una nena y volvió la cabeza a un lado, encogido de miedo.

—Zyocite, siento muchísimo est… —dijo Serena caminando hacia él.

—Oh, no, ¡no lo sientes! —exclamé cogiéndola del brazo mientras la

hacía girar para tapar su cuerpo con el mío—. ¿Quieres ponerte algo

encima? ¡Estás desnuda, joder, por el amor de Dios!

Serena me miró furiosa, lanzándome cuchillos con los ojos, y cogió su

bata. Había estado en una mesa auxiliar todo el tiempo, fuera del alcance

de la cámara. No había reparado en ella hacía un momento. Se la puso y se

la ciñó a la cintura, al tiempo que sus brazos y sus manos hacían

movimientos secos y abruptos mientras me miraba de reojo, dos puñales

marrones que echaban llamas hacia donde yo estaba. Metió la mano por

debajo de su pelo y se detuvo ahí un momento antes de extraer una peluca

larga y ondulada de color castaño. La dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa.

Entonces me dio la espalda y dobló primero una pierna y luego la otra,

quitándose las medias y dejándolas bien dobladas sobre la mesa junto a la

peluca.

Podía asegurar que estaba más que furiosa por lo que había hecho, pero a

mí sencillamente me daba igual. Al menos estaba bien. No podía asegurar

lo mismo sobre su amigo fotógrafo, pero Serena estaba a salvo, conmigo,

y no en manos de secuestradores. Estaba desnuda en una habitación a solas

con un hombre que le estaba sacando fotos, pero al menos mi peor

pesadilla no se había hecho realidad. Ella estaba aquí y podía verla.

El regreso a casa fue bastante silencioso. Solo algún suspiro, el sonido

de nuestros cuerpos en los asientos y poco más. Serena no hablaba y yo no

estaba tampoco con ánimo de discutir. Por no mencionar lo que saldría de

mi boca tal y como me sentía en ese momento. Mejor dejarlo enfriar un

rato.

Una vez que llegamos al piso, ella fue derecha al baño, se encerró y me

dejó fuera. Pude escuchar correr el agua, pero ningún otro sonido. Puse la

oreja en la puerta y escuché. No quería oírla llorar sola si eso es lo que

estaba haciendo, pero yo seguía cabreado. Esto de posar como modelo

debía acabarse. Ya no podía soportarlo más y me volvía completamente

irracional imaginarla posando desnuda para que otros la vieran. _Y que_

_fantasearan con follársela… ¡o algo peor!_

Había un millón de cosas que necesitaba hacer en ese momento. Lugares

a los que debía ir y gente con la que debía reunirme, pero ¿llegué siquiera a

sopesar dejar a Serena en casa y volver a la oficina? Negativo. No iría a

ningún sitio ahora mismo.

En lugar de eso caminé hacia el balcón y me acomodé en una tumbona

desde donde podría ver cómo la ciudad cambiaba del día a la noche. Y

fumar un cigarrillo, y otro, y otro. No me fue de mucha ayuda. Es curioso

cómo algo que solía apaciguarme cuando me sentía agitado ya no surtía

efecto. Esperé a que Serena saliera del baño, pero cerró la puerta. No

parecía que ella fuera a dar el primer paso esta noche.

Cuando no pude soportar un segundo más mi autoimpuesta soledad,

volví dentro para tratar de razonar con ella.

—¿Serena? —Silencio—. Déjame entrar.

Forcejeé con el pomo de la puerta y, para mi sorpresa, giró. _Por suerte,_

_no me había dejado fuera y sin poder abrir_.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré sentada en el borde del taburete del tocador

pintándose las uñas de los pies, con el pelo recogido con una pinza y

vestida con la bata amarilla de seda que le iluminaba la cara. No me

miraba, sino que continuaba afanándose con el esmalte de uñas de color

rosa oscuro como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunté finalmente.

—¿De qué? ¿De lo mal que me has tratado en mitad de una sesión de

fotos que da la casualidad que es mi trabajo y de cómo prácticamente has

dado una paliza al fotógrafo? Por no mencionar el daño que has causado a

mi reputación en este negocio —dijo con sequedad.

—No quiero que sigas en ese _negocio_.

Cerró el esmalte de uñas y lo colocó en el tocador.

—Eso es todo lo que quieres hablar, ¿eh?

—Necesitaba saber dónde estabas y no cogías el teléfono. —Dejé que

pasara un momento para algún tipo de explicación, pero no me dio ninguna

—. Bien, admito que llegué muy nervioso y que perdí los estribos, pero

estaba siguiendo unas pistas que me hicieron entrar en pánico. —Me pasé

una mano por el pelo y la mantuve ahí—. Y estabas desnuda, joder,

Serena.

—Seguramente no me vuelvan a llamar después de esto. Ahora nadie me

querrá.

_Oh, esos cretinos seguirán queriéndote_. Me puse frente a ella y le cogí la

barbilla con la mano, obligándola a mirarme.

—Bien. Espero que no te llamen. —Ella siguió callada pero con los ojos

encendidos—. Lo digo en serio, Serena. No vas a posar desnuda nunca

más.

Ahí está, ya lo había dicho.

—Es mi decisión, Darien. No tienes derecho a decir que no puedo hacerlo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dije alzando su mano izquierda—. ¿Y qué significa este

anillo entonces? Vas a ser mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, una persona que

no quiero que pose desnuda _¡nunca más! _—añadí devolviéndole la mirada

cegada de cólera—. Es mi última palabra.

Quitó de golpe la mano y soltó:

—No lo pillas. ¡Tú no entiendes NADA sobre mí!

Gritando y con pinta de estar cabreada hasta lo indecible, me empujó

para evitar que me acercara demasiado.

_¡Una mierda! _Intenté controlarme mientras trataba de pensar en la

manera de volver al tema en cuestión. Me vino a la mente una idea de

cómo podría lograrlo. Podía quitarle la bata de seda amarilla y hacerle el

amor durante una semana, y _entonces _podríamos tener esta conversación, o

discusión, o lo que demonios fuera esta mierda. Podría funcionar.

En lugar de eso la levanté de la silla por los hombros, apretándole los

brazos a los lados para que no pudiera resistirse. Aun así siguió luchando, a

pesar de que la tenía firmemente sujeta contra mi pecho, nuestras caras a

un centímetro, sus suaves curvas fundiéndose conmigo, haciendo que mi

sexo se endureciera.

—¡Estoy intentando _comprender _por qué mi chica necesita quitarse la

ropa y dejar que la gente vea fotografías así de ella! —dije con más rabia

de la que quería…, y entonces estampé mi boca contra la suya.

Primero me abrí camino dentro de ella con la lengua. Tendría más

después, pero por ahora solo necesitaba entrar en su interior como fuera.

Necesitaba que me aceptara aún más. Ella seguía gritando como una loca,

pero yo sentí su reacción en el momento en que nos besamos. Era todavía

mi chica y los dos lo sabíamos, mientras yo le sostenía la mandíbula y le

agarraba con fuerza la boca. Labios, lengua y dientes trabajando unidos

para enviar un mensaje muy claro. _Eres mía y sé que tú quieres ser mía_.

Apenas estaba empezando a poseerla. Esta sesión terminaría de un modo

y solo de uno: con mi sexo enterrado dentro de su dulce sexo en un frenesí

orgásmico.

Tampoco hay excusas para lo que hice después. La tomé. Tomé lo que es

mío y me salí con la mía.

Ella me entregó todo su cuerpo. La parte espiritual tendría que ser

considerada después. «Primero el polvo, luego la charla» había funcionado

con nosotros antes y confiaba en que ahora también lo haría.

La alcé y la llevé a nuestra cama. Ella me miró con los ojos encendidos

mientras la tumbaba, le quitaba la bata de seda y le soltaba el pelo de la

pinza. Sus pechos subían y bajaban y sus pezones se erizaban mientras yo

me deshacía de mi ropa y me quedaba desnudo, con mi sexo tan duro que

podría estallar cuando brotara el semen por primera vez.

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo y más que dispuesto a asumir el riesgo,

porque iba a haber una segunda vez, y posiblemente una tercera.

Estaríamos así un rato.

Cubrí el precioso cuerpo desnudo de Serena, que solo yo debería ver, y

me la follé. Me la follé de forma salvaje. Ella también me folló de manera

salvaje. Follamos hasta que los dos nos corrimos. Y entonces follamos otra

vez, hasta que ya no necesitamos más. Hasta que no quedó nada sino

sumirnos en una nebulosa después de todos los orgasmos, los dos agotados

físicamente por el placer que nos había abrasado con su calor y embriagado

con su aroma… hacia una completa inconsciencia.

Me despertó la pesadilla. Era una conocida, en la que veía mi vídeo y

quería morirme. Era una imagen espantosa que tenía fija en mi cerebro y

había permanecido intacta en mí a lo largo de los años. No creo siquiera

que sea posible borrarla; estaba condenada a llevar esa imagen conmigo a

lo largo de mi vida. Me pregunté, y no era la primera vez, si los tres

habrían pensado en alguna ocasión sobre el vídeo después de lo sucedido.

No había conocido a los otros dos, pero Diamante ¿habría sentido alguna vez

algún remordimiento por lo que me había pasado? ¿Por lo triste que era mi

vida después de que llevaran a cabo su hazaña? ¿Habría pensado alguna

vez sobre ello? _Qué desagradable. Qué sucio y desagradable_.

Intenté que la crisis fuera silenciosa en medio de la noche, pero Darien lo

oía todo. Habíamos tenido un sexo explosivo y habíamos liberado un poco

de rabia y frustración a través de nuestros cuerpos, pero el asunto principal

seguía pendiendo en el aire como una bandera. No habíamos resuelto

prácticamente nada.

Darien se agitó a mi lado y se acercó a mí. Sentí cómo sus fuertes brazos

me rodeaban y sus labios me besaban en la cabeza. Me acariciaba el pelo y

me abrazaba mientras yo lloraba.

—Te quiero muchísimo. Me mata verte triste. Preferiría que estuvieras

enfadada conmigo antes que hacerte daño así, nena.

—No pasa nada. Sé que me quieres —susurré entre sollozos,

enjugándome los ojos.

—Así es —dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso—. Y siento haber

actuado así hoy con el fotógrafo. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero no me gusta

nada y no quiero que lo hagas más.

—Lo sé…

—Entonces… ¿dejarás de posar? —dijo con una voz llena de esperanza.

Lástima que yo fuera a quitársela.

—No creo que pueda, Darien. No puedo dejarlo…, ni siquiera por ti.

Esperó después de que aquellas palabras salieran de mis labios. Era

doloroso decirle eso pero tenía que oírlo de mi boca. La verdad en

ocasiones es difícil de escuchar, y supuse que así sería para Darien, pero

quería que tuviera la versión no censurada. Se lo debía.

—¿Por qué no, Serena? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de posar?

¿Por qué no lo harías por mí?

Esas malditas lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo.

—Porque… —lloriqueé—, porque esas fotos que me hacen a… ahora

son tan… tan bo… nitas. Son… ¡algo hermoso de mí!

Darien se pegó a mí mientras lloraba. Parecía entender que ese era un

gran paso para mí. Hubiera querido que la doctora Setsuna estuviera aquí

para presenciarlo.

—Lo son. Tienes razón, Serena. Tus fotos son increíblemente hermosas.

—Me besó con dulzura, moviendo la lengua lentamente contra la mía—.

Pero tú siempre has sido hermosa —murmuró junto a mis labios.

Ahhh, pero él no tenía razón. Darien nunca había visto _eso, _de modo que

él no sabía lo mismo que yo.

—No. No me entiendes. —Me sequé las lágrimas—. Está bien, pero tú

no entiendes por qué necesito tener fotos bonitas mías.

Suspiré con fuerza contra su pecho al tiempo que mis dedos empezaron a

remolinear alrededor de sus pectorales.

—Explícamelo para poder entenderlo entonces.

No sé cómo me salieron las palabras, pero de alguna forma lo conseguí.

En mitad del llanto, que se hacía más fuerte, y debido a su callada fuerza y

paciencia mientras me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo, al fin le conté a

otra persona mi terrible verdad.

—Porque ese vídeo mío era muy… feo. Las imágenes eran feas. _¡Yo_

estaba fea en él! Y si tengo algo bonito con lo que reemplazar esa fealdad,

puedo olvidarme de lo que pasó poco a poco.

Darien me puso debajo de él y se apoyó sobre mí, sosteniéndome la cara

frente a la suya.

—No hay nada tuyo que sea feo —me dijo.

—Sí. En ese vídeo lo había.

Se quedó en silencio, sus ojos mirando de un lado a otro mientras me

estudiaba.

—¿Es por eso, nena? Esa es la razón por la que intentaste… suicidarte…

—¡Sí! —respondí sollozando contra el pecho de Darien, y dejé que me

agarrara fuerte. Ahora sabía mi verdad. Mi complejo. Mi problema. Mi

motor diario, que suponía que permanecería conmigo para siempre. Recé

para que pudiera aceptarme a pesar de todo.

Me abrazó durante mucho tiempo sin hablar. Estaba sopesando lo que

había compartido con él. Yo había aprendido que ese era su método. Que

Darien era increíblemente honesto y franco con sus opiniones y sus

necesidades, y muy reflexivo.

—No es la sesión de fotos lo que odio. Entiendo que todos vosotros sois

profesionales haciendo vuestro trabajo. El fotógrafo solo te usa como un

objeto de su arte. Tu maravillosa imagen —dijo acariciándome con la

palma en dirección a la cadera—. Sé que el tipo de hoy no andaba detrás de

ti. Estaba viendo tu cuerpo como arte.

—Además Zyocite es completamente gay, no solo gay, por si no te habías

dado cuenta.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Me di cuenta, nena. Si su ropa no me había dado una pista, sus grititos

lo confirmaron.

—Pobre Zyocite. Le había invitado a la boda, ¿sabes? Quería llevar un

traje nuevo italiano de color verde otoño que había visto en una tienda en

Milán —dije ligeramente en broma.

—Tremendo. —Suspiró—. Le llamaré mañana y le pediré perdón.

—Gracias.

Pero Darien no estaba exteriorizando sus sentimientos. Tenía algo más

que quería decir.

—Lo que odio es que la gente vea tu cuerpo en las fotos. Los hombres te

ven. Hombres como yo te ven desnuda y quieren follarte. Serena, esa es la

parte que odio, porque no quiero que nadie te mire así y tenga esos

pensamientos sobre ti. Te quiero solo para mí. Es egoísta, pero es así.

—Oh…

—Así que ahora sabes lo que siento al respecto —dijo tranquilo, su voz

conduciendo su honesta verdad directa hasta mi corazón.

—Te he escuchado, Darien, y espero que tú me hayas escuchado a mí

cuando te he contado cómo me siento y por qué poso como modelo.

Se acercó a mí con sus labios, acariciándome despacio, suave,

diciéndome con el tacto, no con palabras, que me entendía. Después de un

rato bien empleado en besarme a conciencia, finalmente se echó para atrás

y me rozó la mejilla con el pulgar. Había hecho eso desde que empezamos.

Había hecho eso incluso la primera vez que me besó. Me encantaba ese

gesto.

Me preguntaba qué estaría pensando ahora. Mientras me examinaba

detenidamente con esos profundos ojos azules suyos, se apoyó de lado con

el codo para poder mirarme. Imaginaba que todavía no había terminado de

hablar. Esperé. Podía esperar toda la noche si tenía que mirarle a él. Darien

desnudo en la cama era una imagen de la que jamás me cansaría. Era la

belleza masculina personificada. Sus brazos, su pecho, sus abdominales y

su erótica pelvis, todo él era un delicioso festín para mis ojos.

Es divertido que él dijese lo mismo de mí. Pero mi cuerpo cambiaría a

medida que el niño creciera. Me pondría gorda, como les pasa a todas las

mujeres embarazadas. ¿Me desearía Darien de la misma forma que lo hacía

ahora?

—Tengo que contarte algo que ocurrió hoy. Me asustó de verdad y tiene

en gran parte la culpa de lo que pasó en tu sesión de fotos… y de lo que me

sucedió a mí —dijo y me alisó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

_Eso tiene más sentido_. Debería haber sabido que algo había sacado a

Darien de sus casillas de forma irracional. Algo le había pasado para

desencadenar ese comportamiento.

—De acuerdo…, cuéntamelo.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, compartió conmigo los últimos

sucesos: las fotos del acosador que había recibido y el conocimiento de que

esa persona era americana y que había estado todo el tiempo

observándome. Observándonos y sacando fotos de nuestros movimientos

diarios. Ahora estaba realmente asustada… y entendía mejor por qué Darien

había estado tan aterrorizado e irracional durante la sesión de fotos. Esta

situación no estaba mejorando. Estaba empeorando. A saber qué les

detendría. O incluso si yo superaría esto con vida. Todo lo que podía hacer

era pensar en mi bebé y en Darien y saber que haría lo que fuese, cualquier

sacrificio, con tal de superar esto juntos.

Hablamos sobre seguridad y sobre GPS, protección y precauciones.

Todos los medios que garantizaran mi seguridad en las próximas semanas,

hasta que la boda pudiera celebrarse y toda la atención de Darien se centrara

únicamente en mí. Me explicó las cosas claramente y yo le escuché. Los

dos terminamos entendiéndolo y cuando volví a quedarme dormida lo hice

contra su pecho, con sus fuertes brazos rodeándome. Sabía que estaba en

las mejores manos en las que podía estar y que el hombre que me abrazaba

además me amaba. Darien me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

Al menos sacamos eso en claro.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 20**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

- Cómo se siente uno al poder respirar de nuevo, hijo? —me preguntó mi

padre alzando la copa y con una sonrisa radiante.

—Como si el elefante de tres toneladas que tenía sobre el pecho se

hubiera ido y ahora estuviera sentado a mis pies —le contesté con

sinceridad, y le devolví el brindis.

—Apuesto a que sí. Pero, de verdad, la ceremonia de los Juegos ha sido

maravillosa y un ejemplo de organización. Ha sido un espectáculo

magnífico. Bravo.

Era evidente que a mi padre le había impresionado muchísimo la

ceremonia de apertura, porque no parecía poder hablar de otra cosa durante

la tardía cena. Yo me sentía totalmente aliviado de que hubiera

transcurrido sin ningún problema.

A pesar de estar exhausto y de desear estar en la cama con Serena en

mis brazos, me di cuenta de que esta noche en verdad estaba disfrutando de

la celebración en el Gladstone. No sé cómo Seiya nos había conseguido una

reserva dada la locura de la ciudad, pero todos adoraban a lord Seiya,

medalla de oro británica en tiro con arco, con su buena presencia y su

fama. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos todos

juntos y sabía que mi padre, y Andrew, y Eudial valoraban que tuviera

contactos, a pesar de que a mí me daba igual. Serena parecía estar

pasándoselo bien y eso me bastaba.

Toda la ciudad estaba muy animada ahora que los Juegos se habían

puesto en marcha. Y yo podía incluso comenzar a vislumbrar algo de luz al

final de nuestro túnel. Había transcurrido otra semana desde la

inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos sin que tuviéramos problemas,

amenazas ni mensajes. Solo una vida normal.

Subí la mano por la espalda de Serena y le acaricié entre los hombros.

—Sí, la parte más difícil está hecha. La ceremonia de apertura ha ido

como la seda. Ningún chiflado ha interrumpido la gala. Un final perfecto

para todos estos meses de preparación. Ahora solo queda llevar a varias

personalidades VIP a unos cuantos eventos aislados, pero son mucho más

pequeños y más fáciles de manejar, sin contar con que tengo un equipo

excelente para ocuparse de ellos —dije señalando a Andrew y alzando la copa

de nuevo.

—Si seguimos manteniendo a los psicópatas lejos de Seiya, está todo

hecho —contestó Andrew sonriendo burlón.

—Sí, por favor. Valoraría mucho que haya una gran distancia entre los

psicópatas y todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo —replicó Seiya.

Seguía habiendo eso… Un rival coreano chalado se la tenía jurada a Seiya

porque le guardaba rencor desde las Olimpiadas de hacía cuatro años,

donde hubo una disputa con los jueces que acabó con el coreano

descalificado e Seiya ganando el oro. El follón no había terminado. Es lo

que suele pasar con los follones. Una vez que metes el pie en la mierda, se

pega a tu zapato durante mucho, mucho tiempo y resulta muy difícil quitar

el resto.

—Pareces cansado, cariño —dijo Serena en voz baja, acariciándome el

brazo.

—Estoy cansado —respondí mirando el reloj—, pienso que si nos vamos

ahora, podríamos estar en la cama en media hora…

Le guiñé el ojo, pensando que todo lo que necesitaba esa noche era

tenerla lo bastante cerca para tocarla y dormir unas pocas horas. Esas dos

cosas harían que mi noche fuera perfecta.

Estaba contemplando la idea de marcharnos, pero mi chica me

sorprendió, como solía hacer.

—Entonces ¿a qué estamos esperando? —preguntó en voz baja—. Creo

que me voy a quedar dormida sobre mi plato.

La examiné y pude ver los signos de cansancio y me sentí culpable por

no haberme percatado antes. Estaba embarazada y necesitaba descanso por

partida doble. Vi ahí mi oportunidad y la aproveché.

—Buenas noches a todo el mundo. Toca recogerse. Mi mujer me está

rogando que la lleve a la cama. —Serena se quedó boquiabierta y me

golpeó en el brazo—. Y dado que soy un tipo medianamente inteligente,

creo que ahora mismo lo mejor será que le deje hacer lo que quiera. —Me

masajeé el brazo donde me había golpeado y le dije al grupo con exagerado

énfasis—: Embarazadas, siempre insaciables.

Gruñí cuando me dio una patada en el pie, pero las risas que había

obtenido habían merecido la pena.

—Estás muerto, Shields —me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al coche.

—Eh, bueno, la broma nos ha sacado de ahí, ¿no? —contesté mientras

deslizaba un brazo sobre ella y me inclinaba para robarle un beso—. Y

todo lo que dije sobre ti era cierto.

Ella apartó la boca para evitar mis labios y se rio.

—Eres un idiota, y no serás tan chulito en los próximos cinco meses.

—¿Qué pasa en los próximos cinco meses? —pregunté confundido.

—¿Todo eso de la insaciable embarazada? —dijo ladeando la cabeza y

moviéndola lentamente de un lado a otro—. Eso se ha acabado. Por

completo. —Hizo un gesto tajante con las manos—. Piensa en _nada de_

_sexo_. En absoluto. Durante meses.

_Vaya, esa es una idea horrible…_

—Espera. ¿Estás de coña? Lo estás, ¿no?

—¡Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo! —dijo riéndose más de mí,

encantada de haber dicho la última palabra. Sí, mi chica era muy

competitiva y no se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

—Es terrible, ¿no? —respondí rezando por que me estuviera tomando el

pelo sobre los meses de sequía, pues realmente serían una tortura.

—Sí —contestó, y deslizó una mano por detrás para agarrarme el culo

—. Y te lo mereces, incluso a pesar de que te quiera, Shields.

_Qué afortunado soy_.

—Me estabas vacilando con lo de los cinco meses, ¿no?

Ella rio de nuevo, luciendo presumida y terriblemente sexi, pero no

contestó a mi pregunta.

—¡No, hijo de puta! ¡Dije que vídeos no! ¡Nada de putos vídeos!

Darien me despertó con sus gritos. Estaba soñando otra vez. No. Eran

pesadillas, estaba claro.

Las cosas que había gritado me asustaban de verdad. Había dicho el

mismo tipo de cosas que las otras veces. Las palabras «vídeos no» una y

otra vez en un tono suplicante. Me asustaba porque estaba fuera de sí

cuando tenía esas pesadillas. Se convertía en otra persona, en un completo

desconocido.

Sabía que sus pesadillas estaban relacionadas con algo relativo a su

etapa en la guerra, cuando los afganos le hicieron prisionero. No obstante,

jamás hablaba de eso conmigo. Era algo demasiado horrible, eso estaba

bastante claro.

—Darien, tienes que despertarte. —Le sacudí de la forma más delicada

que pude, pero él se movía de forma errática por todas partes, en otro

mundo, y muy lejano.

—Ha muerto… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Un bebé! ¡Era un maldito bebé, animales!

—¿Darien? —Le agité de nuevo, tirando con más fuerza de su brazo y su

cuello.

—¡No! No puedes hacer esto…, no…, no…, no…, por favor, no…, no lo

hagas…, no lo hagas…, no pueden verme morir en un vídeo…

—¡Darien! —Le di un pequeño manotazo en la boca, confiando en que le

sacara de la pesadilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, idos y aterrorizados, y se irguió en la

cama. Permaneció así, inclinado hacia delante, aspirando grandes

bocanadas de aire, con la cabeza en las rodillas. Le puse la mano en la

espalda. Se sobresaltó cuando le toqué pero dejé la mano ahí. Su

respiración era irregular y no me decía nada. Yo no sabía qué decirle.

—Háblame —le susurré a su espalda.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones de deporte y

una camiseta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tengo que salir fuera, ahora —dijo con voz débil.

—¿Fuera? Pero hace frío. Darien, quédate aquí y hablemos de esto.

¡Tienes que hablar conmigo! —le rogué.

Él actuó como si ni siquiera me hubiera escuchado, pero creo que sí lo

hizo porque se acercó a donde estaba sentada en la cama y me acarició la

cabeza. Con mucha delicadeza, y solo por un instante, pero noté cómo

temblaba. Su mano temblaba mucho y parecía muy perdido. Yo estiré la

mano para tocar la suya pero la apartó. Entonces salió de la habitación.

—¡Darien! —grité tras él—. ¿Adónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí y habla

conmigo!

Solo obtuve silencio.

Me quedé ahí un rato y traté de decidir qué hacer. Una parte de mí quería

enfrentarse a él y obligarle a compartir eso conmigo, pero otra parte estaba

muerta de miedo. ¿Y si le causaba más dolor y sufrimiento o le ponía las

cosas más difíciles? Darien necesitaba ayuda profesional para lidiar con

esto. Si le habían capturado y torturado cuando estuvo en el ejército,

entonces era muy probable que sufriera un verdadero estrés postraumático.

Yo debería saber algo sobre ese tema.

Tomé una decisión y me puse unas mallas y un jersey para ir a buscarle.

No debería haberme sorprendido ver dónde estaba. Me había dicho la

verdad. Estaba fuera. Fumando sus cigarrillos de clavo.

Me quedé detrás del cristal y le observé un momento. Estaba estirado en

la tumbona con los pies descalzos en el aire debido a su altura, mientras las

volutas de humo se arremolinaban y flotaban encima de él y las luces de la

ciudad, en segundo plano, creaban un resplandor alrededor de su cuerpo.

El humo no me molestaba para nada. Nunca lo había hecho. Me

encantaba cómo olía esa marca y Darien rara vez sabía a tabaco. Era un

fanático de lavarse los dientes y siempre sabía muy bien, a menta, pero el

aroma a especias se adhería a él y yo podía saber si había estado fumando.

Sin embargo, su marca de cigarrillos no era muy típica, Djarum Black.

Tabaco de clavo y especias, importado de Indonesia. Aún no sabía por qué

fumaba cigarrillos de clavo. Darien no hablaba mucho conmigo sobre su

tabaco, ni sobre las partes más sombrías de su vida.

Mi Darien ahora mismo estaba con toda seguridad en una de ellas, y me

rompía el corazón verle así. Abrí la puerta corredera y salí fuera.

No se percató de mi presencia hasta que me senté a su lado en la otra

tumbona.

—Vuelve a la cama, Serena.

—Pero quiero estar contigo.

—No. Vuelve dentro. El humo no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé. —Su

voz sonaba misteriosa y alejada y me asustó mucho.

—Tampoco es bueno para ti —dije con firmeza—. Si no me dejas estar

aquí contigo, entonces apaga el cigarrillo y vuelve dentro a hablar

conmigo. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto, Darien.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y dio otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me enfadé, pero necesitaba hacer

algo para conseguir que reaccionara; en ese instante estaba muy lejos de

mí.

—¡Esto es absurdo, Darien! Necesitas ayuda con esas pesadillas. ¡Mira lo

que te están haciendo! —No dijo nada, y el silencio retumbaba entre los

sonidos nocturnos de la ciudad—. Si no vas a hablar conmigo sobre esto,

entonces necesitas encontrar un terapeuta o un grupo o algo que te ayude.

Ninguna reacción, solo seguía fumando. El extremo rojo del cigarrillo

ardía en la oscuridad y yo seguía sin obtener nada de Darien.

—¿Por qué no me contestas? Te quiero y estoy aquí por ti, y nunca me

cuentas por qué fumas cigarrillos de clavo y mucho menos qué es lo que te

hicieron en Afganistán. —Me recosté más cerca de él—. ¿Qué te pasó allí,

Darien?

Pude oír el pánico en mi voz y supe que estaba al borde de otro ataque de

llanto. Su comportamiento me hería profundamente y me hacía sentir

como si yo no fuera lo bastante importante como para ayudarle a

enfrentarse a su mayor miedo. Darien conocía toda mi mierda oculta y dijo

que nada de ello le importaba. ¿No sabía que yo lo haría todo por él? Haría

cualquier cosa para ayudarle cuando me necesitara.

Apagó con cuidado el cigarrillo que estaba fumando en el cenicero que

estaba junto al sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó contemplando la ciudad.

No me miró ni una vez cuando empezó a hablar en voz baja.

—Los fumo porque todos mis guardias tenían cigarrillos de clavo.

Tabaco de especias hecho a mano, que olía tan jodidamente bien que casi

perdí la cabeza. Mataba por uno. Casi me volví loco de tanto desearlo.

Me estremecí en el frío aire de la noche escuchando a Darien, mientras

mi corazón se rompía con cada palabra que me dirigía.

—Entonces… el… el… di… día que me iban a ejecutar ocurrió un

milagro… y me salvé. Viví. Su espada no encontró mi cuello. —Su voz se

quebró.

—¿Espada? —No tenía ni idea de adónde quería llegar, pero sentía

miedo solo de pensar en lo que Darien estaba tratando de explicarme.

—Sí. Iban a grabar en vídeo mi decapitación y se la iban a enseñar a

todo el mundo —me contó en voz muy baja, pero las palabras tenían una

fuerza increíble.

_¡Dios mío! _No me extraña que tuviera pesadillas. No podía siquiera

imaginar lo que había sufrido físicamente cuando le torturaron, pero la

tortura psicológica de pensar lo que le iban a hacer debió de ser peor. No

pude contener un gemido y se me escapó, deseando con todas mis fuerzas

abrazarle, pero continuó hablando.

—¿Quieres saber qué fue lo primero que pedí?

—Dime.

—Salí de mi prisión sin estar seguro del todo de si estaba vivo o muerto

en el infierno. Un marine americano se acercó a mí, impactado de que

saliera caminando de entre los escombros todavía con vida. Me preguntó si

estaba bien. Le dije que quería un cigarrillo de clavo.

—Oh, cariño…

—Estaba vivo, ¿comprendes? Vivía y por fin podría fumar uno de esos

maravillosos cigarrillos de clavo hechos a mano que me habían vuelto loco

durante semanas. Ahora los fumo… porque… supongo que me ayuda a

saber que estoy de verdad vivo. —Tragó saliva—. Es una mierda enorme…

—Oh, Darien… —Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia él para abrazarle, pero

me detuvo.

—No —dijo con la mano en alto para mantenerme a distancia. Parecía

estar tan lejos de mí en ese momento…, inalcanzable. Yo quería llorar,

pero sabía que eso se lo pondría más difícil y no quería causarle más estrés

del que ya tenía—. Vuelve dentro, Serena. No quiero que estés aquí ahora.

Es malo para ti. No es… bueno… estar cerca de mí. Necesito estar solo.

—¿Me estás echando?

Se encendió lentamente otro cigarrillo; la llama de su mechero brillaba

mientras lo prendía.

—Simplemente vuelve a la cama, nena. Te amo, pero ahora mismo

necesito estar un rato a solas.

Percibí algo de él. No podía creerlo, pero podría jurar que estaba

interpretándolo correctamente. Darien estaba aterrorizado de hacer algo que

me hiriera de alguna forma, y ese era el motivo por el que me pedía que le

dejara solo.

Le concedí su deseo, a pesar de que hacerlo me rompió el corazón.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 21**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Acaricié la foto enmarcada de Serena que tenía en la mesa. La que le

había sacado con mi móvil cuando me enseñó por primera vez a lady

Percival en el Rothvale. Parecía tan feliz y hermosa. _Anoche no estaba_

_feliz_. No, la asusté y después empeoré las cosas haciendo que se marchara

cuando intentaba ayudarme.

Cielo santo, la había cagado con ella. Traté de imaginarlo si hubiese sido

al revés. ¿Y si hubiese sido ella quien me hubiera mandado a paseo

después de una pesadilla y hubiera rechazado mi apoyo? Yo ya había

pasado por eso y era una mierda. Me hizo sentir fatal, justo como le hice

sentirse a ella.

Aun así, anoche había tenido miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacerle si

hurgaba más en mí. ¿Las otras ocasiones en las que me había despertado

con una de esas pesadillas? Sí…, nada agradable. Me había ido por la

jodida tangente, literalmente. Había utilizado el sexo, y a Serena, para

encontrar un sitio seguro al que poder volver desde ese lugar tan horrible

de mis sueños. Ella no entendía hasta qué punto yo en esos momentos

caminaba por el filo de la navaja. No me fiaba de mí mismo. ¿Y si le hacía

daño o iba demasiado lejos con el sexo? Ahora estaba embarazada y era

vulnerable. No podía correr el riesgo de lo que podía llegar a hacerle.

Había sido muy duro decirle que volviera dentro cuando ella quería

permanecer conmigo y escuchar mi historia. Trató de ayudarme, pero la

mantuve lejos de mí. Ni siquiera la miré a la cara, porque si lo hubiera

hecho, habría cedido. No tenía fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de

Serena.

Para evitar poseerla cuando entré en el apartamento, dormí el resto de la

noche en el sofá. No me fiaba de mí mismo como para volver a la cama

con ella. Apenas habría bastado su aroma junto a mi nariz o el sonido de su

respiración para ponerme encima y adentrarme muy hondo, tratando de

perderme en ella. Con Serena estaba en el cielo. Y yo buscaría mi cielo sin

parar. Me conocía demasiado.

Aunque ella tenía razón. La tenía en muchas cosas, pero en cuanto a lo

de la cagada de anoche ella tenía toda la razón del mundo. Necesitaba

ayuda. Había sitios adonde podía ir para obtenerla. Muchos soldados

regresan de la guerra con problemas y cargas emocionales. Yo era

simplemente uno más de la lista. Eso lo había entendido. No quería

enfrentarme a mis demonios, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. Había

prioridades más importantes en el lienzo en blanco que era mi vida. Ahora

tenía a Serena. Teníamos un hijo en camino. Ninguno de los dos

necesitaba que yo tuviera pesadillas y aterrorizara sus tranquilas noches.

Tenía que preguntarme a mí mismo por qué. ¿Por qué había regresado de

pronto a ese momento de mi vida de forma tan vívida en mi subconsciente?

¿Podía la situación de Serena estar activando los recuerdos arrinconados

tanto tiempo de mi época preso, trayéndolos de nuevo a la superficie?

Joder…, era una idea dolorosa, pero probablemente daba en el blanco.

Esta noche la compensaré. Flores, una cena, amor… y honestidad total

sobre el infierno en el que estuve y cómo hice para salir de él. Ella se

merecía saberlo todo y era lo bastante fuerte para escucharlo. La parte

positiva era que ella me ayudaría emocionalmente. Este era uno de los

aspectos de las relaciones verdaderas. Ella compartía sus cosas conmigo.

¿Por qué no hacía yo lo mismo? _Porque tú muchas veces eres un capullo_

_desconsiderado y necesitas trabajar en ello._

Serena odiaba cuando me cerraba en banda. Había aprendido de primera

mano que ella era increíblemente fuerte y que tenía muy arraigado en su

interior el sentimiento de lucha. No era cobarde y no se me vendría abajo

sin intentarlo todo. Mi chica se enfrentaba a sus propios miedos. Debía

seguir su ejemplo y hacer lo mismo. Acepté que había llegado el momento

de buscar ayuda profesional y contarle a otra persona la carga de mis

demonios. Serena estaría ahí para ayudarme a superarlo, y no podía estar

en mejores manos que en las suyas.

Serena además me iba a hacer picadillo y tenía que estar preparado para

ello cuando llegase a casa. Ella jamás dejaría pasar este asunto. Tuve que

sonreír al imaginarme su reacción conmigo esta noche. Estará guapísima

para no variar, con sus ojos echando fuego, las manos en las caderas y

preparada para la batalla. Estaba deseando ver su cambio de actitud cuando

me viese en son de paz, humilde y listo por fin para compartir con ella mis

más oscuros demonios que habitaban los innombrables recovecos de mi

alma. Y deseaba ver cómo me recompensaba por todo ello, más tarde…

Tenía varias llamadas telefónicas que hacer y asuntos que poner en

marcha. El tiempo pasaba a toda prisa y no tenía ni un segundo para estar

sentado distraído con remordimientos que no tenían solución. Primero le

mandé un mensaje a Serena_: «Te quiero. Lo siento x anoxe. Bss. Voy a_

_solucionar ls cosas, ok?»._

Marqué el número de mi hermana en Somerset y esperé a que diera tono.

—Hermano, posees el don de la oportunidad. Justo acaba de venir el

señor Simms y tiene algunos papeles para ti que necesita que firmes.

—Esas son muy buenas noticias. Le diré a Telu que te haga llegar la

autorización urgente y lo haremos de esa forma.

—Desde luego. Creo que es una idea maravillosa, D.

Sonreí.

—Yo también lo creo. Ahora que lo has visto, ¿crees que es posible en

tan poco tiempo?

—Bueno, habrá que darse mucha prisa, pero creo que puede hacerse, no

todo, pero para lo que quieres, sí.

—Bien. Quiero decir, confío en ti de forma incondicional, Hot.

Simplemente hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

—¿Cuándo vienes por aquí? En algún momento tendrás que verlo con

tus propios ojos.

—Cierto. No podré encargarme de nada hasta la ceremonia de clausura,

pero en el momento en que deje todo eso atrás, haré un viaje rápido…, sea

como sea.

Besé a Fiore en la mejilla y le abracé con fuerza. Entonces volví a mirar

las imágenes de prueba en la pantalla.

—Oh, Dios mío. Me encantan todas, Fio. No puedo elegir.

Él se rio con suavidad.

—Pensará que son preciosas, Sere. Lo son. Cortan la respiración.

—Muchísimas gracias por hacerme esto tan precipitadamente. Se me

ocurrió justo después de… algo que pasó… y quería hacer estas fotos para

Darien. Nadie las verá jamás excepto nosotros. —Le acaricié la mejilla—.

Gracias por hacerlo posible, mi querido e increíble amigo.

Fio me sonrió con mucha dulzura, y juraría que le emocionó que le

pidiera que me sacara unas fotografías especiales. Fotografías muy

especiales, de hecho. Solo yo y el velo del vestido de novia. Y para que

únicamente las vieran los ojos de Darien.

Darien…, sí. Todavía teníamos que hablar sobre lo de anoche. No volvió

a la cama y cuando me desperté por la mañana él ya se había marchado del

piso. Sin embargo esta noche no iba a volver a repetirse. Le sentaría

cuando llegase a casa y hablaría conmigo, o ya vería.

_¿Ya vería qué? _No tenía todas las respuestas, pero pensaría en algo.

Estaba muy mal emocionalmente debido a esas pesadillas y yo no tenía la

menor intención de permitir que continuase sufriendo sin que acudiera a

recibir algún tipo de ayuda profesional. Y la parte que ya _había _compartido

conmigo anoche me había destrozado el corazón. Sus torturadores iban a

decapitarlo y lo usaban para reírse de él. No podía imaginar cómo lo había

soportado todo y no se había vuelto loco. Me hacía querer rodearlo con los

brazos y colmarlo con mi amor. Darien iba a recibirlo tanto si quería como

si no, lo había prometido.

—Eh, ¿va todo bien entre vosotros dos? Pareces un poco preocupada.

Asentí y empecé a doblar el velo con cuidado para guardarlo.

—Estamos bien. Solo cosas de pareja que necesitan ser aireadas. —Me

puse las manos en las caderas—. Pero lo tengo controlado. Los hombres

pueden ser muy pero que muy tozudos, ¿sabes?

Fio se rio de mi comentario.

—Síííí. Solo los hombres. Estás hablando con el tipo adecuado para esta

cuestión, Sere. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo —dijo

guiñándome un ojo y recogiendo su equipo—. Vamos, hermosura, deja que

te lleve de vuelta a casa antes de que Shields comience a buscarte

pensando que te has fugado. He pillado que esto es una sorpresa y que él no

tiene ni idea de que estás conmigo.

—No. Ninguna idea, para nada. Esto ha sido una decisión espontánea y

he tenido el móvil apagado toda la mañana para que no pudiera rastrearme

con el GPS. Lo encenderé de nuevo cuando llegue a casa y verá que estoy

sana y salva y no se dará cuenta de nada.

Fio negó con la cabeza y miró al cielo.

—Eres una lianta y no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. —Me reí

de Fio—. Lo digo muy en serio, Sere. No me metas en tus planes para

engañar a tu hombre. Quiero vivir y llegar a los treinta, gracias.

—No te preocupes tanto —bromeé mientras salíamos hacia su coche—,

que te salen arrugas en la frente.

Fio frunció el ceño y después se encontró a sí mismo alisándose la

frente y tratando de que no se notara. Fio era divertidísimo y me sentaba

bien reírme.

Luna estaba en el piso cuando Fio me dejó en la puerta. Tenía que

ir a otra cita, pero hicimos planes para cenar el fin de semana. Quería

pedirle un favor y ya incluso había discutido la idea con Darien, pero

deseaba que se lo preguntáramos Darien y yo juntos. No precipitarse era

algo positivo, y esto era muy importante para mí.

Luna interrumpió mis pensamientos con su habitual saludo.

—Hola, señora.

—Oh, hola, Luna. ¿Algún mensaje mientras estaba fuera? —

pregunté con miedo, esperando de verdad que Darien no hubiera estado

buscándome frenéticamente y molestando a todo el mundo.

—No, señora. Ha sido un día muy tranquilo. Llegó el correo y algunos

paquetes.

—Ah, bien. Espero que sean las muestras de los regalos para los

invitados.

Me habría encantado que me llamara Serena, pero Luna era muy

anticuada en sus formas y parecía impensable que me llamara algo más

familiar que «señora». Aun así, ella me gustaba mucho. Luna venía

aquí dos veces a la semana, los lunes y los jueves, sobre todo para limpiar

y para hacer la colada. Cocinaba para nosotros, pero solo esos días. Antes

solía preparar cosas y las congelaba para que Darien las calentara cuando

llegara a casa, pero yo interrumpí esa práctica cuando me mudé con él.

Darien ahora me tenía a mí para cuidarle el resto de días de la semana, y

cocinar era algo que me gustaba.

Esto había originado en un primer momento un pequeño conflicto con

Luna, debido a que ella había sido su asistenta durante cinco años y le

gustaba que las cosas estuvieran muy organizadas y planificadas al detalle.

No obstante, desde mi llegada las dos tuvimos que amoldarnos la una a la

otra y entendernos con nuestros diferentes roles y rutinas. Lo habíamos

solucionado acordando que ella cocinara solo los días que venía a casa.

—Los he dejado donde siempre se los dejo, sobre la mesa del despacho.

—Gracias, Luna, los abriré después —dije mirando a mi alrededor,

sorprendida porque no parecía que estuviese haciendo algo para la cena.

Luna siempre tenía algo rico cociéndose a fuego lento u horneándose

los días que venía.

—La señorita Telu llamó y dijo que el señor Shields la llevará a

cenar esta noche. —Luna también parecía poder leer la mente.

—Ah, ¿es eso? —pregunté arqueando la ceja—. Me encanta cómo tiene

a Telu para hacer llegar ese tipo de información.

—Sí, señora —respondió Luna sonriéndome.

—Bueno, debería darme una ducha entonces y empezar a prepararme —

dije mirando el reloj.

—Oh, casi olvido decírselo antes de irme: el servicio técnico del acuario

vendrá a las cuatro por lo de la pecera. El señor Shields lo concertó

hace unas semanas y se aseguró de que cayera en uno de mis días.

Llamaron para confirmar, pero esta tarde tengo una cita y tendré que irme

pronto. —Apenas paró para coger aire—. Pero no debe preocuparse,

señora, le haré saber la hora al señor Len y él les conducirá al despacho del

señor Shields una vez que lleguen.

—Gracias, Luna. Estoy segura de que _Simba _estará emocionado.

Se rio con mi comentario y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese pez es único.

La ducha me sentó bien y me alegraba que Darien tuviera planes para mí.

Significaba que estaba tratando de arreglar lo de anoche y yo esperaba de

verdad que él pudiera por fin abrirse a mí sobre su pasado. Era el momento

de saberlo. Y para ser sinceros, sentaba muy bien ser yo quien cuidara de

él, para variar. Toda nuestra relación se había construido con Darien

protegiéndome, cuidando de mí, y sobre todo ahora con la bomba del

embarazo y la boda. Me gustaría ser yo quien tuviera las riendas de vez en

cuando, pero para hacerlo debía permitírmelo. Estaba contenta porque

finalmente parecía que iba a ocurrir. Esta noche iba a convertirme en su

apoyo.

Mientras me secaba el pelo me di cuenta de que había olvidado encender

el móvil al volver a casa. Darien tendría algo que decir al respecto, estaba

segura. _Mierda_. Odiaba que me regañara, pero pensé que si le daba un

ataque de pánico por mí, llamaría a Len y hablaría con él. Este le

confirmaría dónde estaba. Solo esperaba que Len no mencionara también

que Fio me había recogido y me había traído de vuelta a casa. Quería que

las fotos fueran una completa sorpresa. Eran mi regalo de boda para Darien.

Me di prisa en terminar para poder bajar a buscar mi teléfono y leer los

mensajes, confiando en que Darien hubiera estado tan ocupado con los

eventos que no se hubiera percatado de mi ausencia. _Pocas probabilidades_

_de que tal cosa ocurriera. Él se daba cuenta de todo_.

Cogí mi bolso de la encimera de la cocina y busqué el móvil, pero

cuando traté de encenderlo, la batería estaba totalmente muerta. Necesitaba

cargarlo incluso para poder ver los mensajes.

Todos los cargadores estaban en el despacho de Darien. Atravesé el

vestíbulo y recordé la cita con el servicio técnico del acuario. Debían de

estar trabajando en ese momento. Miré el reloj del microondas. Ponía

16:38. Sí, estaban aquí. En cualquier caso decidí entrar. Necesitaba mi

teléfono.

Llamé a la puerta antes.

—Perdonen que interrumpa, pero necesito el cargador del móvil.

El tipo que estaba inclinado sobre el acuario tenía las manos ocupadas

con cables y cubos. Asintió desde detrás con un «vale» y siguió a lo suyo.

Parecía no importarle, de modo que después de enchufar mi móvil y

encenderlo, comencé a mirar el correo electrónico en la mesa.

Estaba abriendo el primer correo cuando unos brazos me rodearon de

golpe y me inmovilizaron desde detrás.

—Qué narices… —Mis palabras fueron cortadas por una mano sobre mi

boca.

—Serena…, he esperado tanto tiempo este momento… Tanto tiempo…

—murmuró una voz que me sonaba familiar pero que no lograba ubicar.

Mi mente corría a toda velocidad; quienquiera que fuese esta persona,

había venido a matarme. Había llegado mi hora. Moriría esta noche y

Darien encontraría mi cuerpo. No tendríamos una vida juntos después de

todo. Nuestro bebé no nacería en febrero, porque si me mataba a mí,

mataría también a nuestro bebé. No habría boda en Hallborough y jamás le

daría a Darien mis fotos de regalo…

Habría suplicado por mi vida si hubiera sido capaz. Pero no tenía aire

para hablar, para llorar o siquiera para respirar.

Sin embargo, saber que iba a morir no era la peor parte. El peor

sentimiento de todo esto era que jamás podría ver de nuevo a Darien, ni

tocarle, ni contarle lo mucho que le amaba. Mi último instante con él había

sido anoche, cuando me mandó que entrara en casa para poder estar solo.

Oh, Dios, esto destrozaría a mi Darien. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo por

esto.

Mi secuestrador me mantuvo inmovilizada fuertemente contra su

cuerpo, con su boca en mi oreja. Forcejeé, pero mi fuerza disminuía. Me

agarró por la nuca y apretó, cubriéndome la boca y la nariz; mis pulmones

clamaban aire y sentí que una bruma comenzaba a rodearme mientras se

me nublaba la vista. Me estaba desmayando. Estaba ocurriendo por fin.

Todo lo que Darien había tratado de impedir iba a ocurrir de todas

maneras… y yo no podía detenerlo.

_Oh, Darien…, lo siento muchísimo. Te quiero muchísimo y lo siento_

_tanto…_


	22. Capitulo 22

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 22**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Miré el reloj, deseando poder marcharme del estadio Lord's Cricket

Ground enseguida, pero sabía que me quedaba como mínimo otra hora allí.

Seiya acababa de anunciar el tiro con arco y la gente de los medios de

comunicación había terminado la transmisión, pero todavía estaban

desmontando los puestos y sabía que eso llevaría algo de tiempo. Estaba

proporcionando a mi primo un servicio personal, el mismo que daba a los

miembros de la casa real, y por ahora todo iba bien. Las eliminatorias

individuales masculinas no habían resultado una gran sorpresa y no se me

ocurría nada que quisiera más que volver a casa con mi chica y hacer las

paces. Esta noche me tocaba retractarme… y yo era bueno en eso.

Seiya venía hacia mí cuando sonó mi móvil. Esperaba que fuera Serena.

No había contestado aún a mi mensaje anterior. Sonreí cuando vi su

nombre…, pero leí lo que había escrito en el mensaje.

_no puedo seguir contigo. Darien, anoche nos mataste. Mi Antigua vida es_

_lo que quiero ahora de vuelta… ya no te quiero… ni quiero tener nuestro_

_bebé. me voy a casa y quiero estar sola… ¡no vengas a por mí ni me_

_llames por Teléfono! Busca ayuda, darien, creo que Lo necesitas_

_desesperadamente… serena._

No recuerdo cómo salí de ahí. Sé que Seiya estaba conmigo, así que debió

de ayudarme. Mi padre apareció más tarde. Yo quería volver a casa porque

el GPS decía que Serena estaba ahí. La última señal registrada de su móvil

era de mi piso. Nuestro piso.

Pero no estaba allí.

Cuando descubrí su anillo de compromiso y su móvil en el fondo del

acuario de _Simba, _quise morirme. Era un mensaje alto y claro. Un mensaje

cruel y terriblemente doloroso, pero que entendí sin reservas.

Nuestro primer encuentro había sido en el acuario, aunque ninguno de

los dos lo supo en ese momento. Serena había visto a _Simba _antes incluso

de conocerme. Habíamos empezado con _Simba_. Y también terminaríamos

con _Simba_. Qué apropiado.

En cualquier caso, la situación no encajaba en absoluto. Mi lado

emocional quería rendirse, pero mi parte pragmática todavía luchaba por

razonar sobre toda esta mierda. Lo de anoche había estado mal, sí, pero

¿era digno de una ruptura? Difícilmente. Serena no era cruel. En todo caso,

tenía más corazón que la mayoría de la gente. Y era muy sincera. Si

hubiese querido dejarlo, me lo habría dicho en persona, nunca mediante

algo tan impersonal como un mensaje. El mensaje no era para nada su

estilo. También me había prometido que jamás me enviaría otro

«Waterloo». Es cierto que no me había puesto esa palabra en el mensaje,

pero me había prometido que nunca más saldría corriendo y me dejaría de

esa manera.

Len ni siquiera sabía que Serena se había ido del piso. Me dijo que dejó

que el tipo de Fountaine fuera a mi despacho a trabajar en el acuario a las

cuatro en punto, como estaba programado. Sobre las cinco y media, Serena

le escribió pidiéndole que fuera corriendo al Hot Java a traerle un té

especial Masala Chai que le gustaba tomar ahora que estaba embarazada.

Len fue a la tienda, pero mientras estaba en la cola ella le llamó y le dijo

que no importaba lo del té, dado que yo estaba camino de casa y ya le había

comprado algo. Len nos relató que cuando volvió al piso, el tipo de

Fountaine al parecer había acabado su trabajo y se había marchado. Pudo

escuchar el agua correr en el baño y dio por hecho que Serena se estaba

duchando.

Hablé por teléfono con Luna y me transmitió un relato de una

Serena perfectamente normal, emocionada con echar un vistazo a unas

muestras de los regalos de los invitados que habían llegado. Encontré el

velo de su vestido de novia cuidadosamente doblado en una bolsa. Eso no

tenía ningún sentido para mí. ¿Por qué estaba emocionada con mirar los

regalos para los invitados si me iba a dejar? ¿Por qué había sacado el velo?

Encontré incluso su vestido morado sobre la cama, como si hubiera estado

escogiendo qué ponerse para la cena. ¿Por qué dejaría preparada la ropa

para una cita si estaba pensando dejarme? Y la parte de que no iba a tener

mi bebé tampoco cuadraba. Serena lo quería. Ella no se desharía de

nuestro niño. Ella ya amaba a nuestro bebé como lo hace una madre. Eso lo

sabía con el corazón, sin importar lo que dijera el mensaje.

Lo otro que me hacía de veras sospechar era que la cámara de seguridad

de la puerta había fallado mientras Len estaba en la tienda de café. Durante

el mismo lapso de tiempo en el que Serena debía de haber salido del piso y

en el que el servicio técnico del acuario supuestamente tendría que haberse

ido. Ese tipo de coincidencias simplemente no ocurrían en la vida real.

Solo pasaban en la tele.

Llamé a Fountaine y les pregunté a quién habían enviado para reparar el

acuario de _Simba_.

Su respuesta me heló la sangre, que se detuvo de golpe en su camino

hacia mi corazón.

—El señor Shields nos llamó esta mañana para cambiar el día del

servicio técnico, señor.

Fue entonces cuando supe que la persona que nos había enviado las fotos

de Serena y yo frente a Fountaine había estado en la jodida tienda. Nos

había seguido por todo Londres y había permanecido en la tienda, y me

había escuchado pedir la cita para el servicio técnico. Le había dado la hora

y el lugar, de forma que podía llevarse a mi chica de mi propia casa, a

plena luz del día, delante de mis propias narices.

_Maldita sea, joder…_

Sonó una campana. El profundo y sonoro «clong» de un campanario, en

algún lugar de Londres, sonó puntual. Conté siete «clongs» antes de abrir

los ojos y me encontré en una habitación extraña, rezando por haber

despertado de una pesadilla.

No fue así.

Estaba mareada después de haberme desmayado dos veces. La primera

vez no me quedé inconsciente, solo lo suficientemente atontada para que

mi secuestrador captara mi atención y me dijera qué tenía que hacer.

Me había obligado a hacerles cosas terribles y crueles a personas que me

importaban, a personas que quería. Pero había hecho esas cosas confiando

y rezando por poder salvarles la vida. Mi secuestrador no era un extraño

para mí. Le conocía desde hacía muchos años, y en todos los sentidos de la

palabra. Tampoco era ajeno al asesinato. Había asesinado a gente para

llegar a donde estaba ahora. No tenía motivos para pensar que a mí no me

mataría del mismo modo. No tenía nada más que perder.

—Mi preciosidad se despierta —susurró a mi lado; movía las manos por

mi cuerpo con determinación y podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

—No…, por favor, no hagas esto, Rubeus. Por favor… —le rogué, tratando

de empujarle hacia atrás con las manos.

—Pero ¿por qué no? Follamos muchas veces en el pasado. Entonces te

gustaba. Sé que te gustaba —tarareó—, y entonces solo era un crío. Ahora

sé lo que hago.

Deslizó una mano bajo mi camiseta hasta llegar a mi pecho y apretó.

Arrastró su boca por mi cuello y trató de besarme, pero yo cerré los labios

y volví la cabeza.

Me agarró con fuerza la barbilla y apretó, girándome hacia él.

—No pienses que podrás hacerte de rogar conmigo, Serena —dijo con

voz cruel antes de estampar su boca contra la mía y meter a presión la

lengua, tratando de invadirme.

—Rubeus, estoy embarazada…, no, por favor, ¡para, por favor! —rogué

respirando con dificultad.

—Arghhh…, ese engendro bastardo creciendo dentro de ti no es una idea

muy agradable, querida, sobre todo cuando estoy intentando follarte. Sabes

bien cómo cortar el rollo, desde luego —se quejó—, pero, bien, tú misma.

Puedo esperar.

Rubeus se apartó de mí y se apoyó en la pared y sus ojos recorrieron mi

cuerpo con lascivia. Se ajustó el paquete y me sonrió sarcástico.

—¿Vas…, vas a matarme? —Traté de no pensar en sus motivos y en qué

sucedería si le salía bien. Luché para mantener la calma y no considerar

huir. Necesitaba que Rubeus confiara en mí un poco para poder llevar a cabo

lo que tenía en mente. No huir de él sería el primer paso.

—No lo sé todavía. Quizá sí y quizá no. —Sonrió con maldad—. Si

decides que quieres follar más pronto que tarde, házmelo saber.

Eso quizá te beneficie, cariño.

Intenté ignorar su comentario.

—¿Te ha contratado el senador Blackmoon para matarme? —Mi corazón

latía con tanta fuerza bajo mis costillas que dolía.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared y se rio.

—El senador es un pelele que no sabe hacer la o con un canuto. Mmm…,

no, querida, el senador Blackmoon no me ha contratado.

—Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Rubeus? Tú siempre

fuiste… bueno conmigo.

—Que te jodan, perra. En siete años no has sabido nada de mí —contestó

con brusquedad, con cara de medio loco. O, mejor dicho, de auténtico loco

—. No soy el chico _bueno _que recuerdas del instituto —me dijo con aire

satisfecho, sonriendo mientras hablaba, cambiando su comportamiento por

completo, de loco a risueño en cuestión de segundos.

—Entonces dime qué te ha cambiado, Rubeus. ¿Por qué no eres ya el buen

chico que recuerdo? —Hice la pregunta y después permanecí callada.

Estudié lo que me rodeaba lo mejor que pude e intenté no pensar en Darien

ni en qué estaría haciendo en este momento. ¿Habría descifrado ya mi

mensaje? ¿O estaría aún en shock por el dolor de mis palabras, creyendo

que ya no le quería?

¡Como si eso pudiera ocurrir _jamás!_

Si Darien había descifrado mi mensaje oculto, ¿tendría yo alguna

oportunidad de darle la única pista que poseía en este momento?

Rubeus empezó a hablar. A divagar, en realidad. Se perdió en una diatriba

sobre cómo mató a Stephen Montrose e hizo que pareciera una pelea de bar.

Apenas escuchaba. Traté de encontrar un modo de conseguir su móvil, y

sabía lo que haría con él en el momento en que lo tuviera. Solo necesitaría

un momento. Uno solo. Podría hacerlo en un minuto si surgía la

oportunidad.

—Nadie más tenía que morir, ¿sabes?, después de Montrose —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

—Es culpa tuya que tuviera que morir más gente. No me apasiona la

parte del asesinato, Serena. Me resulta muy desagradable. —Frunció el

ceño y examinó mi cuerpo de nuevo, pensando sin duda en algo con que

pasar el tiempo en esta habitación en la que me había encerrado.

—Rubeus, no…, tú no eres como ellos. Tú no habrías hecho lo que esos

chicos me hicieron en la fiesta.

Entornó los ojos un segundo.

—Tienes razón. Fueron unos cerdos por hacerte eso. Violar a una chica

que está inconsciente no es mi estilo. —Se bajó de la cama, fue hacia la

ventana y miró el cielo oscurecido—. Con el tiempo habrías venido

suplicándome por ello.

_Mmmm…, no lo habría hecho, maniaco hijo de puta_.

Se giró y me miró como si fuese idiota.

—Estaba aquí, en Londres. Tenía todo planeado. Íbamos a quedar otra

vez y a empezar de nuevo justo donde lo dejamos hace todos estos años.

Habríamos hecho un pacto para hundir a Blackmoon con la historia de ese

vídeo que grabó el mierda de su hijo —explicó como si estuviera hablando

con un niño pequeño—. Entonces se lo habríamos vendido al equipo de

Blackmoon, y si no hubiera estado interesado, entonces al equipo rival, y nos

habríamos marchado para disfrutar de una vida feliz en algún lugar bonito

y tranquilo.

—Entonces ¿qué pasó para que cambiaras de opinión? —pregunté en

voz baja.

—¡Tu puto novio es lo que pasó! —gruñó—. De todos los tíos con los

que podrías haber empezado a salir, tuviste que elegir a un tipo de

seguridad con conexiones con la jodida familia real y la inteligencia

militar británica. Gracias por todo, Serena. ¡Qué bien!

—Pero yo no lo encontré, él me encontró a mí. Mi padre contrató a

Darien para protegerme de… —En el momento en que las palabras salieron

de mis labios, la niebla comenzó a disiparse y la verdad sobre el

fallecimiento de mi padre me fue revelada.

—Lo sé —dijo Rubeus sin más; sus ojos oscuros mostraban lo profundas

que eran las raíces de su locura.

—Tú mataste a mi padre, ¿verdad? —Luché por aferrarme a algún

resquicio de pensamiento o acto racional.

No lo conseguí.

—¿Dónde está? ¿¡DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁ!? —grité a ninguna persona en

concreto. Tenía a Seiya, Andrew, Len y a mi padre de pie mirándome a la

espera de pautas. Sin embargo, no sabía por dónde empezar. Necesité todas

mis fuerzas para no romperme en pedazos y temblar como un flan por

culpa del miedo y la desesperación.

—Hijo, mira esto. Creo que Serena te ha dejado un mensaje oculto. —

Mi padre sostenía mi móvil y lo estaba estudiando.

—¿Qué? ¡Qué pasa! —Le cogí el teléfono y leí de nuevo el mensaje.

—Las mayúsculas —dijo mi padre por encima de mi hombro—, solo

están en mayúsculas algunas palabras. Mira el resto.

Las palabras «Darien», «Mi», «Antigua», «Teléfono», «Busca» y «Lo»

eran las únicas que empezaban por mayúscula. Mi padre tenía razón. No

podía creerlo. Mi chica me había dejado con éxito un mensaje en código a

pesar de la coacción del secuestro. Cerré los ojos y recé para que ocurriese

otro milagro.

—Y otras palabras que deberían estar en mayúscula las ha dejado en

minúscula, como tu nombre…

—¡Sí, papá, lo he cogido! —le corté y corrí hacia el cajón de mi mesa,

en el que hurgué hasta que localicé su móvil antiguo. Lo enchufé al

cargador y lo encendí. La espera mientras se ponía en funcionamiento fue

una tortura.

No había nada nuevo en él. Mi excitación se vino abajo, pero al menos

ahora surgía algo de esperanza. Una pequeña probabilidad por la que

apostar. Un hilo del que podía tirar y ver las cartas que había debajo.

Entendía ese tipo de probabilidades. Un mensaje significaba esperanza. Un

mensaje significaba que estaba viva. Y si tenía que apostar por Serena,

estaba seguro de que ella lucharía hasta su último aliento para ganar. Mi

chica era así, y ahora mismo no había nadie en quien tuviera más fe que en

ella.—Me ha enviado un mensaje cifrado —dije otra vez, a nadie en

particular, todavía anonadado de que hubiera reaccionado tan rápido en una

situación terrible.

Subí el volumen y dejé su precioso móvil cargándose en la mesa de mi

despacho. Me senté y observé cómo su luz parpadeaba de forma

intermitente. Tenía que hacerlo. Mi chica iba a llamarme y a decirme

dónde estaba para que pudiera ir a por ella y traerla de vuelta. _Vamos,_

_nena…_

Cada hora que pasaba era un siglo para mí. Después me vino a la mente

que no me habían entrado ganas de fumarme un cigarrillo mientras

esperaba a que mi chica me enviara un mensaje desde dondequiera que

estuviese. No pensaba en coger uno, ni en su sabor, ni siquiera sentía el

mono de nicotina. Nada de eso. Jamás en mi vida volvería a coger un

cigarro si eso me devolvía a Serena sana y salva. No era prometer mucho,

lo sé. En realidad era patético. Pero era todo lo que tenía para apostar.

Recé a mi ángel y le pedí otro milagro y esperé que me escuchara por

segunda vez en mi vida. _Mamá, necesito otra vez tu ayuda…_

Y entonces llegó una foto en un mensaje que emitió el sonido más

maravilloso que jamás había escuchado. Abrí el mensaje y me quedé

mirándolo, asimilando lo que acababa de enviarme.

Serena estaba jugando sus cartas en una situación de vida o muerte y

había aumentado la apuesta poniendo sobre la mesa una cantidad enorme

que podía acabar de cualquier forma. La quería muchísimo por hacerlo y

sentí que mi corazón podía estallar en cualquier momento. Mi chica había

jugado sus cartas con el instinto de una jugadora experta. _Por supuesto que_

_lo hacía, ella era mi chica_.

—¿Papá? —Le tendí el móvil con la mano temblorosa—. ¿Dónde está

ese campanario? Debes saber dónde está. Llévame ahí ahora mismo.

Serena puede verlo desde donde acaba de hacer la foto.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 23**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Mi primer instinto fue arrancar la lámpara de la pared y ponerme a

golpear a Rubeus con ella en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No sé cómo no lo

hice. Quería hacerle daño, hacerle sufrir y que agonizara durante mucho,

mucho tiempo antes de morir. Nadie podría imaginar todo el mal que le

deseaba. Tendría que mantenerlo enterrado dentro de mí para siempre. Sin

problema.

Llevó un tiempo, pero al final llegó el momento. Rubeus se aburrió en

nuestra pequeña prisión y se puso a mandar mensajes de texto a alguien o a

jugar a algo, no sabría decirlo. Así es como supe que tenía su teléfono y

dónde estaba. Tendría que quitárselo en algún momento y utilizarlo para

llamar al único número que recordaba, el número de teléfono que tenía

desde mi traslado a Londres hacía cuatro años. No me sabía ningún otro

número de memoria más que ese.

Pensé en cómo podía conseguir el iPhone de Rubeus. Con el tiempo me di

cuenta de que la única forma era escarbar en el fondo de mi psique y

averiguar hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a apostarlo todo, como diría

Darien. A apostarlo a todo o nada. A estudiar cuidadosamente los riesgos, o

las consecuencias. A intentar ganar, y a estar dispuesta a perderlo todo.

La ira sería el vehículo que me llevaría hasta allí.

—Has matado a mi padre, maldito hijo de puta —dije en voz baja.

Él levantó la vista de la pantalla y me miró fijamente.

—Se lo merecía. Lo odiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo por no dejarme

verte después de lo que pasó. Te mantuvo oculta de tus amigos, y de mí.

Yo quería ayudarte y estar ahí cuando me necesitaras. Cada vez que trataba

de hablar contigo, el capullo de tu padre me lo impedía.

—Me estaba protegiendo para que no me hicieran más daño. ¡Era su

responsabilidad como padre, gilipollas! —Dejé que mis emociones

crecieran en mi interior—. ¡Me quería!

—Sí, bueno, pues se interpuso en mi camino. Matarlo ha hecho que mi

plan funcione mejor. Blackmoon estaba acojonado en el funeral. ¿Viste cómo

sudaba?

—No —contesté—, estaba llorando por mi padre, pedazo de cabrón

desalmado.

Rubeus me sonrió con suficiencia y me dieron ganas de sacarle los ojos con

una cuchara.

—No como tu padre cuando lo liquidé. El muy hijo de puta se mantuvo

frío, incluso cuando supo lo que iba a pasar. —Rubeus me miró de forma

despectiva—. Dijo tu nombre con su último…

No pude aguantar el grito agonizante que salió de mi corazón cuando

escuché sus palabras indiferentes, pronunciadas como una ocurrencia de

último momento. Era demasiado para asimilarlo. Mi padre había muerto

sabiendo lo que Rubeus había planeado para mí.

—No estés tan disgustada, Serena. Le dije a tu padre que yo cuidaría de

ti —añadió en un tono arrogante, y luego me dio la espalda.

_¡Gracias, puto monstruo!_

Dicen que bajo la influencia de un subidón de adrenalina, los humanos

son capaces de realizar grandes proezas físicas. Madres que levantan

coches para salvar a sus hijos y cosas así. No sabía si ese efecto se me

podría aplicar a mí, pero no me importaba. Era hora de golpearle con la

lámpara, mi mejor opción de las que tenía a mano. Una base sólida como

una roca que resolvería el problema si no se hacía añicos por la fuerza que

iba a utilizar.

_¡Ahora mismo!_

Agarré la maldita lámpara y me abalancé con ella con todas mis fuerzas

sobre la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Rubeus.

Había hecho lanzamiento de peso en el instituto, y lo hice ahora. La

clave era el impacto junto a una perfecta precisión y fuerza bruta. Rubeus

cayó como una piedra en un estanque. Tal vez las historias sobre madres

que levantan coches sí que encajaban conmigo.

Yo era madre, y le recordé a Rubeus ese hecho tan importante.

Recogí su teléfono del suelo e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lo

saqué por la ventana y tomé una foto de la línea del horizonte. Y luego la

mandé a mi antiguo número de teléfono.

Esperaba haber matado a Rubeus, porque eso era exactamente lo que se

merecía, pero no podía estar segura y no quería quedarme para averiguarlo.

Iba a salir de allí.

Perdí un precioso minuto en la puerta porque Rubeus había puesto una

cadena de seguridad en la parte de dentro que me costó unos cuantos

intentos abrir, ya que me temblaban mucho las manos. Sabía que

estábamos en un tercer o cuarto piso y que tenía que bajar a la calle para

estar a salvo, pero cuando salí del apartamento me encontré en un pasillo.

Este lugar era un desastre de planificación arquitectónica. Más bien una

total falta de planificación. Busqué a mi alrededor la mejor forma de salir.

La forma más rápida.

Las esquinas y las escaleras me recordaban al hotel Mision Inn de

Riverside que había visitado con mis padres de pequeña. Podías seguir

diferentes caminos y terminabas dando vueltas sin sentido, escaleras arriba

y abajo que te devolvían a donde ya habías estado. ¿Dónde estaban los

ascensores en este lugar?

Pensé en Darien y me pregunté otra vez si habría entendido mi mensaje

de texto y cómo iba a poder encontrarme. Luego me acordé de la cosa esa

del GPS de la que habíamos hablado y se me ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de

ojos: _¡Facebook! _En Facebook podías publicar tu ubicación con una

aplicación con GPS integrado.

Eché un vistazo al teléfono de Rubeus y encontré la aplicación de

Facebook. Entré en mi cuenta e hice clic en Lugar. Dejé que la aplicación

hiciera su trabajo y seleccioné la primera ubicación que apareció en la lista

de posibilidades. Casi tuve que reírme de lo que salió. Número 22-23 de

Lansdowne Crescent. El hotel Samarkand. Escribí en mi estado de

Facebook: «Estoy aquí, Darien, ven a por mí». Etiqueté a Rubeus Black en

«¿Con quién estás?» y pulsé Publicar, mientras continuaba mi búsqueda

desesperada de los ascensores. Necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, encontré los ascensores y

acribillé el botón de bajar, mientras buscaba indicios de que Rubeus se

estuviese acercando, él o cualquier otra persona. ¿Por qué estaba tan

muerto este lugar? ¿Dónde estaba la gente? Las puertas se abrieron y allí

que me monté. Pulsé para ir a la planta baja y no volví a respirar hasta que

las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó su pesado descenso.

La libertad se hallaba al alcance de mi mano. _Casi fuera_. Darien vería

mis mensajes en mi teléfono antiguo y en Facebook y sabría dónde

buscarme. Podría llamarlo en cuanto encontrase un lugar seguro como un

restaurante o una tienda.

Las puertas se abrieron suavemente y salí a una especie de entrada de

servicio en un sombrío patio. Esta era obviamente la puerta trasera del

hotel, no la principal como esperaba. Salí de todas formas y entonces fue

cuando escuché a Darien gritar mi nombre:

—¡Serena! —El sonido más dulce para mis oídos.

Fui hacia la voz, concentrada solo en ella. Podía notar la urgencia en su

llamada y sentí un alivio enorme. Darien me había encontrado; estaba viva

y todo iba a salir bien.

—¡Darien!

Corrí hacia Darien, hacia mi amor y mi corazón, cuando me agarraron por

detrás unos brazos que primero forcejearon y luego me sujetaron con

firmeza, atrapándome como a una mosca en una telaraña.

—¡Nooooo! —grité devastada.

—No pensarías que te podías escapar de mí, ¿verdad, Serena? —La

asquerosa pronunciación de Rubeus resolló en mi oído.

Mi intento de matarlo obviamente había fracasado, porque ahora tenía

un frío cuchillo afilado apretado contra mi cuello que me obligaba a dejar

de forcejear. La decepción que sentí fue tremendamente amarga de digerir,

pero peor resultó la desgarradora visión de la cara de Darien. Se encontraba

a menos de nueve metros de mí. _Tan cerca, pero no lo suficiente._

La carrera a toda velocidad de Darien se paró en seco, sus brazos se

extendieron en señal de rendición, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro en

una silenciosa súplica a Rubeus para que no me matara.

Esto… sería la perdición de Darien. Su miedo al cuchillo lo impulsaría a

cualquier tipo de negociación para liberarme. Lo sabía. Darien se

sacrificaría a sí mismo para evitar que me rajara la garganta. Rubeus no

podría haber elegido mejor detonante para el miedo de Darien en todo el

mundo.

Los acontecimientos y las secuencias se habían unido en perfecta armonía,

pero _cerca _no era suficiente para lo que necesitaba ahora mismo y no lo

sería hasta que la tuviera a salvo y de nuevo en mis brazos.

Mi padre había sabido exactamente dónde encontrar el campanario en el

instante en que le enseñé la foto de Serena, como intuí que lo haría. Nadie

conocía la ciudad de Londres mejor que él. En la iglesia parroquial de San

Juan de Notting Hill se alzaba la torre que ella veía por la ventana. Mi

padre me dijo que debía de haber hecho la foto desde Lansdowne Crescent.

Eudial llamó a Andrew en el coche mientras circulábamos a toda pastilla

por calles laterales y confirmó la ubicación de Serena en Notting Hill… y

quién se la había llevado. _¿Rubeus Black? _Eso no me lo esperaba, y tuve

que luchar contra el pánico que crecía en mi interior. Lo único que me

ayudaba a seguir en pie en ese momento era saber que Black antaño se

había sentido atraído por Serena. Si la quería para él, entonces había más

probabilidades de que aún estuviese con vida. Al menos ahora rezaba por

eso con todas mis fuerzas.

Eudial también me reenvió el mensaje que Serena escribió en su

Facebook y tuve que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para no derrumbarme. _Voy a_

_por ti, nena_. Una vez más, la genialidad de Serena para resolver problemas

me deslumbró. Eso sí que era eficacia bajo presión. Puede que se hubiera

equivocado de vocación y debiera estar trabajando para el Servicio Secreto

de Inteligencia en lugar de restaurando arte.

Incluso la divisé saliendo del edificio mientras derrapábamos. Corrió

hacia mí y gritó mi nombre. Mi chica se encontraba viva y corría a mis

brazos. Estaba a punto de recuperarla, de poder volver a tocarla, de besarla

de decirle que ahora ella lo era _todo _para mí.

Pero ese chupapollas de mierda apareció y le puso las manos encima. La

agarró y le puso un cuchillo afilado en su precioso e inocente cuello. No

había peor horror para mí que ver a mi chica con un cuchillo amenazando

su garganta. Amenazando su vida.

Rubeus Black era hombre muerto. Mi misión en la vida era ver eso

hacerse realidad, incluso si tenía que morir yo con él para conseguirlo.

Mientras Serena saliera ilesa podría vivir con mi decisión. O morir con

ella.—

Sabes que no puedes hacerle daño, Black. Sea lo que sea lo que

quieres, lo tendrás. ¿Dinero? ¿Una forma segura de salir de Gran Bretaña?

¿Ambas cosas? Puedo conseguírtelo, pero tienes que soltar a Serena.

_Qué pena que esté mintiendo y planeando tu muerte, hijo de puta._

—¡No tengo por qué hacer nada de lo que tú me digas, Shields! —

chilló.

—El mundo no es lo bastante grande como para que te escondas si le

haces daño. Ya está fuera de tu alcance, Black. Es intocable para ti. Si

la matas te reunirás con ella en cuestión de segundos. No creas que mis

amenazas no son reales. Mira a tu alrededor. Estás rodeado. Te están

apuntando…

Black fue presa del pánico tal y como yo esperaba y comenzó a

estirar el cuello frenéticamente para girar la cabeza en busca de

francotiradores preparados para derribarlo. Era la oportunidad que

necesitaba, una distracción lo bastante prolongada como para restablecer el

orden.

Se presentó mi ocasión, y la indecisión estaba descartada. No aparté los

ojos de Serena mientras me abalancé para derribarlo. Si este era mi final,

quería que la última imagen que me llevara de este mundo fuera de ella.

Sentí un silbido y una ráfaga de aire junto a mi mejilla. Un destello de

luz se propagó hacia fuera en mi visión periférica izquierda. Tenía una idea

de lo que era lo primero. No quería imaginar lo que era lo segundo. O de

quién.

Se escuchó el sonido metálico del cuchillo al caer al empedrado del

patio. El ruido sordo de un impacto sobre alguien. Un gemido involuntario.

Un grito. Luego los tres caímos al suelo en una maraña de cuerpos. Solo

tenía un propósito y era coger a mi chica, y no tardé más de un instante en

hacerlo. Me alejé rodando con ella y miré a nuestro alrededor y arriba. No

vi a ningún francotirador en ninguna de las pasarelas, pero si eran

profesionales no debería verlos.

Black estaba tendido boca arriba en los adoquines y le salía sangre

de un lado de la cabeza. Esperaba que la bala que acababa de recibir en el

cráneo hubiese sido dolorosa, pero probablemente ni se habría enterado.

_Qué pena no poder darle las gracias a la persona que le disparó._

—¿Estás bien, nena?

—¡Sí!

Fue suficiente. Me llevé a Serena conmigo y salí en desbandada del

patio. Simplemente corrí con ella, sin molestarme en preguntarme cómo

era posible que no me hubiesen dado o que mi cuerpo estuviera intacto.

Estaba bastante seguro de que acababa de esquivar una bala y por poco no

me había alcanzado la flecha lanzada con el arco de Seiya. Pero ¿de dónde

había venido la bala? ¿Había eliminado el Servicio Secreto a Black en

una operación secreta? Ahora no era el momento de especular, eso ya

llegaría después, y sabía que mis chicos averiguarían todo lo que hubiera

que saber. Tenía una preciosa mercancía en mis brazos y ella era todo lo

que me importaba.

Corrí con ella hasta mi coche la metí en el asiento de atrás y entré tras

ella. Mi padre nos esperaba allí preparado, gracias a Dios. _No, gracias a_

_mamá_. Le dije a mi padre que nos sacara de allí y nos llevara a casa.

Eché una ojeada a Serena en el asiento de atrás. Le miré el cuello,

mientras le agarraba la cara con las dos manos, y no vi sangre.

—Estás bien…, de verdad estás bien, ¿a que sí? —balbuceé como un

idiota y seguro de que no estaba siendo coherente. Quería quedarme

mirándola para siempre y no alejarme de sus ojos nunca. Sus ojos me

decían que estaba viva. ¡Serena estaba viva!

Ella asintió con la cabeza con mis manos aún en las mejillas, mientras

sus ojos húmedos me miraban con preciosas lágrimas vidriosas.

—Me has en… encontrado —tartamudeó—, estoy bien, Darien…

—Te dije que siempre te encontraría… y esta noche tú lo has hecho

posible —susurré contra sus labios—. Lo has hecho _tú_.

Primero le di las gracias al ángel que tenía en el cielo y luego abracé

fuerte a Serena y la apreté contra mi corazón. Su corazón y el mío latían

juntos, en el asiento de atrás de mi Range Rover, el mismo sitio donde

empezamos la noche que nos conocimos a principios de mayo cuando la

convencí de que me dejara llevarla a casa. Y menudo viaje habíamos

realizado en los últimos meses. Lleno de baches y de giros inesperados,

pero al final todo había merecido la pena por este momento y por donde

nos dirigíamos ahora mismo, hacia un futuro juntos.

Me aferré a ella todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Mi gran amor, que casi

perdí, estaba a salvo en mis brazos y simplemente no podía soltarla.

No hablé mucho durante el trayecto. Cuando mi padre se metió en el

aparcamiento del edificio le di las gracias por su ayuda y le dije que le

llamaría más tarde. Llevé a Serena en brazos a la entrada del ascensor del

garaje.

—Puedo andar —dijo apoyada contra mi pecho.

—Lo sé. —La besé en la parte de arriba de la cabeza—. Pero ahora

mismo necesito llevarte en brazos.

—Lo sé —susurró ella, y luego juntó su mejilla con la mía, cerró los

ojos y respiró hondo. Estaba inhalando mi aroma. También entendía su

necesidad de hacerlo.

La parte acerca de protegerla y estar alerta seguía siendo verdad. Tendría

que hacer esto por ella siempre, mientras mi cuerpo tuviera fuerzas para

ello. Sujetar a Serena cerca de mi corazón era necesario para mi…

existencia. Esto sí que era necesitar a otra persona. Para mí no podía ser

más fuerte. Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si las consecuencias se

hubiesen vuelto trágicas, entonces mi tiempo en este mundo habría tocado

a su fin… y lo demás ya no importaría. Y no querría que fuese de ninguna

otra manera. Serena era mi vida. Adondequiera que fuera, necesitaba estar

allí con ella.

Aún no habíamos hablado mucho, pero a ninguno de los dos nos

molestaba lo más mínimo. La llevé hasta el baño y abrí la ducha. La dejé

en la encimera y le quité primero los zapatos y luego la camiseta, y seguí

prenda a prenda hasta que se quedó desnuda, preciosa y perfecta. La

examiné de forma minuciosa y lo único que vi fue su maravillosa piel,

afortunadamente sin señales de maltrato. Luego hice lo mismo con mi ropa

y metí a Serena en la ducha.

Simplemente nos quedamos de pie bajo el agua, nos abrazamos el uno al

otro… y dejamos que el agua se llevara todo.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Capítulo 24**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

_Cuatro semanas después…_

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Por lo que he oído, tengo que daros la enhorabuena a los dos. —El doctor

Burnsley levantó la vista de entre las piernas de Serena, donde estaba

utilizando la sonda-plátano otra vez. Me di cuenta de que definitivamente

estaba celoso de la sonda. Esa maldita cosa estaba viendo más acción que

mi pene últimamente. Serena quería mantener la castidad en el dormitorio

durante las dos semanas previas a nuestro enlace para que la noche de

bodas fuese un poco más especial. La idea más ridícula que había

escuchado nunca, pero joder, yo hacía lo que me decían. Casi siempre.

—Así es. En nuestra próxima visita ya no será la señorita Tsukino. De

ahora en adelante será la señora Shields. —Le guiñé el ojo a Serena.

Ella articuló las palabras: «Te quiero».

_Yo también te quiero, preciosa. _Pensé mis palabras.

—Muy buenas noticias entonces —dijo el doctor Burnsley, que ahora

estaba mirando el monitor y había encontrado la mancha negra en la

extensión blanca con el latido de un corazón, solo que nuestra mancha

había crecido de forma considerable y ya no parecía una manchita ni de

lejos. Mis ojos se quedaron fascinados, veía brazos, piernas, manos y pies,

que se movían sin parar. Nuestro bebé estaba ahí dentro convirtiéndose en

una personita—. Todo parece estar progresando muy bien. El bebé está

creciendo sano, ya es aproximadamente del tamaño de…

—Un melocotón —informé al buen doctor.

Él giró la cabeza con incredulidad y sorpresa.

Serena se rio por lo bajo pero mantuvo los ojos en la pantalla, mientras

observaba los ejercicios de gimnasia que nuestro pequeño estaba

realizando de forma brillante para nosotros.

—Sí, pesa alrededor de doscientos veinticinco gramos y ya está

desarrollando los dientes y las cuerdas vocales. —Le sonreí al doctor—. Y

Serena ha completado el primer tercio de su embarazo y está ahora

oficialmente en el segundo trimestre.

—Alguien ha estado leyendo —dijo el doctor Burnsley con un perplejo

levantamiento de su canosa ceja.

—Embarazo puntocom, doctor, una fuente brillante. —Le guiñé el ojo a

él también, pero no creo que le gustase demasiado.

_Tres horas después…_

Estábamos oficialmente de vacaciones.

¿Las maletas hechas y cargadas? Hecho.

¿El Range Rover lleno a reventar con todo lo que podríamos necesitar

durante nuestro viaje para la boda en Hallborough… y un poco más?

Hecho.

¿La novia? Hecho. Por supuestísimo.

Mi chica estaba tan apetitosa como siempre con su vestido morado de

flores y su pelo recogido en un moño descuidado. Me gustaba cuando lo

llevaba así porque me hacía pensar en soltárselo y pasar las manos por él

cuando estuviésemos desnudos en la cama. _Pronto…_

—Entonces ¿estás preparada para que te pongan los grilletes, señorita

Tsukino? Última oportunidad para pasar de esta fiesta de famosos y fugarte

conmigo —bromeé mientras tiraba de ella contra mi pecho y le colocaba

un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Mmm, ¿de quién dices que fue la idea? —preguntó de manera

burlona.

—Solo di una palabra y no tenemos que hacerlo, nena. —Iba en serio:

me echaría atrás si eso era lo que Serena realmente quería, pero tío, mi

hermana me mataría una y otra vez.

—No, no, no, señor Shields. Tú organizaste esta boda tan pija a la

que van a venir la realeza y dignatarios a comer platos de alta cocina y a

beber champán del caro a la histórica casa rural de tu hermana. —Levantó

una ceja—. Y ahora tienes que cumplir con todo eso. —Se agarró de mi

camiseta—. Recogemos lo que sembramos.

—Cierto.

—Además, quiero verte esperándome de pie en el altar, tan guapo con

esos ojos azules tuyos solo para mí.

—Joder que sí, solo para ti. —La besé concienzudamente, probé su

delicioso sabor y pensé en que tenía el resto de mi vida para disfrutarlo.

Ella sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Esa boca…

—Te encantan las cosas que te hago con esta boca…

—Mmmm, muchísimo. —Sonrió—. Tienes razón, señor Shields. —

Alisó el trozo de mi camiseta del que se había agarrado y me hizo sonreír.

Serena hacía eso cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos como ahora mismo.

Me parecía increíblemente sexi, pero todo en ella me lo parecía. Sobre

todo desde que llevaba demasiados días sin estar dentro de ella. Solo

cuarenta y ocho horas más de este sinsentido sin sexo, gracias a Dios. ¿Y

luego? Bueno, vendría la luna de miel, ¡allá vamos! Definitivamente habría

montones y montones de orgasmos también en ese viaje. Una villa italiana

en la costa, apartada, privada, nada más que tiempo para hacer el amor,

comer, dormir, nadar en el mar y hacer más el amor. Creo que podría hacer

eso el resto de mi vi…

—Además, tengo un bonito vestido y un velo para esta fiesta _country_. —

Me miró y me guiñó un ojo—. Lo has pagado tú.

—¿Fiesta _country? _¿Qué clase de palabra yanqui es esa?

—Una muy apropiada, de hecho. Significa una fiesta campera con

música, baile y violines. —Hizo un rápido gesto de violín en el aire—. Sé

que este tipo de fiestas solo se dan en el campo, _y _además has contratado a

David Garrett. No hay ningún violinista mejor que él, por cierto, y no hablo

solo de sus habilidades musicales, Shields, así que sí, nos has

organizado una buena fiesta _country _a la que tenemos que asistir. Más te

vale empezar a mover tu sexi trasero británico para ponernos en camino.

—Conque te gusta David Garrett, ¿eh?

Fingió que se lo estaba pensando, puso cara de mala y se dio un

golpecito en la barbilla con el dedo.

—Una dama nunca cuenta esas cosas.

—¡Fabuloso, joder! ¡Mi mujer está a punto de dejarme por el violinista

de mi propia boda! Genial. —Saqué el móvil—. Disculpa, tengo que llamar

a David Garrett para cancelar su invitación a nuestra bo…

—Ni se te ocurra, chaval —me interrumpió seriamente—. ¡Si vamos a

tener a todos esos famosos en la boda, tengo derecho a elegir al menos a

unos cuantos de ellos como mis favoritos! Es lo justo.

Fingí estar celoso.

—¿Así que vas a aguantar todo el alto standing solo por el violinista? —

Mi pregunta era en broma, pero había algo de verdad en ella.

Resultaba irónico comprobar cómo el plan que puse en marcha solo por

su seguridad y protección había resultado ser innecesario después de todo.

Serena ya no necesitaba la posición de famosa de alto standing porque su

acosador estaba muerto, recibiendo el castigo eterno que tanto merecía.

Nunca averiguamos exactamente qué le pasó a Rubeus Black, pero yo

tenía una teoría muy buena. Después de que mi padre nos alejara en coche

de la escena, Andrew, Seiya y Len se quedaron a investigar. Mi primera

prioridad era poner a Serena a salvo por encima de todo, y había visto

muchos cadáveres como para reconocer uno cuando lo veía. Black

murió en el acto por el disparo de una bala de alto calibre en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió allí fue extraño. Lo había deducido casi

todo y dudaba mucho de que fuese a haber nunca una confirmación por

parte del senador, pero Seiya me había dicho que cuando fue a recoger la

flecha que había lanzado, alguien se había llevado el cuerpo. Fue cuestión

de segundos. Solo los profesionales son capaces de llevar a cabo una

operación de ese tipo. Andrew y Len volvieron a rastrear a la mañana siguiente

y allí no había nada. Habían limpiado hasta la sangre. Ni rastro de nada.

Serena había mencionado que todo el lugar mostraba una tranquilidad

demasiado siniestra y que no había visto ni una sola persona en el hotel, lo

cual no tenía sentido con los Juegos Olímpicos en marcha. Eso

prácticamente confirmaba que había gente involucrada de las más altas

esferas. El Servicio Secreto de Estados Unidos, lo más seguro. Black

era hombre muerto incluso antes de llevarse a Serena del piso.

Desastre evitado, pero aun así faltó el canto de un duro. Todo este

desastre había pasado por una razón. Muy extraño, pero cierto. Si Black

no hubiese empezado a acecharla no nos habríamos conocido, ni habríamos

empezado a salir, ni estaríamos a punto de casarnos y tener un hijo. A

veces se me escapaba de la razón, aunque fuese nuestra realidad. Intentaba

no pensar en esa parte.

Serena ahora era libre para vivir una vida normal, sin nadie ahí fuera

tramando secuestrarla o hacerle daño o molestarla en ningún aspecto, y ese

era mi mejor regalo. _Gracias al cielo… y a un ángel muy especial en_

_particular._

—¡Darien! —Me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sí? —pregunté mientras pasaba el pulgar entre sus cejas para alisar

las líneas de su expresión.

—No me estás escuchando. Te he contestado y estabas ausente, como

soñando.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué has dicho?

Me echó una mirada y luego empezó con lo de agarrar y alisar la

camiseta otra vez.

—Lo que estaba diciendo es que… aguantaría cien de estas ridículas

bodas de famosos si eso significara que me estaba casando contigo. —Sus

ojos marrones/verdes/grises se encontraron con los míos—. Mereces tanto

la pena, señor Shields.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que saliésemos a la carretera camino de Hallborough.

_Dos días después…_

Fio y yo observamos a Zyocite desde la rosaleda esperando que no nos

viera. Con su verdísimo traje milanés hecho a medida, organizaba a los

invitados para hacerles fotos espontáneas en todo tipo de locas posturas vanguardistas.

—Que Dios nos ayude si esas fotos que está haciendo salen a la luz

pública. Estaremos jodidos, ¡literalmente! —dijo Fio de forma seca

mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia las obscenas payasadas de

cierto príncipe pelirrojo y su acompañante desconocida—. ¿Por qué

diablos contrató Darien a Zyocite para hacer las fotos de la boda?

—Aaah…, bueno, esa fue una situación en la que a Darien le dieron una

cura de humildad o, como decimos en Estados Unidos, se tuvo que tragar

sus palabras respecto a nuestro querido Zyocite. Darien le llamó para

disculparse por lo sucedido y cuando terminó la conversación había

conseguido contratar al fotógrafo más gay de todo Londres, si no de toda

Europa. —Me encogí de hombros—. Hace unas fotos preciosas y al final

todo ha salido bien. —Le di un codazo a Fio—. Zyocite estaba

superilusionado con ese estrafalario traje verde.

Fio y yo nos reímos juntos y continuamos observando la fiesta. Zyocite

era una calamidad de la que no podías apartar la vista con su traje verde

otoño. Puso a Mina y a Seiya juntos en algunas fotos. Me preguntaba cómo

se llevaban desde que los habíamos metido en esto juntos y les habíamos

nombrado dama de honor y padrino. Mina estaba preciosa, como siempre,

y parecía que Seiya también lo pensaba. Tendría que arrinconarla más tarde

para que me diera la exclusiva. Veía potencial en ellos dos por su lenguaje

corporal y por cómo actuaban el uno con el otro. La química se estaba

fraguando, estaba segura.

—Yo habría hecho las fotos de tu boda, ya lo sabes —dijo Fio.

Le miré a su preciosa cara.

—Lo sé. Pero hoy necesitaba a mi amigo, al que quiero tantísimo, para

algo mucho más importante.

—Lo sé —susurró Fio, y me cogió las manos—, y ha sido un gran honor

para mí acompañarte hasta el altar el día de tu boda. Es… estoy sin

palabras ahora mismo, Sere. Eres tan hermosa, mi querida amiga, por

dentro y por fuera… —Me estrujó las manos—. Y verte feliz ahí delante

con Darien ha sido tan impresionante que no soy capaz de encontrar las

palabras para decírtelo como es debido, excepto que te quiero. —Se llevó

mis manos hasta la boca para darme un beso.

—Vale…, ahora estoy llorando, Fiore. —Me reí entre sollozos—.

¿Tienes un pañuelo para la llorona de la novia con las hormonas a flor de

piel?—

Lo siento, cari —dijo tímidamente al tiempo que me pasaba su

pañuelo.

—No pasa nada —le respondí mientras me limpiaba los ojos con

cuidado—. En realidad no tenía a nadie más a quien pedírselo. No quería

entrar sola… No sé por qué, pero sabía que mi padre hubiera querido que

tú estuvieses allí. Te tenía en un pedestal, a ti y a nuestra amistad, Fiore.

Y tú estabas allí en la galería aquella noche…, tú me dijiste que mirase al

tío bueno del traje gris con los ojos bien abiertos que me abrasaban desde

el otro lado de la sala. Tú estabas allí desde el principio, desde que nos

encontramos Darien y yo.

—Sí, allí estaba. —Fio también parecía tener los ojos bastante llorosos

en ese momento.

—Toma. —Le devolví el pañuelo.

Los dos nos reímos y recobramos la compostura.

—Gracias por invitar a mi madre —dijo él.

—¡Por supuesto! Me encanta tu madre. Es tan graciosa cuando se toma

unas cuantas copas…, y le encanta verte tan arreglado. Me alegro mucho

de que la hayas traído.

—Bueno, a ella también le encantas tú, y estoy seguro de que si no fuese

gay me habría obligado a casarme contigo hace años. Quiere ser abuela y

va a estar encima de ese bebé cuando llegue, así que más vale que te vayas

preparando. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi barriga, que estaba

empezando a hacer su aparición.

—Eso es muy bonito —dije yo mientras me fijaba en el grupo y veía a

mi madre y a Kakeru charlando con un diplomático italiano en su mesa. Las

cosas habían mejorado algo entre nosotras dos, pero no sabía si había

esperanzas de futuro para nuestra relación. Y no pasaba nada. De verdad

que no. Ahora tenía una familia que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ellos.

Todas esas personas vivían en Inglaterra. Ahora este era mi lugar en el

mundo.

Había muchos otros a mi alrededor que importaban. Mi bebé, por

ejemplo. El padre de Darien y mi tía Zirconia serían los abuelos que mi madre

y mi padre nunca podrían ser. Hotaru, Sammy, Mina, Seiya, Andrew y Eudial

serían los tíos y tías. Jordan, Colin y Zara serían los primos. Tanto amor a

mi alrededor…

Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon desde atrás y un vello facial muy

familiar me acarició el cuello.

—Señora Shields, ¿te estás escondiendo en el jardín en tu propia

boda?

—Pues sí —dije mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás con gran alegría.

—¡Ay, por el amor de Dios! Pero ¿qué hace mi madre? —gruñó Fio en

dirección a la pista de baile donde Zyocite ahora estaba bailando una rumba

muy lasciva con la señora Clarkson entre los vítores de la multitud.

—Ve a por ellos, Fio. —Darien y yo nos reímos a sus espaldas mientras

Fio se retiraba para ir a rescatar a su madre de las caderas de Zyocite.

—Por muy alocado que parezca Zyocite ahora mismo, ese pirado sabe

bailar —dije sin parar de reír—. Aún no puedo creer que lo hayas

contratado para hacer las fotos.

Darien se acurrucó contra mí un poco más.

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor. Me chantajeó, lo sabes. Me dijo que

me perdonaría si le contrataba para hacer las fotos de nuestra boda. Pensé

que estaría bien, así que accedí. Luego me mandó el contrato. Créeme

cuando te digo que tu amigo Zyocite hoy se ha llevado una buena

compensación por sus servicios. ¡Incluso me mandó la factura de un

maldito traje a medida hecho en Milán!

Casi me ahogué de la risa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Señalé a Zyocite, que culebreaba detrás de la madre

de Fio con su brillante traje de seda verde—. Ahí lo tienes, cariño. Un

dinero muy bien gastado, diría yo. Zyocite parece taaaan feliz… —Me reí

un poco más.

—Más le vale que las fotografías sean dignas de exposición —dijo

Darien entre dientes.

—Te he visto bailar hace un ratito con una belleza que tiene predilección

por los helados —continué, con la esperanza de distraer la atención hacia

algo más agradable.

A Darien le cambió la cara de inmediato.

—Es tan asombrosa… Espero que nuestro melocotoncito sea igual que

ella si es una niña. —Puso las manos sobre mi vientre—. Ya puedo notar el

melocotón. Tu tripa está dura y antes no lo estaba.

—Sí. Ya lo creo que el melocotón está ahí dentro. —Puse mis manos

sobre las suyas.

—Me encanta tu vestido. Es perfecto. Tú eres perfecta.

—Tú también estás bastante guapo con ese esmoquin. Te has puesto un

chaleco morado solo por mí. Me encanta. Vamos muy conjuntados, señor

Shields. —Y era verdad. Mi vestido de encaje color crema llevaba un

cinturón morado atado a la espalda, y yo lucía el colgante en forma de

corazón de perlas y amatistas en el cuello. Darien llevaba su chaleco

morado de rayas y un lirio morado oscuro en la chaqueta. Mi velo era largo

y sencillo, pero me encantaba por las fotos que me había hecho con él.

Fotos solo para los ojos de Darien. Quería que las viese.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —dije.

—Eso suena muy bien —contestó mientras se arrimaba más a mi cuello

—, pero toda tú eres mi regalo. —Me cogió la cara con ambas manos como

me encantaba que hiciera—. ¿Qué le parecería a la señora Shields

marcharse de aquí y empezar la noche de bodas?

_Un segundo después…_

—La señora Shields se apunta.

Me ofreció el brazo.

—Mi dama, ¿me acompaña?

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gustan tus modales de

caballero? Es un contraste tan grande con esa boca tan sucia que tienes,

pero, oye, realmente funciona conmigo.

A Darien se le notó la satisfacción en los ojos.

—Bueno, está bien, nena. Creo que puedo comportarme así para ti. —

Entornó los ojos y se llevó mi mano a los labios—. Me aseguraré de

hacerlo esta noche.

_Gracias, Dios mío_.

—Tengo que subir un segundo a nuestra habitación a por tu regalo,

¿vale? Solo será un momento.

Me besó la mano y trazó un círculo con la lengua, justo encima de donde

estaban mi anillo y la alianza que me había puesto durante nuestros votos,

antes de dejarme ir.

—Te estaré esperando al final de las escaleras cuando bajes. Solo tengo

que decirle a Hotaru que nos escapamos —me dijo con dulzura.

—Dios, cómo te quiero —le respondí.

Me dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas y dijo:

—Yo a ti más.

—Lo dudo mucho —aseguré por encima del hombro—, pero ¡me vale!

Me di prisa en coger el paquete de nuestra habitación y estaba bajando

cuando noté una sensación de calidez. Caló en mí, se envolvió alrededor de

mi cuerpo como un manto de una forma reconfortante. Me detuve en las

escaleras donde el magnífico Mallerton de Sir Jeremy y Georgina estaba

colgado en la pared. Me encantaba mirar ese cuadro, y no era solo por el

tema o su técnica, que era impresionante, era la emoción que se expresaba

en él. Había un gran amor en esa familia. Sir Jeremy, con sus ojos azules y

su pelo rubio, miraba a su encantadora y bella Georgina con una expresión

que transmitía su profundo amor por ella. No sé cómo se las arregló

Tristan Mallerton para plasmarlo en un cuadro, pero sin duda había

captado el momento entre esos dos amantes de hacía tantísimo tiempo. Y

me dejaba sin aliento por su pureza.

Y luego estaban los hijos, un chico mayor y una niña más pequeña. La

niñita estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre, pero solo tenía ojos para su

padre. Me imaginaba cómo debía de haberla entretenido durante las largas

horas de posados para un retrato como este. Mis estudios de arte me habían

otorgado conocimientos sobre el tiempo necesario para crear un cuadro de

esta magnitud; debió de ser maravilloso. Una niña no miraría a nadie así a

no ser que lo sintiera. Esta pequeña quería a su padre, y había sido muy

querida por él. _Igual que yo._

_Te quiero muchísimo, papá…_

Cuando le di la espalda al cuadro para seguir bajando, vi a Darien

aguardándome al final de las escaleras. Me esperaba pacientemente como

si entendiera que necesitaba un momento y mi intimidad. Darien parecía

reconocer mis estados de ánimo en momentos como este. Y si lo pensaba

bien, Darien había sido el mejor regalo que mi padre me había hecho nunca.

Kenji Tsukino, mi adorado y cariñoso padre, había mandado a Darien

Shields a buscarme en Londres para que pudiera rescatarme. Ahora

tenía el resto de mi vida para estarle agradecida por ello.

_Gracias, papá_. Miré a la niñita del cuadro y sentí una conexión con ella,

sin importar los siglos que nos separaban. Esperaba que la hija de Sir

Jeremy hubiese disfrutado de muchos años con su padre.

Veinticinco años era la cantidad de tiempo que me habían concedido a mí

con el mío y debía aceptarlo agradecida por ser un regalo tan valioso.

Me negaba a ponerme triste al pensar en mi padre el día de mi boda. Él

ahora era solo un pensamiento feliz para mí. Me quería y yo lo quería a él.

Aún estaba conmigo de alguna forma y yo aún estaba con él, y nada podría

arrebatarnos eso a ninguno de los dos.

—Mantén los ojos cerrados hasta que te diga que los abras, ¿vale? —

Aparqué el coche y fui hasta el lado de Serena para ayudarla a salir—. No

mires, señora Shields, quiero hacer esto bien.

—Tengo los ojos cerrados, señor Shields —dijo ella, de pie frente a

mí—. Mi regalo. Dámelo, por favor.

Lo saqué del asiento y se lo puse con cuidado en las manos. Pesaba poco,

era una caja negra plana con un lazo plateado.

—¿Lista?

—Sí —afirmó ella.

—Vale, mantenlos cerrados, que voy a cogerte en brazos y a llevarte.

—Suena muy tradicional —dijo.

—Me considero un tío tradicional, nena. —La cogí en brazos, con

cuidado para que no le arrastrara el vestido, y avancé por el camino de

grava de Stonewell Court. Las piedras crujían bajo mis pies y se oía el

sonido de las olas al romper en las rocas a lo lejos. El sitio era espectacular

y esperaba que le gustase. Todo estaba iluminado con antorchas y vasijas

antiguas y había velas que brillaban dentro de unos farolillos de cristal en

el suelo. Hasta la suite del último piso estaba iluminada. La suite de

nuestra noche de bodas.

—Escucho el mar —dijo contra mí mientras me acariciaba ligeramente

la parte de atrás de la cabeza una y otra vez con una mano.

—Ajá. —Me detuve donde me pareció el lugar perfecto para revelarle la

sorpresa—. Vale, hemos llegado a nuestro destino nupcial, señora

Shields. Voy a dejarte en el suelo para que puedas verlo bien —le

advertí antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La coloqué frente a la casa y le

tapé los ojos con las manos.

—Quiero mirar. ¿Vamos a dormir aquí?

—No estoy seguro de si vamos a _dormir _mucho…, pero pasaremos aquí

la noche. —Le besé la nuca y aparté las manos—. Para ti, preciosa. Ya

puedes abrir los ojos.

—Stonewell Court. Sabía que estábamos aquí. Recordé el olor del mar y

el sonido de la grava cuando hemos entrado. Es tan hermoso…, no puedo

creerlo. —Abrió los brazos—. ¿Quién ha hecho esto para nosotros?

_Aún no lo pilla. _Le puse las manos en los hombros y le besé el cuello

desde atrás.

—Hotaru, principalmente. Ha estado intentando hacer un milagro para

mí.—

Bueno, creo que lo ha conseguido. Me deja sin aliento. —Se giró para

mirarme—. Es el lugar perfecto para pasar nuestra noche de bodas —dijo

mientras se apoyaba en mi cuerpo.

Le cogí la cara con las manos y la besé con ternura, rodeados por el

resplandor de las antorchas y la brisa del océano.

—¿Te gusta?

—Más que gustarme. Me encanta que podamos estar aquí. —Se dio la

vuelta de nuevo y se apoyó en mí otra vez para mirar la casa un poco más.

—Me alegro mucho, señora Shields, porque después de estar aquí

juntos no podía quitarme este lugar de la cabeza. Quería traerte de vuelta

aquí. El interior necesita un poco de atención, pero está en perfecto estado

y tiene los cimientos sólidos, construidos sobre las rocas. Esta casa lleva

aquí mucho tiempo y espero que siga durante mucho más a partir de ahora.

Me saqué el sobrecito del bolsillo y lo pasé por detrás para sostenerlo

delante de ella y que lo pudiera ver.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Es nuestro regalo de bodas. Ábrelo.

Abrió la solapa y volcó el extraño surtido en su mano, algunas

modernas, otras muy viejas.

—¿Llaves? —Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos muy abiertos de la impresión—.

¡¿Has _comprado _la casa?!

No pude aguantarme la sonrisa.

—No exactamente. —Le di la vuelta para que mirase la casa otra vez, la

rodeé con los brazos desde atrás y apoyé la barbilla en su cabeza—. He

comprado un hogar para nosotros. Para ti y para mí, y para el melocotón, y

cualquier otra frambuesa o guisante que pueda llegar después. Este lugar

tiene muchas habitaciones donde ponerlos.

—¿De cuántas frambuesas estamos hablando? Porque estoy viendo una

casa muy grande que debe de tener montones de habitaciones que llenar.

—Eso, señora Shields, aún está por ver, pero puedo asegurarte que

me esforzaré al máximo por llenar unas cuantas.

—Ah, entonces ¿qué haces aquí fuera? ¿No sería mejor ponerse manos a

la obra? —preguntó con suficiencia.

La cogí apresuradamente y me puse a caminar. Rápido. Si ella estaba

preparada para la luna de miel, entonces yo no iba a ser tan tonto como

para demorar el asunto. Una vez más, no soy un idiota.

Mis piernas recorrieron el resto del camino a toda prisa y luego los

escalones de piedra de nuestra nueva casa de campo.

—Y la novia cruza el umbral —dije mientras empujaba la pesada puerta

de roble con el hombro.

—Te estás haciendo cada vez más tradicional, señor Shields.

—Lo sé. Y en cierto modo me gusta.

—¡Oh, espera, mi regalo! Quiero que tú también lo abras. Bájame. El

vestíbulo iluminado será perfecto para que las veas.

Me dio la caja negra con el lazo plateado, muy contenta y muy guapa

con su encaje de novia y el colgante en forma de corazón sobre la garganta.

Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de lo que tuvo que aguantar aquella noche

con Black, pero lo aparté y lo mantuve lejos. No había cabida en este

instante para nada feo. Era un momento de alegría.

Abrí la tapa y saqué un papel de seda negro. Las fotografías que

aparecieron debajo casi hicieron que me diera un infarto. Serena preciosa

y desnuda en muchas poses artísticas, vestida solo con el velo de novia.

—Para ti, Darien. Solo para tus ojos —susurró—. Te quiero con todo mi

corazón, con toda mi mente, con todo mi cuerpo. Ahora todo te pertenece a ti.

Al principio me costaba hablar, así que simplemente me quedé

mirándola durante un momento y pensé en la suerte que tenía.

—Las fotos son preciosas —le dije cuando por fin pude articular las

palabras—. Son preciosas, nena, y ahora…, ahora entiendo el porqué. —

Serena necesitaba hacer hermosas fotos con su cuerpo. Era su realidad. Yo

necesitaba poseerla, cuidarla para complacer un requisito que controlaba

mi psique, mi realidad.

—Quería que tuvieses estas fotos. Son solo para ti, Darien. Solo tú las

verás. Son mi regalo para ti.

—Apenas tengo palabras. —Eché un vistazo a las poses lentamente,

absorbí las imágenes y las saboreé—. Me gusta esta en la que estás

mirando por encima del hombro y el velo te cae por la espalda. —Estudié

la fotografía un poco más—. Tienes los ojos abiertos… y me estás

mirando.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada con sus hermosos ojos multicolor, que me

sorprendían todo el tiempo con sus cambios de tonalidad, y dijo:

—Te están mirando, pero mis ojos solo han estado realmente abiertos

desde que llegaste a mi mundo. Tú me lo diste todo. Tú me hiciste querer

ver lo que había a mi alrededor, por primera vez en mi vida adulta. Tú me

hiciste quererte _a ti_. Tú me hiciste querer… una vida. _Tú _fuiste el mejor

regalo de todos, Darien Shields. —Levantó el brazo para tocarme

la cara y dejó ahí la palma de su mano, mostrándome con los ojos sus

sentimientos.

Le cubrí la mejilla con la mano.

—Igual que tú para mí, mi preciosa chica americana.

Besé a mi encantadora esposa en el vestíbulo de nuestra nueva casa de

piedra durante mucho tiempo. Yo no tenía prisa y ella tampoco. Teníamos

el lujo de la eternidad ahora mismo y nos lo tomaríamos como el precioso

regalo que era.

Cuando estuvimos preparados, la volví a coger en brazos; me encantaba

notar su suave peso descansar contra mi cuerpo y la tensión de mis

músculos mientras la llevaba escaleras arriba hacia la suite que nos

esperaba y donde no la soltaría en toda la noche. _Me aferraría a ella para_

_salir a flote_. El concepto tenía sentido para mí. No podía explicárselo a

nadie más, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía lo que significábamos el uno

para el otro.

Serena _era _mi mejor regalo. Era la primera persona que había visto mi

interior. Solo sus ojos parecían ser capaces de hacerlo. _Solo los ojos de mi Serena._


	25. Capitulo 25

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Raine Miller. El libro se llama "SORPRENDIDA" y pertenece a la trilogía "El affaire Blackstone". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**UN REGALO PARA EL LECTOR UN CUENTO NAVIDEÑO**

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO DE ETHAN Y BRYNNE**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

_24 de diciembre de 2011_

_Londres_

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La calle estaba muy poco concurrida teniendo en cuenta que era

Nochebuena. Probablemente por el maldito frío que hacía, la gente había

sido lo bastante lista como para quedarse en casa. Era un completo cliché

eso de ir a comprar un regalo en el último momento, pero aquí estaba yo

abriéndome camino a través de las puertas de Harrods con la esperanza de

encontrar algo perfecto para mi tía Zirconia. Sabía que debía ponerme las

pilas, porque iba a pasar el día siguientecon ella ¡y no tenía nada con lo que

presentarme!

Resultaba difícil regalarle algo a Zirconia porque era única y muy poco

convencional; era casi imposible superar su estilo. Además tenía dinero

suficiente como para comprarse cualquier cosa que deseara. Me recordaba

a la tía Mame, de la película _Tía y mamá, _en muchos sentidos. Desde sus

exóticos viajes y el marido rico fallecido hasta los maravillosos vestidos

de su armario.

Después de tres cuartos de hora me rendí y me dirigí a la calle, tras parar

antes a comprar un café moca. Necesitaba cafeína y entrar en calor.

Salí a la calle y me bebí el café mientras miraba los escaparates de las

tiendas en busca de algo interesante. El aire helador me iba a colorear las

mejillas, eso seguro. Al menos tenía café caliente y los villancicos que se

escapaban de algún lugar sonaban bien. Muy _Cuento de Navidad, _y estoy

segura de que a Dickens le habría encantado saber que ciento sesenta y

ocho años más tarde, algunas de las canciones de entonces seguían

sonando. Me encantaba la historia y me hacía sonreír el pensar que algunas

tradiciones habían cambiado muy poco después de tantos años. El cambio

no es siempre bueno. Se necesita un carácter fuerte para sobrellevar el paso

del tiempo. Ojalá yo fuese así de fuerte.

Algunos días me preguntaba si aguantaría mucho tiempo aquí. A pesar

de mi determinación de independizarme en Londres, echaba de menos a

mis padres durante las vacaciones. La decoración, la repostería, las

fiestas…

Bueno, tal vez las fiestas no. Las fiestas ya no me iban mucho. Y

realmente me preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a poner un pie en San

Francisco.

_Cambia de tema, por favor._

Di con una tienda que parecía interesante. Parecía una tienda de

antigüedades o de segunda mano. El nombre estaba grabado en la puerta de

cristal: «Escondrijo». Y realmente lo era. Había un montón de estas

pequeñas tiendas en Londres y algunas tenían una decoración preciosa.

Esta era una de ellas. Entré y escuché cómo sonaba una campana sobre la

puerta.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo una alegre voz.

—Feliz Navidad —contesté al sonriente rostro de un caballero mayor

que vestía el uniforme británico compuesto por un chaleco de punto y una

chaqueta de tweed.

La tienda olía bien. Como a canela. Al día siguiente haría algún

bizcocho en casa de la tía Zirconia y lo estaba deseando. Me encantaba

cocinar, pero perdía su gracia si no tenías para quién hacerlo. Noté que se

me escapaba un suspiro y lo reprimí.

Me acerqué a la sección de prendas de punto. Era evidente que se trataba

de una remesa nueva, no antigüedades. Juegos de bufanda y gorro en

muchos colores. Cogí uno de color morado oscuro y acaricié la bufanda.

Parecía cachemira, era igual de suave. Sin embargo, a lo mejor era lana de

oveja. Miré el precio y levanté una ceja. Pero lo quería. Maldita sea, lo

necesitaba en un día como este. Miré el precio otra vez y decidí que estaba

bien derrocharlo en mí. Al fin y al cabo era Navidad.

_¿Estás de broma, boba? Aún no tienes nada para Zirconia._

Pensé que estaba empezando a vencerme el pánico. Suspiré y seguí

buscando.

Me di una vuelta, pero no encontré nada y decidí que era hora de irse.

Me acerqué al mostrador para pagar el gorro y la bufanda y vi el expositor

con la bisutería tras el cristal. Eso sí que despertó mi interés. Eran piezas

muy bonitas, con un toque bohemio y _vintage _que le iba a Zirconia como un

guante. _¡Bingo!_

Una pieza me llamó especialmente la atención y era perfecta: un broche

de una paloma. De plata, con perlas en las alas y la cola, un ojo de cristal

negro y un pequeño corazón colgando de su pico con un cristal azul en el

centro. La paloma simbolizaba la paz, y sabe Dios que el mundo podría

tenerla más a menudo. Lo mejor era que podía visualizar a mi tía

llevándolo. Supe que le encantaría.

Pagué a toda prisa, emocionada de haber triunfado en mi angustiosa

búsqueda de regalos. Miré el reloj, consciente de que debía ponerme en

marcha, y vi que aún me quedaba un trecho hasta la estación de metro.

Hacía frío.

Un frío increíble.

Tanto frío que me puse mi nuevo gorro y me envolví el cuello con la

bufanda ahí mismo, en la calle. Comprobé rápidamente mi cara en el

retrovisor de un coche aparcado, solo para asegurarme de que no tenía un

aspecto ridículo, aunque no es que me importara mucho cuando estaba

helada.

Pasé un par de edificios hasta que no pude soportar el frío un segundo

más y entré en el primer sitio que encontré con un cartel de ABIERTO.

Acuario Fountaine. Era una tienda de mascotas. O, para ser más exacta, una

tienda de peces tropicales. Me valía. Se estaba calentito, tenía una luz

tenue y la humedad que se desprendía de las peceras resultaba un cambio

agradable comparado con donde acababa de estar. Me desenrollé la

bufanda y eché un vistazo, parándome en cada pecera para mirar y leer el

nombre de cada pez.

La sección de agua salada me recordó a un viaje que hice a Maui cuando

tenía catorce años. Fuimos a bucear y vi algunos de los peces que estaban

en esas peceras. No lo sabía entonces, pero esas vacaciones habían sido las

últimas que había pasado con mis padres juntos. Mi madre y mi padre se

separaron poco más tarde y nunca habría otro viaje en familia. _Triste_.

Tuvieron que luchar para ser civilizados ahora el uno con el otro. _Bueno,_

_¿no es ese el mejor oxímoron? «Luchar para ser civilizados»._

Me detuve en uno particularmente interesante. Un pez león. Los peces

león son increíbles cuando los ves así de cerca, con todas sus aletas

puntiagudas haciéndolos tan irreales. Uno de ellos parecía curioso y se

acercó al cristal y aleteó hacia mí como si quisiera que conversáramos. Era

mono. Sabía que eran venenosos si los tocabas, pero aun así resultaban

cautivadores. Pensé que un acuario de agua salada debía de llevar mucho

trabajo de mantenimiento.

—Hola, guapo —susurré al pez.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó un joven a mi espalda.

—Solo lo estaba mirando. Es un pez realmente bonito —le dije al

dependiente.

—Sí, de hecho está vendido. El dueño viene a recogerlo hoy para

llevárselo a casa.

—Ohh, bueno, entonces espero que seas feliz en tu nuevo hogar, guapo

—me dirigí de nuevo al pez—. Con suerte será alguien que te mime.

El dependiente coincidió conmigo y se rio.

Me di la vuelta, y decidí que era hora de enfrentarse al frío del exterior

otra vez e irme a casa. Aún tenía que envolver el regalo de Zirconia y había

pensado hornear algo esta noche, unas galletas de azúcar que llevaría al día

siguiente. Era una pequeña tradición que habíamos empezado, y era

divertido glasearlas y añadir virutas para decorarlas. Mis favoritas eran las

que tenían forma de copos de nieve.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, ajustándome el gorro y envolviéndome el

cuello y la mitad de la cara con la bufanda, cuando alguien entró en la

tienda. Me eché a un lado para dejarle pasar y me impresionaron su altura

y su bonito abrigo, pero no le miré a la cara. Mis ojos enfocaban hacia lo

que caía tras la puerta de la tienda.

Copos de nieve.

¡Estaba nevando la víspera de Navidad en Londres!

—¿Está nevando? —murmuré atónita.

—Sí… —dijo él.

Salí al exterior y percibí en él un aroma atrayente cuando pasamos el

uno junto al otro. Como una mezcla de especias exóticas, gel y colonia.

«Resulta agradable cuando un hombre huele tan bien», pensé. «Una chica

que pueda olerte todo el tiempo tiene mucha suerte».

Me acerqué a la ventanilla de un Range Rover HSE negro aparcado en la

calle y comprobé mi gorro en el reflejo, tal y como había hecho antes. No

quería parecer un adefesio de camino a casa.

La nieve había empezado a caer con más fuerza y pude ver algunos

copos posándose en mi gorro morado, incluso a través del reflejo en la

ventana del todoterreno. Sonreí bajo la bufanda al girarme para

reemprender la marcha.

Tenía frío de camino a casa. Frío…, pero estaba extrañamente contenta.

Nieve en Navidad para una chica de California sola en Londres durante las

fiestas. Totalmente inesperado. Pero me di cuenta de algo de camino a

casa. Las pequeñas cosas de la vida son a veces los regalos más preciados

que nos pueden dar, y si los reconoces cuando llegan, entonces eres

realmente afortunado.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Hola chicas, bueno hasta aquí llega esta historia, la verdad te deja con ganas de mas, como que queda inconcluso, le falta algo para que sea el final ¿No?**

**Bueno hace poco he averiguado de que el 28 de febrero salía el 4° libro, es un ebook pero aun esta en ingles, como no soy muy buena en ese idioma, mi ingles es algo básico, tendré que esperar hasta que alguien lo traduzca para compartirlo con ustedes.**

**El libro se llama: ****#4 Rare and Precious Things**

**Rare and Precious Things (The Shields Affair, #4)**

**Les dejo una pequeña información que encontré:**

**¿Qué hay en el horizonte? Bueno, te lo diré. Estoy trabajando duro en el 4to libro de la saga "El Affaire Shields". Este libro será más de una historia independiente y toma a Darien y Serena mas allá del felices para siempre, al final de "Sorprendida". Esta última entrega está programada para un lanzamiento de libros electrónicos a finales de 2013.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y follows. (Disculpen si me olvido de alguien)**

**ALEXACHIBA */*****ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER */* ****Carmenn **

**Monik chiba */* ****NixSophie */* ****bunny moon 18 **

**princessqueen */* ****Bita De Chiba */* ****Clau Palacios **

**Madamemoon */* ****UchihaMisha */* ****moon86 **

**yesqui2000 */* ****Usagi13chiba */* ****luxy1985**

**perita */* ****BloodyDarkRose9 */* ****ShAnTaLy**

**harmonystar */* ****insomniac light */* ****samantha136**

**Limavzqz */* ****Flor Guajira */* ****darknessqueen2012 **

**idalia88 */* ****samantha136**

**Espero les haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo. Beshitos ;-)**


End file.
